Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto is sent to the Soul Society after Shion's prophecy is fulfilled. His memory erased from his previous life, Naruto embarks on a new journey, alongside fellow Shinigami such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. With the Kyuubi no Yoko as his sword, can Naruto overcome being known as a washout and become the greatest Shinigami to ever live? Harem.
1. Fate Meeting

_It was just as the priestess Shion had predicted. Uzumaki Naruto was pierced in the chest by the tail of the beast, killing the boy and the legendary Kyuubi no Yok, which was sealed inside of his body. With the passing of his physical body, Naruto's soul emerged from his dead corpse, scanning the area in confusion as a man wearing an shihakusho with a long sword sheathed at his side stepped from the shadows and beckoned Naruto to follow him. Naruto looked back at his teammates and knew that they had no idea that he was actually standing right in front of them, each of them grieving over his supposed death. As he watched his teammates crowd around his corpse, he knew that his time on Earth had expired. He turned away from the scene and walked up next to the mysterious man, the man unsheathing his sword as Naruto put his hands up in the air in protest. The man flashed Naruto a kind smile as he turned his sword around and held the heel up to Naruto's forehead. The heel began to glow softly as Naruto suddenly felt a peaceful sensation, his soul feeling complete tranquility as the heel touched his forehead, Naruto's soul body beginning to glow spectacularly. He closed his eyes as he let the light take him away, away from the Earth and away from the people he loved. He knew that his time on Earth had come to an end, and now he must embark on a new journey, a journey to a place that knew nothing but peace… or so the shinobi thought. _

"_The Soul Society shall become your new home," the man in the shihakusho whispered softly as Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the man with a peaceful smile. _

"_What are you?" he asked softly as the man gave him another kind smile._

"_I am a Shinigami," the man replied as the konso was finally complete. "Enjoy your time in the afterlife. You have earned the right to enter the Soul Society..." As these words were spoken by the man, Naruto disappeared, turning into a bright white light as he was taken to another place, far from Earth itself... Naruto was taken away, his memories erased, and placed into a place called... Rikongai. _

Area 78... A place that focused on the brutal lifestyle that humans were condemned to on Earth. The area was poor, ragged, and crime was at an all time high... A place that resided in a place that was supposed to be considered heaven in the eyes of beings. Some would say otherwise to this ludicrous term. One of those people would be Uzumaki Naruto, a citizen of Area 78 for as long as he could remember. Every day was a nightmare, having to endure the hardships of hunger that came with the conditions of the town. Naruto couldn't remember ever having a good day, never able to relax and live his life in a stable environment. Until the day that he met a woman that would help him countless times in his teenage as well as in his adult life. This woman was Kuchiki Rukia, a girl that he had met in a desperate situation. The day had began like every other day...

As Naruto and Abarai Renji stood by the small fruit cart, Renji looked over at Naruto with a worried look as Naruto flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Do you think we should do this man?" Renji whispered in a terrified tone as Naruto gave him a teasing smile in response.

"Why, are you scared cherry head?" Naruto teased as Renji looked at him with his face red as a tomato.

"N-no!" Renji stuttered as he gave Naruto a courageous smile response. "I-I'm ready when you are blondie!"

"Alright, grab on three then..." Naruto said as he looked up at the fruit cart that loomed before them. "Three, two, one..." Naruto and Renji jumped up quickly and swiped three of the ripe apples that sat on the cart, the merchant looking back in surprise as he went chasing after them briskly.

"Stop those thieves!" the merchant roared angrily as Renji and Naruto swayed through the crowd of people, dodging several people's hands. As they did this, another merchant stepped forward and stopped the two dead in their tracks. The merchant grinned darkly as he pulled his hand back to attack the young teens. Suddenly, a young girl with short black hair that hung off her slim shoulders with a bang that hung perfectly down her face appeared, kicking the merchant in the shins with a quick sweep kick. The merchant fell to the ground quickly, the girl grabbing Naruto and Renji's hands.

"Come on, follow me!" the girl shouted as she dragged the two boys away, Renji and Naruto looking at each other in unison as they were dragged by the spunky girl. She led them through a small alleyway as they ran up a flight of stairs and into a small, comfortable looking room. The girl closed the door behind them, Naruto and Renji sitting on the floor as the girl sat in front of them, looking at them with a bright smile as she did.

"Um, thanks for..." Naruto began as the girl cleared her throat loudly.

"What the heck were you two idiots thinking going out in the open and stealing food like that?" the girl interrupted. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the girl with his signature grin.

"Wow, I didn't know that I had a mom now," Naruto joked as the girl looked up at him with a frustrated expression. "Maybe if you gave me an allowance I wouldn't have to steal now would I?"

"You could have been killed," the girl insisted. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my lifelong pal Abarai Renji," Naruto said as he pointed to Renji, who looked away with an embarrassed look. "So, who are you mystery girl?"

"I'm Rukia," the girl replied with a smile as she held out her hand, Naruto taking it and shaking it softly. "So, how long have you guys lived here in Area 78?"

"I've been here for longer then I can remember," Naruto answered as he looked up at the ceiling. "I always feel like I once lived somewhere else, somewhere that I could truly call home..."

"Yeah, but he's an idiot," Renji quickly interrupted as Naruto looked at him with an annoyed look. "So, I guess we all have been living here for awhile huh?"

"I guess so," Rukia replied uncertainly.

"So do you live here by yourself?" Naruto asked as he looked around the bare room.

"No, it's just me and these two children that I take care of," Rukia replied as she looked outside. "I should actually be going to get them about now. Those two remind me of you, always getting in trouble..."

"We will come with you," Renji offered as Rukia shrugged in response.

"Do as you like," Rukia answered as she dusted off her colorful kimono from sitting on the floor. She stood up and headed out the door, Naruto and Renji following behind her. They walked around the crowded town as they searched for the two children.

"These kids got names?" Naruto asked as he scratched his blond hair. "Maybe we can call em out or something."

"I have been meaning to give them names actually," Rukia replied as she looked around the area intensely. "But I want to give them the perfect names, so I haven't chosen anything just yet." As they continued to walk around the barren town, they spotted a small crowd gathering up ahead near the waterfront.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he poked another teenager on the back as the boy pointed ahead to a man in an all black kimono was standing ahead, his sword drawn to two young children who were cowering in fear of the man.

"A Shinigami?" Renji choked out as Naruto and Rukia eyed the Shinigami with awe.

"You shall pay the ultimate price for your insolence!" the man boomed loudly as he lifted up his sword. Rukia watched this with widened eyes as she rushed through the crowd and jumped onto the man's arm, making the man fall back a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rukia screamed as the man chuckled darkly, glancing back at the girl attached to his arm.

"Get out my way bitch!" the man screamed as he slapped Rukia away and lifted his sword up once again, this time in Rukia's direction. He slammed the sword into the ground, the sword making a sick crack as it hit the ground, smoke showering the area. Renji gasped in horror as he looked over at Naruto, who had disappeared. He then looked over at the area covered in smoke and seen Naruto holding the man's blade with one hand, looking at the man with a dark grin. Naruto's normal blue orbs were now blood red, his body covered in a red aura. Behind him, Rukia laid on the ground with a stunned look as the area was covered in an intense amount of Soul Pressure, enough to keep Rukia on the ground. Naruto began to grip the sword harder, blood trickling down his arm as the blade began to crack from the pressure of Naruto's power. The man gasped as his blade was shattered, Naruto then slamming his fist into the man's chest, knocking him on his back.

"Never hurt two innocent children again." Naruto muttered as he turned away, his aura disappearing and his eyes returning to normal. The man looked up from the ground as Rukia motioned for the children to follow her.

"How the hell did you do that Naruto?" Renji asked as they all walked back to Rukia's house. "That was... amazing! I could barely stand with all of the Soul Pressure that was coming from you! You defeated a Shinigami!" As Renji went on about Naruto's courage and power, Naruto looked down at his bloody hand and began to wonder the same thing. _"How the hell did I do that?"_

"Do you think this is over?" the Shinigami roared as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, dragging the boy toward him, his other hand reaching for the sword that he had fell out his hand during his previous scuffle with Naruto. Naruto tried to squirm away, but the man's grip was like iron. Renji looked at the man angrily, not about to allow his best friend to be attacked. As Renji ran in with his eyes closed to attack the Shinigami, Rukia also followed, racing past Renji. She retrieved the sword before the Shinigami could grasp it, using all her strength to toss the sword to the other side of the dirt street. Renji continued to scream as he gave the Shinigami a headbutt to the chest, which caused him to release Naruto, who glanced back with a grin as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Look's like you didn't learn the first time!" Naruto roared as he punched the Shinigami in the face with all his might, spit flying out the Shinigami's mouth as the right side of his face caved in from Naruto's all out attack. The Shinigami stumbled backwards, Rukia kneeling behind him, which caused him to trip, falling to his back.

"We did it!" Naruto cheered as he gave Renji a high five, then turning and giving Rukia a hug, who was quite surprised, but graciously accepted it.

"Wait… this might not be over Naruto…" Renji choked out as he backed away, pointing ahead. Naruto glanced in the direction Renji was pointing, three Shinigami walking up to the scene.

"You must come with us," one of the men said as the pointed their swords at the young heroes "The child with the blond hair, you are the one with the spiritual pressure."

"Spiritual pressure? I was just protecting kids that needed help!" Naruto protested as one of the three men placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Please, I didn't mean to do this! He attacked us first!"

"That is enough, he is not the issue," one of the men stated as he looked at Naruto with a serious expression. "You have great power, and you will become a fine addition to Gotei 13 if you can pass the necessary tests..."

"I'm becoming a Shinigami?" Naruto asked with widened eyes as all of the men nodded.

"If you are able to pass the exams, you will be allowed to join one of the thirteen court guard squads," one of the men explained. "With your high spiritual pressure, you will most likely gain a very high seat."

"Naruto..." Renji said as he looked at his best friend with tears beginning forming in his eyes. "Does this mean I won't see you again?"

"Nah, of course not Renji," Naruto replied with a grin as he gave his friend a thumbs up. "I want you to train hard and be on my squad with me OK? I'll be the captain and you can be my lieutenant OK?"

"Ha, it will be the other way around Naruto!" Renji replied with a grin as he gave his friend a high five, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"And you can be my third seat, OK Rukia?" Naruto said as he looked at Rukia with a broad grin. Rukia looked back at him with a sad smile, her heart fluttering a bit as she looked at the boy. Something about him made her smile, she didn't know what it was...

"I will be honored Naruto," Rukia replied as she went up and wrapped him in a warm hug, Naruto looking surprised but hugging back as well.

"Thank you for saving us!" the little boy and girl exclaimed as they ran up and Naruto gave them both hugs. "Please come visit us and Rukia OK?"

"I promise you that I will," Naruto answered as he patted them both on the head.

"OK, it's time to go kid," one of the men stated as Naruto gave one final wave to his friends as he was escorted out of Area 78. Rukia and Renji watched him leave, both of them having dreams of becoming Shinigami so they could see their friend once again.

_Many Shinigami years later_

As Naruto walked into the Gotei 13 meeting room, sweat rolled down his neck as he nervously stood in front of all the captains of the Gotei 13. He had been called into the room to unleash his shikai for everyone to see, even the Head-Captain. It was like a test, the results giving Naruto the ability to receive a high seat in whichever squad he was chosen for.

"Begin the final test!" the head captain Yamamoto bellowed as Naruto unsheathed his sword in response. "Call out the name of your blade and show us it's true power!"

As Naruto unleashed his soul pressure, the room became pitch black as a gigantic red fox demon appeared in front of him, grinning broadly as it looked at Naruto.

"**It has been awhile you little whelp," **the fox said as Naruto looked up at it with awe. **"Do you remember who I am?"**

"Have I met you before?" Naruto asked as the demon chuckled, looking at Naruto with an amused grin.

"**We were very close in your previous lifetime," **the fox replied as Naruto began to see images flash through his head. **"Do you know who I am now Uzumaki Naruto? Then say my name and allow our bodies and souls to connect once again!" **

"Kyubiakuma!" Naruto screamed as his body began to give off a red aura, the demon laughing maniacally as Naruto's sword transformed, the blade now longer and covered in 9 ridges along the front of the blade. It also had a red gleam to it, the sword glowing a magnificent red aura itself. The captains stood in shock of the power of the blade, Naruto's soul pressure filling the room.

"Impressive…" The head captain stated as he looked at the blond haired man. "This power… is massive!" 

_That was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, keep reading on! _

_gorutovssageta_


	2. The Meeting of Fate

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_By gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I own just the story, not the characters! So don't sue me! _

As the captains of the Gotei 13 marveled at the magnificent spiritual power that Naruto possessed, it came down to the head-Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai to decide whether Naruto would be able to enter the Gotei 13 and what position he would take. As Naruto was guided out of the room by a lieutenant, the thirteen captains gathered together and stood in two separate lines as Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai sat down in his usual seat in the middle of the room, contemplating this deeply.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai began as he leaned on his cane. "This is one of the most interesting cases that I have seen in the history of the Shinigami Academy. To think that such a powerful zanpakuto could lie dormant in such a boy is astounding by none the least. Now it comes down to the decision of which squad he would be assigned to. His level of strength when his blade transforms is captain level by itself. But the aura that covered his blade worries me quite a bit. It seems vile, almost evil as it emerged. As you all are aware of, there are a few zanpakuto's similar to this in the Soul Society. But none has had the raw power that has been displayed in Uzumaki Naruto. We must all keep our eye on this boy, for if he has an evil zanpakuto, it will surely try to corrupt him. Which squad would be best suited to do this task?"

"I feel that my squad would be sufficient sir," Hitsugaya Toshiro stated as Soi Fon turned slightly and looked in his direction. "He would be able to take the third seat if allowed sir. I know I am still quite new and young, but so is Uzumaki Naruto. Perhaps we can find level ground in that fact."

"A fine position for a child fresh out of the academy," Soi Fon commented brutally as she looked straight ahead. "That is quite I don't think position to place a boy we're not sure of. Plus, I don't think that Captain Hitsugaya, respectfully, can handle Uzumaki Naruto. I just don't think that would be appropriate for this child to obtain such a seat after such..."

"Enough!" Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai shouted loudly as Soi Fon silenced herself immediaedly. "He shall receive this seat on Squad 10 on a probationary basis at this time. I am putting you, Captain Hitsugaya, in charge of this boy for the time being. And since you seem so vocal on the seat he is receiving, you, Captain Soi Fon shall be in charge of watching him as well during his probationary period and giving me daily reports on his progress. This meeting is over!"

"Yes sir!" all of the captains replied as they walked out of the room. As the captains walked out of the meeting room, Naruto stood outside, waiting for the verdict of the Gotei 13. Toshiro stopped in front of Naruto as he walked outside, looking up at Naruto with his usual serious look.

"Welcome to Squad Ten, Uzumaki Naruto," Toshiro stated as Naruto looked at him with widened eyes, a smile spreading across the blond Shinigami's face. "I shall be your captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. You shall be taking the third seat of my squad on a probationary period. If you are able to keep up with your duties as a Shinigami, you may be promoted to a higher seat or even a captain in the nearby future…"

"Wow, you are like thirteen!" Naruto exclaimed as Toshiro looked up at him with an annoyed glance. "I got a kid for a captain! How cool is that?" 

"Shut the hell up!" Toshiro shouted as he closed his eyes in aggravation. "Never speak to your captain in such a manner again!"

"Wow, you are waaay to serious man," Naruto observed as Toshiro closed his eyes and tried not to flip out on the newcomer. "You sound like you are going to be total drag to be honest!" 

_"I hate him already,"_ Toshiro thought as he walked away, rubbing his temples in a circular motion. Soi Fon stopped as she turned and watched Toshiro walk away. She then turned and looked over at Naruto as she watched him rub his stomach and head back to his barracks.

"_There is something about this kid I don't trust..."_ Soi Fon thought as she gave him one more cynical look and walked away. _"I will make sure that he doesn't keep that position..."_

As Naruto returned to his to his barracks, he stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky with a thoughtful smile. He picked up a small pebble and began to roll it around in his palm as he heard a familiar voice around the corner of his barracks.

"Rukia, come on, you know my kido grades suck!" a voice screamed as Naruto looked over at the area he heard the voice with widened eyes. "You have to help me with my kido spells!" 

_"No way..."_ Naruto thought as he dropped the pebble and ran over to the area he heard the voices coming from. He stopped as he saw Rukia and Renji, both dressed in the Soul Reaper Academy outfit, arguing loudly about something. Naruto just stood there and stared with widened eyes as Renji turned and looked at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"What the hell do you want?" Renji asked as Naruto smiled broadly.  
"You were being a little loud next to my barracks cadets," Naruto replied in a fake deep voice as he walked up to Renji and looked him in the eye. "I am the third seat of Squad Ten and I want to know who both of you are."

"My apologies sir, I am Kuchiki Rukia and this is Abarai Renji," Rukia replied as she bowed. "We will move our conversation to another area..."  
"Hmm, I don't think I will allow that," Naruto interrupted with a grin. "As your future captain, you should learn to respect me don't you think?"

"Just who and the hell do you think you are?" Renji asked angrily as Rukia looked at Naruto with a skeptical look. She then gasped as she began to piece things together. This mysterious man was tall, over 5'11 with blond hair that was long on the sides and short in the back, wearing an all black Shinigami shihakusho with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. His zanpakutōwas sheathed on his back, his clear blue eyes playfully looking at Rukia with a silly grin on his face. He had the same three lines across the sides of his cheeks, like whiskers...

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Rukia announced as Renji looked at Naruto with widened eyes. "I... can't believe it..."

"Naruto?" Renji asked as he blinked continuously. He walked up and gave Naruto a firm hug, Naruto giving him a hug back as tears streamed down Rukia's cheek. 

"Naruto!" Rukia exclaimed as she hugged him as well, Naruto beginning to tear up himself now.

"Look at Mr. Blondie now," Renji said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Got himself a sword and a outfit... You really did it huh?"

"Yup, I just passed the final test not even 10 minutes ago," Naruto replied with a smile. "I have been wishing to see you guys for so long... How are the kids Rukia?"

"They... didn't make it after you left Naruto..." Rukia replied as she looked down at the ground. "That Soul Reaper caught them and executed them on the spot..." 

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as he looked at Renji, who was looking down as well.

"He wasn't a normal Shinigami, he was a monster..." Renji said as Rukia wiped her eyes and forced a smile upon her face.  
"But I'm just happy that we are reunited Naruto!" Rukia said with the fake smile. "It's been so many years..."

"So you are part of the Kuchiki family now?" Naruto interrupted as he seen that Rukia was upset. "It must be awesome to be part of one of the noble families."

"Yes, it's great..." Rukia replied quietly. "I was adopted and taken away from my old home and old friends..." 

"Wait, then Renji was..." Naruto began as Renji looked away, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"All alone," he finished as he looked up into the sky. "But that's OK, cause I knew that this day would come one day..."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a voice shouted behind them as a beautiful woman who was very well endowed walked up to Naruto and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm your lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku," the woman said as she looked at a small clipboard in her hand. "So you are the new guy on the squad huh?" 

"That is me!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he looked at Rangiku. "I can already tell that we are going to be great..."

"What is that smell?" Rangiku asked as she held her nose and made a face. "Is that coming from your barracks?"

"Um, what if I said it was?" Naruto asked nervously as Rangiku pointed to his barracks with her free hand.

"Clean that damn room and report in alright?" Rangiku replied as she rushed away, actually running from the stench. "And I thought _my _room was bad…"

"Same old Naruto," Renji remarked as he gave Naruto a broad grin. "We'll catch you later OK? Rukia is about to help me with kido anyways..." 

"Do it yourself Renji," Rukia replied as Naruto watched his friends walk away, arguing with each other as they were not even a few minutes ago. Naruto walked up to his room and looked inside, his bed unmade and his floor covered in empty ramen cups (some still full) and bottles of different beverages. He held his nose promptly as he walked into the room and sighed.

"Welcome to the life of a Shinigami," Naruto sighed as he picked up the food.

_Many years later_

After being the third seat in Squad Ten for several years, Naruto was bored out of his mind. He was never able to participate in big missions, usually he was confined to his barracks and told to stay out of trouble (which he didn't do to Toshiro's dismay). And not to mention that he was always being followed by the Squad Two captain, Soi Fon. She never said a word to him, just looked at him with her usual unpleasant stare. As he thought about this and laid down against the wooden floor of the Squad Four meeting area, he sighed in dismay.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Toshiro shouted as he walked into the meeting area and caught Naruto napping. "You are supposed to be mopping the floor in here!"

"Why the hell am I mopping floors if I'm the third seat of Squad Ten?" Naruto asked as Toshiro shrugged with an annoyed look.

"We don't ask question, we do what the captain says," Toshiro replied as Rangiku walked in, yawning loudly. "And where the hell have you been all day?" 

"Come on relax Captain," Rangiku said as she sat down on the floor. "It's not even a big deal... You need to learn how to relax a bit…"

"I'm fine," Toshiro answered stubbornly as he looked down at the floor. "Naruto, did you mop this floor before you slept on it?"

"Um, sure," Naruto lied as he stretched out some more. "So, any new missions Toshiro?"

"Dammit, my name is Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro shouted as he looked away. "Look, I actually do have a mission for you. The mission is a basic mission, you will accompany another Shinigami from the Thirteenth Division down to Earth for a while. The Shinigami's name is Kuchiki Rukia..."

"Rukia!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up from the floor. "I'm going to Earth with Rukia?"

"Oh, someone seems happy," Rangiku commented with a grin as Naruto turned away, blushing slightly.

"I'm just happy I'm getting a mission finally," Naruto replied as he kept a small smile on his face. "So, when do I go Toshiro?"

"Get the hell out Naruto..." Toshiro sighed as he pointed to the door. "Just go..."

"See ya later Rangiku!" Naruto shouted as he ran out the door. "We should go to get a drink at a ramen bar when I get back! And oh, see you later too Captain Toshiro!"

"Damn you Naruto!" Toshiro shouted as he looked at Naruto leave with an aggravated look.

Meanwhile on Earth, a fifteen year old male name Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as he sat at his desk in school, drumming his finger on his desk as he listened to his teacher go on about something that he really didn't give a dam about. He sighed once again as he raised his hand and asked to use the restroom. As he left the class, he sighed deeply as he walked to the bathroom, preparing to splash some water on his face. As he did, he walked into a young girl with blood all over her body, a deep gash across her chest as she walked up to Ichigo.

"So, another one huh?" Ichigo said as he looked at the girl. "Let me guess, you need my help with something?"

"Yes, I need to find my teddy bear," the girl replied as she looked up at Ichigo with a innocent smile. "Can you please help me?"

"Yeah, I guess I have no choice, you being a ghost and all," Ichigo answered as he scratched the back of his head. "Wow, I feel like the Ghost Whisperer sometimes..."

"Who is that?" the little girl asked as Ichigo waved off the comment and motioned for her to follow him.

"So where did you leave your teddy?" Ichigo asked as he and the invisible ghost girl walked around the Karakura Town. As he followed the girl around, a dark presence suddenly reared it's ugly head, a Hollow that was following Ichigo and the girl. The Hollow roared, Ichigo stopping in surprise as he heard the roar of the beast. He turned around slowly as he looked at the beast in surprise. The young girl floated behind Ichigo, trembling in fear as Ichigo backed up, not knowing how to stop this beast.

"Hey ugly!" a voice shouted as the beast was kicked in the face by a blond haired teenager, wearing a all black kimono as he rode the Hollow into the ground and did a back flip off of it's face.

"_What the hell?"_ Ichigo thought as he watched the boy unsheathe a sword that was sheathed on his back. He held the sword out in front of him as a the Hollow rose from the ground.  
"Always the showoff," a voice mumbled behind Ichigo as Ichigo turned around and seen a short woman with jet black hair, wearing the same outfit as the blond haired boy. "Naruto, hurry up! We have to perform a konso!"

"No problem Rukia!" Naruto shouted back as he brushed his hair from his eyes and ran at the Hollow, the Hollow reaching down to grab Naruto. Naruto flash stepped away, steeping only a few feet away, enough to avoid the grab. He then brought his sword down on the Hollow's arm, the Hollow screaming in pain as it's arm was cut off clean. Ichigo watched this in amazement, not knowing what to say as he turned around and watched Rukia as she unsheathe her sword.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo screamed as he pushed Rukia away. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You can see me?" Rukia asked as she looked at Ichigo with a startled look. "But you are just a normal human..."

"I don't know what the hell you guys are trying to pull here but this isn't right..." Ichigo started as the Hollow's scream interrupted him. Naruto was busy taking out the Hollow, making in scream as it tried to attack him, but Naruto's speed was too great. He was able to dodge all of the Hollow's attacks consecutively, giving him a killer edge against the beast.

"Can you finish this?" Rukia shouted as Naruto sighed.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled as his sword began to glow red. He jumped in the air above the Hollow's head and brought his sword down, slicing the Hollow in half like butter. The Hollow faded away, Naruto grinning as he sheathed his sword and walked over to join Rukia with the dead girl and Ichigo.  
"All right konso time," Naruto said as he turned his sword around. The heel of his sword began to glow as Naruto bend down and patted the girl on the head.

"I'm about to send you to a more peaceful place then here OK?" Naruto said as he pressed the heel of his sword against the girl's forehead. The girl was covered in a dazzling light as she faded away in the light.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo asked as he watched in amazement.

"I sent her to the Soul Society," Naruto replied as he smiled. "Wait, how the hell can you see me?"

"Because you are standing in front of me idiot!" Ichigo shouted as Naruto and Rukia looked at each other in unison.

"I don't care, let's get out of here!" Naruto shouted defiantly as he put his arms behind his head and walked away with his eyes closed. Rukia sighed as she followed, Ichigo just watching as they left the area.

_OK, so this is a slightly updated version of the second chapter. The harem so far is this:_

_Orihime_

_Rukia_

_Soi Fon_

_I'm currently adding three people, which you can access by going on my page now! OK, hope you enjoy this! _

_gorutovssageta_


	3. Soul Reaper Arrival

_Hey, due to the amazing feedback, I got two new chapters for you guys! Please tell me what you think! I do not own Bleach or Naruto._

As Ichigo walked home, the image of the events that conspired earlier drifted through his head, none if it making absolutely no sense. As Ichigo shoved his hands in his pocket and tried to figure it out, the answer just kept coming back a question mark.

"Two people with samurai gear fighting gigantic beasts," Ichigo said aloud as he walked up to the front door of his house. "Makes no god damn sense at all..." Ichigo fiddled in his pockets for a little while before finding his key and sticking it into the keyhole. As he opened the door, a man with spiky black hair jumped out at Ichigo, preparing to strike him.

"Your late boy!" the man growled as he hit Ichigo in the head, Ichigo wrestling with the man with an annoyed look on his face.

"Could you two stop?" a young girl complained as she sat at the kitchen table with another young girl about the same age. "The food is about to get cold..."  
"Ichigo's fault for being late!" the man shouted as Ichigo pulled out of his iron grip and kicked the man away.

"Dammit Dad, do you have to attack me every time I get in the damn house?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his his shoulder.

"So what happen Strawberry?" the other girl at the table asked as she chewed on a small toothpick. "Had to go on a little Ghostbuster trip?"

"Yeah, but this one was a little strange..." Ichigo started as his dad walked over and got into Ichigo's face, looking at him with a skeptical look.

"Where the hell were you at boy?" Isshin asked as Ichigo looked at him with a annoyed stare.

"I was helping a young girl find peace!" Ichigo shouted as Isshin tried to grab Ichigo again, Ichigo slipping away from the attack and kicking his dad away once again. "Wow, I can't stand this house sometimes!" Ichigo picked up his backpack that had fallen during the commotion and slugged it on his back as he went to his room and slammed the door.

"What was that about Yuzu?" Isshin asked his youngest daughter as she watched Ichigo leave.

"He had a hard time and you picked on him Daddy!" Yuzu shouted as she hit Isshin with the ladle that was in her hand.

"He started it..." Isshin replied childishly as his second daughter, Karin sighed.

"This is such a weird house," she said as she opened up a book that sat on the table.

As Naruto and Rukia walked around the town, Naruto walked around the area with awe, looking at every building and sign that they passed during the walk.

"Can you give it a rest Naruto?" Rukia asked as she looked at Naruto with a small smile. "You act as if you have never been here before..."

"It's just that every time I visit this place, I get so excited," Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes. "This is such a wonderful planet..." Rukia watched her best friend with a smile as a small pager began to go off. She pulled out a small cellphone and looked at it with a grim look.

"We have another Hollow approaching," Rukia said as Naruto nodded.

"Dam, why are they coming out like this?" Naruto asked as Rukia thought about the boy that they met earlier. A human with the ability to see ghosts... something that no Shinigami has yet to see until today. Rukia shook off the thoughts as her and Naruto rushed from the scene to meet up with the Hollow.

Ichigo laid inside his bed and looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression as he suddenly felt the presence of something near him.

"Hello?" Ichigo said as he looked around the dark room, not able to see much at all. Ichigo got up from his bed slowly and reached for a baseball bat that laid up against his bedpost. He picked it up and gripped it tightly as he watched two dark figures jump into his room from the window.

"It should be arriving soon..." a voice said as Ichigo turned on the light near his door, Naruto and Rukia standing in the middle of his room.

"You two!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed his bat at them. "Just who and the hell are you guys? Robbers? You want to rob me or something? You guys old school samurai? Start talking!"

"Wow, he thinks we are old school samurai," Naruto said to Rukia as he giggled. "This guy is an idiot."

"You are honestly one to talk Naruto," Rukia replied as she walked up to Ichigo. "Listen to me, we are not robbers or samurai. We are Shinigami, also called Soul Reapers. We send the souls of the dead to what you humans would consider heaven. We also have a second mission as well though. We also serve to kill monsters like you saw earlier, which are called Hollows."

"So why did the order say it was here?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room. "I don't see any Hollows..."

"Getting to that..." Rukia said as she turned and looked at Naruto with a "shut the hell up and let me finish" look. "We think that the Hollow is here, and it is..." Before Rukia could finish, bloodcurdling screams were heard from outside of Ichigo's room.

"Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo shouted as he headed for the door.

"Back away from the door!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo ignored her and headed for the door.

"No choice!" Rukia shouted as she pointed at Ichigo and casted a kido spell, the spell making Ichigo fall to the floor, stiff as a board.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ichigo choked out as Naruto put his foot on top of Ichigo's back and looked down at his face.

"She used a kido spell on you because you were about to go and get yourself killed," Naruto replied as Ichigo began to struggle even more. "Don't struggle, you won't be able to escape from that no matter how hard you struggle. You are just being a burden to us, so stay quiet and let us do our job OK?" Ichigo looked up at Naruto with a desperate look as Rukia looked at Naruto in surprise, his seriousness startling her. Naruto took his foot off Ichigo's back as Ichigo's door opened slowly, Karin crawling into the room with blood trickling down her forehead.

"I-Ichigo..." Karin stuttered as she looked at her brother wit ha sad expression. "I-It hit us so quickly that we couldn't even stop it... Dad's back just exploded and he fell to the floor... But I'm glad you are OK Ichigo..." As Karin choked this out, she fainted. Ichigo looked at his sister with widened eyes as he began to struggle from the spell once again, this time his body actually beginning to move.

"What the hell...?" Rukia said as she looked at the boy struggle. "He can't possibly..." Ichigo gave a battle cry as he broke the kido spell, looking up at Naruto as he grabbed the bat and walked out of the room.

"Son of a bitch..." Naruto said with a grin as he followed Ichigo. "I like this guy." Rukia and Naruto followed Ichigo quickly as they spotted the Hollow, trying to devour Isshin's soul.

"Step off my Dad!" Ichigo shouted as he ran at the Hollow, Naruto and Rukia looking at each other in unison as he did. As the Hollow looked up, it gave an eerie grin as it dropped Isshin and prepared to grab Ichigo in it's jaw when Ichigo edged closer. Ichigo began to shout as he got in range, the Hollow biting down quickly. As he did, Naruto and Rukia jumped in front of the attack, Naruto taking the most damage and Rukia's arm was completely shot by the attack.

'Why would you...?" Ichigo asked with widened eyes as Naruto turned around and looked at him with a determined grin, his eyes turned blood red.

"I just can't stand there and let you kill yourself like an idiot!" Naruto shouted as he winced from the pain. "You can't just rush into a situation like this armed with guts kid. You got to use your smarts as well..." As Naruto said this, he closed his eyes and fell to the ground from his injuries. Rukia pulled her injured arm from the Hollow's mouth as she leaned against the wall, blood all over her kimono.

"You said your name was Ichigo right?" Rukia asked as she looked up at Ichigo. "Come here... I need to discuss something with you..."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Ichigo asked as he leaned down and looked at Rukia straight in the eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid my arm is done so I'm not going to be able to fight the Hollow," Rukia explained as she looked at her bad arm. "I'm going to need you to do something now... I need you to become a Soul Reaper like me and Naruto."

"How would I do something like that?" Ichigo asked as Rukia picked up her sword from next to her.  
"In order to become a Soul Reaper, I would need to stab you in the heart," Rukia replied as Ichigo looked at her with widened eyes. "If it is successful, you will gain the powers of a Shinigami. If not, you will die. What will you choose?" Ichigo didn't reply immediately, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about his sisters and his father.

"Well, I don't like the idea," Ichigo answered as he cracked his knuckles. "But after you and you friend sacrificing yourself for me and my family? I'd have to be a real asshole to not try to save you guys... Give me the blade Soul Reaper."

"Not Soul Reaper," Rukia replied. "Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo answered with a smile. "Hopefully this won't be our final meeting huh?" Rukia nodded with a smile as Ichigo stabbed himself in the heart, the room filling with a brilliant light. After the light faded, Ichigo stood there, wearing an all black kimono along with a gigantic sword sheathed on his back.

"_All of my power has been drained,"_ Rukia thought as she sat there and looked at the boy in awe. _"But what is this boy? And never have I seen a blade that large!" _

"It's over..." Ichigo said in a low voice as the Hollow tried to attack him, Ichigo pulling out his blade and slicing the Hollow's face as it attacked. The Hollow screamed in pain as it vaporized. Ichigo stood there valiantly, the wind blowing as he stood there in the night.

_Yes, sorry for the shorter chapter, but this wasn't really that original so I made this one a quick one. Next chapter will be up soon! Please R&R! _


	4. Ichigo's Decision

_New chapter! I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Or anything I speak of, such as Spider-Man. I only own the story itself. _

As Ichigo's eyes opened, his first instinct was fear. After the night that Ichigo endured, he had no idea what was occurring around him. He jumped up from his bed quickly as he scanned the room, observing that everything was normal. His window was open , the wind blowing his curtains softly as the morning sun bathed the room in sunlight. Ichigo took a deep breath as he jumped from bed, slipped on a pair of slippers from under his bed, and headed out the room.  
"Good morning Ichigo!" a voice screamed as Isshin appeared out of nowhere, trying to attack Ichigo in his usual fashion. But this time Ichigo was ready, stopping the attack in midair by crossing his arms across his chest and rejecting the midair kick from his father.

"What the hell?" Isshin said as he looked in disbelief. "You stopped my screw kick with ease? You are getting good boy..."

"Yeah, now BACK OFF!" Ichigo shouted as he punched his father away, his father hitting the wall with a silly expression on his face. "How the hell are you up and moving after everything that occurred last night?"

"Why, what happen last night?" Isshin asked with a confused expression as Ichigo stared back at him with widened eyes. Ichigo pushed past Isshin and wandered into the kitchen, Yuzu standing at the stove making breakfast as Karin sat at the table staring at an empty plate.  
"Yuzu, can you hurry the hell up?" Karin complained as she continued to stare at her plate.

"Hi Ichigo, are you hungry?" Yuzu asked as she turned to Ichigo and ignored Karin.

"Hey, do you guys know what happen last night?" Ichigo asked as Karin and Yuzu gave him a confused look. "What the hell is going on...?"

"What the hell?" Isshin screamed in the other room as Ichigo and his sisters rushed in, Isshin staring at a giant hole in the living room wall. "When the hell did this happen?"

"Probably last night smart guy," Karin replied sarcastically as she examined the hole. "Looks like a truck just plowed into the house..." As his family stood and discussed this situation, Ichigo stood in the middle of the room with his mouth open wide, not knowing what to say. His mind drifted back to the image of the two Shinigami, Naruto and Rukia.

"_What the hell is going on here?" _Ichigo thought as he scratched the back of his head._ "Where did those Soul Reapers go?" _

_The previous night_

As Naruto awoke from unconsciousness, the first thing he spotted was the newly born Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo finishing off the Hollow that almost killed him. Naruto watched quietly, not saying a word or indicating that he was awake as he looked over at Rukia, who was still injured and leaning against the wall. He seen that Rukia was wearing what seemed like a white robe, meaning that she was stripped of her powers. As usual, Naruto decided to jump into the situation and not think it out, contradicting himself completely from what he told Ichigo earlier. He reached down and retrieved his sword from the ground, turning it around so that the heel was in the front. He then lifted his sword and slammed the heel into the back of Ichigo's head, Ichigo getting knocked out and crumbling to the ground from the blow. Naruto turned his sword around and prepared to strike once again as Rukia made an almost unheard scream. Naruto turned around slowly as he looked at Rukia, who still seemed to be in imminent danger from her previous injuries.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Rukia whispered as Naruto sheathed his sword and picked her up from the ground.

"Hold on OK?" Naruto said as he positioned her on his back, Rukia holding onto Naruto's shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking, giving your powers to that kid? Do you know what everyone is going to say?"

"It was our only chance of survival," Rukia replied in a low voice as she looked back at Ichigo. "We can't just leave this place like this..."  
"We need to get you some help, I'm taking you back to the Soul Society..." Naruto interrupted as he jumped from the hole in the living room to the ground. "We can't sit here and deal with this and with your injuries..."

"Seems like you can use a bit of help..." a voice said in the dark behind Naruto and Rukia. Naruto turned quickly as a man wearing a green and white striped hat with an all black jacket stood by a pole, smiling at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously as the man took off his hat and took a bow.

"Urahara Kisuke at your service," the man replied with a grin now. "It seems like you could both use a gigai huh?"

"A gigai?" Rukia asked as she looked at the man with an interested look. "I have heard of those, they are able to make a Shinigami able to be seen by humans and Hollows not able to sense their spiritual pressure..."

"Yes, something every Soul Reaper in your position should have at his or her's disposal am I right?" Kisuke asked as Naruto looked at him with a skeptical look.

"Have I ever seen you before?" Naruto asked as he observed the man. "You seem to know a little too much about Soul Reapers and I swear that I have seen you before..."

"Hmm, you do bring up a point..." Rukia replied as she started to look at the man with a questionable stare as well.

"Me? I'm just an ordinary guy that makes a living selling Soul Reaper gear to those who require it," Kisuke replied mysteriously. "Now, let us go to my shop and get you both a gigai to use for the time being that you are on this planet. This will be on me, so don't worry..."

"This guy doesn't seem like he is on the up and up," Naruto whispered to Rukia as he followed Kisuke down the street. "I could have sworn I have seen this guy before..."

"Don't worry about it right now," Rukia whispered back. "We need those gigai if we want to survive. If I get a gigai, I should be able to heal and recover my powers by the time we are supposed to return to the Soul Society hopefully..."

"Doesn't it take months for that to happen?" Naruto asked as Rukia looked up at the night sky, not saying a word. Naruto sighed as he looked up as well as the moon shined on the two friends.

"You know that Toshiro is gonna be up my ass about this right?" Naruto asked as Rukia looked at him with a small smile. "But I can't just leave a powerless Soul Reaper by herself now can I?"

"Thank you Naruto," Rukia replied as Naruto turned away, a smile appearing on his face. "I will never forget this..."

"Hurry up if you want to go back and fix that situation!" Kisuke shouted up ahead as Naruto picked up the pace.

As Ichigo arrived at the school, he sighed loudly as he walked up to his locker and opened the door slowly.

"Hey Ichigo!" a voice said as Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime walked up to him, together as usual.

"Tatsuki, Orihime," Ichigo replied as he pulled his book from his locker and slammed the door shut. "What's up?"

"Um, hi Ichigo," Orihime said quietly as she blushed a bit.

"So what happen at your house Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as she walked up to her locker and shoved some books inside. "I heard that your house got hit by a truck or something. Everyone OK?"

"Yeah, it happen in the middle of the night, so no one was hurt," Ichigo lied as he looked away. He wanted to say what really happen, but he didn't need everyone thinking he was crazy. "So what period is this?"  
"Just in time for third," Tatsuki replied as she grabbed another book from her locker and closed the door. "Well, I got to get going, see you later Ichigo!"  
"Bye Ichigo!" Orihime said as well as she followed Tatsuki, waving as she walked away. Ichigo waved back as he headed to class, walking in and taking a seat. He turned around as he seen his two friends, Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro sitting behind him, messing around as usual.

"Hey Ichigo, we heard that you died last night!" Keigo shouted as he spotted Ichigo, Ichigo sighing as he shook his head.  
"Do I look dead idiot?" Ichigo asked as Mizuiro leaned in and pointed behind him.  
"Did you meet...?" he started as the teacher cleared her throat and dropped a book on her desk.

"OK guys, let's do some attendance here..." she said as she began to read names off a clipboard. "OK, and we also have two transfer students joining us today. Their names are Uzumaki Naruto and Kuchiki Rukia..." As the teacher said this, a blond haired boy wearing the all gray boys school uniform, followed by a jet black haired girl wearing the same outfit walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and sword fighting, playing pranks, and going to the ramen bar with my friend Rangiku," Naruto introduced himself as Ichigo jumped from his seat, pointing at Rukia and Naruto with widened eyes and a open mouth.

"What the hell are you...?" Ichigo started as Rukia interrupted him.

"Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I like to draw picture and read horror novels," Rukia said as Ichigo fell into his seat, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wow, that Rukia girl is hot right?" Keigo whispered in Ichigo's ear as Ichigo didn't reply, still in shock.

"OK class, we are going to be beginning with science, so open your books..." the teacher began as Naruto opened the backpack slugged on his back and tapped the teacher on the shoulder.

"I don't have a book," Naruto said as the teacher gave him a smile.

"That's fine, you and Rukia can share with Ichigo," the teacher replied as Rukia and Naruto walked up to Ichigo's desk, Ichigo looking at them in surprise.  
"Why the hell are you at my school?" Ichigo whispered loudly as Naruto and Rukia gave him a fake smile.

"Can I use your book Ichigo?" Rukia asked politely as she held out her hand, a message written on her palm. _Shut the hell up and stop asking questions. Do not make a scene idiot. Go outside in 5 minutes by the football field and we will explain everything. _Ichigo looked up at Rukia after reading this with his forehead perspiring as he nodded slowly. Naruto and Rukia flashed him another fake smile as they both sat down and acted completely innocent.

"_Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?" _Ichigo wondered as he put his head on the top of his desk. _"I think I might be screwed..." _

As Ichigo walked onto the football field, Rukia and Naruto sat on top of the bleachers, Rukia sipping on a juice drink as Naruto ate a cup of ramen.

"Your kinda late aren't you?" Naruto asked as he used his chopsticks to swirl up the vegetables with his noodles. "We said five minutes and you come out an hour later!"

"I couldn't just skip class you know!" Ichigo shouted as he took a seat next to Rukia, who seemed to be having trouble sticking the straw inside the juice box. Ichigo took the juice box from her and poked open the hole of the juice box with the straw. He handed it back to her as she stuck the straw in and took a long sip.

"So what the hell do you guys want?" Ichigo asked impatiently as Naruto and Rukia looked at each other in unison.

"Well, for starters, you," Naruto said as Ichigo looked at him with a bewildered look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as Rukia took another sip and took a deep breath of satisfaction.

"You are now a Soul Reaper due to the transfer of my power you last night," Rukia explained as Naruto ate his ramen. "Thanks to you, I'm stuck here for the time being until I can actually become a Soul Reaper once again. I can only use a few kido spells, so I'm basically useless. Anyway, Naruto and I will be personally teaching you how to become a Soul Reaper. You will be learning how to take out any Hollow that comes at you. Also, he will teach you how to do konso and everything you need to know to be a Soul Reaper OK?"

"Uh, no!" Ichigo replied. "Look, I helped you guys out once OK? But now you are asking me to give up my life and become some beast killer? Sorry, but that isn't me, so find someone else OK?"

"Look asshole, you may have got my best friend in a lot of dam trouble just because she wanted to protect you and your family," Naruto growled as Ichigo looked away, pretending not to listen. "You need to be a damn man and get your ass in your Shinigami outfit with your funky hair before I..."

"No, he doesn't want to help Naruto," Rukia interrupted as she pulled a small glove from her pocket and pulled it over her right hand. "So, we will go with this..." Rukia slammed her hand into Ichigo's chin as Ichigo's Soul Reaper body popped out of his human body, his human body falling to the ground. Ichigo looked down at his human body in shock, screaming as he pointed to his body.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ichigo shouted as Naruto looked at him with a grin.

"You are a Soul Reaper now Ichigo," Naruto said as Ichigo looked at his uniform and felt the sword sheathed on his back. "So what? I'm supposed to be like Spider-Man now and have great power and great responsibility or something?" Ichigo asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Do as you wish," he replied as he stood up. "Come on, follow me..." Ichigo looked over at Rukia who looked at him solemnly as Ichigo followed them off the football field. They walked up the street as a small park came into view, a young boy playing on a set of swings.

"It should be coming anytime now," Rukia said as she looked at her Soul Pager.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as Rukia and Naruto didn't reply. They watched the young boy in silence as a puddle nearby began to shake, as if a earthquake was coming. Ichigo turned around slowly as another Hollow appeared out of nowhere, looking over at the boy hungrily as it went to feed. Ichigo turned and looked at Naruto and Rukia, who looked away as the Hollow edged near the boy. Ichigo sighed loudly as he unsheathed his sword and started to run after the Hollow. Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, preventing him from going forward.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as Ichigo looked at him angrily.

"To save that kid of course!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to squirm out of Naruto's grip.  
"Why? There are hundreds of kids like this that get devoured by Hollows everyday, what makes this kid special?" Naruto asked as Ichigo looked at him with disbelief. "Look, just being in the area and deciding to help isn't the way to be a Shinigami. You have to actually act when you are needed. Not just when it's convenient to you."

"Being a Shinigami is about sacrifice," Rukia continued as Naruto let go of Ichigo's shoulder. We Shinigami exist to do work like this, and we must dedicate ourselves to this at all cost. This is no joke Ichigo. So make your choice, you can save this boy and become a Soul Reaper, or you can watch him get devoured and we will leave you alone." Ichigo didn't say a word as he ran over and tapped the Hollow on the shoulder. The Hollow turned slightly as Ichigo used his sword to push it away from the child, the boy crying as Ichigo held his sword at the Hollow's face.

"Look, I don't know if I really want to do this," Ichigo said as he dodged an attack from the Hollow. He rolled away as the Hollow used both of its hands and slammed them in the area Ichigo was, Ichigo rolling away. He cut the arm of the Hollow off quickly, the Hollow screaming as it used it's other hand to try to attack Ichigo.

"But you guys sacrificed yourself for me and my family," Ichigo continued as he used his sword to block the attack. He rolled away and positioned himself for a counter attack, the Hollow taking the bait and attacking once more.

"But I'm not gonna sacrifice myself, I mean that isn't smart," Ichigo said as he threw his sword into the Hollow's hand, the sword dragging the Hollow's hand into the ground.

You can't make a difference with anything if you go around sacrificing yourself every time you get into a jam," Ichigo continued as he pulled his sword out of the Hollow's hand. He then pulled his sword back and stabbed the Hollow in the face mask, the mask imploding as the Hollow was defeated.

"But I'm not a complete jerk," Ichigo said as he dusted his hands and patted the young boy on the head. "So I'm going to help you guys do this for now."

"Good choice man," Naruto replied as he appeared next to Ichigo in his Soul Reaper uniform, unsheathing his sword as her bent down to perform a konso on the child.

"Have eternal peace kid," Naruto said with a smile as Naruto pressed the heel of his sword against the boy's forehead, the boy disappeared in a great light. Naruto sighed as he stood up and brushed himself off, looking at Ichigo face to face now.

"Now to begin our training regiment," Naruto announced with a grin as Rukia walked up next to him. "You will be facing off against me for a few rounds. Are you ready?"

_(gorutovssageta to everyone!) _

_OK, that should totally make up for the last short chapter. This is only be a temporary thing with the like every day come out, but for now I have so many ideas, I can't stop writing! But it will always be out every week even when I stop bringing it out every day. So I have narrowed down to three of the top three pair-ups for Naruto due to reviews and messages. Also, let's not throw out harem as well... _

_1: Soi Fon (I like this idea, I feel that it will bring more humor to the story, Naruto is kinda too serious to me right now to me but he is like a lot older then he is in Shippuden. Also if you didn't already pick it up, Soi Fon is always watching him so you never know...?) _

_2:Rangiku (This is a fun idea, but I'm still not extremely convinced yet because in this story, she is one of Naruto's personal friends that he goes to for advice once and a while. So I'm not too sure yet...)_

_3: Rukia (One of Naruto's best friends in this story. She is a good person to pair him with, but I think I really pushed the "Friend" factor so much at this point, that it would be kind of strange.) _

_OK, now to answer some questions and answers, based on reviews and other people who asked me. I truly apologize for all of the time skips, I am going to be writing a two chapter flashback that will consist of Naruto's time in the Academy. The reason for this because he will be making friends with notable characters, as well as enemies that will affect hi mat different times during the story. This will be a few chapters in, so don't expect it in the next couple chapters. He will also have a mentor, kind of like his Iruka of the Soul Society, which will be someone very interesting... The time that Renji and Rukia went to the academy is right now roughly around two years for Rukia after Naruto left, (being adopted, so I have in my story that she automatically went to the Academy) Renji the next year. They spent the next four years in the Academy and then that's when they met up with Naruto. I want to tell everyone now that they did not meet Naruto at the Academy before this, interestingly enough. Also have an idea to run by everyone, what would be thought of Naruto gaining parts of his memory from the Kyubiakuma(the Nine Tails reborn into his sword), who would know his past? Technically, the Konoha ninjas have been perished for years, so there is no chance of them meeting again (Maybe). I would do this so Naruto would relearn some of his old jutsu, like the famous Rasengan. I'm going to have a vote on the official pairing on my page, the poll should be up after I put this up. So please vote! Oh, and side note to those who don't know what Naruto's swords name is. It means "Nine Tailed Demon" in Japanese. And Naruto having his own team? Maybe... :) Question from writer to readers: Do you think that I should add more action to each chapter or should I keep it at the pace it's going? Keep reading and reviewing friends! PEACE! _

_gorutovssageta_


	5. Shinigami Training

_Welcome to the new chapter! I do not own Bleach or Naruto. _

"This will be your first lesson in Shinigami Training School," Naruto stated as he pointed to a small chalkboard that Rukia had borrowed from one of the empty classrooms. "The first lesson for today will be the history of your blade and it's abilities that you can unlock through intense training. Are you ready Kurosaki?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," Ichigo answered with his signature scowl on his face. "I still don't see the reason of turning training into a damn class..."

"Do not question the teacher!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on Ichigo's desk. "You will pay attention in my class!" Ichigo groaned loudly as Rukia giggled a bit as she realized how serious Naruto was taking this. Rukia and Naruto had set up a mock classroom outside, borrowing some of the old equipment that the school held inside the old classrooms. It was a sunny day, the sun beaming in Ichigo's face as he squinted at the board, looking at the crude drawing that Rukia had drew.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the board intensly. "Is that supposed to be a bunny or something?"  
"That's a Hollow," Rukia corrected as she looked at Ichigo with an annoyed glance. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because you suck ass at drawing," Ichigo replied as Rukia looked away, the comment obviously upsetting her. Naruto gave her a sympathetic pat on the back before he turned and looked at the board, looking at the picture and trying not to laugh out loud. He then turned to Ichigo and tried to look completely serious.

"OK, this is a... Hollow," Naruto said as he pointed to the picture on the board. "One of the main objections of a Soul Reaper is to eliminate these creatures. These creatures are extremely dangerous, created from the negative emotions of the human souls that passed and cannot enter the Soul Society. This is one of the main reasons that us Shinigami are so important. If we were to forget to bring a soul into the Soul Society, it has a 99 percent chance to become a Hollow. Or getting devoured by Hollows. These things all occur when Soul Reapers cannot fulfill their objectives. This is why we cannot be selective like I explained earlier. Now I'll send it to Rukia to explain the weapons of a Shinigami."

"There are two main things that Shinigami use to vanquish Hollows or anything that disturbs the living," Rukia explained as she unsheathed Naruto's sword and held it out in the sun. "This is a _Zanpakutō, _the main weapon that Soul Reapers use to do their duties. It can be evolved into two different forms then the one that you currently see now. Naruto, would you like to show him one of them?"

"Why not?" Naruto agreed as he received his sword from Rukia and held it out in front of him. The sword began to glow as a powerful Soul Pressure was felt coming from Naruto, the ground trembling slightly. Rukia and Ichigo watched with widened eyes as Naruto's sword glowed brightly, as if waiting for Naruto to fully awaken it.

"Unleash you inner demons Kyubiakuma!" Naruto shouted as the sword gave off a magnificent light, the light even overpowering the sun as Rukia and Ichigo were blinded for a few seconds. When they were able to see once more, Naruto's sword was fully transformed. The blade was now much larger, nine ridges going along the front of the sword. The sword gave off a huge aura, mimicking the aura of it's user. Naruto stood there with Kyubiakuma, his eyes glowing a slight red as it almost seemed as if he was being consumed by something...

"Naruto, that's enough," Rukia said as Naruto looked at his blade, not saying a word as Rukia patted him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Naruto!" Rukia shouted as Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked at her with a startled expression.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Rukia shrugged, looking at Naruto skeptically.  
"You were looking at your blade and not saying anything," Rukia replied as Naruto sheathed his blade, his sword transforming back to normal as he did.

"It was speaking to me for a minute," Naruto said as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "I had the feeling it was telling me things about my past..."

"Your past?" Rukia asked with confusion. "You mean when you lived in Area 78?"

"No, long before that," Naruto answered. "When I was... alive I think."

"That's highly impossible Naruto," Rukia replied as Naruto looked at her. "For that to occur, your sword would have had to exist with you at one point in your former life..."

"It doesn't matter," Naruto interrupted as he turned to Ichigo, who had no idea what just occurred. "That was the second form of a _Zanpakutō. _The third form is called Bankai, which allows you to access the fullest potential of your weapon. Most normal Shinigami such as Rukia and I do not have Bankai, it is usually reserved for Captain-Level Shinigami. So now that we got that out the way, there is another form of a weapon which is called kido. It was the ability Rukia used when she paralyzed you at your house. This is used by most Shinigami as well, but you don't necessarily have to use this. I prefer not to unless I find the situation appropriate."

"Hmm, this is all so new..." Ichigo replied as he sighed. "This is such a drag..." The words that Ichigo spoke suddenly reminded Naruto of something that Kyubiakuma had said during their conversation, Naruto shaking it off as the memories he just seen faded away. Rukia watched Naruto intensly, knowing that something was occurring with him that he wasn't sharing with her.

"That's enough for today," Naruto said as he returned into his gigai and gathered his items that he had brought with him. "I have to go see someone about something, so I'll catch you guys later OK?"

"You want me to come with you?" Rukia asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"Someone needs to stay with Ichigo in case he needs help," Naruto replied as he slugged his backpack on his back. "I'll catch up with both of you later." With that, Naruto walked out of the empty lot, Rukia watching him as he walked away.

"Well, lets go bring this crap back to the school..." Ichigo said as he lifted the chalkboard. "You gonna help or look at him walk away all day Rukia?"

"Oh, sorry..." Rukia replied as she picked up the desk and lugged the equipment back to the school with Ichigo.

As Orihime walked back home from Tatsuki's house, she hummed to herself softly as she walked in a slow stride as the cars passed her on the street. As the light turned red, Orihime walked across the street, her shoes getting caught on a small nail that happened to be laying in the street. She tugged away with her foot as she returned to crossing the street, a car speeding towards her. As it did, Orihime turned and looked in horror as the car prepared to strike her down. Suddenly, she was pulled away by a mysterious blond figure, picking her up and getting her across the street safely. Orihime looked up in surprise at her mystery hero and was surprised to see that it was the new kid in one of her classes, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto gave her a kind smile as he set her down on the sidewalk and looked at her with concern.

"Are you OK?" he asked as Orihime blushed, nodding slowly as she looked away. "You got to be careful out here, this is a dangerous area to be walking around without paying attention."

"I'm sorry for getting you involved like that..." Orihime replied as she rubbed her leg. "I guess I was just in my own world you know?"

"What happen to your leg?" Naruto asked as he noticed her rubbing it. He looked carefully as he seen that the mark looked as if she was attacked by a Hollow.

"I'm not sure, I'm very clumsy," Orihime replied as she looked down at her leg. "I really don't remember this one..."

"Hmm, that is interesting," Naruto answered as he looked at the mark skeptically. "Well, I got to go get something to eat around here. I'll see you later OK?"  
"Where are you going to eat?" Orihime suddenly asked. She blushed darkly as Naruto turned and shrugged.

"Usually I try to find a ramen bar or something," Naruto replied. "Why, do you know a better place?"

"Well, I'm about to go home and cook dinner..." Orihime said as she held up a small grocery bag that she had picked up after leaving Tatsuki's house. "If you wanted to you could..."

"Lead the way!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as Orihime blushed again, nodding as Naruto followed her to her home.

"I hope you like bean paste!" Orihime shouted from the kitchen as Naruto gagged for the tenth time that night. As Orihime cooked some horrible concoction in the kitchen, the smell of the food wafted in Naruto's nose as he waited for her to bring out the meal. Naruto looked at the window, wishing he could just jump out of it and go to somewhere he could actually breathe at. He sighed as the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that for me?" Orihime asked as the sound of ketchup squirting on something was heard from the kitchen.  
"No problem," Naruto answered as he held his nose and walked up to the doorway. He opened the door and there stood Tatsuki, looking at Naruto with widened eyes as he opened the door.

"What the hell?" Tatsuki asked as she got into a fighting position. "Are you trying to do something with Orihime?"

"N-No!" Naruto stuttered as he ducked from a kick, doing a back flip back into Orihime's house. Tatsuki looked at Naruto in surprise, not expecting this from him. Tatsuki dropped the bag she was carrying and ran at Naruto, prepared to strike. She stopped suddenly, falling to her knees as she covered her nose and mouth.

"What the hell is that smell?" Tatsuki choked out as it suddenly hit Naruto, the smell even stronger and worse now. His eyes began to water as Orihime walked out the kitchen, holding what looked like a squash.  
"Hey Tatsuki, what's up?" Orihime asked as Tatsuki put her head out the window, Naruto pushing her away to try to put his head out as well.

"Um, what's wrong guys?" Orihime asked as Tatsuki turned around and pointed to the bag she dropped.

"My mom cooked, so I brought some food over to eat," Tatsuki said as she took a gulp of air from the window. "Warm that up and take whatever you are cooking and toss it out!"  
"Does it smell too spicy?" Orihime asked as Tatsuki and Naruto looked at each other in unison and nodded at Orihime. She nodded as she turned off the stove and picked up the bag that Tatsuki brought.

"Thank you..." Naruto moaned as he fell to the floor, taking a deep breath.

"Wow, this is great Tatsuki!" Naruto said happily as he took a strip of steak and popped it into his mouth. "Your mom sure knows how to make ramen with steak!"

"Thanks Naruto," Tatsuki replied as she took a bite of ramen. "So, where did you learn how to do that wicked back flip? I totally didn't expect you to do something like that."

"I've been training for a long time," Naruto replied with a smile as he took another bite of food. "I'm also pretty good with a sword as well..."

"You should take karate or join the kendo team then," Tatsuki replied as Naruto looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
"That's not a half bad idea," Naruto answered as he finished his food.

"I would love to see you fight Naruto," Orihime said as she automatically blushed afterwards.

"Oh, I bet you would Orihime," Tatsuki teased as Orihime looked away, embarrassed.  
"I got to use the bathroom," Naruto said as he patted his stomach and got up. "Excuse me ladies." Naruto lumbered from the table, walking into the bathroom as Tatsuki looked at Orihime with a grin.

"Stop it Tatsuki!" Orihime said as Tatsuki pushed her gently, looking at the bathroom door.

"I thought you were hot for Ichigo, but now Inoue Orihime is after the new guy?" Tatsuki said as she patted Orihime on the back. "Asking him to dinner, telling him she would be his biggest fan, I'm impressed..."

"Tatsuki!" Orihime scowled as she looked away. The two girls continued talking as another person was watching them, going into the house as an invisible force. 

"That's the stuff," Naruto said as he got done using the bathroom and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands slowly, looking in the mirror as his mind went back to where he went earlier.

_Three hours earlier_

_As Naruto walked into the Urahara shop, he was greeted by Kisuke, who was wearing the silly grin that he always had on his face._

"_What's up Naruto?" Kisuke asked as he and Naruto sat down at a small round table. "Do you need any more supplies?" _

"_No, this is about something different," Naruto replied as he cleared his throat and looked at Kisuke seriously. "I know that you are a lot more then meets the eye, so that is why I am asking you this question. Is it normal for a Zanpakutō to tell you things that occurred in your past life?"  
"You mean before you were in the Soul Society?" Kisuke asked as he stroked his chin softly. "That is a very interesting case that I would have to say never occurred before. Your Zanpakutō is technically a part of you, something that is derived from inside your very soul. It represents and takes the shape of what defines you. Your sword would not be capable to tell you this information because this information has been completely wiped away from your body, mind, soul etc. So to answer your question, it is not possible, but I wouldn't exactly put it pass anything. Why do you ask?" _

"_Just curious," Naruto answered as he stood up and stretched a bit. "Thanks Mr. Urahara." _

"_No problem at all," Kisuke replied as he lead Naruto out of the shop, watching the boy leave with a intrigued look on his face._

Naruto turned on the sink as he let the water run, splashing a bit of it on his face as he sighed and looked in the mirror. Suddenly, there was a scream heard from out in the dining room, a ominous force being felt inside the area. Naruto turned off the water and opened the door slowly, looking out the door slowly. He gasped as a giant Hollow put his arm through Orihime's chest, a blank expression on her face as she fell to the ground slowly. The Hollow snickered as Orihime surfaced next to her own body, a chain now connected to her chest.

"No..." Naruto began as looked down and realized he had no way to become a Soul Reaper. He needed Rukia's glove, and Rukia was not able to be contacted.  
"Dammit," Naruto whispered as he tried to think of a plan. "I guess I'm going to have to wing it..." He prepared to jump out the bathroom and attack until Ichigo suddenly appeared.

"Hey ugly!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to attack the Hollow, the Hollow grabbing his sword with one hand and pushing Ichigo back with the other. Naruto ran out the bathroom quickly as he tried to distract the Hollow, allowing Ichigo to retrieve his sword. It didn't work, the Hollow holding onto Ichigo sword tightly as it punched Naruto away.

"All of you back away!" the Hollow screamed as Naruto and Ichigo looked at it in surprise. "You all are trying to take Orihime away from me! You can't have her! SHE IS MINE!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he looked at Orihime, who was just confused as he was. "You are trying to kill her and you say we are being possessive of her? Just what kind of rare psycho are you?"

"So you are trying to talk with the Hollow now," a voice said behind Naruto as he turned and seen Rukia smiling. "You are an idiot sometimes. Need a hand?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Naruto replied with a smile as well as Rukia pulled on her glove and knocked Naruto out of his gigai. Shinigami Naruto now stood there, pulling out his sword as he looked at the Hollow with a grin.

"So why did you come here for?" Naruto asked as he held his sword out in front of him. "Did you guys sense the Hollow or something?"

"We were attacked by this exact Hollow at Ichigo's home," Rukia replied as she removed the glove and returned it into her pocket. "After attacking us, it suddenly escaped and we followed it back here to Orihime's house. I had met up with Orihime earlier in the day and had a hint that she might be in trouble after seeing the mark on her leg..."

"I saw that as well!" Naruto interrupted. "So this guy must be connected to Orihime somehow..."

"I think I know who it is..." Rukia began as the Hollow finally lost its patience and attacked Naruto.

"Soul Reaper huh?" the Hollow said as it tried to attack, Naruto flash stepping away as he prepared to strike. "You also want to take Orihime from me?"

"Naruto?" Orihime said in the corner as her hands were wrapped around the chain that stuck from her chest. Naruto looked over at her and got attacked, getting knocked into a wall that was behind him. Naruto pulled himself from the wall, grinning as he prepared to attack.

"Unleash you inner demons... Kyubiakuma!" Naruto shouted.

_OK, that was a little more shorter then my other chapters, but I will be back with a new one in a few days. Next chapter, one of Kyubiakuma's attacks will be revealed! Also, Ichigo and Naruto will face off against a pill with an attitude! How did you like the more comedy element I tried to put into the story? I want to make Naruto a semi dark character, but I also want him to be himself. He has to be semi dark, I mean with the memories of his past haunting him at the times he uses his sword. So tell me what you think of the latest developments, what I could possibly do better because I'm always open to listen. Remember to keep voting, I will be making the announcement most likely next chapter. Right now I also added Orihime as a candidate as well, I will be adding that to the poll most likely when this is put up. And please review! See you guys next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	6. The Soul Candy

_New Chapter! I do not own anything but the story! _

As Naruto's zanpakutō glowed with fierce rage, his aura surfaced greatly as the swords true self was unleashed. As the Hollow watched this transformation in awe, Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia were dumbstruck as Naruto's vast Soul Pressure filled the room. Rukia began to crouch down slowly, the Soul Pressure making it almost impossible to even stand.

"I could have killed you without using this much power..." Naruto murmured as his eyes glowed dark red. "But I'm a big fan of overkill..." As these words escaped from his mouth, Naruto sprang forward, hacking off one of the Hollow's arms with one quick movement. The arm slid off quickly, the sword cutting through the Hollow like butter. The Hollow screamed in pain as it tried to attack Naruto, Naruto flash stepping as the Hollow reached out at him. He prepared to bring down his sword until he started hearing the voice of Kyubiakuma once again.

"**Naruto..." **Kyubiakuma hissed softly as Naruto looked at his blade in fear. **"Do you fear me Naruto? Why don't you use our true power to crush this insignificant bug? Why do you hesitate?" **Naruto didn't reply, just looking at his sword with a blank expression until the Hollow reached over and slapped him away. Naruto slammed into a wall nearby, his sword dropping from his hands as he continued to look at the sword blankly.

"Naruto?" Rukia asked as she pulled herself from the ground and began to shake Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto!"

"I'll take care of it!" Ichigo shouted as he retrieved his sword and rushed at the Hollow. The Hollow chuckled as it tried to swing at Ichigo with it's only arm, but Ichigo ducked and slammed his sword into the side of the Hollow's mask, the mask cracking off. As it did, Orihime gasped in shock as part of the Hollow's true face was revealed.

"Sora?" Orihime asked as tears fell from her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Orihime..." the Hollow murmured as it looked at Orihime sadly. "I am no longer the big brother I once was. It happen so quickly I barely remember. I was watching you have a little tea party with your friend, you looked so happy. I... was happy too. Suddenly, I was surrounded by monsters, monsters that looked just as I look now. They tortured me, bringing me to this world where they turned me into one of them. Now... I must feed! Because of you little sister! BECAUSE OF YOU I AM A MONSTER NOW!" Sora went rushing at Orihime, picking her up with his one arm as he squeezed her tightly.

"I gave my life for you! Now you will return the favor!" Sora spat as he continued to squeeze Orihime, Orihime screaming in pain. Suddenly, Sora's final arm was hacked off, Ichigo taking this one off. Orihime fell to the floor, looking up at her Hollowfied brother with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know why big brothers are born first asshole?" Ichigo asked as he held his sword out and pointed it at Sora. "So they can protect the little siblings that come after them! Not sit there and try to kill them!"

"You don't understand Kurosaki Ichigo!" Sora screamed as he looked down at the ground. "Me and Orihime's parents were true monsters, people who believed the only way to sooth a baby's cries was to beat them senseless! When I turned 18, I took my three year old baby sister and escaped that Hell house! I gave everything for Orihime! She owes me her life!"

"You have no nobility do you?" a voice asked as Naruto walked up from behind Ichigo. He held his sword as he looked at Sora with disgust. "You did the right thing and you want a reward for it? You are only blinded by your fury that has been unleashed due to becoming a Hollow. You never thought of these things when you were alive. Now stop being a fool... This is the final chance I'm giving you to snap out of it and give your sister a final goodbye." Sora remained silent for a minute before he turned and rammed his face into the tip of Ichigo's sword, the Hollow mask falling off completely.

"I want to at least die not a monster..." Sora replied as he turned to his sister. "Orihime, I am sorry for how I have acted. It's just that...when I first died, you had always prayed for me, every day. The prayers soothed my spirit, making me feel that I was still in your heart. But once you grew older, the prayers began to happen much less. After you met that girl, the prayers stopped happening at all. All you would do is speak of that girl and those boys. I thought you had forgotten about me..."

"Sora..." Orihime answered with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel so lonely. But I just wanted you to see that I was happy, I never forgot about you. You are always in my heart, you never left. I will always love and appreciate everything you did for me Sora."

"Orihime..." Sora said as he looked at his sister sadly. He turned to Naruto and Ichigo and bowed his head.

"Please send me to Hell now," Sora answered as Naruto walked up and gave him a smile.

"Hell isn't what awaits you my friend," Naruto replied as his sword began to glow red. "What awaits you is the Soul Society, which is a very peaceful place." Sora nodded as he suddenly began to tremble, his Hollow mask beginning to resurface.

"Please hurry!" Sora screamed as his mask resurfaced quickly. "Please, before I lose myself again!"  
"Now!" Naruto screamed as his sword unleashed an awesome aura, a small red ball flying from the tip and covering Sora completely. "Now finish this Kyubiakuma!" The ball imploded slowly, Sora's body disintegrating inside the ball.

"Have a good day Sora," Orihime said softly as Sora looked from inside the ball with a smile. His body completely disappeared, beautiful red sparks flying around the room as it was finished. As it finished, Naruto sheathed his sword on his back and sighed.

"Are you OK Naruto?" Rukia asked as she walked up behind him. "You were in a daze for a while there..."

"So um, what's going on?" Orihime asked as she looked over at Naruto. "Why are you and Ichigo wielding swords? What is the Soul Society? Why are you..." Orihime was interrupted by Rukia walking over and putting something that looked like a Pez dispenser in her face. It exploded loudly, Orihime falling to the ground with a daze.

"What the hell did you do?" Ichigo asked as Rukia waved her hand at him.

"She's fine, just memory wiped," Rukia explained as she pointed to Orihime's real body. "We need to put her back into her real body and fix this place up. Come on, hurry up!"

Naruto and Ichigo both groaned loudly.

"So you were attacked by Yazuka gunman?" Ichigo asked as Orihime nodded, Naruto chuckling softly.

"Naruto was there too! Tell him Naruto!" Orihime shouted as Naruto shook his head yes.

"Well, that is quite a night Orihime," Ichigo replied as he slammed his locker door shut. "I hope you and everyone was OK..."

"Yeah, we made it out just in time..." Naruto answered as it was Ichigo's turn to chuckle.

"Hey you guys!" Rukia shouted as she walked out of the cafeteria, holding a small juice box. "We have a phone call we need to take outside..."

"This early in the morning?" Ichigo complained as he reopened his locker and stuffed his books back inside of it. "These "phone calls" are really starting to piss me off..."  
"Deal with it," Rukia replied as she finished her juice and tossed it inside the trash. Ichigo, Naruto, and Rukia exited the school, Orihime watching them with surprise. She stood there for a moment, memories flashing through her mind as she did.

"Naruto is a samurai?" she muttered aloud as she watched the trio leave.

As the signal grew larger, the Hollow was bound to arrive at any time. As Naruto and Ichigo awaited the Hollow in full Shinigami gear impatiently, Rukia stood by and watched her Soul Pager, the signal growing larger for the closer the Hollow got.

"It's going to arrive in three, two, one..." Rukia counted down as the Hollow let out a deadly howl, Naruto and Ichigo looking at each other in unison as they dodged the first attack from the Hollow, the Hollow coming out of the bushes and trying to land a cheap shot.

"If you are going to try to use a sneak attack, at least be quiet about it!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his sword into the Hollow's mask, Ichigo mirroring Naruto. The combined might of both the swords destroyed the Hollow thoroughly, Ichigo and Naruto sheathing their swords as they finished.

"Hmm, I could use a bowl of ramen after that workout," Naruto muttered as he looked around for his gigai. "Where the hell did you put my gigai Rukia?"

"Am I the keeper of your fake body?" Rukia asked as she stood by and read a small horror novel she pulled out from her backpack. "It's probably the last place you left it..."

"Dammit!" Naruto moaned as he thought about where he had became a Soul Reaper at. "It's at the school..."

"Dam, my body must be there too!" Ichigo shouted as he shook his head in annoyance. "Isn't there a way we could like have our bodies near us when we need them?"

"Actually, there is one way," Rukia said as she put a small bookmark in her book and shoved it inside her backpack. "Come on, follow me over to Urahara's shop."

"Urahara's shop?" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked ahead of him. "Where the hell is that?"

"Just follow me," Rukia answered simply as she lead the group over to the shop. As the passed a few streets and walked a few blocks, Rukia knocked at a door, a large man answered the door, his black sunglasses gleaming in the sun.

"Yes?" the man asked in a deep voice as Rukia, Naruto, and Ichigo all looked up at him in surprise.

"Um, is Mr. Urahara here?" Rukia asked as the man nodded, motioning for the group to enter the house. Ichigo looked at Naruto with uncertainty, Naruto giving him a reassuring smile before they stepped inside the house.

"Would you like any tea or anything?" the large man asked as everyone shook their head no. "I am , Tsukabishi Tessai, and if you need anything please ask. Mr. Urahara will be out in just a minute." Everyone nodded politely as Tessai walked out of the room.

"That guy was freaking huge and weird looking!" Naruto exclaimed as someone clearing their throat was heard from the room.

"I'm still standing in ear range," Tessai said as Naruto coughed.

"Oh... my bad," Naruto replied sheepishly as he looked away.

"What can I do for you guys?" Kisuke asked as he pulled a curtain back and entered the room. "Well, looks like we got another Soul Reaper this time. And who might you be?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo replied as Kisuke nodded.

"I see, very interesting," he answered as he took a seat next to the table on the floor.

"We need to purchase Soul Candy," Rukia replied as Naruto looked at her, smiling broadly.

"That's right! I forgot all about that!" Naruto shouted as Ichigo looked at him, confused.  
"What the hell is Soul Candy?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke pulled a small item from a drawer and held it out in his palm for everyone to see.

"This is a Soul Candy," Kisuke explained as he rolled the small piece of candy in his hand. "This isn't a real one, just a display model. It allows another soul to inhabit your body while you are occupied being a Soul Reaper. So you body will move, talk, and act as the soul acts. Then when you come back, you pop out the Soul Candy and jump back into your body. It's that simple."

"That sounds completely stupid," Ichigo commented as he rubbed the back of his head. "But whatever, we need like two of them..."

"Well, I have only two in stock I believe..." Kisuke replied as he walked into the back once more, not coming back for at least 5 minutes. As he walked out, he held only one of the Soul Candies.

"This is the only one that I had in stock," Kisuke said as he placed it on the table. "I'll order some more specially. So which one of you wants this one?"

"Give it to Ichigo, he is the only normal human," Naruto replied as Ichigo picked up the candy and looked at it skeptically.

"Hmm, I don't know about this thing..." Ichigo said as he looked deeply into the candy. "I have a bad feeling about this thing..."

"Stop worrying for no reason Ichigo!" Naruto said as he slapped Ichigo on the back. "It's just a piece of candy! What the hell is it going to do to you?"

The next day, as Ichigo, Rukia, and Naruto walked to school together, they were surprised to see a large man walking by them, holding a large bird cage with a small bird inside of it.

"Hey Chad," Ichigo greeted as the man walked up. "What's with the..." As Ichigo looked at the bird, he sensed a small spirit inside of the bird. Rukia and Naruto looked at each other in unison as Chad held up the small bird.

"This is my new young friend," Chad replied as he looked at the bird fondly.

"Hello friends," the bird said as Ichigo gasped. "What is your names?"

"I'm Ichigo, this is Rukia, and that is Naruto," Ichigo answered as he looked at the bird in shock. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Well we must get going," Chad said as he walked away, waving as he walked away with the bird.

"Isn't that...?" Ichigo asked as Rukia smiled.

"Don't worry, it's harmless," Rukia replied. "It's just probably a lonely soul that found it's way inside of a bird. We will perform a konso later after school OK?"

"_He's getting better at this," _Naruto thought as he looked at Ichigo with a grin. They continued walking until their was a loud beep, Rukia going into her pocket and pulling out her Soul Pager.  
"Hollow coming," Rukia said as she looked at Naruto and Ichigo, who nodded. "Actually, let Ichigo take this one Naruto. You go to school with his body and make sure it's OK alright?"

"Aw, I wanted to kill the Hollow," Naruto pouted as Rukia rolled her eyes. Ichigo took out the candy from his pocket and popped it into his mouth, his Shinigami form popping from his body.

"Hey, you there?" Ichigo asked as his body nodded slowly. "Alright, go with Naruto OK?" His body nodded once again as Rukia and Ichigo rushed away.

"Guess it's me and you huh?" Naruto asked as he motioned for Fake Ichigo to follow him. "Wow, you are a lot more quieter then Ichigo ever is! All he usually does is complain..."

The Fake Ichigo didn't say a word as an evil grin crawled onto his face.

_OK, that was quite the shorter chapter! Sorry about that but there is going to be one hell of a fight next chapter! Now to answer some questions. About the last chapter, I kinda know that Naruto seemed weak. But he is the kind of person that toys with his opponent, it's not that he couldn't beat it instantly, he would rather see if his opponent would give him a challenge. And so far, it seems as if the pairing is going to be Harem! Most likely if I do Harem, it will consist of Rukia, Orihime, Soi Fon, and maybe Rangiku. So it would be a win-win for everyone, but he will eventually end up with just one of them in the end. But I have big plans for this, so this won;t be ending for a while. I'm planning to cover all of the Bleach chapters, maybe even fillers of the Anime. I'm definetly doing Bleach movies, (You might have guessed if you read the first chapter. I added specific people in that so they would know Naruto) So other pairing might come in the future. (I so can't wait to write the chapters for the Diamond Dust Rebellion, Naruto will play a huge part in that movie) I want to answer something, since someone had asked me the other day. Naruto isn't living with anyone right now, he usually hangs around the town and ramen bars for the night. He will be having a home soon, but he won't live with Ichigo like Rukia does. I also want to explain what Naruto's attack did earlier. I haven't named it yet, so if anyone has any ideas please share them. It basically he shoots a mini red ball from the tip of his sword and it covered the enemy from head to toe on contact. After this, the ball implodes, disintegrating the opponent as the ball disappears (Imagine the Stardust Breaker used by Gogeta in DBZ. That is where I modified the attack from.) It can take out as many as 20 opponents if they are gathered in the same area. He will actually have plenty more attacks, so if you don't like this one, he will have more. Alright, be back soon! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think! I really appreciate it!_

_gorutovssageta_


	7. Naruto's Memories

_New Chapter! I do not own Naruto or Bleach. _

As Naruto returned back to the school with the Fake Ichigo, he began to drift back to the times when he was in school himself. It was called the Shinigami Academy, the place where he had trained to become the Shinigami he was today. Even though he had always been the number 2 student in school, he remembered fondly about the person who he feuded with in his earlier days...

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful morning in the Soul Society. As the fresh out of Area 78 Naruto headed up a small hill to the Shinigami Academy, he stopped and took a deep breath, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms flustering through his nostrils. He smiled broadly, looking up at the giant academy building that loomed before him. It had a calming sense, making the soon to be Shinigami forget his worries and stride to succeed. Naruto took another deep breath as he walked up to the entrance, placing his right hand on the doorknob to enter the school. Before he could open the door, the door was forced open from the other side, sending Naruto to the ground as two other students walked from outside the building. They looked down at Naruto with a snicker before they advanced ahead, pointing and laughing as another boy with blond hair walked up near the Academy. _

"_Well, here he is now..." one of the boys announced as the blond boy edged back, seeing that the two boys were blocking him from entering. "Where you going pal? You were supposed to help us with our kido homework the other day and you didn't pull through. So you know what that means..." As the boy said this, he and his friend unsheathed two wooden swords from their sides. _

"_You gotta pay the toll to pass..." the boy finished as he pointed his wooden sword at the boy in front of him. "Give us anything you got that we might like." As the boys were bullying the blond boy, another boy walked into the scene. This boy seemed completely different from the boy that was getting bullied. This boy seemed fierce, his facial expressions telling a story of a person who had seen too much in his short lifetime. He had jet black hair, straight in the front and more edged in the back. He wore an Academy outfit and his eyes were a dark gray. He looked up slowly as he walked into the blond boy, who backed into him. The blond boy turned around, looking at the black haired boy in fear as the two kids in front of them chuckled. _

"_Hey, aren't you that Uchiha Sasuke kid?" one of them asked as they stood in their position, not moving an inch. "I heard that you were a pretty good fighter from wherever you came from. Wanna test that theory here and now?" _

"_You aren't on my level," Sasuke replied bluntly as he tried to move ahead of the bullies. "Now move out of my way." _

"_Aren't you going to ask us nicely?" one of the bullies teased as Sasuke closed his eyes. "Or you gonna make us move tough guy?" _

"_I'll ask you one more time," Sasuke warned as he didn't move a muscle. "Move now, or else." The two bullies snickered as they continued to look at Sasuke, not moving an inch. Sasuke opened his eyes as a smile creeped onto his face. _

"_Hmm, if that is the way you want it..." Sasuke muttered as he slammed his elbow into one of the boy's chin, blood spitting out the boy's mouth as he was backed away. The other boy tried to attack, using his wooden sword to strike down upon Sasuke. Sasuke foresaw the attack, rolling out the way as the boy swung down, Sasuke leaning in and punching the boy in the cheek, his face partially caving in from the punch. The boy backed up, holding his cheek as blood dripped from his mouth. As Sasuke prepared to walk away, the other boy who had been elbowed in the jaw had sneaked behind Sasuke and now latched onto him, pulling him into a choke hold. Naruto gasped in surprise as he looked around, no other people strangely in sight to stop the battle. He sighed loudly as he rushed to Sasuke's aid. The boy that had backed up spotted Naruto coming, picking up his wooden sword that had dropped from his hand and swinging it in Naruto's direction, Naruto doing a dodging slide (He dodged while sliding on the ground) and stood up quickly. As the boy striked again, Naruto grabbed the wooden sword with his left hand, Naruto looking at him with a grin as he tripped the boy with his foot. The boy fell on his face, Naruto pulling his wooden sword away as he did. Naruto turned and prepared to strike the boy who was holding Sasuke in a choke hold. The boy began to struggle as he was pulled over Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke slamming him to the ground. The boy looked up slowly as Naruto and Sasuke attacked at the same time, both of their fists hitting his opposite cheek. As they finished this quick barrage of fist, Sasuke dusted his hands off before walking away promptly, not even paying any attention to Naruto. _

"_Hey, what the hell?" Naruto asked as he walked quickly, catching up to Sasuke. "I just saved your ass there and I don't even get a thank you?"_

"_I didn't need the likes of you to jump in," Sasuke replied bluntly as he sped up. "Now back off, I'm already late for class." Naruto sped up as well, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder angrily as he did. Sasuke stopped, looking at the hand that was rested on his shoulder with annoyance. He looked up at Naruto, who wasn't going to remove his hand. _

"_So it seems that you didn't get enough of a display of what I could do," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto's hand away and kneed Naruto in the chest. Naruto gasped in pain, blood dripping down his school outfit from his mouth as he looked up at Sasuke angrily. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto swing at him, Sasuke catching the fist in mid air easily. _

"_You don't seem to be capable of keeping up with my abilities," Sasuke stated as he prepared to strike the young Shinigami in the face. _

"_I think that's enough of that young ones," a voice replied as a man with wavy brown hair and thin glasses stepped forward, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as the Shinigami chuckled, walking over and patting Naruto on the back. _

"_My name is Aizen Sōsuke, I'm the lieutenant of the 5th Division," the Shinigami answered as Naruto gasped in surprise. _

"_Wow, a lieutenant?" he asked with widened eyes as Aizen nodded in response. "I've never met a Shinigami with such a high ranking..." _

"_Hmm, I sensed your Spiritual Pressure when you resided in Area 78," Aizen interrupted. "You were quite impressive. I was the one who requested to my captain to send someone to pick you up from that horrible place. He agreed and I said it would be best to give you suitable training. So please train hard so that you can become part our team. So what is your name soon to be ally?" _

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered with a grin as he gave Aizen a quick bow. "I would be honored to be able to join your team..."_

"_Why bother with an insignificant battle power like yours?" Sasuke interrupted with a superior smile. "You are just another low rate Shinigami. I come from a place that I was feared and respected as the strongest around. I shall be taking the place of Hirako Shinji as the captain of the 5th Division. Either that or I will take Shihōin Yoruichi as the captain of the 2nd Division."_

"_You will have to get past me first," Naruto growled as he and Sasuke stared each other down. "I will be the one to become the strongest Shinigami that ever lived! _

"_We shall see about that... loser," Sasuke replied with a grin as he walked away, Naruto looking at him with a strange expression. _

"_Why do I feel like I've heard that before?" Naruto asked himself as he turned back to Aizen. _

"_Well, time to get to class then Naruto," Aizen said as he guided Naruto back towards the school. "Make sure to get in your training and stay true to your word. We will need you in the upcoming days..." _

_Flashback end_

"Hey Naruto!" a voice shouted as Naruto returned back to reality and turned around. Rukia and Ichigo ran up to him, seemingly looking for something as Naruto stared at them with confusion.

"Hey guys, your already done with that Hollow?" Naruto asked as Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other in unison.

"We've been done for about 20 minutes now," Rukia answered as Naruto turned around, wondering where Fake Ichigo disappeared to. "Where's Ichigo's body?"

"Um..." Naruto muttered as he looked around the area a second time. "We might have a problem you guys. Cause I have no idea where Ichigo's body disappeared to. I was kinda reminiscing about things and must have stopped paying attention..."

"You lost my damn body?" Ichigo asked as he looked around frantically. "What the hell Naruto? Dammit, let's split up and look for it. Naruto, you take the school. Rukia, you take downtown. I'll take uptown. We'll meet back here in a half hour OK?" Naruto and Rukia nodded as Naruto took off in the direction of the school, Rukia taking off downtown. Ichigo sighed as he headed uptown. As Naruto rushed to the school, he could already see that something wasn't right. A window was broken, and a chair was laying on it's back in the front of the school. Naruto jumped up to his classroom window as he looked within it, Fake Ichigo walking up to Tatsuki.

"Hey babe," Fake Ichigo said as he put his hand up against a wall next to Tatsuki. "You might not have the goods I like, but your pretty enough. How about me and you go have a make out session huh?" Tatsuki looked at Fake Ichigo with shock as Orihime, who was standing next to Tatsuki gasped. "Oh and you with the goods over there. Maybe you would like to join us huh? Besides, I could use something to squeeze while me and your friend are making out. So... how about it?" Naruto jumped down quickly as Fake Ichigo was kicked out the window, falling to the ground as Tatsuki looked from the window with fire shooting from her eyes.

"Wow, what is up with these girls?" Fake Ichigo groaned as he pulled himself from the ground. He turned as Naruto stood behind him, tapping his foot on the lawn.

"Alright, you have had your fun now," Naruto said as Fake Ichigo snickered. "Time for you to get out of Ichigo's body."

"How about I keep this body and you get out of my way!" Fake Ichigo shouted as he jumped up and kicked Naruto in the face, Naruto falling to the ground with a shocked expression on his face. "You can't defeat me Shinigami, so back off and keep away!" Fake Ichigo took off, Naruto getting up from the ground angrily as he took off after Fake Ichigo.

"Don't make me become a Soul Reaper whatever your name is!" Naruto screamed as he reached out to grab Fake Ichigo.

"My name is Kon!" Fake Ichigo screamed as he turned around and punched Naruto in the chest, Naruto backing up as he held his chest. "Now stop bugging me!" Kon did a quick twist kick, knocking Naruto away as Naruto growled from the ground.

"Dammit, where is Rukia?" Naruto groaned as he got up once again. "I want to teach this asshole a lesson!"

"Hey, did you find him?" Ichigo asked as he jogged up to Naruto.

"Yeah, he took off that way," Naruto replied as he brushed the dirt off his school uniform. "It seems you must have bought a defective Soul Candy. That one has a mind of it's own, acting on it's own will. We need to stop it before it completely destroys your reputation."

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo roared as he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar. "Why didn't you say that this thing could have occurred?

"This kind of thing has never happened before!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled his shirt collar from Ichigo's hand. "I'm just as surprised as you are!" Ichigo sighed deeply, putting his hands to his face in exasperation.

"Let's go catch this bastard then..." Ichigo murmured as he pulled out his sword. "I'm going to teach him a lesson about going around showboating in my body..." As they followed the running Kon, Rukia was walking from uptown, spotting Chad and the bird that had a soul within it.

"Hey new girl," Chad said as he spotted her. "You seem as if you are looking fro something.  
"Um, I was wondering if you seen... Ichigo," Rukia asked as Chad shook his head no, thinking back to the last time he had seen Ichigo.

"The last time I seen Ichigo was when he was with you," Chad explained as he looked at the bird. "You had just met my friend here remember?"  
"Yeah... That's right..." Rukia replied with a fake smile as she prepared to walk away. Suddenly, something that felt as if it was an earthquake occurred, gigantic footsteps appearing next to where Rukia and Chad were standing.

"A Hollow..." Rukia said as she looked up at the mighty beast. "Dammit, why now of all times?"

"What's going on here?" Chad asked as Rukia pointed to the opposite direction.

"Run away from this place as fast as you can Chad!" Rukia shouted as Chad looked at her confused. "Do it now if you want to live!"

"Somethings here..." Chad said as the Hollow chuckled softly.

"That's right tough guy, I'm right here!" the Hollow screamed as it went rushing at Chad, Chad turning around and giving it a bone shattering punch to it's jaw, the Hollow screaming in pain. Rukia stood there with widened eyes as Chad set down the bird in a safe place and looked around the area.

"You shouldn't have done that asshole," the Hollow murmured as it looked at Chad angrily. "I'm going to have fun devouring you!"

"Chad! Look out!" Rukia screamed as Chad rolled away from the Hollow's attack, the Hollow growling in anger.  
"Can you see this thing new girl?" Chad asked as he gave the Hollow another blow to the face. "Are you sure it's actually here?"

"You can't even see it?" Rukia asked with widened eyes. "What kind of power is this?" She watched as the Hollow smarted from it's injuries, Chad looking around for where to attack. As the fight occurred, a black cat walked up onto a tall ledge, hidden from view.  
"So it seems there is more then just Ichigo that will assist Naruto," the black cat murmured to himself as he stood there. "I will be waiting in anticipation to see what occurs here... Kisuke was right. Naruto will have his hands full in the future. I just hope he has used my training to the fullest..."

As Naruto and Ichigo sped after Kon, they were beginning to lose their patience.

"This idiot is running on some kind of forever energy!" Naruto huffed as he stopped and took a gulp of air. "I can't take all this running man!"

"I'm beginning to lose patience myself," Ichigo replied as he stopped and took a deep breath. "We need a plan to take this guy out."

"How about this one Soul Reaper?" a voice asked as a blue and white arrow glided through the air, hitting Kon directly in the back. Kon's eyes went blank as he fell to the ground slowly, the Soul Candy rolling from Ichigo's bodies mouth.

"Who in the hell...?" Naruto asked as he turned around, a boy with black spectacles standing behind him. He held a smoking bow, a superior smile pasted on his face.

"Soul Reapers are so insignificant," the boy said as he fixed his glasses upon his face. "They couldn't even solve a simple problem as a troublesome Soul Candy."

"Hey, just who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto asked angrily as the boy smiled again, putting his bow to the side of him.

"I'm Ishida Uryū, a Quincy," the boy said as he put pointed his bow at Naruto. "You are Shinigami, and I hate them with a passion."

_This is getting intense! As you see, I'm combining scenarios together so that we don't have to waste that much time on it. As you can see, Naruto has quite the past! This past will be getting explained throughout the story! Also, you can now see why Soi Fon doesn't trust him now! And what could Aizen be speaking of? So please, stay tuned to the story! You won't regret it! _

_gorutovssageta_


	8. Ichigo vs Uryu

As the sun beamed down onto Naruto's face, he shielded his eyes with his right hand as he squinted at this new enemy that called himself a Quincy.

"A Quincy huh?" Naruto murmured as he tried to recollect where he had heard this name before. He suddenly snapped his fingers as another recollection of Shinigami Academy spurred into his mind...

_As Naruto gathered his school items inside of his small knapsack he carried around, he sighed softly as he walked out of the classroom. Naruto yawned loudly as he trudged down the hallway, heading outside for what was called the "rest period" (Like a lunchtime for Shinigami students) As Naruto sat underneath a large oak tree, he inhaled the sweet smell of pine as he put his head back against the large oak and closed his eyes. Suddenly, something was thrown against Naruto's head, the item ricocheting off of his forehead as Naruto's eyes snapped open. _

"_Well, if it wasn't number 2," Sasuke muttered with a superior smile as he stood by a small bench next to the school. Naruto got up angrily, prepared to go over to Sasuke and teach him a lesson. As Naruto stood up, Sasuke disappeared from where he was standing, Naruto looking around the area in surprise. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around and found himself face to face with Sasuke. _

"_Can I help you?" Sasuke asked menacingly as a bead of sweat dripped down Naruto's forehead. "What's wrong loser? Your as worthless as a Quincy. I didn't think you would be this slow..." _

"_Hey, I'm just as fast as you are jerk!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his knapsack off of his back and threw it up against the oak tree. "How about we have a race if you don't believe me." _

"_A race huh?" Sasuke said as he scanned the area. "This place isn't really big enough to race in... How about this? We race around the Soul Society. We go around the entire place and this will be the finishing point. Winner gets to choose another challenge for the loser. Deal?" _

"_Fine, let's do this," Naruto muttered as he and Sasuke went to the starting point, standing side by side. "I won't lose to the likes of you!" _

"_Hmm, we will see about that..." Sasuke replied with a grin as he went into a running pose. "Get ready... GO!" Sasuke and Naruto took off, Sasuke taking the early lead. They pulled all around the Soul Society, going through all of the areas as well as the squad meeting areas. As Naruto tried to catch up with him, he watched as Sasuke ran even faster, completely leaving Naruto in the dust. Naruto stopped as he put his hands against his knees, panting loudly as he tried to regain his breath. He looked up as he seen Sasuke miles ahead of him. _

"_Dammit..." Naruto thought as he fell to his knees. "How could I be so slow compared to this guy? I need to..." Naruto's mind went blank as he fell to the ground, passed out from exhaustion. _

_As Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he found himself inside a small area, laying inside a comfortable bed with bandages wrapped around his head. He rubbed the back of his head softly, sharp pain tingling as he did._

"_Ow..." Naruto murmured softly as he sat up inside the bed. He looked around, wondering where he could be at. As he looked around, a young girl that looked a bit older than him walked into the room, Naruto turning and looking at her in surprise. _

"_Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked as the girl set down a set of clothes on the bed he was laying on.  
"I was told to wash and dry your clothes, which were caked with blood due to your injury," the girl answered, not looking at Naruto as she stood by the door. "It seems that you fell against the sidewalk and injured the back of your head. Quite foolish for a Shinigami student if you ask me..." _

"_And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked with an annoyed glance. "Do you think that you are better than me?" _

"_I know that I am your superior in battle," the girl answered surely as she smiled. Naruto growled, not really angrily, but enough to show this girl he was no pushover. He kind of admired this strange girl, the look of her face showing that she wasn't any ordinary fighter. She was kind of tomboyish, but Naruto found this kind of cute. She had short black hair, wearing a Shinigami kimono and her eyes showed courage and strength. She seemed as if she couldn't stand Naruto, but Naruto thought quite differently about her. Even though he didn't say anything about it of course, his mind to busy occupied on that this girl just stated she was his superior. Naruto looked up at his forehead as a strand of his bandages brushed up against his eye, Naruto pulling the strand as he unwrapped the bandages. _

"_You shouldn't move so quickly," the girl said as she watched him remove the bandages with an amused smile. "Weaklings can get hurt if they don't fully recover from their injuries..." _

"_Watch it Soi Fon," a voice stated behind the girl as the girl turned with a surprised glance. She bowed slightly as she moved aside to let the person who spoke past. It was a woman, having long, purple colored hair. Her eyes were a light hazel and she had a friendly smile on her face as Naruto stopped unwrapping his bandages to face her. _

"_So you are the famous Uzumaki Naruto," the woman said as she sat on the corner of the bed. "I've heard much about you from those who pay attention to the Shinigami Academy. You have a steady reputation of being a masterful swordsman, but I could not say the same about your hand to hand combat if my sources are correct. I also can see due to your accident based on what I was told by Uchiha Sasuke that you aren't much of a runner as well..."_

"_Master Yoruichi, my apologies in advance, but why waste your time pointing out the obvious with this kid?" Soi Fon asked as Yoruichi looked at her with a disapproving glance. _

"_Soi Fon, you really should call me by "Master Yoruichi" it sounds so tacky," Yoruichi commented as she leaned back a bit on the bed. "And besides, I want to know about our friend Naruto..." _

"_So you are Shihōin Yoruichi huh...?" Naruto interrupted as he leaned in and looked at Yoruichi closely. Soi Fon growled as she prepared to pry Naruto's face away from Yoruichi, but Yoruichi closed her eyes and smiled as Naruto investigated her.  
"I can't sense your spiritual pressure..." Naruto finally said after doing this act for more than two minutes. "I heard that some captains Soul Pressure can even be felt when they are hiding it... So what's the deal with yours?" _

"_Are you doubting Master Yoruichi's power?" Soi Fon spat as she unsheathed her sword from her side.  
"Calm down Soi Fon," Yoruichi sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you must understand that if my Soul Pressure was felt, you and Soi Fon would both be on the ground at this point. Especially you Naruto, not to point fingers. Sometimes strength can't be determined on just meeting someone and drawing your own conclusions. I don't like to do that personally. So this is what I want you to do. I want you to sleep as long as you want in here for tonight, and tomorrow I would like you to meet me at the Squad 2 training area. I will send Soi Fon to wake you up if that is necessary. Please stay in here for the rest of the night, do not leave this room. I will inform the school that you will be with me for the next two days. Do you accept this?" _

"_Um, what will I be doing exactly?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi motioned for Soi Fon to leave the room, getting up herself.  
"I guess you will have to report to the field tomorrow to find out won't you?" Yoruichi answered mysteriously as she and Soi Fon left the room, leaving Naruto with his thoughts... _

"Naruto!" Ichigo screamed as Naruto's daydream was interrupted by Ichigo's shout. Naruto looked up with confusion as he then remembered the situation that he was dealing with currently.

"What the hell is a Quincy?" Ichigo asked Naruto for the third time as Naruto tried to think back once again to what this meant.

"Since idiot boy obviously isn't paying attention, let me tutor you," the boy said as he straightened the glasses on his face. "A Quincy is a being that is similar to a Soul Reaper, but we have different weapons and ways of killing the Hollows that we faced against. Allow me to also tell you why you probably never heard of a Quincy before. The egotistical Shinigami didn't like our philosophy of killing Hollows, so they slaughtered our entire race..." Ichigo gasped as he turned to Naruto, who was just as surprised as he was.

"Us Shinigami would never commit a crime so heinous!" Naruto shouted as the boy chuckled, a dark smirk crossing his face.

"You are blind as a bat aren't you?" the boy asked as his chuckles turned into laughter. "I guess I'm dealing with the monkeys out of the barrel of idiots..."  
"So you got jokes huh?" Naruto growled as he reached on his back for his sword, but remembered that he wasn't currently able to become a Shinigami without Rukia's glove. "Great, this is just perfect. Well, I guess it's time for Plan B then! I'm going to beat your face in four eyes!" Naruto took a running start before he jumped at the boy with his fist prepared to strike. The boy simply dodged the punch and kneed Naruto in the chest on his way down to the ground. He then used his other foot to give Naruto a mean twist kick to the chin, sending Naruto sliding across the hard pavement. Naruto rubbed his mouth as he pulled himself from the ground, the Quincy boy pointing his arrow at Naruto's forehead.

"Just who the hell are you kid and what do you want with us?" Naruto asked angrily as the boy chuckled.

"You want introductions? Fine, I'm Ishida Uryū and I'm the last Quincy. I'm here to kill the both of you Shinigami and avenge my people," the boy answered as he sent a large arrow at Naruto's way, Naruto rolling out the way as he thought of a plan of attack against this Uryū person.

"Hey, I'm jumping in!" Ichigo shouted as he unsheathed his sword and brought it down upon Uryū's body, Uryū sliding away as he sent a barrage of arrows Ichigo's way, Ichigo deflecting them with his sword as they made contact. Uryū snickered as he gathered his energy, the arrow becoming longer and wider. He shot this powered up arrow, Ichigo stopping it with his sword, but the attack not going away as easily as the other arrows. Ichigo groaned as the arrow put extreme pressure against his blade, Ichigo's feet slowly digging into the ground as he tried to hold the arrow at bay. Uryū sneered as he sent five more arrows up in the air, these arrows going above Ichigo and raining down upon him. Ichigo looked with widened eyes as his guard was broke by the smaller arrows, the large arrow overpowering his sword and piercing his chest.

"Hmm, I guess not all Shinigami are able to defeat Quincies now are they?" Uryū muttered as he straightened his glasses and smiled. "To think such a simple distraction would cause such a tremendous upset..."

"You got a big ego kid..." Ichigo muttered as he leaned against his sword, his sword stuck into the pavement as he bled out from Uryū's attack. He smiled broadly, blood rolling down his mouth as his entire body felt the effects of the attack.

"This isn't even close to over yet..." Ichigo said as his body gave off a thin blue light.

_OK, I'm kind of backed up, so I gave out a quick chapter this week. I should be back in a few days and I want to explain some things. Sasuke is in the Soul Society because he wasn't deemed a "wicked" soul, more of a lost soul. So he was able to be admitted into the Soul Society. I also want to extend the battle with Uryu, make it a lot more longer and better. I am also now going to announce the pairing... Harem! As if you didn't probably already figure, Harem will be the pairing. The likelihood of who Naruto will end up with is based on the top three of the votes. (Meaning whichever girls are in the top three after Harem will be the most likely canadiates. I was hoping to add more Naruto characters and have them filling some of the lieutenant spots, such as Sasuke is still in the Soul Society and will be taking the position of a certain Soul __Reaper for the time being... More info later! This is going to go down the more original route, I don't want to just mirror the Bleach story and add Naruto characters, that will be boring. I want to make original enemies, scenarios, and other things. I also am thinking of having like a enemy that can send it's foes in time and Naruto and Ichigo will face off against his old Konoha brothers and sisters (Maybe, not to sure yet) I'm also going to come out with the list of captains and lieutenants for this story next chapter. Also, Naruto will be having a few more flashbacks in the middle of the story for the next few chapters. I hope everyone likes that idea, please tell me if you don't. Also looking for someone to beta for me if anyone is interested. See you next time and R&R please. _

_gorutovssageta_


	9. The Student and Teacher

As Chad went toe to toe with something that he couldn't even see, Rukia stood behind him, pointing out where the Hollow was going to strike next.  
"Chad, over there!" Rukia screamed as Chad dodged a swipe from the Hollow, slamming his fist into the Hollow's face for the fourth time that day. The Hollow roared with anger, aware that this man couldn't even see him and was easily overpowering him. The Hollow began to think of a plan, knowing that if he sustained any more damage, he would eventually succumb to this human. As he watched Rukia point out where he was going, the Hollow figured out a plan. Chuckling darkly, the Hollow dove at Rukia, Rukia not expecting the monster to do this. As she prepared to use a kido spell, the Hollow slapped her away, Rukia getting slammed into a fence. The Hollow snickered as he picked Rukia up by the torso and held her high in the air.  
"If you can hear me you big idiot, here is the deal," the Hollow hissed as it looked at Chad, who was looking up at the seemingly floating Rukia with widened eyes. "You will back off and give me the bird for breakfast and I might not drop this little bitch and make her splatter all over the pavement..." Rukia looked down at Chad as Chad looked up at the Hollow, able to see it slightly now. Chad was able to hear its words, the words angering him. His body began to slightly glow a white aura as Chad wrenched his arm back. He ran at the Hollow, the Hollow beginning to chuckle. As the Hollow chuckled, Chad slammed his entire arm into the Hollow's chest, his arm tearing completely through the Hollow's chest. The Hollow stopped chuckling as it looked down at the hole that surfaced on his chest and roared in anger. He prepared to chuck Rukia into the ground as Chad gave the Hollow's arm a karate chop, the arm getting disconnected from its body. Rukia went flying to the ground, screaming as Chad dove and caught her. Rukia sighed happily as the Hollow continued to scream loudly.  
"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" the Hollow screamed as Rukia and Chad looked at each other in unison. Rukia stepped back as Chad went running at the Hollow, the Hollow running at Chad. Chad jumped into the air and brought his fist down into the Hollow's mask, the Hollow's face imploding from the attack. The Hollow screamed in pain as it was destroyed, the Hollow's body exploding as it's mask was destroyed. Chad took a deep breath and sighed as he looked over at Rukia.  
"That was close wasn't it new girl?" Chad asked as Rukia nodded, in awe of this mysterious man's power. "Didn't you say that you were looking for Ichigo?"

"Oh yeah!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked around the area. "Which way is the fastest way to the school?"  
"Come on, I'll show you," Chad answered as he picked up the bird cage and checked on the bird inside. "I was just about to go there anyway..." Rukia nodded as she followed Chad into town. Meanwhile, near the school, Ichigo and Uryū were still engaged in a fierce battle. Ichigo had been severely wounded by Uryū's arrow attack, forcing the new Shinigami to tap into powers that he didn't even know that he had. As Ichigo's body glowed a glorious blue light, Ichigo pulled his sword from the ground, Uryū chuckling as he watched this desperate attempt to defeat him from Ichigo. Naruto could only watch as he watched Ichigo's soul pressure increase beyond anything that he had ever felt from any ordinary Soul Reaper.

"_The only person I ever felt with this type of power..."_ Naruto thought as his mind brought him back to his Shinigami Academy days...

_Flashback_

_As Naruto awoke the next day after spending a restless night thinking of what would be occurring in the next two days that would consist of him needing to take two days off of school for. His mind imagined many things, from training to torture. Which all of the torturing done by Soi Fon for some reason. As Naruto woke up, these were in his mind as Soi Fon entered the room. He blushed instantly as he spotted her, his mind traveling to many different places.  
"What are you looking at?" Soi Fon asked as she spotted the stupid expression on his face. "Anyway, time to get up. Master Yoruichi wants you on the training field immediately." Naruto nodded as Soi Fon exited the room and Naruto's head fell back upon his pillow. He closed his eyes and started to snore softly as he was suddenly sprayed in the face with what seemed like ice cold water. Soi Fon stood over him, holding a empty bucket as she looked at him with a smile. _

"_What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he looked at his drenched clothes. "Are you crazy or something?" Soi Fon didn't say anything as she dropped the bucket and slapped Naruto across the face, Naruto turning red as his hand reached for the area she slapped. _

"_When you are given an order, you obey it without any question!" Soi Fon spat as she pulled the covers of Naruto's body. "I told you to get up and report somewhere and you fall back asleep? You will regret that dearly..." _

"_I'm already drenched with water and have a slap mark on my face, what else could you possibly do?" Naruto asked sarcastically. As these words slipped from his mouth, he instantly regretted them. Soi Fon didn't answer, a grin creeping onto her face as she pulled Naruto from bed.  
"You are going to find out exactly what I can do Uzumaki Naruto," Soi Fon whispered in Naruto's ear and she pushed him to the door. "Now move! I'm done babying you!" As Soi Fon guided Naruto to the Squad 2 training field, many of the Shinigami of Squad 2 looked in surprise as they spotted Naruto walking with Soi Fon.  
"Doing a little babysitting Soi Fon?" a Shinigami asked as Soi Fon shot him an angry look. He shut his mouth quickly as Soi Fon dragged Naruto to the field. Yoruichi stood there waiting, the field completely clear for some reason.  
"Good morning Naruto," Yoruichi greeted as Naruto stepped foot on the field. "Welcome to your first day of official training..." _

"_Training?" Soi Fon shouted as she heard the words. "Is that what you wanted me to bring this urchin here for? No disrespect you you Master Yoruichi, but this little idiot isn't worthy of your teachings!"  
"Are you perhaps jealous Soi Fon?" Yoruichi teased as Soi Fon turned red. "Or do you possibly see Naruto as a threat?" _

"_Neither of those are true Master," Soi Fon answered as Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest. _

"_Very good, then you won't mind being Naruto's training partner for the next two days he is here then," Yoruichi said as Soi Fon opened her mouth to protest. Then she closed her mouth, nodding in silence as Yoruichi chuckled.  
"Try not to look so upset Soi Fon," Yoruichi said as Naruto looked at Soi Fon. "Naruto will prove to be a bigger challenge then you might expect... Besides, I have an eye for scouting talent, don't you think?" This lifted Soi Fon's spirits a bit, hearing her master regard her in such a way. She turned to Naruto and held her hand out, Naruto looking at it with surprise.  
"Since you are going to be a disciple of Master Yoruichi for the time being, we are teammates," Soi Fon muttered as she looked away. Naruto took her hand, Soi Fon and Naruto shaking hands as Naruto grinned broadly.  
"So I'm going to be training?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi nodded. "So what will I be doing?" _

"_This will be non stop, 24 hour training Naruto," Yoruichi warned as Naruto nodded, beads of sweat dropping down his face as he nervously prepared for this. "Your first task for now will be to take on Soi Fon, no holding back. Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi in shock as she said this, Naruto turning and looking at Soi Fon. _

"_Me vs. him?" Soi Fon asked as Yoruichi nodded. Naruto nodded as he looked down at his hands and realized he had no sword to use.  
"I need a sword to use," Naruto said as he looked at Yoruichi. "If I could use a practice sword or something..."  
"No sword, just your hands," Yoruichi said as she nodded at Soi Fon, who placed her sword on the ground. "Naruto, when you fight against an opponent, you will not always have the luxury of using your zanpakutō. Sometimes your blade will be knocked away and you will find yourself unable to retrieve it. What do you do then? The best Shinigami must be prepared for anything, always ready on a moments notice. Even if your sword is not in your grasp, with my training, you will be able to kill 100 Hollows with your bare hands. Well, not necessarily, but you get the idea. Now, Soi Fon, no holding back anything understand?" Soi Fon nodded as she got into a fighting position. Naruto did as well, Soi Fon disappearing before his very eyes. As she did, Naruto looked around quickly as he was kneed in the chest, Soi Fon behind him as he turned. She disappeared again, Naruto looking around in confusion as he held his arms out to strike. As Soi Fon appeared before him, he swung at her quickly, Soi Fon deflecting the punch with her left hand and using her right hand to punch Naruto in the jaw. She then kicked him in the chest and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him towards herself and then slammed him to the ground. Naruto moaned as blood dripped from his mouth, Soi Fon stepping back to give Naruto a moment to get up. Naruto got up to his knees before Soi Fon appeared in front of him again and kicked him in the chin, Naruto screaming in pain as a stream of blood shot from his mouth. He wiped the blood that was dripping down his chin away as he got up from the ground and prepared to attack. Soi Fon snickered as she ran at him, Naruto not sure what to do. He froze for a second, Soi Fon slamming her fists into his chest as Naruto coughed up more blood. Yoruichi watched in silence as she analyzed Naruto's movement, his speed pathetic and his fighting style was horrible. Naruto pulled himself from the ground once more, only to be plowed back into it by Soi Fon.  
"Master, is this enough?" Soi Fon asked as she put her foot against Naruto's back, keeping him on the ground. "This is getting to just be a slaughter fest, so I would prefer to..."  
"Keep going Soi Fon," Yoruichi interrupted as Soi Fon looked at her skeptically, but then nodded. Soi Fon took her foot of Naruto's back, Naruto getting up as he looked at Soi Fon angrily. Soi Fon snickered as Naruto angrily ran up at her and began to swing furiously. Soi Fon dodged the attacks easily, swaying gracefully as Naruto swung clumsily. She then caught Naruto's fist in mid air, Naruto looking with widened eyes as he was kicked in the chest and pushed to the ground. Naruto remained on the ground for a moment, wishing for some of the strength that had helped him defeat the Shinigami that had tried to hurt Rukia and the two children. Naruto laid there with blood dripping from his mouth as he wearily tried to get up. He succeeded, Soi Fon looking at this child with admiration. Even though he stood no chance, he continued to get up and take the attacks. Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi once again, who nodded at her to continue. Soi Fon nodded back as she reluctantly rushed at Naruto and elbowed him in the back as he tried to get up, Naruto slamming into the ground. As the dirt from the ground went into his mouth, Naruto felt like not getting back up. His mind kept saying stay down, but he felt that he just couldn't do that. _

"_**It sounds like you could use a bit of my power... Naruto," **a voice muttered inside Naruto's mind as Naruto looked around in surprise.  
"Who said that?" Naruto said aloud as Soi Fon and Yoruichi looked down at him in confusion. "What do you want from me?" _

"_**Naruto, why do I still remain in the depths of your soul?"** the voice asked as Naruto didn't say anything. **"Why don't you truly unleash my strength? Don't you know who I am? I have been reborn as your blade Naruto. But I still hold all of my... I mean our power... Unleash it Naruto. Cut this foolish girl down to pieces as we return to full power once again!" **_

"_I would never hurt her like that!" Naruto screamed as the voice chuckled. _

"_**Your past self would... Naruto," **the voice lied. **"We will not go into details now... This is not the time nor the place. But the next time we meet scum, you better summon me and know my name... For now I will indulge you and give you a bit of power to crush this rodent girl." **As the voice said this, Naruto was suddenly overcome with a glorious red aura, his body feeling completely energized. Soi Fon gasped as Yoruichi smiled broadly.  
"As I expected, his zanpakutō within him lends him power after sensing that he is in danger," Yoruichi thought as she watched Naruto's soul pressure increase drastically. "With this type of ability, his sword must be extremely powerful. Everyone was able to sense his soul pressure that day he was fighting in Area 78. With that type of power, he could do anything... And that means he could also be turned into a rogue. I must stop that from occurring at all costs..." Soi Fon rushed at him and punched him directly in the face as Naruto withstood the attack, not even flinching as he looked up at Soi Fon. The entire Squad 2 had gathered around now, watching in awe as Naruto grabbed Soi Fon's arm and slammed her into the ground. Soi Fon gasped as Naruto then grabbed her arm once more and tossed her to the side of him. Soi Fon decided to stop playing around, flash stepping as her foot touched the ground. She slammed her fist into Naruto's chin, Naruto withstanding the attack once more, as she continued to hit him across his body using her speed. Naruto snickered before he caught one of Soi Fon's attacks in mid air and looked her directly in the eye. He then tossed her into the air as he jumped up as well and collided his fist into Soi Fon's face. Soi Fon went crashing into the ground, sliding down the dirt violently as she winced in pain. Her face was bleeding now, some of the subordinates gasping in surprise. _

"_May I go all out Master Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked as her body began to glow a white aura. Yoruichi nodded as Soi Fon prepared to use her shunpo abilities. Naruto watched in surprise as he was bombarded by a barrage of high powered attacks, not able to dodge as Soi Fon attacked him relentlessly without any mercy. Naruto took the attacks, not really being affected by them that much. The red aura was healing his body as he was being attacked, so most of the attacks were doing minimal damage. Soi Fon realized this, growling angrily as she attacked. Naruto looked at her with a blank expression as he held out his hand. As he did, a ball of purely concentrated energy appeared in his palm. As Soi Fon ran at him, she stopped on shock as the ball was thrown at her. Soi Fon didn't react quick enough to dodge, the ball enveloping her in a red light as it exploded. _

"_N-No..." Soi Fon stuttered as she looked down at her charred clothes and fell to her knees. "I wasn't expecting this to occur..." Naruto grinned, letting the power completely take over him. He walked up to her, holding out his hand as another ball of energy appeared in his palm. Soi Fon held her arm as she looked up in surprise, Naruto not holding anything back. Yoruichi flash stepped in front of Naruto and grabbed his arm as he prepared to shoot the ball.  
"This match is over," Yoruichi announced as Naruto looked at her angrily. His eyes were a blood red color, a small slit in the middle of them. Yoruichi seen this, looking at him with widened eyes as he closed his eyes and passed out. _

"_Those eyes..." Yoruichi muttered as she looked down at Naruto. "Was that the influence of his zanpakutō?" As she contemplated this, Soi Fon pulled herself from the ground in embarrassment _

"_Master... I failed..." Soi Fon murmured as Yoruichi looked at her with a smile. "I allowed a child to defeat me in battle..." _

"_You shouldn't hide your feelings Soi Fon," Yoruichi said as she patted Soi Fon on the back. "You were excellent, but you were faced with a difficult opponent that I told you not to hold back on from the beginning. But don't worry about that. You and Naruto will have plenty of more times to train because I'm taking him on as my second apprentice. You as my first will also help him as well. Soi Fon, I want you to watch him as he grows up. There might be a time where I will not lead this squad and it will be up to your to fulfill my duties as captain. I want you to promise me that you will watch him understand?" Soi Fon looked down at Naruto, who was snoring slightly with a small smile. She felt a bit of jealousy, wanting to know why Yoruichi had such interest in this child. She felt honor that Yoruichi would want her to lead this team after she was not captain. But she also felt something different, something that kind of surprised her at a point. It was anger or anything, maybe respect for the boy. The boy had defeated her, this display of power, well, kind of making her think differently of him. He was able to gain Yoruichi's approval and now he was going to be her second apprentice. Soi Fon turned to Yoruichi and nodded. _

"_I will, but I don't trust this kid," Soi Fon answered as Yoruichi looked at her with a knowing smile. _

"_His next challenge will be his greatest one yet," Yoruichi commented as she looked down at the sleeping Naruto. "He will learn the art of shunpo and face off against the boy that is destined to become his eternal rival..." _

Naruto looked up as he heard Ichigo give out a battle scream, Ichigo running at Uryū with no holds barred. Uryū grinned as he shot his arrows at Ichigo as he ran at him, Ichigo dodging them as they went at him. He swung mightily at Uryū, Uryū ducking away as Ichigo continued to swing. Uryū was getting bombarded, not expecting Ichigo to go on the offensive like this. He jumped back as he shot an arrow at Ichigo's forehead, Ichigo using his sword to deflect it before he dropped his sword and jumped at Uryu. Uryū looked in shock as he was punched in the jaw, Ichigo knocking him to the ground. Uryū shook himself as he pulled himself from the ground, picking up his glasses that had been knocked off his face and putting them back on.

"OK, so you are good," Uryū said as a smile crawled onto his face. "How about we see how good you really are then?" As Uryū said this, he pulled a pill like item from his pocket and showed this to Ichigo.

"If I break this tablet, this will unleash countless Hollows into this area," Uryū explained as Naruto looked at him with widened eyes.  
"Why would you want to do something as foolish as that?" Naruto shouted as Uryue.

"It's quite simple really," Uryū answered as he looked at the item in his palm. "To prove to you that Quincies are better than Shinigami. Now then..." Uryū crushed the tablet in his palm, dropping the remains to the ground.

"Whoever has more Hollow kills win Soul Reapers," Uryū announced as he walked away. "And please, don't cheat. I will know if you do anyway..." Uryū chuckled to himself as he walked away, Rukia and Chad coming up from the side of him.

"What's going on here guys?" Rukia asked as the ground began to shake as if an earthquake was coming.

"Uh-Oh..." Naruto muttered as he looked up in the sky, the sky turning black. "This might be annoying..."

_Naruto is going to face off against Hollows! The Hollow killing fun begins next chapter! Had to give you guys two chapters since I haven't been able to update for so long! But don't think I would forget about ya! I'll be back asap, and now for the list of the current Gotei 13 as of right now. The reason I am doing this because you might notice some of the names are different (: Some of them are very familiar Naruto characters that have died and been brought into the Soul Society. Please tell me if there is any people you would like to see a lieutenant or maybe even a captain. Even a third seat as well. _

_1st Division_

_Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai (Captain) _

_Chōjirō Sasakibe (Lieutenant)_

_2nd Division_

_Soi Fon (Captain)_

_Neji Hyuga (Lieutenant)_

_Hinata Hyuga (Third Seat) _

_3rd Division_

_Gin Ichimaru (Captain)_

_Itachi Uchiha (Lieutenant)_

_4th Division _

_Retsu Unohana (Captain)_

_Sakura Haruno (Lieutenant) _

_Isane Kotetsu (Former Lieutenant, now Third Seat) _

_5th Division_

_Sōsuke Aizen (Captain)_

_Momo Hinamori (Lieutenant) _

_6th Division_

_Byakuya Kuchiki (Captain)_

_Sasuke Uchiha (Lieutenant, former third seat and former fifth seat of Squad Five) _

_Renji Abarai (Was challenged by Sasuke Uchiha for his place as Lieutenant and was defeated. Now third seat) _

_7th Division_

_Sajin Komamura (Captain) _

_Tetsuzaemon Iba (Lieutenant)_

_8th Division_

_Shunsui Kyōraku (Captain) _

_Shikamaru Nara (Lieutenant) _

_9th Division_

_Kaname Tōsen (Captain) _

_Shūhei Hisagi (Lieutenant)_

_10th Division_

_Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Captain)_

_Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieutenant)_

_Naruto Uzumaki (Third Seat) _

_11th Division_

_Kenpachi Zaraki (Captain)_

_Yachiru Kusajishi (Lieutenant) _

_12th Division_

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Captain) _

_Nemu Kurotsuchi (Lieutenant) _

_13th Division_

_Jūshirō Ukitake (Captain)_

_Gaara (Lieutenant after defeating former Lieutenant) _

_Rukia Kuchiki (Unseated) _

_Now there are many people who haven't been mentioned and others that will be in the future. I will give a few hints, there are a few new enemies and bad guys in the Bleach world. So please stay tuned and tell me anyone you would like to see. And remember to review! PEACE!__  
_

_gorutovssageta_


	10. Memories

_New Chapter! I don't own anything but the story! _

As the sky turned an inky black, a gaping hole was forming in the sky. In the bowels of that hole were Hollows, seemingly hundreds of them flying from inside the hole, onto the soil of Karakura Town. Naruto grimaced slightly as he and Ichigo exchanged looks, Rukia gasping as she watched the Hollow rain upon the Earth. A few blacks ahead, Uryū stood solo, pointing his bow at the sky as the Hollow's edged near. With precise aiming, he began to shoot the Hollow's directly in the head, piercing and destroying them as they rained down. From so far away, Ichigo spotted the blue arrows piercing through many of the Hollows, pulling ahead as Rukia and Naruto looked at him with surprise. Rukia opened her mouth to protest until Naruto took off in the same direction, Rukia silencing herself as she and Chad followed steadily. As the reached what was the touchdown point for the Hollows to land, Rukia pulled out her glove as she pulled it onto her hand. Naruto turned as Rukia slapped her hand into his chin, Naruto's Shinigami form dispersing from the body. Naruto took valiantly as he looked up at the incoming Hollows and unsheathed his blade. With quick movement, he went into the air and began to cut away at the Hollows, the Hollows howling in pain as their heads were sliced off cleanly, Naruto's blade killing these foes easily. Ichigo followed suit, cutting the Hollows as they came to the ground, the white and blur arrows still taking out quite a few of them.

"Hey new girl, what happen to Ichigo and Naruto?" Chad asked as Rukia didn't hear him, too busy looking into the sky and watching the two boys take on the Hollows. Naruto was killing a steady pace of 10 per second, Ichigo killing as least 5 per minute, Uryū killing 20 per second. The numbers were declining quickly, Naruto and Ichigo nowhere near killing as many as Uryū was. Naruto growled as he realized this, stepping up his speed a notch as the Hollows went down to the final ten. But even though it seemed as if it was the final Hollows, a giant hand appeared from the hole in the sky, a tremendous scream being heard from the hole. Naruto and Ichigo looked up as a overgrown Hollow climbed from the hole, landing in front of Ichigo and Naruto. Naruto gasped as he realized what this breed of Hollow was, Chad and Ichigo both looking confused as hell.

"Naruto... is that a Menos?" Rukia choked out slowly as Naruto nodded just as slowly, looking up into the air with widened eyes.  
"I have actually never combated a Menos before..." Naruto muttered as Ichigo looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What the hell is a Menos?" Ichigo asked as Naruto pointed to it.

"A big ass Hollow that is stronger than the others," Naruto replied with a grin, holding his sword out in front of him. "Let's see how powerful you really are then Menos?" Naruto raced at the Menos, the Menos screaming as it lifted its foot and slammed it down upon Naruto. Naruto seemed to be crushed by the foot, no one seeing him move as the foot came crashing down. But it turned out to be a false prophesy, Naruto flash stepping from the attack and appearing on the shoulders of the Menos. The Menos reached out for Naruto as Naruto took out a chunk of the Menos neck, cutting it quickly as the Menos reached out. He jumped down as the Menos prepared to grab him, sliding down the Menos's body as he touched the ground.

"So, are we going to step this up Menos?" Naruto asked in an excited tone, happy to get such an interesting challenge. "I want this to be fun..." As he said this, the Menos grabbed him, Naruto surprised at how fast it was able to do so. As the Menos squeezed him, Naruto let go of his sword as he screamed in pain, Ichigo jumping up at the beast as it continued to hurt the blond hero. Ichigo was able to cut it, but only that due to not putting enough force into his swing. The Menos roared angrily, throwing down Naruto as it looked at Ichigo. As it prepared to touch Ichigo, an arrow flew at it's hand, the Menos pulling its hand away. Uryū stood near Rukia, holding his bow up as he smiled valiantly.

"Hmm, Soul Reapers are so pathetic, can't even kill a paltry Menos," Uryū said as he prepared another arrow. "Watch how it is done fools." He shot another arrow into the Menos, this time into it's mask. The Menos roared as it went walking towards Uryū, Uryū running back while shooting more arrows at the beast. But as he ran back, he tripped over a rock, making the boy trip and fall to his back. Uryū looked up in shock as the Menos lifted its foot and sent it flying down at Uryu. As this occurred, a young boy with wild red hair appeared next to Uryu, stepping in front of him holding a giant iron rod. As the Menos prepared to stomp down, the boy slammed the rod into the Menos's foot, making the Menos topple backwards. Naruto looked up as a hand was in front of him, someone offering to help him up.

"Mr. Urahara?" Naruto asked as he spotted a black cat looking down at him as well. "What's up with the cat and the kids?" Kisuke smiled as the cat looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, Naruto looking back at it.  
"Nothing much Naruto, just came to lend a hand," Kisuke replied as he pulled Naruto to his feet, Naruto still looking down at the cat.

"Naruto, stop holding back," Naruto sworn he heard the cat whisper, the words so familiar to him...

_As beads of sweat dripped from Naruto's forehead, he looked up again as Soi Fon flash stepped next to him. As she brought her hand down to attack him, Naruto rejected her attack by stopping her hand with his own. Naruto and Soi Fon began to exchange blows with lightening fast speed, Yoruichi looking at Naruto with satisfaction as he was able to keep up with Soi Fon. It had been a year since Yoruichi had bestowed Naruto with the honor of becoming her second apprentice, Naruto having to balance training with Yoruichi and school at the same time. He barely had any time to himself, either training with Soi Fon or Yoruichi or at school learning how to become a Shinigami. He had been avoiding Sasuke for the entire year under Yoruichi's order, Yoruichi telling him that "The time will come where you will settle things with him" in a mysterious voice every time Naruto asked why. Naruto had shown true improvement in all aspects of his training, almost mastering shunpo and his speed almost equal to Soi Fon. With this type of improvement in such a short time, Yoruichi knew that Naruto wasn't any ordinary child. As Naruto continued his mock battle with Soi Fon, Soi Fon was even being to tire out as she tried to keep her speed up with Naruto. Naruto grinned as he dodged one of Soi Fon's punches and delivered a devastating right hook to Soi Fon's jaw, pushing her to the ground. Yoruichi clapped lightly as she stepped onto the battlefield, Naruto helping Soi Fon from the ground as she dusted herself off.  
"Good match Naruto," Soi Fon said in a strangely cheerful way, holding out her hand as Naruto looked back at he, stunned. He took her hand and shook it, a smile crossing Yoruichi's face. _

"_Um, would you want to go get some ramen with me tonight perhaps Soi Fon?" Naruto asked as Soi Fon looked back at him, shocked. "If you don't want to, that's totally cool. I'll just go ask someone else..." _

"_No, I'll go..." Soi Fon interrupted as Naruto grinned. _

"_Cool, I'll come back later then," Naruto replied as he picked up his training items and shoved them into a bag. "OK, see you later Sensei! You too Soi Fon!" Naruto rushed away to class, leaving Soi Fon blushing slightly and Yoruichi looking at her with a smile. Later that day, as Naruto returned back to the Squad 2 training ground, he was surprised to see that something was going on. People were running around, causing amok as they seemingly searched for something. Naruto walked around in shock as he looked for Soi Fon or Yoruichi. He stopped as he seen one of the members of Squad 2, opening his mouth to speak. He was pushed away and ignored by the member, Naruto angrily looking back as the man ran away. He went to near the captain's quarters, hoping to find Yoruichi residing there. Instead, he was suddenly grabbed and turned around. Behind him stood Aizen Sōsuke, Sasuke Uchiha standing next to him. _

"_What are you doing here Naruto?" Aizen asked skeptically as he looked at Naruto, his eyes analyzing the young warrior. "This is only an area fro Shinigami at this time, we are under red alert." _

"_So why is Sasuke here?" Naruto asked as he quickly ignored that. "Anyway, my Sensei is here and I need to start my training, so that is why I'm here." _

"_Who is your Sensei?" Sasuke asked with a superior grin as Naruto smiled.  
"Yoruichi Shihōin," Naruto answered proudly as a unhappy look appeared on Aizen's face for a quick second. It quickly disappeared as Naruto looked up at him, Aizen looking back at Naruto with a sad smile. He patted Naruto's head as he prepared to speak. Suddenly, Naruto was pulled away, the person running quickly as they dragged Naruto away. As the person pulled Naruto against a wall, Naruto found out it was none other than Soi Fon.  
"Soi Fon, what is...?" Naruto asked as Soi Fon unsheathed her sword and held it up to his throat. _

"_Did you betray Master Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked with poison as Naruto looked back at her with widened eyes. "I know that someone had something to do with this, Master Yoruichi would never do something like she is being accused of. I think she is being framed, and I think that it is you that did it... you and Aizen seem a little too close..." _

"_I barely know Aizen and why would I betray Sensei for?" Naruto shot back as Soi Fon looked at him skeptically. "I think that after all of that training we did together and all the time we spent around each other, you should have enough sense to know who I am!" Soi Fon didn't answer immediately, looking away as she thought about exactly what Naruto just spoke of. Her mind drifted back to the days of her and Naruto sparring, the thrill of having an opponent that could almost match her. But she shook that off as she looked back at Naruto with a disgusted glance.  
"I know that you are a traitor Uzumaki Naruto, I will never trust you!" Soi Fon screamed as she prepared to attack, a butt of a sword hitting her in the back of her head. Soi Fon looked back with widened eyes before she crumbled to the ground, Aizen and Sasuke standing behind her. Aizen sheathed his sword as he nodded to Sasuke to pick up Soi Fon. Naruto watched with surprise as Sasuke carried Soi Fon away, Aizen looking down at Naruto with a pleased grin. _

"_Well Naruto, it seems that your former master is wanted for treason against the Soul Society," Aizen said as Naruto gasped. "I'm afraid that you no longer have someone to teach you... well, besides someone else I know. As the active captain of my squad, I would like to offer you the position of my second apprentice. I will guarantee you a seated position on my squad if you do." _

"_You are the one who betrayed Master Yoruichi," Naruto suddenly choked out as Aizen looked at him in surprise. "It was you wasn't it? Sensei would never do anything wrong, you probably set her up!" Aizen chuckled softly at this, not expecting this child to pick up on this so quickly.  
"Let's just hope that these fools are more stupid then this child is," Aizen thought as he stared at Naruto. Naruto pulled himself from the wall, Sasuke returning and standing side by side with Naruto.  
"Sasuke, how would you like to become a lieutenant?" Aizen asked coolly as Sasuke looked up at him with shock. "Kill this boy and I promise you this position..." With those words spoke, Sasuke chuckled, walking past Aizen as he looked at Naruto._

"_Sasuke, you are not like this, don't listen to him!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke looked down at the ground. _

"_I have to be better than him," Sasuke muttered softly as Naruto looked at him with confusion. "My brother, he was always better than me. Everything he did he always excelled in, never failing like I did. He never had hardships, he always found a way to win. He was entered into Shinigami Academy by the time he was 10, graduated at 16, and is now a third seat holder. He was always better, but now I get my chance to shine. I will surpass you Itachi..." As Sasuke uttered these words, he looked up with a bloodthirsty grin before he viciously striked Naruto in the jaw, blood flying from Naruto mouth as the punch connected. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest, following up with a sweep kick, Naruto falling to the ground. As Sasuke prepared to strike once again, Naruto flash stepped from the attack, Naruto appearing behind Sasuke. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a quick choke hold, Sasuke struggling as he tried to get free. He pulled Naruto off him by pushing him over his shoulders, Naruto jumping down and sliding back quickly. _

"_Naruto, I will propose an offer for you..." Aizen suddenly said, Sasuke not moving as Aizen spoke. "Join me and we shall build upon this broken and shattered world. Together, with your power we can create something wonderful..." Naruto shook his head no, refusing to accept Aizen's offer.  
"Hmm, such a fool," Sasuke muttered as he grinned at Naruto. "Tough luck loser..." Naruto could only watch as Aizen himself slammed the back of his sword into Naruto's chest, Naruto falling to the ground in pain as he held his stomach. _

"_Where did you place Soi Fon?" Aizen asked Sasuke as Sasuke turned to him. _

"_I handed her off to Gin after carrying her away," Sasuke replied as Aizen nodded in response.  
"Good, we shall wipe her memories of suspecting me and... of this child," Aizen muttered as he looked down at Naruto. "We shall take him and convert him into a chosen one..." _

"_Why bestow such an honor like this on him?" Sasuke asked as Aizen chuckled softly.  
"This boy has a zanpakutō that will likely corrupt him one day," Aizen explained as he sheathed his sword. "His sword holds such immense power that it will likely overwhelm the boy and make him lose his mind. I shall then take him under my wing, making him my most dangerous weapon. He will be one of my most perfect creations..." Sasuke nodded as he began to wonder if this was going to far. But the image of his brother in his mind stiffened any doubts that Sasuke had. Instead it filled him with determination, the will to do anything for power. Anything to pass his protege brother... He only watched in silence as Naruto was removed from the battlefield and taken into a secret area, where parts of his memories, those that included Soi Fon and his sword talking to him, were removed. And then, everything went black... (A/N: The series within a series, Naruto: Shinigami School will be concluding after the next chapter. Other unanswered questions about Naruto's past will be revealed later in the chapters.) _

_That was the latest chapter! Naruto is finding himself up against a Menos with an attitude! Got a lot to catch up on this week, be back in a few days! Please review! _

_gorutovssageta_


	11. Naruto's Decision

Naruto's mind continued to remember forbidden images, things that he could not truly contemplate. These images were confusing him greatly, the images disappearing as they appeared. Naruto had no choice but to shake them off and get back into the game. He shook of the sensation he was feeling as he returned his focus to the Menos. It was being neutralized by the two kids Kisuke had brought with him, Tessai also giving them a hand. Ichigo also was doing quite well, taking out most of the Menos as Uryū gave a hand with his arrows.

"Naruto, what happen to you there?" Kisuke suddenly asked as Naruto turned and faced him. "You were seemingly in a daze for quite a while, did something happen to you?" Naruto nodded without thinking, Kisuke looking down at the black cat that sat next to him.

"I was seeing things that weren't meant for me to see," Naruto replied as he looked up at Kisuke with a blank expression. "Things that were uncovering parts of my past that I had completely forgotten... and I don't think it was by accident either..."

"Are you saying that you think somebody erased your memories?" Kisuke asked as Naruto nodded slowly.

"Either that or there is something wrong with my brain," Naruto muttered as Kisuke once again looked at the black cat. He then looked up at Kisuke as another memory rushed into his mind.  
"You were once a Shinigami weren't you?" Naruto asked suddenly as Kisuke smiled, chuckling softly.

"Well, I guess Yoruichi was right about you," Kisuke replied as he patted Naruto on the back. "You definetly are quite the gifted individual..."

"Yoruichi, my sensei right?" Naruto asked as Kisuke nodded with a confused look on his face. "Was I her first apprentice?"

"No, you were her second apprentice Naruto," Kisuke responded as Naruto looked down on the ground. "Don't you... know who was her first?" Naruto shook his head no as he remembered Soi Fon and him training. "Was it... Soi Fon?"

Kisuke patted Naruto on the back as he straightened his hat and looked at him with a kind smile.  
"Naruto, I want you to come up to my shop later," Kisuke said as he turned around. "Everything will be explained to you, but come alone. The others are not ready to hear all of this just yet..." Naruto nodded as he watched Kisuke and the black cat walk away, the cat following him as Kisuke seemingly whispered something to it. Naruto could have sworn that he seen the cat nod, but Naruto just pushed it off as being tired. He turned back to the battle and jumped in immediately, Ichigo and the others watching in surprise. Naruto unsheathed his sword and cut the Menos from the top of its head down to it's legs. Ichigo and everyone cheered as Naruto walked away from the towering Menos in style, sheathing his blade as the Menos fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Way to go new guy!" one of the kids that Kisuke brought shouted as he ran up to Naruto. "So, what's ya name stranger?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered as he grinned broadly.

"I'm Hanakari Jinta and this isTsumugiya Ururu," the boy said as he pointed to a girl next to him that was waving shyly at Naruto. "So, you coming back to us to the shop right?" Naruto nodded as Rukia and Ichigo walked up behind him and looked at him with surprise.

"What are you going to Urahara's shop for?" Rukia asked a little too suspiciously, looking up at Naruto. "We should probably get Ichigo a little more training..."  
"You are gonna have to take it from here Rukia," Naruto answered as he followed Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai. "I'll be back around later, so try not to get into any trouble without me Rukia."

"Oh, I'll try really hard," Rukia replied sarcastically as she smiled, watching Naruto leave with the Urahara gang. Ichigo smiled at her knowingly as Rukia looked at him with an annoyed glance.

"When are you going to tell Naruto that you like him?" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked past him, not saying a word. "You know, I doubt he will be available forever..."

"Shut the hell up Ichigo," Rukia replied as she continued to walk ahead. "Now are you coming or not?"

As Naruto reached the Urahara shop, he was surprised to see Kisuke already waiting for him at the door. Kisuke ushered Naruto in the shop as they went down to what seemed as if it was a secret area. As they went into this secret area, something was glowing brightly, as if it was the sun.

"Wow, who would have expected such a huge training ground would have been here?" Kisuke asked as Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, welcome to the area. There is someone..."  
"Uzumaki Naruto," a male's voice said as Naruto looked around the area.

"Um, who's there?" Naruto asked as he looked around the area.

"Down here," the voice said as Naruto looked down and spotted the black cat from earlier. "Hello Naruto, it's been a long time."

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT CAT TALKING?" Naruto shouted as he backed away from the cat. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Maybe I should go back to my true form," the cat muttered as he began to grow. Naruto watched in shock as the cat grew into his master Yoruichi. She was also standing there butt naked, Naruto unable to look away as his nose bleed slightly.

"Uh..." Naruto stuttered as he pointed to his master's body, Yoruichi not even seemingly paying attention to this fact.

"Naruto, so how have you been?" Yoruichi asked as Naruto continued to not even hear a word that she said.

"Here you go Yoruichi," Kisuke said as he handed her some articles of clothing, Yoruichi putting them on as Naruto shook himself out of a daze.

"Sensei, it has been a while," Naruto said as he bowed with respect. "What are you doing here in Karakura Town? And why were you a cat?"

"All these things will be explained in due time Naruto," Yoruichi replied as she looked at Naruto seriously. "Now Naruto, what do you remember about the time during your training?"

"I remember learning shunpo from you and..." Naruto began as his head began to throb terribly, his mind going blank for a second.  
"His mind has been wiped," Kisuke stated as he watched Naruto's expression. "It makes sense, he must have figured out who it was that framed me and tried to stop him."

"So what do we do Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as Kisuke shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"We need to infiltrate the Soul Society and uncover the truth about this entire situation," Kisuke responded as Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "But that is a lot easier said then done. Even with our current numbers, we are nowhere near even remotely capable of entering the Soul Society and pointing fingers at anyone without getting captured."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Kisuke, his head still throbbing in pain. "You have a member of the Soul Society right next to you. I don't know what is going on, but I will help Sensei no matter what. I'm willing to help in any way I possibly can..."

"Naruto, I cannot allow you as your Master to do such a task for me," Yoruichi stated as she patted him on the back. "This is something that will have to be decided be me and Kisuke..."  
"I get no respect," Naruto interrupted as Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at him in surprise. "I'm on a mission like this and I'm the third seat of Squad 10 and I'm protecting a town from Hollows. As much as I like working with Rukia, I'm not trusted nor respected for some unknown reason. I'm treated like I'm evil, and the only time I didn't feel this way was when I trained with you Sensei. I'm sick of being second banana to all of these other Soul Reapers when I'm just as good as they are!" Yoruichi and Kisuke listened to Naruto's rant, Yoruichi seeing that the young boy that she had trained had became a man. He was a frustrated one, but his morals were in the right direction. Even though he hated all of this, he still did his job without any comments or complaints.

"Well, this might mean that you will need to betray the Soul Society to save it," Kisuke warned as Yoruichi looked at him in surprise. "Right now, we will operate in secret. We need to investigate more, and I think the perfect time for that will come soon. For now, do nothing unless I tell you Naruto. You cannot repeat this to anyone, not even Rukia... but in order to even stand a chance against the challenges that will be coming, you will have to achieve your Bankai."

"You want me to do Bankai training?" Naruto asked as Kisuke nodded.  
"We will begin tomorrow night, me and Yoruichi will help you achieve you Bankai," Kisuke answered as Naruto's eyes widened. "Hopefully, this will prove useful in the difficult times that will be ahead... but for now, do your job in peace. Protect this town and don't worry about what we talked about tonight. We still have plenty of time before anything will occur..." Naruto nodded as he looked around and realized it was probably dark outside.  
"Sorry, gotta go, I'll be back tomorrow!" Naruto shouted as he rushed away, running up the stairs to outside of the shop.

"Are you sure about this Kisuke?" Yoruichi said as Kisuke nodded.  
"Naruto possesses a sword that has tremendous amount of strength within it," Kisuke explained as he looked up at the ceiling. "If he was able to master that zanpakutō, he will be almost unstoppable. With your training and the training I could give him, he could become one of the strongest Soul Reapers in existence. Only thing, to master his Bankai, he must go face to face with his zanpakutō spirit. And if I wasn't mistaken, you had told me that it might be evil. So, it would be best for us to start no before something prohibits us from doing this at all..."

"You know something Kisuke, why aren't you telling me?" Yoruichi asked as Kisuke smiled, looking at Yoruichi with his signature grin.  
"Things are about to get rough is all I'm saying," Kisuke replied as he walked away towards the door. "See you later..."

_That was the newest chapter! Really sorry about making this so short, wanted to get this out before the weekend though. Next chapter I'll give you guys two chapters, starting with the beginning of Naruto's Bankai training and someone might have to realize her feelings... (cough Rukia cough) LOL. Anyway, see you guys after this weekend, be back soon! Also, please give me your ideas on what Naruto's Bankai should be. Make sure to R&R! See you guys! _

_gorutovssageta _


	12. Special: Sasuke's Beginnings

_Now,for the first Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma special! This will focus Sasuke Uchiha, who's story shall be told today! This will focus on the time that he spent in the Soul Society before his fate meeting with Naruto. The beginning will take place before he enters the Shinigami Academy, in which he was considered a legend in. I do not own anything but the story._

The Uchiha clan, one of the noble families within the Soul Society. To hold the name of one of these noble families was an honor with itself, an honor that only the most noble could be bestowed. After the head of the clan, Uchiha Fugaku, was killed in battle, the title was passed onto the next in line, Uchiha Itachi, who unwillingly at first accepted the title. The great Uchiha clan was fading, most of the nobleman from this family meeting their demise long ago. Only two known Uchiha remained, Uchiha Itachi and his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was a different case, his mind completely locked on becoming stronger than his brother, who was admitted into the Shinigami Academy at the age of 8, his admittance being approved by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai himself. After witnessing the child's spiritual pressure himself, he immediately ordered that Itachi be placed within the academy. This was the beginning of Itachi's achievements, even going as far as achieving Sharingan, the secret technique that was passed down upon all Uchiha. This technique allowed the user to completely analyze any spiritual pressure, making it so they could have complete control over their own. The Sharingan also had many other abilities that were unknown at the time, unknown by most Uchiha's. Sasuke wasn't as lucky as Itachi, his spiritual pressure wasn't as impressive, he wasn't able to access the Sharingan yet, and his mind was on genius level like Itachi. Itachi was on the way to becoming a Captain, while Sasuke found himself on the way to being an unseated officer. This wasn't exactly the place Sasuke wanted to be, finding himself hungry to become better than Itachi. With these thoughts in his mind, Sasuke escaped from his privileged life, going into what was considered the jungle, the 80th District. For years he stayed within this place, and after teaming up with one man, he became a legend...

As the crowd around Sasuke increased in size, the blood that was flying through the air like hail did as well. Within this circle of people was Uchiha Sasuke and Zaraki Kenpachi, fighting back to back as usual. Sasuke had met up with this legend within the third day he was in this hellhole, finding himself being cornered by over six men. As Sasuke found himself backed into a corner by the men, Kenpachi had finally intervened, killing each of these men with no regret. After that day, Sasuke traveled around the 80th District with Kenpachi, which he found out was like painting a large target upon his own forehead. Everyone wanted to kill this guy, and by Sasuke traveling with him, it turns out that they wanted him dead now as well. It truly didn't matter, Sasuke enjoying his time with Kenpachi. As the crowd increased, Sasuke and Kenpachi found themselves fighting over 20 men, Sasuke and Kenpachi going back and forth with killing these idiots. They both wielded ordinary blades, using these to dismember the fools. Sasuke turned as another man came lunging at him with a knife in his palm, Sasuke grabbing his wrist and slamming him into the ground. The knife fell to the ground as Sasuke kicked it to the side and slammed his blade into the man's chest. He turned as another man ran at him and slashed at his throat with a sword, Sasuke dodging the attack and cutting the man's entire arm off with one quick movement. Blood flew all over Sasuke's clothes as the man screamed before him, holding his bleeding. With no words, Sasuke lobbed the man's head off, Kenpachi snickering as he witnessed this.

"Sasuke, you are getting better at this!" Kenpachi commented as he slammed his long blade into two men that came running at him, the blade going through both men's chest. Kenpachi pulled out his blade out and grinned as the blood dripped from it.

"Hey, when you are learning from the best, you pick up some tricks!" Sasuke exclaimed as he cut the legs off one man that came running at him, the man falling before him. Sasuke gave him no mercy as the man crawled towards him, Sasuke chuckling before he slammed his sword into the man's forehead. This was the end of the wave of men, all of them dead at Sasuke and Kenpachi's feet.

"Sasuke, not bad at all," Kenpachi said as he observed the bodies around them. "All right, let's go find us some food and get the hell out of here." Sasuke nodded as he followed Kenpachi, smiling as the crowd disbanded to allow the two warriors through. This was the normal routine, Sasuke and Kenpachi killing men and then leaving nonchalantly to get something to eat later.

"So kid, how are you liking the 80th District?" Kenpachi asked as he bit down on what looked like a piece of fruit. "Can't say it would be as cushy as the homes the noble families live in, but its somewhere to rest yer head right?"

"I've been here for over 6 months, and I got to say, this place lives up to the rumors 100 percent," Sasuke replied as he took a bite of his fruit. "With this type of intense fighting on a daily basis, becoming stronger will be too easy..."

"You can't always rely on these idiots to give you a challenge," Kenpachi said as he looked at the gangs of men walking nearby. "These chumps aren't worth much, not even worth being called warm ups. If you want real training kid, I can beat it into you. Trust me, when I'm done, you will be able to kill hundreds of these men without even batting an eye..." Sasuke looked at Kenpachi with widened eyes as his mind registered what Kenpachi just said. This was the training he wanted, the training that would allow him to finally surpass Itachi. With this type of intense training, he would be able to crush any adversary that crossed his path. Sasuke nodded as Kenpachi grinned his wild grin, swallowing the rest of his fruit and chucking the core off the roof they were sitting on top of.

"Hey, who the hell dropped this shit on my head?" Someone asked as they looked up at the roof menacingly.  
"These guys just don't get it huh?" Sasuke asked as Kenpachi chuckled, jumping down from the roof and taking on the man. Sasuke knew, this was where he would begin his legend. He spent over 4 years in the 80th District, managing to combine Kenpachi's wild style with his own Uchiha style technique. So in other words, his fighting style was balanced and smooth, but wild and ferocious at the same time. Which turned out to be a deadly balance, Sasuke making a name for himself within the district. He was known as "Sasuke of the Wind" his style was so quick and powerful that no one was able to match him. It was coming time that Sasuke considered himself eligible to enter the Shinigami Academy, knowing that he must return home in order to do this. But at the same time, Kenpachi had traveled to the 79th District, the second most violent area in the Soul Society. He had found a young girl there, who had taken quite the liking to him. So Sasuke set off back home, leaving Kenpachi and his new ally.

"Sasuke! The next time we meet, I want you to fight me with no mercy!" Kenpachi shouted as he watched Sasuke leave, Sasuke giving Kenpachi a grin as he traveled back. As the young Uchiha returned home, he could think of nothing more but to challenge his brother to a match, to see if he closed the gap that was between them...

"Sasuke, you have returned," Itachi greeted as Sasuke walked through the front door. "It has been too long little brother."

"Itachi, fight me!" Sasuke spit out as he looked at his brother with a devilish grin. "I want to see if my hard training was fruitful..." Itachi looked up at Sasuke, holding onto what looked like a cup of tea.  
"Fine, we shall spar Sasuke," Itachi finally replied after several minutes of looking at Sasuke. "But before we fight, allow me to ask you one question. Why would you go so far to try to defeat me Sasuke?"

"So you know where I have been for all these years," Sasuke muttered as Itachi flashed him a gentle smile.  
"I am your brother, of course I knew where you were," Itachi replied as he took another sip of his tea. "But to travel to the 80th District is almost suicide. But you managed to return, and your spiritual pressure has increased greatly. But Sasuke, it isn't enough..."

"What?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his brother with a bewildered look, not understanding what Itachi meant by this. But after Itachi showed him what he meant, Sasuke's mouth went as dry as tissue paper. Itachi's spiritual pressure was tremendous, much stronger than when Sasuke had left. It almost seemed beyond Captain level, which made Sasuke gasp.  
"Sasuke, I don't mean to be cruel, but you will never surpass me by just running away into some district and toughing it out." Itachi explained softly as Sasuke's hand shook uncontrollable. "But I can teach you, under my..."

"I don't want your damn training!" Sasuke interrupted as Itachi looked at him in surprise. "You think you are so god dam superior to me Itachi, and I will crush you in my own way! With my own power, I don't need to use your pathetic ways to gain strength! I will defeat you!" Itachi remained silent as he pulled himself from the table, pulling one of the practice swords from the corner. He tossed it to Sasuke before taking his own. Outside, the two noble brothers stared each other down, no words being spoken. Without any warning, Sasuke went charging at Itachi, Itachi dodging and appearing behind Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as he was kicked on the back, his sword flying from his hand as he was. Sasuke rolled as he touched the ground, retrieving his sword and looking up at Itachi with his Sharingan.

"I can see your future Itachi," Sasuke muttered with a wicked grin as he pointed his sword at Itachi's face. "I can see that you will be defeated by my own hands!" Sasuke wildly attacked Itachi, only to be kicked in the chest this time. Sasuke went tumbling to the ground, blood rolling down his chin as he looked up at Itachi. He ran at Itachi again, this time more subtly. Itachi dodged his first swipe, watching as Sasuke used his own fighting-style to fight. His was more subtle, and more stylish then the one that Kenpachi taught him to use. Itachi smiled as he dodged another slash from Sasuke, Sasuke trying to read Itachi's movements using the Sharingan. Itachi watched as Sasuke read one of his dodges and followed up with a quick kick to Sasuke's chest, which Sasuke was able to dodge. Itachi watched as Sasuke tried to lunge at him again, this time pointing his sword directly at Sasuke's chest.

"You can be read too easily..." Itachi muttered as Sasuke looked up at him in shock. "That might have worked on others, but it won't work on me. My own concept of fighting is to read my opponent's fighting-style and use it against them. To be able to have a counterattack for every attack they will or possibly might use. With that logic Sasuke, you will never use a move that I cannot read. Especially if I am using the Sharingan, which I only use against someone that is truly pushing me to the limit..." Sasuke fell to his knees, feeling completely helpless. He trained for years to accomplish this, and it was nothing compared to Itachi. As he felt his pride disperse, he heard a familiar voice within his mind.

"Get up Sasuke!" Kenpachi's voice shouted as Sasuke reminisced about sparring with Kenpachi. Sasuke was down, his whole body felt like it was on fire, and his own blood stained his clothing.

"Get up Sasuke, or I will kill you!" Kenpachi roared as he prepared to bring down his sword upon Sasuke, Sasuke looking up at him with fear. Kenpachi brought his sword down, Sasuke closing his eyes as he thought about Kenpachi killing him. But he didn't, Kenpachi had stopped, Sasuke opening his eyes and realizing this.

"So, you want to sit here and allow an opponent to get the better of you huh?" Kenpachi asked as Sasuke didn't answer, remaining silent. "That is just cowardly, and I hate cowards. Cowards and quitters will amount to nothing, they will just be another number within the body pile. If you want to become a champion, you fight until you can't fight any more! You fight until your body is dust! You never give in, no matter how hard the opponent seems. Now..." As Sasuke sat there, Kenpachi thrusted his sword into Sasuke's stomach, blood rolling down Sasuke's mouth as he winced in pain.

"Always remember that wound, for whenever you plan to give up, remember the pain I just inflicted upon you," Kenpachi said as Sasuke nodded, holding his stomach. Now as Sasuke looked up at Itachi, he felt the same pain that Kenpachi inflicted upon him that day.

"Master your skills Sasuke, then challenge me again," Itachi murmured as he walked back to the house. "No matter what Sasuke, I will always be here for you. As your brother and... a challenge to overcome... remember that." Sasuke looked back at Itachi walking away, a grin on his face.

"I guess I'll enter the Academy," Sasuke muttered as he looked up at the sky, standing to his feet. "I will defeat you Itachi!"

_OK, that was part 1 of the Sasuke Chronicles. Part 2 is coming soon, guys I'm really backed up so thats why I haven't came out in a while. I know I promised two chapters, but I can't do it this time due to timing. Please forgive me, I should be back on track next week. Anyway, how do you like the Sasuke Chronicles? Please tell me! Please review!_


	13. Resume Training

_(Walks in cautiously) _

_Hey guys, I'm back! I went on a mini vacation, took a little trip! Now I'm refreshed and ready to go! I'm out of college for a few months, so stories are about to come out like clockwork! So sorry for the wait, but I'm back and ready to go! Let's go back to the world of Naruto/Bleach! Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma will go back on schedule! I'm putting the Sasuke Chronicles on hold until a couple chapters until I get done with the new arc which I call, Bankai Training Arc! So get ready for the beginning of the arc RIGHT NOW! I do not own anything but the story! Reviews would be awesome! Also, more news on the harem, it will be getting eased into with these upcoming chapters. _

As the morning sunlight filled the sky around Karakura Town, Naruto finally found himself heading back to Ichigo's house. He had spent the whole night traveling around the city and spending his very limited funds on ramen, drinks, and of course the occasional souvenir. He yawned softly as he looked at the morning sun, ready to crash out on Ichigo's couch for the morning.

"So Naruto, are you ready to begin your training?" Kisuke asked as Naruto jumped in fear.

"Dammit, you had to scare the hell out of me?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the shop owner with one eye closed. "And what are you talking about ready to begin training? I'm not starting training now am I?"

"Yes you are, so get ready!" Kisuke responded as he slammed his cane into Naruto's forehead. With this, Shinigami Naruto emerged from the gigai, groaning as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"I hate it when you and Rukia do that," Naruto moaned as he pulled himself to his feet. "So, what will I be starting with today? More shunpo training from Sensei? Or straight to the Bankai training?"

"The art of combat runs deeper than just speed," Kisuke explained as he motioned for Naruto to follow him with his cane. "Yoruichi taught you the basics of hand to hand combat and the art of shunpo. The Shinigami Academy taught you the basic training regimen. I am going to train you in the art of the sword, which you sorely lack knowledge in. Even though you can handle your zanpakuto well enough, you are not able to compete on the level of neither captain nor even lieutenant at this time. Your spiritual pressure is quite the opposite of course, but you can't have power without any style. Even with your Bankai, it would prove useless if you know nothing of how to properly use your zanpakuto."

"So in order to master Bankai, I have to master the advanced art of the sword?" Naruto asked as he followed Kisuke back to the Urahara's Shop. "But didn't I learn all of that when I was in the Shinigami Academy? What's wrong with the training I received there? This is just a waste of time; can you just train me to use Bankai?"

"The training that you received from the academy is still incomplete," Kisuke answered as he entered the shop, Naruto following him inside. "But if you would like the chance to prove your training you received is enough, I would be happy to set up a quick sparring match between the two of us. Let's say if you win, we go straight into Bankai training. But if you lose, we do the training my way. OK?"

"Me and you, sparring against each other?" Naruto asked as a grin formed on his face. "Sounds like something I can finish before breakfast. Let's do this!" Kisuke nodded as a small grin formed on his face.

"Heh, follow me then," Kisuke replied as he opened the door to the secret training facility. As the two stepped onto the training field, they were greeted by Tessai and Yoruichi in her cat form. Naruto only gave them a nod as he eagerly unsheathed his zanpakuto, pointing it directly at Kisuke.

"OK, enough chit chat, let's do this old man," Naruto demanded as Kisuke only chuckled in response.

"Old man huh?" Kisuke asked as he unsheathed his sword from the cane he carried around. "Well then, I hope you don't mind if I go all out here. I mean, I am facing a very difficult opponent."

"Go ahead, but it won't do you any good," Naruto replied with a grin. "Besides, what are you going to do with that twig of a sword anyway? This should be quick…"

"Naruto, you shouldn't underestimate your enemy so fiercely," Yoruichi commented as she watched the young Shinigami. "This is the type of behavior that will get you killed…"

"Let him do what he pleases," Tessai interrupted as he pushed his glasses up promptly. "He will have to learn this in combat the hard way obviously." Yoruichi nodded in agreement as Naruto snickered, getting into a fighting position.

"So let's say whoever falls first loses?" Kisuke asked as Naruto glanced back at Yoruichi. This was the first time he had seen his sensei in quite a while, so he really wanted to show her how much he changed.

"How about first blood, if you're up for it of course," Naruto answered as Kisuke nodded, the grin on his face increasing in size.

"Sounds good to me," Kisuke answered in a low tone as his personality changed dramatically. The presence of his spiritual pressure was felt as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto blinked twice as he closed his eyes and tried to regain his focus. He took a deep breath as he let his own spiritual pressure surface, the two spiritual pressures seemingly clashing in midair as Naruto and Kisuke stared each other down menacingly.

"Now awaken Benihime!" Kisuke roared as his simple sword transformed into a slim and sleek looking zanpakuto, Naruto gasping in shock as Kisuke pointed his blade at Naruto. "It's your turn Mr. Uzumaki. Unless you plan to fight me with your zanpakuto in its sealed state, which I would highly advise you not to do. Because I swear to you that if you take me lightly, I will kill you without any regret." Naruto blinked in surprise as Kisuke's words echoed through his mind. The usually grinning and joking Kisuke had seemed to disappear, and was replaced with a true Shinigami, someone with incredible strength. In a way it frightened the young blond Shinigami, but he knew that this was no time for fear. As he pointed his own zanpakuto at Kisuke, the words of Yoruichi now haunted him. He grimaced slightly as he prepared to unleash his zanpakuto.

"Unleash you inner demons Kyubiakuma!" Naruto shouted as his zanpakuto transformed into its true form, the red glint filling the air with a dazzling red glow. Tessai gasped as he sensed the inner power of the zanpakuto, not imagining it would be so powerful. Naruto wasted no time, going at Kisuke with his zanpakuto within his right hand. He took a powerful one handed swing at Kisuke's chest, Kisuke jumping back and avoiding the attack. Kisuke stood his position as Naruto came running at him once again, Kisuke this time holding his sword in front of himself with two hands. As Naruto lifted his zanpakuto to attack, Kisuke flashed stepped behind him, cutting him at the waist with his blade as this occurred. As the cut occurred, Naruto gasped in pain as blood came rolling down his waist. As Kisuke straightened his hat with a superior smile, Naruto suddenly vanished, a smile forming on his face as he did. Kisuke looked with confusion as he wondered why Naruto was smiling. As he realized why, his eyes widened in surprise as Naruto appeared behind him, uncut and not injured.

"Utsusemi," Kisuke said as Yoruichi smiled from the sidelines. "Not bad, I wasn't expecting you to use such a technique against me. But you are a student of Yoruichi, so I can't be too shocked." Naruto grinned as he swung at Kisuke's back, Kisuke flash stepping away from the attack and appearing in front of Naruto in a defensive stance. Naruto held his zanpakuto in front of him as a red aura surfaced around his body. He grimaced slightly as his sword glowed a magnificent red glow, ripples of red going up and down the sword. Naruto's eyes widened as his eyes changed, becoming red with slits where the pupils once were.

**"Naruto let us show him our power…" **Kyubiakuma urged as Naruto let the zanpakuto feed him more power. **"This fool underestimates us; show him we are not to be taken lightly! Allow me to crush him with our new attack…" **Naruto said nothing as his will allowed the zanpakuto to take over, giving him unimaginable strength, but making him into a savage, uncontrollable monster. Kisuke watched with his eyes widened as Tessai backed away in shock, never feeling such a vile type of spiritual pressure.

"He has allowed the zanpakuto to persuade him into controlling his soul!" Yoruichi shouted as she prepared to transform. "This isn't good; this means Naruto is no longer in control of his body. His zanpakuto is evil, and it is trying to control Naruto!"

"I figured this from the beginning," Kisuke said in a calm voice as he stared directly at Naruto. "I knew that he didn't have full control over his zanpakuto, which would only further increase his problems if we went straight into Bankai training. If he can't control the awakened state of his zanpakuto, then Bankai should be the last thing on his mind. All of this power and he allows his zanpakuto to tell him when he can or cannot use it. We have no choice; we need to suppress him now before even I can't stop him."

"I'm going into action then!" Tessai shouted as he prepared to jump in the battle. Naruto snickered as he looked at the large man and pointed his index finger at his chest.

"Bakudō Number 1, Sai!" Naruto shouted as Tessai's arms were pried behind his back, making him unable to use any kido spells.

"What, do you think you can stop me with such a simple kido spell?" Tessai asked as Naruto grinned darkly.

"No, but this will be able to," Naruto answered as he held up his left hand and laughed manically. "Hadō Number 31, Shakkahō!" A ball of red energy appeared within Naruto's palm, Naruto sending it directly at Tessai's chest, knocking the giant man to the ground, his chest smoking as he laid there in defeat.

"Such powerful kido spells," Kisuke commented as he held Benihime to his side. "But I don't have time to admire it at this point. He is out of control and this might not be the time to allow him to do all of this." Kisuke flash stepped behind Naruto and tried to attack, Naruto turning and catching the zanpakuto with his bare hands, Kisuke looking in shock.

"Pitiful fool, you can't surpass me with your limited power!" Naruto boasted as his red eyes glared menacingly at Kisuke.

"You still talk too much," Kisuke replied as he pulled his zanpakuto from Naruto's hand and slammed the hilt into his chin, Naruto backing up as blood came trickling down his mouth. Kisuke backed up and positioned himself as Naruto wiped his mouth and came rushing at Kisuke with his sword being held above his head. He sent his sword down upon Kisuke, Kisuke jumping back as the sword touched the ground, causing the entire area to tremble as if an earthquake just occurred. Kisuke held his ground as Naruto lifted up his sword and went running at him as the ground still trembled.

"Tessai, are you alright?" Kisuke asked as he swayed away from Naruto's quick slashes. "I need you to restrain him from himself right now. Can you do it?"

"Yes sir, leave it up to me!" Tessai shouted as he pulled himself up from the ground and slammed his hands together. "Bakudō Number 99 Part 1, Kin!" Naruto snickered as he was pulled in by spiritual fabric that wrapped around his body and formed an X shape around it. As the spiritual fabric wrapped around his arms, Naruto growled as his zanpakuto dropped from his hand.

"Now, Benihime!" Kisuke screamed as Naruto was cloaked in a great red light; the light almost blinding him as his eyes returned to normal and his true personality came back.

"It seems the job has been done," Tessai announced as he released his kido spell. "How are you doing on your end Boss?"

"Not bad, just a few scratches," Kisuke replied as he took a deep breath and sighed. "That is one scary kid that is for sure. OK, at least we know where we need to begin."

"Are you sure this is safe Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she looked down at Naruto, who had passed out in all the excitement. "His zanpakuto is unstable, the likes of which even I have never seen before. Something with this much power needs to be contained at all costs."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Kisuke replied in his usual calm way as he took off his hat and dusted it off. "Besides, if we treated him like a child, we would be no better than the Soul Society. He just needs to make that power his own, so we have to help him achieve this."

"I just hope your right about this Kisuke," Yoruichi answered lightly.

"So Naruto was here to help you wash your clothes?" Rukia asked as she looked at the bruises on Naruto's face. "So how did he get all of these bruises?"

It had been six hours since the training session between Naruto and Kisuke. After informing Naruto of what occurred after he summoned his zanpakuto, Naruto was now more than convinced he needed the extra training before he tried to achieve Bankai. Rukia and Ichigo had discovered Naruto's whereabouts and decided to come by and pick him up.

"Um, the laundry machine went haywire and we had to stop it," Kisuke answered as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well that doesn't sound completely unsuspicious," Ichigo commented as he sighed loudly. "Look, can I go home now? I just got back from school and I'd like to go home and relax if it's OK with all of you."

"Quit complaining Ichigo," Rukia snapped as she looked directly at Naruto, who was nodding and smiling nervously. "Naruto, are you doing some type of training or something here?"

"No! I'm just doing some laundry!" Naruto exclaimed. "Anyway, shouldn't we go out patrolling? It's about that time isn't it?"

_Meanwhile in the Soul Society_

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Hyuga Neji asked promptly as he entered his squad's meeting area. Soi Fon nodded as Neji kneeled before her in respect.

"Has there been any news on the condition of Uzumaki Naruto?" Soi Fon asked as Neji shook his head no, looking up at his captain with his pale white eyes.

"No, but there has been news on the person assisting him, Rukia Kuchiki," Neji answered as Soi Fon nodded. "It seems she has lost her Shinigami powers and is currently unable to return to the Soul Society."

"No doubt due to the foolishness of Uzumaki Naruto," Soi Fon muttered as she smiled devilishly. "Would you mind doing me a personal favor Neji?"

"Anything for you my Captain," Neji answered as he bowed his head. "What can I do to assist you?"

"I would like you to go to the world of the living and inspect Uzumaki Naruto and press more information about Rukia losing her Shinigami abilities," Soi Fon explained as Neji nodded. "If this indeed is the boy's fault, I can end his Shinigami career before it begins. I don't trust that child, and I cannot allow him to hold such a high ranking within the Gotei 13. His sword is almost pure evil, and I doubt he has the skills to wield such a zanpakuto. Yes, but I need proof of this. Neji, I need you to push Uzumaki Naruto to the limit so we can see his true potential. If he is not able to wield his zanpakuto, I will personally make sure that he is scrubbing floors for the rest of his days."

"I will do as you wish my Captain," Neji answered as he closed his eyes. "This Uzumaki Naruto of Squad 10 is finished…"

_Naruto finds his first day of training not too good! The arrival of a powerful foe is coming next chapter! Prepare for the ultimate battle next chapter! Also, new Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma poll has been placed up on my page! You the readers will determine the fate of Uchiha Sasuke, if he is to live or he is to die. I thought of this due to how unpopular he is right now, so why not have some fun with it? If he lives, he change the outcome of the story. If he dies, it is the same as well. So choose wisely! _

_gorutovssageta_


	14. Special: Sasuke's Trials

_Sasuke Chronicles Part 2 _

_(Note from gorutovssageta: Hey guys, back with anothee quick chapter of another story within a story, Sasuke Chronicles. This is a short chap, but it should explain a bit more about things. Hope you enjoy, still owe nothing but the story. Bankai Training Arc chapter be out in a few days!) _

It was the years that Sasuke would never forget. After being enrolled in the Shinigami Academy, he found himself top of his class, excelling in all of his classes. Even though there were other students that were better, Sasuke found his attention on Uzumaki Naruto, someone that he had met on his first day of school. They had battled side by side against some bullies, Naruto showing some real fighting skills. Naruto and Sasuke became instant rivals after this day, Sasuke beating Naruto in every contest they participated in. This was the only excitement Sasuke felt when he was in the Academy, no one else able to get his blood boiling like Naruto. After the fate race that landed Naruto being found by Yoruichi, Sasuke found himself in his own fate meeting. His was with Sōsuke Aizen, someone he had met on his first day at the Academy.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Aizen asked as Sasuke tried to catch his breath.

"I was racing my friend and lost my sense of direction," Sasuke replied politely, bowing before he prepared to excuse himself away.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the member of the noble Uchiha clan right?" Aizen asked as Sasuke stopped and nodded. "Interesting, you have quite the spiritual pressure for someone your age. But, you have no sense of true strength yet..." Something about these words perked the young Uchiha's interest, making him look at Aizen skeptically.

"What do you mean true strength?" Sasuke asked as Aizen chuckled softly, guiding Sasuke away from earshot.

"True strength, power beyond imagination," Aizen explained as he looked up at the sky. "You see Sasuke, I'm planning to make a new world here, a world rid of the weaklings that inhabit this one. I can see it in your eyes Sasuke, you want power. Strength, you want the total package. I can give you this package, with interest. All you have to do is swear your allegiance to me Sasuke. This is a small price to pay for a position of power within my new world. What do you say?" Sasuke contemplated this, not knowing what to say at first. Everything that Aizen had said had intrigued him, but he was smart enough to figure out that something about this "plan" of his wasn't right. But as the image of Itachi flashed within his mind, Sasuke knew that he had no choice. But finding out more information would be sufficient...

"What power could you give me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, Aizen smiling as he patted Sasuke on the back and explained the Hollification process. Sasuke's eyes widened as Aizen explained this, Sasuke having no idea such power ever even exist.

"But, you need to first summon your zanpakutō before this process can begin," Aizen finished as Sasuke nodded. "Doing it before someone has the chance to summon their zanpakutō is very dangerous, and can be fatal. It has never been tested on what would occur, but it's best to stick to the script. So I will be training you from now on Sasuke, together I will make you Captain Material." Sasuke nodded eagerly, wondering what type of training he would endure.

_At the Squad 2 area, 5 years later_

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Aizen asked as Sasuke stood behind him, wondering why Naruto would show up here. It had been a while since Sasuke had seen Naruto, the two barely talking when they seen each other due to their training. Now Sasuke found himself face to face with his old rival, wondering if he increased his strength at all. As Aizen interrogated Naruto, Sasuke heard him speak of coming here to see his master.

"Who is your Sensei?" Sasuke asked with a grin, thinking it was some common Soul Reaper.

"Yoruichi Shihōin," Naruto answered, Sasuke's jaw dropping slowly. Yoruichi Shihōin? One of the fastest Shinigami to ever live? This was unexpected, making Sasuke feel almost unequal. He shook off these thoughts, concentrating on something else. As this occurred, Naruto was dragged away by someone, Sasuke's eyes widening in surprise.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Aizen. Aizen chuckled, shaking his head.

"That was Soi Fon," Aizen answered as he smiled. "She is probably very suspicious of me and Yoruichi might have instilled this within her. Her memory needs to be wiped of any doubts she has about me. I need you to bring her to our other associates..." Sasuke nodded, following his master to follow Soi Fon and Naruto. As they spotted Soi Fon interrogating Naruto, Aizen used the heel of his zanpakutō to knock out Soi Fon, handing her to Sasuke. Sasuke picked her up and carried her away. As he carried her, he spotted one of Aizen's other contacts. It was Kaname Tōsen, one of the most recent members of the team. Due to an injustice, Kaname found it necessary to join with Aizen and Sasuke, what he called "taking the path with the least bloodshed" in his own words. He was also blind, but extremely skilled. Gin Ichimaru was also with him, but he seemed to be busy at the time.

"Sasuke..." Kaname muttered as he sensed the young boy. "Bring the girl to him..." He was Hiro Kameyori, another member of Aizen's gang. He wielded a very interesting zanpakutō, one with the ability to wipe the enemies mind. This could be used in any way he found fit, simply wiping out only a section if he so choosed. This was very useful in battle, with one swipe he could make his opponent forget why he was even attacking him and go for the kill. But it took a few seconds for this to take effect, the only downfall of the technique. And even though the memory was erased, it could possibly resurface with time. Sasuke spotted him within one of the barracks, Sasuke bringing Soi Fon to him.

"Sasuke, good to see you again," Hiro greeted as he took Soi Fon from Sasuke. "Mmm, she's quite the pretty one as well. OK, here we go..." Hiro held his zanpakutō in front of him, the zanpakutō glowing a faint green. With one quick swipe, Soi Fon's eyes opened wide, her pupils growing small. The memories of training with Naruto and suspicions of Aizen were erased from her memories.

"It is done..." Hiro muttered as he sheathed his blade. "Bring her back to her barracks and lay her down." Sasuke nodded as he brought Soi Fon to her barracks, looking at her.

"So this was Naruto's sparring partner," Sasuke muttered as he looked at the girl. "What path have you decided to walk Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes as he left the barracks, going back to meet with Aizen. As he did, Aizen turned to him and smiled, knowing the job was done.

"Sasuke, how would you like to become a lieutenant?" Aizen asked as Sasuke looked up at him with shock. "Kill this boy and I promise you this position..." Sasuke looked at Naruto for a split second, not knowing what to do. But as an image of Itachi flashed within his mind, Sasuke chuckled and walked up to Naruto, cracking his knuckles.

"I have to be better than him," Sasuke muttered as Itachi flashed within his mind. "My brother, he was always better than me. Everything he did he always excelled in, never failing like I did. He never had hardships, he always found a way to win. He was entered into Shinigami Academy by the time he was 10, and graduated at 16, and is now a third seat holder. He was always better, but now I get my chance to shine. I will surpass you Itachi..." With these words, Sasuke viciously attacked Naruto, Aizen smiling as he watched the two of them fight. After the battle, Aizen offered Naruto to join him, but Naruto refused.

"Tough luck loser..." Sasuke muttered as he watched Aizen slam the heel of his sword into Naruto's chest.

"What did you do with the girl?" Aizen asked as Sasuke remembered he was supposed to hand her probably to Gin.

"I handed her to Gin," Sasuke lied as he looked back. Hopefully Aizen wouldn't really care. After that, they brought Naruto to Hiro, who wiped Naruto's memories of random things. After this, Naruto was experimented upon, his body undergoing many experiments before being returned back. This was not known by the other Shinigami, Naruto able to still live if it was not known he was different.

_(Be back with another SC chapter next week! Also, don't forget to vote on the new poll on my page on the fate of Sasuke within this story!) _


	15. Neji's Arrival

_Hey guys, sorry I took so long! But here i am with a new chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of Kyubiakuma! So let's not waste any time and get to the story! I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Review baby! _

As the night turned into day, Naruto found himself exhausted from an entire night of intense training. After taking Kisuke's advice on putting the Bankai Training on hold, Naruto was training alongside the former Captain, learning advanced techniques beyond his own years. After training non stop for almost twenty four hours, the blond Shinigami was hungry, tired, and in need of a shower. As Naruto leaned against his zanpakutō, beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as Kisuke stood before him, wielding his own zanpakutō.

"Naruto, take a break already," Kisuke urged as Naruto shook his head no, looking up at Kisuke with pure determination. After being consumed by his own zanpakutō, Naruto was beyond angry at his own self for being so weak. He cursed himself for not picking up on it before, realizing why the court guard treated him as if he was a child wielding a knife. It was because in a way, he _was _one. He had no control over the zanpakutō that emerged from his own body, his techniques were sloppy. It angered him, but in a way it also made him wake up. In order to gain the respect of the Soul Society, he needed to hone and perfect his skills. Only then would he be able to hold his head up high and be known as the strongest Shinigami. Naruto grinned as he wiped the perspiration off his forehead and pulled his zanpakutō from out the ground.

"Sensei, let's continue training!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as Kisuke sighed.

"You're going to kill yourself kid, but whatever you want," Kisuke replied as he smiled to himself. _"He might be a bit unorthodox and a but hard headed, but he has done more work in these past 24 hours than I've seen some Shinigami do in their entire life." _

"Are you ready Sensei?" Naruto asked as Kisuke looked up, breaking his thought.

"Uh yeah, let's do it Naruto," Kisuke answered as he lifted up his zanpakutō.

As Ichigo and Rukia entered the classroom, they looked at Naruto's desk and spotted the blond hero's head on his desk, snoring softly.

"Idiot..." Rukia muttered as she slammed her books against his desk, Naruto jumping up in fear.

"Where is the fire?" Naruto asked as Ichigo chuckled softly. ]

"Why are you always sleeping these days?" Rukia asked as Naruto shrugged, stretching his arms out. "You know that we need to train Ichigo and you have been M.I.A for the past few days."

"I'll help you out after school OK?" Naruto replied as he laid his head back on his desk. "Now let me get five minutes before class starts." As Naruto said this, Rukia's Soul Pager went off, meaning a Hollow was near the vicinity.

"Naruto, we have a Hollow nearby," Rukia reported as she glanced at her pager. "We need to get moving now."

"Dammit, can I ever get any sleep?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself out his chair. "Dam monsters just won't stay the hell off..."

As Naruto (Shinigami), Rukia, and Ichigo (Shinigami) arrived in the area where the Hollow was supposedly in, they were surprised that the Hollow had suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, now the pager says that the Hollow was destroyed," Rukia announced as she looked at the pager in shock. "But if we didn't do it, who did?"

"It was probably that jerk Uryu," Naruto muttered as he turned around and started to head back toward the school. "Now excuse me, but I'm going to go sleep on the football field bleachers until my next class."

"I killed the Hollow," a voice announced from somewhere as Naruto turned back, his eyes widening as a massive spiritual pressure was felt within the area.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked as he looked around in surprise.

"The spiritual pressure of another Shinigami," Rukia replied as she looked around with widened eyes as well. "Sensing by the amount of spiritual pressure, this is no ordinary Shinigami either. This is definetly the spiritual pressure of a seated officer, most likely a lieutenant."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked as the Shinigami suddenly appeared before Ichigo, chuckling softly.

"Well, it seems you have disobeyed the rules Kuchiki Rukia," the Shinigami said as he looked at her with his pale white eyes.

"Hyuga Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, Rukia and Ichigo looking back as Naruto advanced forward. "So, Soi Fon sent you to spy on me in the world of the living huh?"

"That is Captain Soi Fon to you Uzumaki Naruto!" Neji spat as Naruto sneered.

"As if I'd give that stalker any respect!" Naruto shouted back. "I swear that girl is so annoying! Always sending people to watch me and stuff. She's a Captain, so why is she wasting time sending her lieutenant to the world of the living just to spy on me?"

"I'm not here to observe you Uzumaki Naruto," Neji replied as he unsheathed his zanpakutō from his sheathe. "I'm here to permanently end your Shinigami career."

"I don't care what family you're from, I'll crush you here and now!" Naruto shouted as he unsheathed his sword as well. "The Hyuga family might be known, but I won't give in so easily!"

"Kuchiki Rukia, as another member of a noble family, I will offer you a way to redeem yourself," Neji said as he turned to Rukia. "Aid me in defeating Uzumaki Naruto and I promise you that the entire Hyuga family will aid you in your sins. You will not have to pay for what has occurred here. It will be considered Uzumaki Naruto's fault." Rukia bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. Usually, a member of a noble family did not deny the request of another noble family, but this meant betraying her best friend. Ichigo looked at Rukia in shock, surprised she was even considering this.

"I can't do that Hyuga Neji," Rukia finally answered, Neji shaking his head in disappointment.

"I was only trying to help you redeem your name Kuchiki Rukia," Neji replied as he turned back to Naruto. "But no matter, I'll easily finish you off myself." Without any more words, Neji took off after Naruto, Naruto going into a defensive stance. Neji swiped at Naruto with his sword quickly, Naruto jumping back to avoid the attack. Neji watched as Naruto's feet touched the pavement, Neji taking off and attacking Naruto with lightning fast attacks, Naruto keeping on his feet and dodging the slashes. Naruto then flash stepped to the side of Neji and brought his sword down on Neji's forehead, Neji stopping the attack by using his own sword to stop the attack. Naruto pushed against Neji's sword with full power, Neji not giving an inch on defense. Neji's sword glowed a bright green as it infused itself with spiritual energy, Naruto glancing at this in surprise. Neji then began to push Naruto back with own sword, Naruto getting knocked into a building after Neji pushed him back. Naruto groaned as he pulled himself from the rubble, cracking his knuckles as he picked up his zanpakutō. Neji brushed off himself as he watched Naruto come running at him. He smiled smugly, jumping as Naruto swiped at him and bounced his feet off the building behind him, making him go behind Naruto. Naruto looked up and watched in surprise as Neji then brought his sword down and cut Naruto's shoulder blade, a long gash appearing. Naruto cringed in pain, blood gushing out the wound as Naruto looked at Neji angrily. Naruto then went running wildly at Neji, Neji shaking his head as he simply rejected Naruto's attack and slashed him across the chest. Naruto gasped as he held his chest, the blood going down his kimono. Naruto put both hands on his Zanpakutō, growling softly as he looked at Neji with his eyes slowly turning red. Neji watched this in surprise, not expecting this to occur. Neji went into offensive as he went running at Naruto with amazing speed, taking basically one step and appearing in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up at Neji with his eyes red with the slits in the middle instead of pupils and grinned darkly. Using both hands, he brought his sword down on Neji, the sheer force of the swing sending Neji flying back, his body getting enveloped in a red light as he was sent flying into a building, the building almost collapsing from the impact. Rukia and Ichigo gasped as Naruto stood there holding his zanpakutō with one hand, grinning broadly.

"Naruto, how did you do that?' Rukia asked as she looked at Naruto's eyes, the memory of Naruto back when they were younger in her mind. Naruto had the same look on his face when he had rescued her, pulling her away from the zanpakutō of the evil Shinigami.

"Why is his eyes red like that?" Ichigo asked as Rukia didn't answer, almost afraid of the answer. Neji emerged from the rubble now, brushing off his clothes as he looked at Naruto with his eyes somehow changed. Their were what looked like small veins bulging out at the sides of his eyes, Naruto looking back at Neji with curiosity.

"Byakugan, the secret technique of the Hyuga clan," Neji explained as Naruto growled. "I can see all of your points of spiritual pressure, meaning I can completely isolate you from your own power. Even your zanpakutō will be powerless..."

"What you waiting for then?" Naruto asked roughly, looking at Neji with a grin, "Rev up those eyes and let's finish this!"

"Show me the points of power Namisama!" Neji shouted as his Zanpakutō transformed, going a bit longer, looking like a regular katana.

"OK, unleash your inner demons Kyubiakuma!" Naruto screamed as his zanpakuto transformed as well. "So, are we ready to start this?"

"I'll finish you off Uzumaki Naruto!" Neji shouted as his sword glowed a light green.

"My Soul Pager is going off again," Rukia muttered as she looked at Naruto, then at Ichigo. "But I can't leave here and I can't let Ichigo leave by himself either. I hope we can settle this quickly..."

Meanwhile, Orihime was walking home with Tatsuki, both of the girls poking fun at each other.

"So, have you heard from Naruto lately?" Tatsuki teased as Orihime blushed softly.

"No! It's not like I'm waiting for him to or something..." Orihime said as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"A-ha! I knew you were Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted as Orihime blushed harder. "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I..." Orihime started as she was interrupted by a large Hollow, who slapped Tatsuki away in an instant.

"Mmm, you have spiritual pressure!" the Hollow shouted as it licked it's lips. Orihime looked up, shocked that she could see this beast, which she didn't know she wasn't supposed to be able to see.

"Orihime, run!" Tatsuki choked out from the ground as the Hollow picked her up and tossed her into a car.

"Shut up human, this is between me and the spiritual power girl here," the Hollow stated as Orihime gasped in shock. "Now, give yourself up or I will kill this measly human over there."

"No!" Orihime cried as the Hollow went lunging at Tatsuki.

_It's a cliffy! Sorry guys, but that will be continued next chapter! Want to announce a few things, one being that the voting for the "Sasuke Dies" poll is up and Sasuke shall be dying! But who would you like him to be defeated by? Shall it be Naruto, the wielder of Kyubiakuma? Or shall it be any of your favorite Shinigami? You choose! Also, what should Naruto's Bankai be? Still looking for ideas, I have one but I would still like to hear yours. See you guys in a few days, be back with a new chapter of Shinigami of Kyubiakuma and Sasuke Chronicles. Please review. Later! _

_gorutovssageta_


	16. The Kiss Seen Around The World

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own Naruto or Bleach. _

Neji came running at Naruto as Naruto placed his zanpakuto at his side. Neji looked at him in confusion as he prepared to strike, Naruto placing his left hand on Neji's chest. Neji looked down in surprise as Naruto gave him a sly grin.

"Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!" Naruto screamed as the dark red ball exploded on Neji's chest, making the Shinigami go flying backward. Neji growled slightly as he used his hand to steady himself, sliding across the ground with one hand before flipping back onto his feet. Naruto watched with an impressed look upon his face as Neji steadied his zanpakuto at his side and went for an all out attack. Naruto held back his zanpakuto as Neji jumped into the air to bring down his zanpakuto upon Naruto. Naruto looked up with a small smile as he whispered a few words and sent a devastating three pronged energy attack from his zanpakuto. It was amazing, three pure spiritual energy red claws coming at Neji as he tried to bring down his sword. Neji was unable to dodge within the air, the attack hitting him and sending him sliding into the ground. Neji looked up as blood rolled down his forehead, going near the side of his pulsing lavender eyes.

"You will regret that dearly Uzumaki Naruto," Neji warned quietly as he picked himself up from the ground. Neji undid the hair tie that held the ponytail on the back of his head. His hair came falling down to his shoulders, Neji looking at Naruto with pure determination written all over his face. Naruto watched as a swirl of green spiritual pressure spread around Neji's body. Neji looked up at Naruto as Naruto came running at him with his sword, ready to strike.

"You are the radius of my Trigram," Neji warned as Naruto took one step towards him. Naruto looked at him in confusion as Neji's sword glowed bright green. Naruto barely even saw as Neji attacked him with multiple stabs to the chest, each one hitting a place that allowed spiritual pressure to escape from the body. Naruto felt his body going numb as Neji continued to hit every spot, almost hitting Naruto over 50 times now.

"8 Trigram: Sixty Four Slashes!" Neji screamed as he stabbed Naruto directly in the middle of his chest, Naruto taking a deep breath as it felt like his heart almost stopped. Naruto looked down at his hand as he dropped his zanpakuto, Neji kicking it away from his grasp as Naruto tried to regain control of his body. Every part of his body was numb, none of the commands Naruto was giving it was going through.

"Are you feeling OK?" Neji asked sarcastically as he closed his eyes and looked away with a superior smile. "I hope you don't expect the ability to move, because I have shut down every part of your body. You have been completely isolated from your spiritual pressure that is in your body. Meaning, you are powerless and cannot even wield a zanpakuto. It's over loser." Naruto coughed up a tremendous amount of blood as he fell to his knees, his eyes looking up at Neji blankly.

"Naruto, no!" Rukia screamed as she went running onto the field, Ichigo grabbing her shoulder as he stepped forward.

"Rukia, I'll take care of this guy," Ichigo stated as his hair blew gently in the wind, a smile crossing his face as he pointed his zanpakuto at Neji. "This guy is a complete jerk, going on about how people are useless and never able to overcome obstacles. Well, I've had enough of hearing this crap! People can overcome obstacles as long as they are committed to it! Dreams can come true if you stride toward them!" Neji looked down, reminiscing of his childhood.

"You're wrong fool!" Neji roared as he pointed his own zanpakuto at Ichigo. "People can never change and they will always be controlled by fate! Everything in this world is controlled by fate! I will hear nothing more of this! How could either of you know how I feel?" Ichigo looked down, seeing his mother within his mind as Neji spoke. Ichigo shook his feelings away as Neji came running at him, Ichigo running at him as well. They began to clash violently, Neji and Ichigo both slamming each other's swords against each other, sparks flying in the air as the two steels touched. Rukia watched as the two emotionally fueled warriors continued battling, nothing being said. Naruto could only choke as he watched the two battle, Ichigo able to keep up with Neji quite well. But as the battle continued, a smile crossed Neji's face, Naruto almost immediately knowing what this smile meant: Neji wasn't serious. As Ichigo continued to clash with him, Neji simply placed his hand upon Ichigo's chest and smiled broadly.

"8 Trigram: Air Palm!" Neji shouted as Ichigo went flying back, Neji using the force of pure spiritual energy to push back Ichigo. Ichigo went sliding across the pavement, Rukia looking at him as he looked up from under her.

"What are you doing Ichigo, get back into the fight!" Rukia shouted as Ichigo scratched his head and sighed, picking himself up from the ground.

"It's too late for that now," Neji whispered as he appeared behind Ichigo, Ichigo looking back with widened eyes. Neji slammed his zanpakuto into Ichigo's back, Ichigo letting out a gasp as he looked down, Neji's bloody blade lodged in the left part of his chest. Ichigo fell flat on his face, Rukia letting out a scream as Naruto watched this, feeling completely helpless. His mind went back to how Toshiro completely disrespected him, how the entire Shinigami community did. The anger of these things, also the possible death of his friend Ichigo built up in the young Shinigami mind, causing his spiritual power to explode. Neji looked over at Naruto with widened eyes as he felt Naruto's spiritual pressure increase drastically, Naruto letting out a roar as he pulled himself to his feet. Neji backed away slowly as Naruto flash stepped in front of him, holding his zanpakuto at Neji's neck. Neji analyzed Naruto's body with his Byukugan, realizing that all of Naruto's points had been completely open again. Naruto turned his zanpakuto around and slammed the heel into Neji's chest, Neji shooting blood out of his mouth as he did. Naruto then let his sword fall from his hand and slammed his fist into Neji's mouth, causing more blood to spill. Naruto then pulled Neji up by the collar, retrieving his zanpakuto from the ground. Neji looked up at Naruto with one eye closed, chuckling softly.

"Do you think you've won Uzumaki Naruto?" Neji asked as he spit more blood out of his mouth. "You might have overcome your fate to lose against me, but you will never overcome being the loser of the Soul Society. You will never be a Captain and you will never be recognized as anything less than the clean up boy."

"You're wrong…" Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes. "I will become a Captain one day, and I will not be cleaning up after no one anymore. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am the third seat of Squad 10!"

"Enjoy your win while it lasts Uzumaki Naruto," Neji muttered as Naruto dropped him to the ground. "I will be returning for you and Kuchiki Rukia!" Naruto only watched as Neji opened the door to the Soul Society with his zanpakuto and crawled his way from the world of the living.

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" Rukia asked as the door closed. "He will be returning, and most likely bringing another high ranked officer with him."

"Another day, another problem," Naruto muttered as he sheathed his sword and looked over at Ichigo, who wasn't looking in the best of shape.

"Anyone going to help me here?" Ichigo moaned from the ground as Naruto held out his hand with a grin.

"Hey, there's a Hollow in the vicinity near here," Rukia said as she looked down at her pager. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Orihime had somehow stopped the attack from the Hollow, using some type of barrier to repel it. Orihime looked at her hands as the barrier surrounded her. She had no idea how she just used this technique, somehow acquiring it in the heat of the moment.

"You little bitch, I'm going to teach you a lesson for defying me!" the Hollow roared as Orihime looked up, hoping this shield would last. As the Hollow came at her, Naruto suddenly flash stepped before it, looking at the Hollow with a grin. The Hollow looked down at him in shock as Naruto swung his sword at the Hollow, the sheer force of the swing just sending the Hollow stumbling back. The Hollow roared again as it tried to grab Naruto, Naruto flash stepping to the side of a building as it did. Naruto then flash stepped to the shoulder of the beast, standing there nonchalantly as the Hollow screamed. Naruto placed his hand on the Hollow as the Hollow tried to grab him, Naruto flash stepping down to its chest. Naruto started to run down its chest, slashing it with his zanpakuto as he ran down. He then jumped down, the Hollow screaming in pain as blood gushed from all of its wounds. Orihime looked up as she spotted Naruto, looking heroically at the Hollow as the Hollow brought its entire left hand down on Naruto. Orihime screamed as tears rushed down her face, thinking the Hollow defeated him. Suddenly, a red light flashed under the Hollow's hand, making the Hollow pull up his hand. Naruto grinned as he looked up at the Hollow, a red aura covering his body.

"See you later big guy!" Naruto shouted at it as he swung his sword, the Hollow getting covered with a red light. The Hollow screamed as it was vaporized, Naruto sheathing his sword as he looked behind him at Orihime. He turned back around and started to walk down the street as Orihime ran up to him, grabbing his arm as Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"How can you…?" Naruto asked as Orihime kissed him, both of them turning bright red as they kissed. As Naruto kissed Orihime passionately, he looked to the side of him and spotted Rukia and Ichigo, Rukia looking at Naruto with her mouth wide open.

As Neji returned back to the Squad 2 quarters, Soi Fon looked at him disapprovingly as she spotted the injuries he sustained.

"Captain, I have returned from my mission," Neji muttered as he bent down and looked at the ground. "I have retrieved much information, including the fact that Uzumaki Naruto did have a hand in Kuchiki Rukia's Shinigami powers being lost."

"Very well then, Uzumaki Naruto shall be finished," Soi Fon said as she looked up with a wicked smile.

_Naruto has a girlfriend? Naruto facing the wrath of Soi Fon and the Soul Society? The day is coming when Naruto will need to learn more of his potential. Bankai Training resumes again next chapter! Sasuke Chronicles returns next chapter! _


	17. Naruto's Trials

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Please enjoy. _

As the kiss between Naruto and Orihime continued, Naruto noticed that Rukia and Ichigo were at the side of him, Rukia watching the kiss with her eyes wide open in shock. Naruto looked back in confusion as Orihime pulled away, her face redder than a tomato. She pushed past Naruto clumsily and rushed from the scene, leaving the unconscious Tatsuki, Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia behind. Quietness had befallen the area, Naruto unable to even explain the situation.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Rukia asked angrily, even though she was trying to contain herself. "Why are you not taking care of the wounded, but kissing other females?"

"It wasn't supposed to occur that way!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment. But it was to no avail, Naruto feeling terrible for doing that to Rukia. Even though Naruto was not too smart when it came to women, he knew he did something wrong by just looking at Rukia's face. He had never seen her this angry, her chest moving up and down in accelerated rate. The look on her face was pure venom as she looked down Naruto, her eyes seemingly burning fire. Naruto gulped slightly as he walked up to Rukia, grabbing her shoulders with both hands.

"Rukia, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way," Naruto explained as Rukia looked at him with flames shooting from her eyes. "I'm not sure if I like Orihime like that, I mean I haven't really thought about it until now. I'm not sure what I want, if I want to get into something like that now, but Orihime is kind of ditzy. I'm not really sure if that would be the girl for me, ya know?"

"W-What kind of girl do you like Naruto?" Rukia asked as Naruto looked up at the dying sun, a smile crossing his face.

"Well if I were to choose right now, I'd choose a girl like you Rukia," Naruto replied as Rukia blushed slightly, turning away so Naruto wouldn't see her face. "But, that is if I were to choose right now, I mean if I were to have more time I might change my mind or something…" Rukia growled slightly as she slammed her fist into Naruto's stomach, Naruto gasping in pain as Rukia turned away and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Let's go Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she dragged Ichigo down the street, Ichigo chuckling as he allowed himself to be pulled down the street.

"Always one word too far Naruto," Ichigo muttered as Naruto waved at them with one hand, holding his stomach with his other.

_In the Soul Society_

"Thank you for bringing this matter to me Captain Soi Fon," Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai finished as Soi Fon nodded, Neji kneeling before her and the first division Captain. "However, I do disapprove of using your lieutenant to do such a petty task, plus your motives seem questionable as well…" 

"Permission to speak Head Captain," Neji asked as Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai nodded. "Sir, I requested this mission myself due to the fact that I have heard from some of the Squad Ten members I discuss things with and they tell me Uzumaki Naruto is one of the most incompetent third seat holders in the history of the Soul Society. He has done no missions that have actually lived up to his ranking, usually doing tasks consisting of mopping floors and basic Shinigami missions, such as the one he is on now."

"Interesting as this all is, this has nothing to do with your division," Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai boomed as Neji looked down at the ground. "I will forgive this once, but next time you will both face consequences. Captain, I need to fetch Hitsugaya Toshiro from his barracks if you will." Soi Fon nodded as she exited the room, a smile crossing her face as she left.

"You want Naruto to return from the world of the living?" Toshiro asked as Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai nodded.

"He has disobeyed rules and must face punishment," Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai stated as Toshiro looked down. "He has not only allowed his fellow teammate to sacrifice her power to a human, but the most disappointing part it was to a Hollow that could have been easily defeated by any seated officer. The situation will befall both Uzumaki Naruto and Rukia Kuchiki. I will have to send another captain to obtain Naruto…"

"Sir, please allow me to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto," Toshiro urged as Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai opened his mouth to speak.

"I will take this mission if I can make a request sir," A voice said as Kuchiki Byakuya and his lieutenant Uchiha Sasuke entered the barracks. "Uzumaki Naruto has made a mockery of my family due to his foolishness. I think I can retrieve my sister and capture Uzumaki Naruto due to my training sir. Remember, he was trained by Yoruichi Shihōin." Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai stroked his chin as he considered this, Toshiro's fist tightening slowly.

"It shall be done," Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai decided as Toshiro remained silent. "Kuchiki Byakuya shall be the one to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke smiled darkly, his eyes gleaming bright red as he thought of taking on Naruto once again.

"So what is the news on Naruto Captain?" Rangiku asked as Toshiro entered the Squad 10 barracks.

"Naruto buried himself in a grave he won't get out of," Toshiro answered as he looked down at the ground. "They are going to blame him for the extraction of Kuchiki Rukia's power due to the fact that he is a third seat. And if I know what they are thinking right now, execution will be in the cards."

"Execution Captain?" Rangiku asked frantically as she looked at Toshiro with a bewildered look. "Captain, we have to stop them from doing this!"

"It is not my decision Rangiku," Toshiro answered quietly as he looked up at the ceiling. "Naruto must give himself up and pray that he is able overcome this…"

Meanwhile at the Urahara Shop, Kisuke was busy sipping on green tea, relaxing as Yoruichi walked into the room in her cat form.

"Kisuke, time is passing by quickly," Yoruichi warned as Kisuke set down his tea. "The Soul Society has already picked up on Rukia's power loss. Naruto is bound to be held responsible due to his seat. They have already sent Hyuga Neji, which most likely means they are coming for blood next time."

"You mean they are sending a Captain?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi nodded. "Naruto hasn't even learned Bankai yet, he has no chance in Hell against an experienced Captain…"

"We have to increase his training, natural training won't be enough," Yoruichi muttered as Kisuke nodded in agreement. "I'm going to train him with "that" but it might be extremely risky. His zanpakuto is pure evil; giving it any air time might prove to be bad. It has the power to completely consume Naruto's entire being."

"We have no choice, we shall use this in order to speed up the process," Kisuke chimed in as they both nodded in agreement.

"It seems we have a guest Kisuke," Yoruichi muttered as Kisuke looked up at the door, the figure at the door entering.

"Well, this is quite the surprise," Kisuke greeted as a spiky haired blond haired man entered the room, fixing his black shades on his face as he sat down.

"I have news from the Soul Society that Uzumaki Naruto will be receiving punishment for his crimes in the world of the living," the man muttered as Yoruichi looked down. "I had to personally come here after hearing this to tell you. Yoruichi, do not allow Naruto to be executed, I beg of you."

"You couldn't save him yourself?" Yoruichi asked, but then felt bad for the comment. "Don't worry, I will look out for my apprentice, even if it cost me my life. But you should truly heed what I told you all those years ago."

"I'll keep that in mind Yoruichi," the man answered as he exited the room, a tear streaming down his face as he turned away. 

"To think that was once the man who defeated me in a race," Yoruichi commented as she thought of her childhood for a second. "Heh, you will never change…"

"Naruto, today we shall be resuming our training," Kisuke announced as Naruto entered the underground facility, yawning loudly. He looked up at Kisuke, who looked a little too happy for so early in the morning. He was also surprised to see Yoruichi, who was in her true form today.

"Naruto, today we shall be trying something a bit different," Yoruichi explained as she pulled out some type of small machine. "This is something that shall allow you to gain your Bankai quicker than usual. Are you prepared for this?"

"A way to get my Bankai?" Naruto asked eagerly as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Finally, down to the real training! What do I have to do?"

"You must defeat your zanpakuto and force it to show you it's Bankai state," Kisuke explained as Naruto looked down at his sheathed blade, Kyubiakuma chuckling softly. Naruto gulped nervously as he unsheathed his sword, Kyubiakuma laughing louder now.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Yoruichi asked as Naruto nodded, a determined smile crossing his face. Yoruichi nodded back as she started the system, Naruto's zanpakuto transferring itself into the air, a red ball expanding greatly. Naruto looked before him with no weapon as a great roar was heard, causing the entire ground to tremble as if it was in fear. Naruto watched as nine tails sprouted from the red expanding ball, the body of Kyubiakuma forming. Naruto looked in shock as he found himself face to face with Kyubiakuma, Kyubiakuma chuckling as drool escaped from its mouth. The drool hit the ground and vaporized it, leaving a giant indent where the drool hit.

"This is Naruto's zanpakuto's true form?" Yoruichi shouted as she tried to steady herself. "This thing is huge! How will Naruto be able to control that?"

"**You fool; you dare to summon me here like this?" **Kyubiakuma growled as Naruto looked up at him in fear. **"You pathetic child, you have nourished upon my power for too long now. Now that we stand here, I shall overcome you and make your body my new vessel. Just look at the fear in your eyes coward. Prepare to be eliminated!" **

"I won't lose to you!" Naruto roared as he went charging at Kyubiakuma.

_Naruto vs. Kyubiakuma! The mysterious stranger? Who could it possibly be? Does he have a connection with Naruto? Find out next chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! _

_gorutovssageta_


	18. Naruto vs Kyubiakuma!

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: SOTK! I do not own anything but the tale that you read! Please enjoy! _

"It seems that I finally solved the puzzle on this phenomenon," Kisuke whispered to Yoruichi as they stood at the sideline, watching as Naruto went charging at Kyubiakuma.

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked curiously as a sly grin crossed Kisuke's face.

"Do you remember when I was researching a different way for Shinigami to further their spiritual power?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi nodded. "Well, that was where I had discovered that Hollowfication wasn't the only way to do this. There was another way, but in order to discover it I had to go deep into the past. It seemed that the Bijuu were once thought to be another way of obtaining power."

"The Bijuu?" Yoruichi wondered aloud as she looked at Kisuke with confusion. "You mean the tailed beast that once inhabited the world of the living thousands of years ago?"

"Yes, they were the form of a greater beast that was split into nine pieces by some unknown human warrior," Kisuke explained as he studied Kyubiakuma with a grin. "It seems that what I discovered was true. With the threat of the Bijuu growing in the world of the living, the Shinigami were sent in to eliminate them. But even the Shinigami did not have enough strength to kill this mystical beast. In the end, humans discovered a way to contain them by placing them inside human sacrifices, which were called jinchuuriki. These humans contained the beast, and in return were granted the power and abilities of the tailed beast within them."

"Human sacrifices?" Yoruichi asked as Kisuke nodded solemnly. "That seems a bit barbaric doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but the best part hasn't come yet," Kisuke replied as he took a large apple out of his pocket. "It seems after the death of the user, the Bijuu was brought to the Soul Society with them, causing the death rate in the Soul Society to skyrocket due to the beast attacking other souls, not to mention Shinigami. So, the Soul Society did what the humans did, place the beast inside their reborn host, which turned out different than it did for the humans. The reborn beast was transformed into a zanpakuto, giving the host incredible spiritual pressure and abilities. There has been many of these beast sealed within young children before they could even breath, so I'm thinking Naruto was once the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsu, which was considered the Nine Tailed Fox among humans!"

"Naruto the host of a legendary tailed beast?" Yoruichi asked as she glanced at the blond Shinigami, who was busy dodging multiple tails coming at him from several directions. "It seems so unlikely, but then again it really doesn't. I knew Naruto was special when I found him that day he was racing Uchiha Sasuke. You know Kisuke, something just crossed my mind. I remember I was with you the day we both sensed Naruto's spiritual pressure. Is that why you wanted me to retrieve him that day?"

"You caught me Yoruichi," Kisuke gave her a sheepish grin as he reminisced of the day long ago. "I was doing the research around that time, gathering information mostly. The Bijuu information was vital to me then, being buried around a circle of lies. So when I finally found it, I was surprised to sense Naruto's spiritual power that day. It matched my findings of how Bijuu holders are supposed to have beyond normal spiritual pressure. So yeah, I thought it would be good to at least meet the boy."

"Hm, always the sneaky one Kisuke," Yoruichi muttered with a smile as she touched the tip of her finger with her lip. "Wait, what about the other Bijuu holders? Is there any other ones then Naruto still around?"

"Well, none other than Naruto have been confirmed right now, but no doubt there is somewhere in the Soul Society," Kisuke replied as he stroked his chin. "It is truly a mystery…"

_In the Soul Society_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Lieutenant Gaara!" one of the members of 13th Division shouted as Gaara looked over at them with annoyance.

"Out of my way fool," Gaara muttered as he pushed past the Shinigami rudely, the Shinigami simply saluting him as he passed.

"Sir, have you heard the news on Kuchiki Rukia?" the Shinigami asked as he rushed behind Gaara. "It seems she is going to be put on trial alongside Uzumaki Naruto tomorrow! It seems Kuchiki Byakuya and Uchiha Sasuke is going to retrieve them from the world of the living!"

"Fool, why would I care about such things?" Gaara asked as he sped up drastically. "Now, get back to your post." The Shinigami nodded as he gave Gaara one final salute and rushed back to his post.

"Imbecile," Gaara muttered under his breath as he returned to his barracks.

"Dam, this isn't going well Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ducked from another tail, Kyubiakuma roaring angrily as it tried to hit the fast Shinigami.

"Naruto, you must make your sword respect you!" Yoruichi shouted from the sideline as Kisuke nodded in agreement. "Summon your zanpakuto once again; show it that you are the boss!"

"I am the boss?" Naruto repeated as he looked down at his palms. "Wait, I am the boss…? YES! I am the boss of Kyubiakuma! You are my zanpakuto! You and I share the power, you don't control it! Just me…" As Naruto continued his rant, he didn't even realize that Kyubiakuma in its zanpakuto form was in his palm now.

"Naruto, you summoned your zanpakuto again!" Kisuke shouted as Naruto looked down at his sword with amazement. "Now, release your zanpakuto and defeat Kyubiakuma!"

"Right, I am the boss of Kyubiakuma!" Naruto shouted as Kyubiakuma looked at him with fear.

'**N-No, I am the one with the power, it is all MINES!" **Kyubiakuma screamed as it looked at Naruto with its piercing red eyes.

"Heh, I am the Shinigami, you are the zanpakuto," Naruto boasted as he grinned broadly. "Now, allow me to show you my true power Kyubiakuma! Unleash your inner demons, Kyubiakuma! Show me your true form!" As Naruto said this, Kyubiakuma let out an aggravated howl as it shrunk down significantly, shaping into what looked like a human form. As the light disappeared, in Kyubiakuma's place were a cute red-headed girl, looking a bit older then Naruto. Her long hair draped over her shoulders, a red aura covering her body. She was wearing a hakasho, but this one was bright red with dark stripes of red on the side. As she opened her eyes, the piercing red eyes of Kyubiakuma were still there.

"Is this your true form?" Naruto asked as the girl grunted softly, Naruto's mouth almost dropping to the ground.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, you weren't even able to see me in my true form in your past life," **Kyubiakuma muttered as she tossed her hair to the side. **"It seems your power has grown significantly in order for you to pull me out of my beast form. Fine, it seems I will have no choice but to ally with you, but I will not go down without a fight…" **Kyubiakuma summoned a zanpakuto within her left palm, the zanpakuto looking much different than the one Naruto wielded. This one was much longer, with the jagged edges much more narrow and sleek. The finish was completely red, the power auriating from it more than Naruto could even fathom at this point.

"What will my Bankai be?" Naruto asked as Kyubiakuma grinned slyly.

"Well, I actually have two Bankai states," Kyubiakuma admitted as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "I just actually showed you one, which was my beast form. In that Bankai state, you will be able to control my beast state in battle, which will prove useful. This is my second Bankai state, where you obtain my power without having to use my beast form. But, you won't be able to obtain this form, so don't worry about it."

"Why not?" Naruto asked curiously as Kyubiakuma pointed her sword at Naruto's neck.

"Because your will is not great enough to defeat me!" Kyubiakuma roared as she went swung her sword at Naruto's neck, Naruto leaning back as she did. Naruto readied his sword as he slammed his own zanpakuto into Kyubiakuma's zanpakuto, making her back up significantly.

"Three hōmen kara akuma no tsume!" Kyubiakuma shouted as Naruto looked on in confusion. Kyubiakuma's zanpakuto glowed as she sent a three pronged energy attack that looked like demon claws at Naruto, Naruto flash stepping out the way as Kyubiakuma flash stepped before him.

"Where you going whelp?" Kyubiakuma asked roughly as she brought her sword down on Naruto, Naruto flash stepping from the blow. Kyubiakuma followed him again, which ensued in a flash step battle between Shinigami and zanpakuto.

"I can do anything you can do Naruto!" Kyubiakuma shouted as she followed Naruto step by step. "I will follow you to the end of this planet if I have to!"

"Oh yeah, take this then!" Naruto shouted as he sent a small round red ball from the tip of his zanpakuto at Kyubiakuma, Kyubiakuma snickering as she easily deflected the attack.

"Did you think that beginner attack would defeat me?" Kyubiakuma asked as Naruto grinned, several other Naruto's suddenly appearing on the field.

"Amazing, he is using afterimages as a distraction," Yoruichi commented as she looked on with approval. "This is the way the flash step is meant to be used. Naruto might be one of my greatest students in the art of the flash step, beside Byakuya and Soi Fon. Well, even I don't know who would win in a flash step battle between the three…"

"Naruto, give up!" Kyubiakuma shouted as she elbowed Naruto in the face with her free arm. "You aren't Shinigami material, you always knew this! Just allow yourself to be ridiculed, give in!"

"Never!" Naruto shouted as his zanpakuto clashed with Kyubiakuma, both of them clashing with each other violently. The sound of metal hitting against each other filled the air as Naruto and Kyubiakuma clashed again, both of them looking each other in the face as they did.

"Just give up Uzumaki Naruto!" Kyubiakuma bellowed as Naruto grinned, wiping a drop of blood from the side of his mouth.

"I will never give in to you Kyubiakuma," Naruto muttered as he readied his sword. "I don't care if you are millions of times stronger than me, I will never give in to you! I don't care if all my bones are broken when I'm done, I won't give in!" Kyubiakuma snickered as she gave Naruto a kind smile.

"Well, somehow I knew this would happen," Kyubiakuma muttered as she held out her hand, Naruto looking down as the new zanpakuto was in it.

"Do I… take it?" Naruto asked as Kyubiakuma nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, now take it before I change my mind kid!" Kyubiakuma shouted as Naruto picked up the zanpakuto, his old one disintegrating into dust.

"I did it!" Naruto shouted as he felt the power of Kyubiakuma flow throughout his body. "I finally achieved Bankai!" As he held up his zanpakuto, his Shakkaho changing. Naruto was surprised as a Captain like jacket appeared, this one orange and red flames running across the bottom. Naruto turned to give Kyubiakuma a warm smile, but was only gave to give a confused look as Kyubiakuma knelt to the ground in pain. Kyubiakuma began to roar in pain as someone surfaced upon her face. Something that looked like some type of Hollow mask…

"Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto asked fearfully as Kisuke watched with widened eyes.

"No, that isn't possible!" Kisuke shouted as he watched the Hollow mask form. "Did Naruto get cursed with this as well?"

"Kisuke, how is this possible?" Yoruichi asked as Kisuke shrugged with a panicked expression on his face.

"I don't know, my only assumption is that Kyubiakuma has been somehow slowing down the process!" Kisuke shouted as Kyubiakuma let out another roar. The mask had fully surfaced now, Kyubiakuma remaining silent as she stood up, facing Naruto without saying a word. The mask was strange, looking like the bones of a fox. As Kyubiakuma reached up for the mask, Naruto gasped as Kyubiakuma removed the mask from her face. Kyubiakuma looked nothing like herself anymore, looking exactly like Naruto now, but instead with black eyes with yellow as the pupils.

"So, Kyubiakuma sacrificed it's own power to Uzumaki Naruto huh?" the mystery person asked as he chuckled darkly. "What a pathetic fool. It seems I'll have to cut you down with my bare hands now…"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the person chuckled.

"I'm Kyubiakuma fool!" the person roared as Naruto looked at him with his eyes widened.

_Who is this mystery person? Can Naruto defeat him? Find out next chapter! Also, looking for some new techniques for Naruto's Hollow form, so any ideas tell me! Thank you, see you next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	19. Trial and Error

"So, we finally meet Uzumaki Naruto," the stranger referring himself as Kyubiakuma stated as he studied Naruto with those creepy black eyes. His pupils were pure yellow, studying Naruto with a strange grin upon his face.

"What did you do with Kyubiakuma?" Naruto asked angrily as he pointed his new zanpakuto at the stranger. "And why do you look exactly like me for?"

"I already told you, I'm Kyubiakuma!" the stranger roared as he unsheathed his own zanpakuto from his back and went running at Naruto, Naruto going into a defensive position. Naruto blocked as the stranger tried to strike him three times consecutively, Naruto easily repelling these weak strikes. The stranger grinned as he went at Naruto again, this time from an angle. Naruto watched as the stranger attacked from his right side, Naruto swaying from the blow as the stranger flash stepped to his left side. Naruto looked back in surprise as he narrowly dodged another attack, flash stepping a safe distance away from the attack.

"Well, you are stronger than I remember you to be," the stranger complimented as Naruto wiped the perspiration from his forehead. "But you obviously are getting tired, which is understandable since you just faced my other half. But I'll have no mercy, for I don't accept you using my power like my other half does! Let me give you a little secret Uzumaki Naruto; I know all of your techniques you knew from when you lived your past life." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the stranger sheathed his sword, holding out his left hand before himself. As he did, a sphere like ball began gathering in his palm, the stranger grinning as it did.

"Now!" the stranger shouted as he flash stepped to the side of Naruto, Naruto looking over in surprise as the energy sphere was shoved into his chest, sending him sliding across the ground. The stranger chuckled loudly as Naruto looked up at him from the ground, holding his chest in pain.

"Does it hurt Uzumaki Naruto?" the stranger asked as he grinned broadly. "That was the Rasengan, an attack that was created by Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. Does this bring back any memories?" Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise as she heard this name, her and Kisuke exchanging glances.

"Minato Namikaze?" Naruto asked, his head beginning to hurt. "Why… do I know that name? I don't even know what a Hokage is, but I feel as if I do…"

"That was also the man who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsu within your past self's body," the stranger revealed as Yoruichi gasped. "Do you want to know how I know all of these things?"

"Yes, explain yourself Hollow!" Kisuke shouted as the stranger chuckled.

"It's quite simple, me and Kyubiakuma's mind is connected due to the fact that she sealed me within her own body to halt the Hollowfication process that was used on Naruto when he was just a boy," the stranger explained as his grin increased in size drastically. "I was created by that experiment, which was thought to be a failure due to the fact Naruto didn't transform. This was due to the effort of Kyubiakuma, who was still sealed within Naruto's soul at the time. Since Kyubiakuma has the ability to give Naruto her power at any time, she used her power to seal me away along with her, forcing me to share the same mind with her. With Kyubiakuma being the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsu, she retained her memories of when she and Uzumaki Naruto shared a body in the world of the living. So, once she surrendered her full abilities to Uzumaki Naruto, I took this opportunity to reveal myself. Now Uzumaki Naruto, I'm not going to allow you to use my power like that weaked minded fox did."

"But tell me, what does this have to do with Minato Namikaze?" Yoruichi asked as the stranger chuckled in response.

"Allow me to answer that Yoruichi," someone muttered as Tessai entered the room, a hooded individual behind him.

"It seems you have a guest Kisuke," Tessai announced as the man stepped forward.

"So, you've returned have you?" Kisuke asked as Naruto looked over at the hooded individual with curiosity as the man removed his hood. He looked almost exactly like Naruto, only his hair was a bit longer.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak.

"Allow me to explain everything from the beginning," the man interrupted as he stepped before everyone. "I am Minato Namikaze, the former 4th Hokage in my past life, now Shinigami on the run due to my actions in the Soul Society. You see Naruto; you weren't the first to have a tailed beast within your body. Your mother was, Uzumaki Kushina. She was one of the experimental test subjects of what was called "Project Bijuu" among the Soul Society. At that time, I was one of the captains in the Gotei 13, leading Squad 2 around then. We all knew, the number of Bijuu entering the Soul Society via their host growing in number. As you might know, when a jinchuuriki enters the Soul Society, the Bijuu is allowed to run free, the seal on their bodies deteriorating when they become a Soul. Without a host, the Bijuu is forced to follow, so thus begins our story."

"Are you sure you want to tell this Minato?" Yoruichi asked as Minato nodded, looking at Naruto with a sad smile.

"After the first experiment, which was a success, I was beginning to have second thoughts about what I had first agreed to," Minato continued as he looked up at the ceiling. "You see, somehow my memories of when I was Hokage and other miscellaneous things were beginning to return, making me very aware of what would occur if we allow these things to roam free. But, I had already played my hand in the past, seeing what would occur if we allowed these things to even be sealed. I suggested we used the newly invented Kido Cannon to simply wipe them all out, which was frowned upon by most of my superiors. I tried to talk sense into them, telling them the same thing will occur here that happen in the world of the living, which would be a war over the Bijuu. I was ignored, making me take actions into my own hands. I tried to defy the Soul Society and destroy the tailed beasts, in the process being captured, imprisoned, and thrown out of the Soul Society. My spiritual power was taken, leaving me with almost nothing, which I thought. But there is another type of energy other then spiritual power, called chakra. This was used back in the day of the shinobi, which was thousands of years ago. But because I'm still a spirit, I cannot age nor die, just remain here for eternity. So, I used that time to train in my old arts, mastering it over the centuries."

"Is that why you told me a Shinigami regaining his memories is almost impossible?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Kisuke, who nodded.

"Now, to the more important part," Minato continued as he looked directly at Naruto. "You see Naruto; I had two great loves when I lived in the Soul Society. One was Yoruichi, who was by my side for a very long time…" Yoruichi looked down, thinking of when Minato and she spent their time in the Soul Society.

"But…" Minato continued. "My greatest love was your mother, Kushina. Who I ended up marrying, then having one child. My wife was the wielder of Kyubiakuma at the time, which was removed from her body and placed within her child when they deemed her too unstable because of the pregnancy. She died shortly after, leaving her baby alone after I was sent to the world of the living… that baby was you Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto…" Naruto's eyes widened in shock, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the man who was his father.

"My… father?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded, Dark Naruto looking over at this with disgust.

"Enough of this!" he roared as he pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto. "I have no time for this…" As he said this, Naruto chest began to hurt, making the young Shinigami fall to his knees as some type of white particles dripped from his mouth.

"Let's finish the Hollowfication shall we?" Dark Naruto asked as he faded away, Naruto holding onto his throat as more of the white substance went down his mouth, covering his entire body.

"Dammit, I have no choice!" Kisuke shouted as Minato put his arm out as a signal for Kisuke to stop.

"I'll do this…" Minato muttered as he disappeared in an instant, Yoruichi watching with widened eyes. Minato appeared before the transforming Naruto, looking at Naruto with a skeptical expression.

"This should hold you for now!" Minato shouted as he made several hand signs. "Hakke Fuuin Shiki no Jutsu!" Minato slammed his palm into several areas of Naruto's body, finally slamming both of his palms into Naruto's face, which was almost covered by the Hollow mask of Dark Naruto. As he did, a small symbol appeared, causing the transformation to reverse.

"What was that?" Kisuke asked in awe as he watched with widened eyes.

"A jutsu I used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto's body in my past life," Minato explained as Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious. "It won't hold, only holding in the Hollow power for so long. Even though he finally allied himself with his zanpakuto, he won't be able to use his Bankai due to the seal. If he does, he will unleash the Hollow version of himself…" Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged worried glances as they looked down at the blond Shinigami, who was snoring slightly.

"Byakuya will be coming here soon along with Uchiha Sasuke," Yoruichi reminded Kisuke as he sighed.

"Get me Kurosaki Ichigo," Kisuke replied, looking up at Yoruichi with a sly smile.

"Ichigo, have you seen Naruto lately?" Rukia asked as they walked down the main street of Karakura Town, Ichigo munching on a small bag of chips.

"No, and we've been really busy these days with the Hollows," Ichigo muttered as he finished the bag, throwing it in the trash can nearby. "Do you think he returned back to that Soul Society or whatever you people come from?"

"Doubtful, Naruto would never abandon me like that," Rukia replied, looking up at the dying sun with a worried expression. "Right…?"

"Well, I'm going to make my exit for now," Minato stated as he placed his hood back on his head, heading toward the door. "Tell Naruto when he wakes up that if he wants to learn some jutsu, to contact me when he gets a chance. They would come in very handy for a Shinigami…"

"Will do Minato," Yoruichi replied as she watched him leave. "So Kisuke, what should we do? How is Naruto supposed to defeat Byakuya without using his Bankai?"

"Well, we need him to train alongside certain people," Kisuke explained as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But I doubt they will get involved, knowing their past with the Soul Society. But technically Naruto is one of them now, so I think it is worth a try at least. But you need to increase Kurosaki Ichigo's power, who is very promising. With his own strength he could defeat Byakuya if he was guided correctly. Soon, we will need to return to the Soul Society Yoruichi. We have unfinished business…"

"Right, but Ichigo has nothing to do with this," Yoruichi argued. "He's just a Substitute Shinigami who should be able to live his life, not deal with our problems. Fine, I'll train him, but it will be his own choice in the end."

"Agreed," Kisuke replied as they both looked at Naruto, hoping things turned out well…

"So, you've returned again Minato," Kurosaki Isshin muttered as he sat at his table in the kitchen, sipping on hot coffee. "It's always a pleasure…"

"Isshin, they want to train your son to fight with us," Minato interrupted as Isshin smiled, shaking his head.

"I figured this would happen sooner or later," Isshin replied as he took another sip of his coffee. "Ichigo's a big boy, if he wants to fight he can fight. But what is the news on Naruto?"

"He's developing fast, but they had a major setback with a Hollow issue," Minato explained as Isshin nodded. "We might have to step into this war soon Isshin."

"I know, I just pray the next generation can handle it," Isshin muttered as he set down his coffee mug. "Bijuu is just the beginning. If he gets his way, who knows what might occur. Uchiha…" Minato and Isshin both nodded in sync, looking off into the sky as a soft rain fell over the Earth.

"Madara…"

_That was the newest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! See you guys real soon! Still looking for ideas for the Hollow form, plus jutsu you would like to see Naruto learn once again. See ya!_

_gorutovssageta_


	20. Battle: Naruto vs Shinji!

_New chapter of Naruto: SOTK! I do not own Naruto or Bleach! _

"Mr. Kurosaki, welcome to my humble avail!" Kisuke greeted loudly as Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia entered the Urahara Shop after an exhausting afternoon of killing Hollows.

"Why is this idiot so loud all the time?" Rukia asked crankily, holding her throbbing temples with her left hand. "What did you call us here for Urahara?"

"Probably something stupid and pointless," Naruto inquired as Kisuke chuckled.

"Not at all Mr. Uzumaki, I actually think all of this is quite serious," Kisuke answered mysteriously as this statement piqued Naruto's interest. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I want you to train alongside me in order to prepare you for the incoming Soul Reaper invasion."

"Invasion?" Rukia asked curiously as she placed her hands on her hips. "Why haven't I heard about some upcoming invasion? Naruto and I would be the first to…"

"Not if you are both set for execution…" Kisuke interrupted coldly as Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "Uzumaki Naruto and Kuchiki Rukia are both set for immediate execution after being returned to the world of the living. That is what is being said around the Soul Society as we speak. Kuchiki Byakuya and Uchiha Sasuke will be the ones coming to the world of the living to escort you to your deaths." Naruto and Rukia both gasped at the same time at the two names Kisuke spoke.

"Brother?" Rukia choked out with fear as she looked up at Naruto, who was looking down at the ground with widened eyes.

"Sasuke is coming here to arrest me?" Naruto asked as his fist balled up slowly, his fists shaking slightly.

"Why would they want to execute Rukia and Naruto?" Ichigo asked frantically as Kisuke looked down.

"Because of you Kurosaki Ichigo," Kisuke answered quietly as Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "You were given Shinigami abilities by Kuchiki Rukia, which is against Shinigami etiquette. They are blaming this on Uzumaki Naruto, who is a third seat holder and should have been able to eliminate a single Hollow."

"This is my entire fault?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at the ground, an angry expression appearing on his face.

"We don't have time for tears!" Kisuke shouted sharply as Ichigo, Rukia, and Naruto looked up at Kisuke in unison. "We must fight, not sit here with tears in our eyes for what occurred. We must be ready to fight if we want to avoid this." Rukia looked away, knowing what she had to do. Naruto looked at Kisuke with a grin, flashing his sensei a quick thumbs up as Ichigo nodded with approval.

"Alright Ichigo, you will be training with me," Kisuke announced as the door to the underground training facility opened up instantly. "Naruto, you will be training with someone else other then me. They will be here to pick you up in about a half and hour…" Naruto gave Kisuke a curious look as Kisuke guided Rukia and Ichigo into the underground training facility.

"Alright, I'll wait here I guess…" Naruto murmured as Kisuke watched Rukia and Ichigo climb down the ladder.

"Naruto, one more thing…" Kisuke muttered as he turned and looked at Naruto. "No Bankai under any circumstances, understand?" Naruto looked at Kisuke questionably as Kisuke turned away and climbed down the ladder.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" a voice asked behind Naruto as Naruto turned around to see a slim teenager, wearing his hair in some strange type of bowl cut. He wore a long sleeved dress shirt, a red tie completing the ensemble. He had his hands jammed into his pockets, a strange grin pasted on his face.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as the mystery kid grinned wider, taking his right hand out of his pocket and holding it before Naruto.

"I'm Hirako Shinji," the kid introduced himself as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, former Squad 5 captain Hirako Shinji?" Naruto asked as Shinji's grin increased in size again.

"Well, maybe once I was," Shinji answered as he pulled out his left hand, which was wielding a zanpakuto. "Would you like to confirm it?"

"Confirm that you are Shinji Hirako, former captain of Squad 5?" Naruto asked as he turned away, opening the closed door to the training facility. He went down into the facility quietly, not saying a word as he climbed down the ladder.

"Naruto, what are you…? Rukia shouted from in the facility as Naruto came flying from out the facility, in Shinigami form. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, standing before Shinji with a confident grin.

"Yeah, let's do this Captain Hirako!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as Shinji chuckled, his eyes set on Naruto's zanpakuto.

"So that is the zanpakuto containing the Kyuubi," Shinji muttered to himself as he pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto's face. "Let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" Naruto flash stepped to the side of Shinji, Shinji looking back at him from the side as Naruto used his zanpakuto to swing at Shinji's shoulder blade. Shinji flash stepped as well to avoid the blow, appearing behind Naruto as Naruto looked at the area Shinji was standing with widened eyes.

"Someone who was trained by Shihōin Yoruichi should be faster then that," Shinji remarked as he cut Naruto's back with his zanpakuto, blood dripping down Naruto's hakasho as Naruto winced in pain. Shinji then pushed Naruto forward with his right foot, using both hands to grip his zanpakuto. He then tried to stab Naruto in the back with his sword, Naruto, Naruto looking back in time to witness the attempt, giving him the means to flash step to avoid it. Naruto appeared at the side of Shinji, taking the heel of his zanpakuto and slamming it into Shinji's chin. Shinji groaned as his teeth clicked together painfully from the attack, making him back up slightly. Naruto jumped on the nearby wall, using the wall to propel himself at Shinji with his zanpakuto positioned in his right hand with the zanpakuto in it. Shinji prepared himself, shaking the pain away as he went into a defensive position, holding his zanpakuto before him as Naruto went at Shinji with extreme force, Shinji having no choice but to fall back after the collision of both zanapakutos. Shinji looked up as Naruto's zanpakuto glowed brightly.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he sent a wave of pure spiritual energy at Shinji, Shinji seemingly getting swept away by the attack. The whole Urahara Shop was covered in red light as Naruto unleashed the attack, causing most of the items in the store to go all around.

"Not bad…" a voice muttered as Shinji emerged from the rubble, dirt and debris covering his once clean outfit. He wiped the dirt from underneath his eyes as Naruto pointed his zanpakuto at Shinji's chest with a broad grin on his face.

"So Captain, is this all you have for me?" Naruto asked mockingly as Shinji looked up at Naruto with a smile.

"Well, I have one more trick left…" Shinji answered as he pulled down a Hollow mask seemingly from underneath his hair, Naruto stepping back in fear as he witnessed this. Shinji went to the side of Naruto at mach speed as Naruto could only manage to gasp as he was stabbed in his sword arm by Shinji, Shinji then appearing before Naruto with his zanpakuto pointing at his chin. Naruto looked down at his arm, which was bleeding as he tried to lift up his sword.

"D-Dammit…" Naruto stammered as he failed to lift up his arm.

"You won't be able to use your arm right now," Shinji explained as he grinned broadly. "I cut one of the vital veins in your arms, you won't be able to do anything until you return back to your gigai and recharge your Shinigami form."

"So, you aren't just a pushover," Naruto murmured with sheepish grin as he held his arm. "Well neither am I, so don't think a bum arm is gonna stop me!" Naruto sheathed his sword with his good arm, using his flash step technique to surround Shinji. Shinji simply watched Naruto's movements, Naruto preparing to strike Shinji with his good arm. Shinji watched as Naruto tried, grabbing his arm before he could swing, pulling him over his shoulder then slamming him into the ground. Naruto rolled away as Shinji tried to bring his zanpakuto down onto his back, his zanpakuto getting caught in the floorboards. Naruto used this opportunity to give Shinji a fierce uppercut to the jaw, Shinji backing away from his zanpakuto as blood came leaking from his mouth. Naruto kicked his zanpakuto away as Shinji and Naruto stared each other down, neither able to use their zanpakuto at the time. Shinji tried to flash step to his zanpakuto, Naruto already expecting this. He flash stepped before Shinji did, so when Shinji flash stepped, him and Naruto met face to face. Naruto leaned back, dodging a punch from Shinji as Naruto pushed Shinji's zanpakuto away with his foot. Naruto then ducked from a kick from Shinji, following up by flash stepping into the air before Shinji's face and giving him a quick but painful kick to the chin. The kick sent Shinji flying out the Urahara Shop, Shinji and Naruto being bathed in the afternoon sun as Shinji pulled himself up from the ground.

"I think I've played around enough…" Shinji muttered as he flashed stepped away, appearing not even a second later wielding his zanpakuto. "This fight is almost pointless considering the fact you are not even wielding your zanpakuto…" 

"Neither was you "Captain Hirako" if that is who you are," Naruto replied as Shinji looked at him with surprise. "Maybe you aren't Captain Hirako, maybe I was mistaken…" Shinji's eyes twitched in annoyance as he prepared to attack Naruto.

"OK, that's enough," someone muttered as Shinji looked back, sighing deeply as 7 other individuals flash stepped into the area, each wielding zanapakutos.

"Who… Who the hell are you people?" Naruto asked as one of the men stared up and down at Naruto.

"This is who we are considering to join our team?" a man asked with snow white hair.

"Aww, does Kensei feel threatened by the big scary blond boy?" a girl with bright green haired teased as the white haired man called Kensei's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up Mashiro!" Kensei bellowed as Mashiro stuck her tongue out at him, Kensei cracking his knuckles menacingly as he went chasing after the girl. Naruto watched in confusion as Shinji appeared behind him, patting Naruto on the back.

"Who are these weirdoes?" Naruto asked Shinji as everyone's attention went from watching Kensei chase Mashiro to what Naruto just said. Naruto sweat dropped nervously as Mashiro stepped up to him, looking Naruto up and down.

"Kensei-chan does have a point, he doesn't look like much," Mashiro commented as she looked Naruto directly in the face, not even an inch away from him.

"Hmm, weirdoes huh?" Kensei asked as he stepped up to Naruto, unsheathing his zanpakuto. "Is that what you think punk? Well then, I'm Muguruma Kensei, I'll be your opponent."

"Hey, he just fought me Kensei," Shinji reminded Kensei as Kensei shrugged, getting into an attack position. "Do we really want to tire him out before he trains?"

"Who cares? He can train after he loses to me!" Kensei shouted as Shinji groaned. "Besides, he can't be _too_ tired after just facing you…"

"He has a useless arm right now," a girl with glasses analyzed as Naruto looked back at the Urahara Shop, which was where his zanpakuto was laying.

"I can see that Lisa, but there is no reason he has for calling us weirdoes!" Kensei shouted as Naruto wasted no time, running up at Kensei without his zanpakuto. Mashiro intervened, kicking Naruto across the sidewalk as Kensei continued to argue with the one called Lisa.

"Hey, don't you see Kensei is talking?" Mashiro asked as Naruto groaned, rubbing his side he was kicked in as he pulled himself up from the ground. "Besides, fighting without a zanpakuto is _my _thing. If you want to fight without a zanpakuto, fight me K?"

"Fine, no need to worry about my broken arm," Naruto murmured as Mashiro jumped up and down happily.

"OK, let's go then… what's your name?" Mashiro asked with a curious look.

"Uzumaki Naruto, greatest Shinigami who has ever lived!" Naruto exclaimed as Mashiro jumped up and down happily.

"Whatever, let's go!" Mashiro shouted as she went charging at Naruto with uncanny speed. Naruto readied himself, dodging Mashiro's first overpowered kick, followed by rejecting her other kick with his left arm. Naruto felt an intense pain shoot up his arm as he blocked it, leaving his defense wide open. Mashiro only laughed as she kicked Naruto in the chest twice, followed by a hard kick to the face, sending the blond Shinigami tumbling down the street.

"Aww, you're no fun Naru-sama," Mashiro complained as the Shinigami laid on his back with a dazed expression on his face. "Can't you do any better than that?"

"Obviously this kid is no challenge," Kensei inquired as he stood over Naruto, shaking his head in disappointment. "If he can be defeated by Mashiro, he's just a waste of our time."

"Hey, I resent that!" Mashiro shouted as Kensei completely ignored her.

"What truck hit me?" Naruto murmured dizzily as he came back into consciousness, almost uncertain of what occurred only seconds ago.

"Sorry kid, but try outs are over," a young girl stated as she walked before Naruto and looked down at him. "And unfortunately, you failed." Naruto could only look up at the girl with his mouth wide open in shock as all of these people turned away, walking down the intersection, not even looking back at Naruto.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked angrily as he rushed to catch up to them. "Are you guys serious? Aren't you supposed to be training me?"

"For your own sake kid, just get out of here," Kensei muttered, not even turning around. "Even if you were able to master your Hollow form, you would still be completely useless. Just continue to be a Shinigami until they become aware of what happen to you. I won't say what will happen after that, but I will say it won't be pretty."

"You don't understand…" Naruto muttered angrily as he scooped up dirt between his fingers, angrily squeezing it as he sat on his knees. "I'm already set for execution, along with my best friend! I can't fail, if I do, Rukia will die and it will be all my fault…"

"What do you think Hiyori?" Kensei asked as he looked at the young blond haired girl, who snickered in response.

"I say that isn't our problem," Hiyori answered, continuing to walk away, Naruto looking up at her with his eyes glowing red.

"You bastards are obviously just as monster as the Hollow masks you wear!" Naruto roared as he turned away, limping back to the Urahara Shop. "You sit here and think about how rough you had it, but obviously won't use your power to save those who need your help! Fine, I don't need your help! I will show everyone I'm strong! I'm sick of being underestimated by people like you!" Naruto fell as he reached the Urahara Shop, almost at his limit. He reached out for Kyubiakuma, which was lying right before him. He grasped the heel, feeling great comfort as he did. As he grabbed the entire sword, his body felt full of energy, one word coming to mind as he touched the zanpakuto.

"BANKAI!" Naruto roared as he held his sword up, the red light radiating from his zanpakuto covering his entire body.

"Wait, what?" Shinji wondered as he looked back, seeing nothing but red light. As he squinted through it to look for Naruto, a strange being came flying through the light, piercing Shinji's chest with an extremely powerful cero. Shinji could only gasp as he was struck down by the unknown cero, all of the others preparing themselves for an attack.

"So, you guys want a piece of me?" a voice asked shrilly as Naruto came through the smoke, wearing a Hollow mask that looked like the skull of a fox.

"So, this is the Hollow form is it?" Kensei asked Shinji as Shinji nodded, preparing himself for Naruto's attack. "OK, no holding back everyone! Love, Lisa, Mashiro, Shinji, Hiyori, Rōjūrō, and Hachi! Let's go, time to work!" All of the people went into an attack position as Naruto went running at them.

_OK, battle is set to begin! Get ready for the Visored vs. Naruto! A battle of epic proportions… set to begin next chapter! Sorry for the tremendous wait, but this story ain't done yet! _

_gorutovssageta_


	21. Inside The Mind of A Shinigami

-As Dark Naruto advanced toward the Visored, Kensei stared down the blond haired Hollow, stepping forward.

"I'll take him on, stay out of my way!" Kensei commanded as he pointed the tip of his zanpakuto at the incoming hollowfied Shinigami. "Blow, Tachikaze!" As Kensei unleashed his shikai, his zanpakuto was shrunken down to the size of a survival knife.

"So weak…" Dark Naruto murmured as he flash stepped to the side of Kensei, Kensei's eyes narrowing as Dark Naruto's zanpakuto went flying at his neck. Kensei dodged, ducking in the nick of time as Naruto's knee came flying up at Kensei's chest to follow up on his previous attack. Kensei stopped the blow with the elbow of his free arm, Naruto pulling his arm back that wielded his zanpakuto, then gripping the blade with both hands. He brought the sword down onto Kensei's back, Kensei flash stepping away from the attack, flash stepping to the other side of Dark Naruto. Dark Naruto looked to his side, the mouthpiece of his mask opening up abruptly, Kensei preparing to go on the offense. As Kensei's hand gripped down on his zanpakuto, preparing to strike, he was quickly interrupted by a large red cero, the cero emerging from Dark Naruto's mouth. Kensei flash stepped backward. He went into a defensive position, using his zanpakuto to repel the cero, but it was to no avail. The cero was too strong, eating away at Kensei's zanpakuto as it prepared to break his defense.

"I can't waste anymore time…" Kensei strategized inside his mind. "If I use the flash step technique, which he is probably expecting, he'll just counter me, simply wearing me down before the kill strike. This guy isn't consumed by rage like all of the other Hollow consumed Shinigami, which is strange…"

"Are you scared, Muguruma Kensei?" Dark Naruto abruptly interrupted Kensei's thoughts, Kensei snickering in response to the statement.

"Scared of a loser like you kid?" Kensei remarked, giving Dark Naruto a wild grin. "Heh, I'll give you credit that you have one heck of a cero. But…" Kensei unleashed a fair amount of spiritual pressure, Shinji's eyes widening from the sidelines.

"Kensei, do you think that's wise?" Shinji asked, Kensei shrugging in response. "You know that the Soul Society is picking up your spiritual pressure…"

"I don't give a damn…" Kensei interrupted angrily, pointing his zanpakuto at Dark Naruto. "This bastard is going to die here, I swear it!" Shinji sighed as Kensei charged at Dark Naruto, Dark Naruto charging at Kensei in response. As their zanpakuto were on the crash course of colliding, Dark Naruto flash stepped to the side of Kensei, watching as Kensei tried to collide with an enemy that disappeared. As Kensei realized that Dark Naruto disappeared, he looked back as Dark Naruto dropped his zanpakuto, the zanpakuto seeming to drop in slow motion as Dark Naruto flash stepped before Kensei. As Kensei turned, he spotted Dark Naruto flash stepping, but at the speed Dark Naruto was going, it seemed like nothing but a blur. Dark Naruto kneed Kensei in the chest, making the former Captain choke up a handful of blood as the blow connected. Dark Naruto followed up with several blows to Kensei's body, via using the flash step technique. Kensei was being attacked at such a fast rate, it almost seemed as if he was standing completely still in the eyes of the other Visored. Blood continued to go down Kensei's chin as Dark Naruto finished the barrage with a powerful uppercut to Kensei's chin, sending the Visored high into the air. Without any warning, Dark Naruto flashed stepped into the air as Kensei was punched up, knocking him back down into the ground with his left foot. Kensei's body bounced twice as it hit the ground, the former Shinigami zanpakuto rolling from his hand onto the ground as his body touched the ground.

"Such a pathetic opponent, allowing rage to be his subsidence," Dark Naruto commented as he flash stepped before Kensei's limp body, looking down at the Visored with disappointment. "Unfortunately for him, what gives me my subsidence is killing worthless creatures like him…"

"What is your problem weirdo?" Mashiro asked angrily, looking at Dark Naruto disapprovingly. "You had no right to treat Kensei like that!"

"Maybe he shouldn't have attacked me as if he had enough power to defeat me…" Dark Naruto answered, picking up his zanpakuto from where he dropped it. "Now, do you want to be my next victim?" Mashiro stepped up without fear, Shinji pulling her back as he looked at Dark Naruto with anger.

"This guy is too much for you Mashiro…" Shinji said angrily as he looked at the consumed Shinigami. "He's toying with us; he has more power than he's letting on. Much more, so much that we wouldn't even be a challenge if we attacked all together…"

"T-that isn't possible!" Lisa shouted as Shinji nodded, looking down at the sidewalk.

"We need to lure him from the city…" Shinji muttered as all of the Visored nodded in agreement. "Let's make that our main priority, defeating this fool the second…"

Naruto felt as if he was in limbo. Just floating in his own mind, in utter silence. Looking up at the milky white sky, seeing nothing but his own reflection. The look on his face was of fear, fearing his own power, what he could do to those he cared for. Not wanting to pull away from the place, wanting to be there so none of those he cared about could be hurt again.

"Naruto…"

"Who's there?" Naruto asked skeptically, looking around for the voice. It seemed so confident, so self assured, as if it knew what it wanted in life. The way she said Naruto's name was soothing, as if she knew Naruto his entire lifetime.

"Naruto, I'd hoped you'd never had to see this place…"

"Who and what are you?" Naruto asked, frantically looking around the empty area for this voice. "Please, show yourself!" As Naruto said these words, a female appeared before him, floating in the opposite direction of Naruto. Her bright, sky blue eyes looked into Naruto's own sky blue eyes, Naruto looking at the woman with a blank expression.

"Naruto, I thought I would never see you again," the woman stated, placing her hand on Naruto's chin. "You've grown so much since I last seen you…"

"Are you… who are you?" Naruto asked, the woman smiling broadly as she closed her eyes.

"I am the previous wielder of Kyubiakuma," the woman replied simply, Naruto's eyes widening at this statement. "I once wielded the sword that you possess… but my zanpakuto version of Kyubiakuma wasn't as powerful as your own. Mine was more suppressed, Kyubiakuma not giving me much access to her abilities…"

"But my dad told me the only previous wielder of Kyubiakuma was…" Naruto paused, looking up at the woman with a sad smile. "…Mom, so it is you."

"You don't seem too happy to see me…?" Uzumaki Kushina asked her son, who was looking down into the nothingness. "I know that I wasn't in your life, but it wasn't my own decision… let me tell you what happen the night that your father and I encountered the problem with Kyubiakuma…"

"_Namikaze Minato, Captain of Squad 2, you are hear by stripped of your ranking and spiritual power due to your creation of a dangerous weapon which you had full intent of using!"_

"_You fool…" Minato murmured angrily, looking up at the Central 46 judges with disgust. "You and your hunger for power are going to destroy the Soul Society as we know it! Shinigami should be born with their own power, not having to be forced with the burden of holding a creature not of this world within them! Damn you, this has already created a war in the World of the Living, why bring this to the Soul Society! I want to destroy the tailed beast so that this world and the World of the Living can find peace!" _

"_It's not your decision, now silence!" one of the judges shouted as Minato growled in response. "You will be stripped of all your spiritual power, and then sent to the world of the living, so you can cause no trouble to us!" _

"_Do as you wish, but I won't go down so easily!" Minato shouted as he escaped from his chains with a simple burst of his spiritual pressure. _

"_Capture him!" one of the judges screamed as Minato watched several of the blond haired Shinigami flash stepped out the chamber. Outside, the Soul Society went into a tizzy. All available squad members were sent after the rogue Soul Reaper, who was headed to a certain house… _

"_Kushina, I'll be there to get you soon…" Minato murmured aloud as he continued to flash step along several buildings. "Please, let me get there in time…" _

"_Stop right there Captain Namikaze!" a Shinigami shouted from a distance, Minato looking back as he witnessed several Shinigami on his trail. He stopped, all of the Shinigami crowding him as Minato unsheathed his zanpakuto._

"_I don't want to hurt any of you, but you need to understand what I'm doing is for the best of the Soul Society," Minato explained as all of the Shinigami remained silent. "I want you all to join me in rebelling against them, don't allow them to make our world a living hell… the newly improved Kido Cannon has enough power to destroy the tailed beast for good… All of them will be able to find true peace and the former holder will be able to live… so why are we fighting this?"_

"_No offense Captain Namikaze, but we all think you lost your mind," a Shinigami commented as Minato closed his eyes. "You sit here and rant about all of this foolishness, but it doesn't hide the fact that you are openly committing treason! So give up yourself, then we can end all of this…" _

"_I'm sorry…" Minato murmured as he unleashed his shikai. "Show them our speed, Sukudo!" Minato's zanpakuto shrunk down to a small kunai like weapon, Minato tossing the zanpakuto past all of the Shinigami. As this occurred, all of the men barely blinked before each of the men were pierced with a zanpakuto, each of the Shinigami going down to their knees. Minato stood behind them, holding his zanpakuto with his blond hair covering his eyes. He flash stepped in the opposite direction as he continued on his way to find Kushina. _

"_That is far enough Minato!" a voice shouted as three familiar captains flash stepped before the rogue Shinigami. _

"_Retsu, __Jūshirō, and Shunsui," Minato said, looking at the three captains. "It would be fitting that they would send you three to capture me…"_

"…_We weren't sent to retrieve you Minato," Jūshirō stated as Minato looked at who Shunsui held in his arms. It was Kushina, who seemed as if she had fainted from exhaustion._

"_Minato… please don't cause any more trouble," Retsu pleaded as Minato looked down, looking at his zanpakuto in his palm. "Don't make us have to fight you too…" Minato wasted no time, sending his zanpakuto at the three captains, Shunsui unsheathing his zanpakuto in almost an instant, deflecting the zanpakuto. Minato teleported to his zanpakuto, catching it before it hit the ground. As his hand touched his zanpakuto, he teleported once again, going behind Shunsui without any warning. _

"_Hey Minato, why are you doing this for?" Shunsui asked as Minato held his zanpakuto at his neck. "This isn't you, you know that as well as I do. So why bother making a mess for?" _

"_Shunsui, I had nothing but respect for the three of you for my whole Shinigami career, yet you do this to me?" Minato asked angrily, Kushina's eyes fluttering open as she heard his voice. "I see that this will be just as it was back in the ninja days, a blood soaked battle just to further amass the ego of cynical men. But I refuse to allow this anymore, so if I have to fight my friends and comrades just to bring about peace…" Minato gripped onto his zanpakuto, his eyes shifting to the house not too far away. _

"…_I'll defeat you all!" Minato finished as he teleported before Shunsui, his entire body covered in a yellow aura. _

"_Ban-kai!" Minato shouted as his zanpakuto transformed once more, the tip of the blade increasing in size, but the zanpakuto decreasing in size slightly. "Shunji Sukudo!" (Instantaneous Speed)_

"_So, it's become that type of battle huh?" Shunsui asked as he shook his head. "Minato, you can't change the world by acting rash. But I can't stop you if you are truly willing to do this… but I will not allow you to pass willingly!" _

"_Minato… don't…" Kushina stammered as Minato's eyes widened in surprise. "Please… don't do this. It was the destiny of the Uzumaki clan to wield the zanpakuto known as Kyubiakuma… I accepted that destiny with all of my heart… I didn't fret anything, not even now. They are going to execute me, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you protect our son Minato, that is what is truly important. Don't allow him to fade in this as we did Minato…" Minato's eyes watered as tears streamed down his cheek, knowing the meaning of Kushina's words. _

"_Kushina, don't let them take you from me!" Minato shouted as he fell to his knees. "Don't accept your fate! We can be together, as a family! Me, you, and Naruto! We can't just allow ourselves to be persuaded to give in so easily…" _

"_I love you Namikaze Minato, don't you ever forget that," Kushina muttered as she looked down. "But we can't do anything in the path we have taken. All we have done is make a scene, we changed nothing…" _

"_So this is it then huh?" Minato asked as he looked down with a smile. "I hope that I can at least see my son one more time before I die…" _

"What does any of this mean?" Naruto asked his mother sharply, not understanding why Kushina told him this.

"Naruto, we didn't want to leave you," Kushina replied as Naruto looked away, his mind still trying to register all of this. "Before your father was exiled to the World of the Living and I was executed, I sealed away some of my spiritual energy inside of your body, just in case you ever lost control of Kyubiakuma. I had prophesized that you would be one of the strongest of the Uzumaki clan, so I did this as a precautionary measure. Never would I have expected that you would be a partial Hollow at this point with the power of a jinchuriki…"

"I don't care about that anymore…" Naruto murmured as Kushina placed her hand on her son's back.

"Well then, I guess you don't want to hear about how to seal that Hollow personality back up then huh?" Kushina asked with a wink, Naruto looking up at her with a surprised look. "It's time to fight back Naruto."

_Will Naruto be able to return to his normal self? Will he be able to control his Bankai? And will Ichigo be able to increase his strength in order to be on par with the upcoming invaders! _

_gorutovssageta_


	22. Special: Sasuke Chronicle Finale Part 1

_Sasuke Chronicles: Final Chapter Part 1 or 2_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, just the story! _

"Captain, will we be departing for the World of the Living soon?" Sasuke asked Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki clan and the captain of the 6th Division.

"We'll be leaving tonight," Byakuya answered as he unsheathed his zanpakuto from his sash. "Now, prepare yourself..." Sasuke nodded in response, unable to stop a small, unnoticeable grin from crawling onto his face. This was well anticipated by the Uchiha, the day he apprehended Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto had proven to be an annoyance on several occasions, the main reason Sasuke recieved a low performance grade on his final test of the Shinigami Academy...

_"Welcome to the final test of the Shinigami Academy!" Hatake Kakashi shouted as the auditorium exploded in cheering. "This final test will be for 40 percent of your final grade, so don't screw up! It will consist of three sections: One, the written exam. Two, the performance test. And three, the tourney test. The first test shall test your abilities to examine situations, then make decisions that shall influence your team positively. The second test will be the testing of your Shinigami abilities, such as kido, performace of konso, zanjutsu, and proper use of spiritual pressure. Next, the tourney is a tournament between all of the students of the academy, where you put all of your training in action, while you are observed by the 1st Division Captain himself. Also, several other Captains and Lieutenant shall be attending for scouting purposes, so make sure to give it everything you got!" As he listened, Sasuke grinned, a tournament sounding like the perfect opportunity to show his true grit among the Shinigami class. His competition wasn't too fierce, just a few choice names such as Hyuga Neji, Gaara, and of course the number one maverick Shinigami of the graduating class Uzumaki Naruto. He had managed to crawl his way to the top with a few choice encounters, such as with Gaara, who was a strange individual with strange abilities. He converted his spiritual pressure into a type of sand that he used in several deviant ways, such as sending it through his opponent's mouth and encasing the opponent's lungs in sand. This had occurred earlier this year, but Gaara was confronted by Uzumaki Naruto, which caused a big fight. First it seemed impossible, but with Naruto's training with Yoruichi, it was decided rather quickly. As Sasuke thought of this, he gripped onto the arms of his chair angrily, hoping to prove that he was superior to this clown. As Kakashi wrapped up the presentation, the entire auditorium cleared out, besides Sasuke, who was deep in thought. _

_"Hey Sasuke, I'm gonna see ya at the finals right?" Naruto asked as he appeared at the side of the young Uchiha. _

_"I should be asking you that Naruto," Sasuke replied with a superior grin as Naruto returned the grin. _

_"Well, I didn't want Neji or Gaara to get to you before I did!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as Sasuke snickered in response. _

_"As if I could lose to those two fools," Sasuke boosted as Naruto gave him a thumbs up. _

_"Alright, I expect to see you at the finals!" Naruto shouted excitedly as Sasuke smiled. _

_"Don't worry; I want to fight you the most," Sasuke responded as Naruto's grin increased in size. "See you then..." _

_The Tournament_

_"So, we've had some good matches so far!" Kakashi shouted as the entire graduating class cheered in response. "Let's give a round of applause for our guests, Captain Yamamoto, Captain Shihion, Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, Lieutanant Uchiha and Lieutenant Aizen!" Everyone cheered once more before Kakashi continued. _

_"OK, next match will be between Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, both of royal clans!" _

_"So I get Uchiha..." Neji murmured as he stepped from the bench at the side of the ring. "Good, I want to see the potential of the Sharingan against my Byakugan." _

_"Hyuga huh?" Sasuke murmured as his Sharingan activated. "Let's see what he's really made of..." _

_"OK, the rules are simple!" Kakashi stated. "Ring out is an automatic disqualification, as well as a KO. For your weapons, you will use the sword that was given to you, it is your decision if you would like to use hand to hand combat, but the other competitor is not permitted to not use their sword if you decide this. Kido is allowed, as well as abilities such as the Sharingan or Byakugan. Fight as hard as you can, do not give in. Show your head Captain what you're made of! Begin!" Neji took off at Sasuke, who did the same in response. _

_"Wow, Sasuke's still pretty good..." Naruto murmured nervously as Yoruichi gave him a supportive pat on the back. _

_"So are you Naruto, I'd even go as far as to say you're better!" Yoruichi exclaimed with a wink, Naruto smiling in response. _

_"That's right, you're better than that loser so you better not mess up Naruto," Soi Fon chimed in, Naruto's face going slightly red. "Not that I actually care or anything of course..."_

_Neji and Sasuke clashed violently at the side of the arena, Sasuke seemingly going for the ring out win. _

_"Wow, Sasuke is amazing!" Haruno Sakura whispered to Hinamori Momo, who nodded in response. "Do you think he would ever date me Momo-chan?" _

_"Oh Sakura..." Momo sighed with a smile, both of the girls laughing together. _

_As Sasuke continued to dodge Neji's attacks, it seemed Neji was eventually going to force Sasuke out of bounds with his relentless attacks, but Sasuke had other plans. _

_"Hado Number 07: Kaminari!" Sasuke screamed as a bolt of lightning was shot from his fingertip at Neji, who wasn't expecting such a technique. Sasuke then used his speed to appear at the back of Neji, tripping Neji to the ground with a quick sweep kick. He then placed his foot on Neji's chest, holding his sword at Neji's throat. _

_"TKO!" Kakashi shouted as Neji growled angrily. "Uchiha Sasuke is the winner, congradulations! Sasuke is going to advance to the finals, against Uzumaki Naruto!" _

_"Well, this is it!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, Sasuke looking at him from the arena with his Sharingan activated. A small grin appeared on his face, Naruto returning the grin as well. _

"Hey Uchiha, aren't we supposed to spar today?" Renji interrupted Sasuke's reminising. "Hello? You got a bulb loose in that big egomaniacal head?"

"Watch your tone when you speak to your superior officer Abarai," Sasuke responded as Renji snickered.

"You are one hell of a bastard..." Renji murmured as he unsheathed his zanpakuto from his sash. "Come on, let's do this now!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for playing with children right now," Sasuke replied as he turned away. "I must prepare for my mission with Captain Kuchiki to the World of the Living."

"You're going to pick up Naruto and Rukia from the World of the Living tomorrow?" Renji asked, turning away slightly. "Oh..."

"Does this upset you Abarai?" Sasuke asked with a grin. "Oh that's right you, Uzumaki, and Rukia all grew up in the same trash can before Rukia became royalty. Heh, what a change of direction huh? A true rags to riches story!"

"Sasuke, it is time..." Byakuya stated as Sasuke turned to him, looking back at Renji with a grin.

"Hope you'll be there for your final reunion with your pals," Sasuke muttered as Renji angrily looked back. "It'll be a real killer time... heh..."

_to be continued..._

_Naruto vs Sasuke next chapter! Stay tuned! _

_gorutovssageta_


	23. Special: Tournament Final

_Welcome to a Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma Special: Sasuke Chronicles. This is the finale of the special mini series, concluding with the first major battle between rival Naruto and Sasuke! Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! It help's me improve on elements of the story, as well as decide upon scenarios I feel the fans of the story would like to see! So if you get the chance, please do! Alright, on to the important detaiL! I have a Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma Thanksgiving Special that I began writing on Thanksgiving, but due to work was unable to finish. Would you all still like to read it? Also, look forward to the newest special chapter coming soon, which will be a movie chapter! Naruto must face off against an actual Reaper of sort. A new enemy appears in the post Karakura Town Soul Society (Naruto and Rukia hadn't left for Karakura Town yet) threatening to lay waste to the entire dimension on the basis that an enemy will appear in this dimension that will destroy the entire fabric of time! Wielding a true scythe, this new foe is assimilating the cream of the crop in the Soul Society, and quickly! With little remaining help, Naruto teams up with Soi Fon, Toshiro, Rukia, Rangiku, and Renji to do battle against this dimensional foe! `Will they be able to defeat this foe, or will they be erased from existence along with the entire dimension? Find out in this upcoming movie chapter! OK, on with the Sasuke Chronicles! I don't own anything but the story, so please enjoy! _

As the most anticipated match of the entire tournament went into preparation, an overzealous Naruto stood side by side with his sensei Yoruichi and fellow student Soi Fon at the snack bar.

"Thank you again for treating me to ramen Sensei," Naruto managed to spit out in between slurping on the rich, delicious broth. "It really hit the spot! I'm totally revved up to kick Sasuke's butt now!"

"That's the spirit Naruto!" Yoruichi responded as she wiped her mouth with a large napkin. "I want you to carry that attitude right to the winner's circle! Remember, you've been training hard, so I expect to see you use the abilities I taught you. This isn't sparring with me or Soi Fon, this is an actual battle. So remember it will be more difficult then it seemed in training. Sasuke's speed is quite impressive, so I doubt he'll allow you to just attack. Remember to use your head out there Naruto."

"Yes Yoruichi-sensei, I won't let you down!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You better not, or I'll really give you a beating in our next training session," Soi Fon threatened. "I want to see you at 200 percent out there! Not 100, 200!"

"If he give's me 200, I'll give him 1000 percent," a mysterious voice responded as the spiky blond haired soon to be Shinigami turned around to spot the Uchiha wonder Sasuke. "Just face it Naruto, you've already lost this tournament. Even the great Hyuga clan bowed down to the power of the Sharingan. Why would some loser dropout even stand a chance? Just because you got trained by the speed demon here doesn't even increase your chance of winning by an inch!"

"You little bastard, I ought to..." Soi Fon growled angrily as Yoruichi stood up from her chair, examining the Uchiha.

"So, you're Uchiha Sasuke, you're the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi," Yoruichi interrupted as Sasuke snickered in response. "Ah, the Sharingan is a powerful opponent. But speed can be your worst enemy..."

"Sure. the speed queen would make a comment like that," Sasuke responded. "One that doesn't possess Uchiha blood could never truly know the power of the Sharingan. You can only make an estimate, which can cost you your life in battle."

"You surely do carry yourself as an Uchiha, but do you really have a grasp on the Sharingan technique like you say that you do?" Yoruichi questioned. "Past of all your gloating, even you are unsure if you will be able to defeat Naruto."

"Now Captain, I'm sure my student will give quite the show," the lieutanant Sosuke Aizen entered the conversation abruptly. "Perception is a tricky foe, and I can guarantee you that with Sasuke, not is all that it seems. But I do agreed, Uzumaki Naruto is one of the most promising of the graduating class. His written grade is quite low, but his performance grade has been exceptional!"

"Naruto is going to cream that little punk, he won't lose to some snot nose kid!" Soi Fon roared. "He's lucky I wasn't in this tournament, I'd teach him a lesson in pain myself!"

"Soi Fon, I'll take care of him at the tournament," Naruto assurred his furious fellow student as Sasuke snickered once more. "I've got a new trick up my sleeve that'll take care of the Sharingan once and for all!"

"A new trick that can defeat the Sharingan?" Sasuke responded as a grin slithered across his lips. "Well, I can't wait to see what the number one knucklehead Shinigami has in store for me then. This ought to be more than a workout at least..."

"Come Sasuke, I think you've interrupted the Captain's meal enough," Aizen stated as he guided Sasuke from the snack bar. "I do hope to see a spectacular match from you two Naruto. Don't disappoint me now!"

"Don't worry, I swear I'll show everyone what I can do!" Naruto responded as he pointed his chopsticks at Aizen with a determined grin. "Believe it!"

_Tournament Final: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto and Sasuke stood face to face, eye to eye. Neither said a word, as if the entire population around them didn't exist, only them. Neither flinched nor seemingly breathed as the announcer prepared to yell the start of the match. As the match began, Sasuke disappeared in an instant, along with Naruto. Both appeared at the middle of the arena, exchanging blows furiously. Neither could land a hit, each punch thrown followed up with either a kick or a combination. This continued on for a minute or so, before Naruto flash stepped to the side of the arena, Sasuke following suit. Sasuke's eyes remained unchanged, the Sharingan not been activated yet. Naruto noted this fact, knowing Sasuke was studying his fighting style before going all out. A futile effort, for Naruto was doing the same. As Soi Fon had told him as the two had studied the Sharingan earlier in the week, the way to devastate the Sharingan was to learn the opponent's fighting style. Master their weaknesses, learn their bind spot. With this, speed shall prevail. Learn where to strike where it hurts, before the opposite occurs. These were all taken into account as Naruto prepared to attack. Sasuke had his own technique: drive your opponent to frustration. Even the most skilled opponent could be worn out, with lack of stamina. Sasuke's stamina level was quite high, therefore he could survive a long duration. This worked in the frustration, which was caused by infuriating your opponent with hit to home attacks. They needed to be precise, no mistake. This could not be stresseed enough, for if Sasuke allowed himself to drop his guard for even a second, this plan could be foiled. Speed was not going to work, his opponent was potentially faster due to his training. But. where Naruto exceled in speed, Sasuke held in power. Power was his ace in the hole, combined with his already admirable speed, he would have no issue with this. Combined with the Sharingan, he could dodge all of Naruto's attacks, then find an opening to execute his own. As Sasuke prepared to attack, this is what went through his mind. Naruto flash stepped before Sasuke, almost at blinding speed, taking a swift kick to Sasuke's abdomen, which Sasuke managed to sway from in the nick of time. As he swayed from Naruto's kick, Naruto followed up the kick with a punch to Sasuke's chest, which Sasuke deflected by using his palm to force Naruto's fist to the side. As Sasuke did this, he countered with a uppercut to Naruto's jaw, which Naruto promptly evaded by flash stepping from the blow. As Naruto resurfaced at the edge of the arena, Sasuke quickly chanted a kido spell.

"Hado Number 4: Byakurai!" Sasuke roared as a concentrated bolt of lightning emerged from his index finger, which Naruto knew was almost unavoidable. Though he could easily flash step from the hado spell, it was the situation of the intensity of the attack. It was quite powerful, enough that even Sasuke possibly couldn't control it say Naruto dodged it. It would hit innocent bystanders, which was not something Naruto was going to willingly let occur. Naruto withstood the lightning at it coursed through his being, the wretching pain almost too much for the budding Shinigami to bare. As the lightning subsided, Sasuke appeared, almost as quick, before a slightly paralyzed Naruto. As Naruto turned to face him, Sasuke kneed the blond Shinigami in his chest, blood escaping from Naruto's mouth as this occurred. Naruto fought through the pain as he managed to flash step away, but his flash step was too slow. Sasuke managed to trace his flash step precisely, almost following the injured Naruto in the exact second he used the technique. As Naruto flash stepped to the middle of the arena, he was met by Sasuke, who bashed him directly in the jaw, which caused Naruto to slide across the arena floor. He was almost out of bounds, which meant Sasuke only had to throw the weakened Naruto out of the arena. But Naruto refused to let this occur, flash stepping from his position as soon as he witnessed Sasuke move an inch. Sasuke growled as he witnessed this, knowing the win wasn't going to be as easy as expected. He sighed, knowing it was time to use his ultimate technique to finish the match once and for all.

"...Sharingan..." Sasuke murmured as the technique was at last activated. Now Sasuke's vision was enhanced beyond a doubt, Naruto's speed meaning absolutely nothing. Sasuke knew his plan was working, but he needed to beat down the knucklehead Shinigami more. He had to push the boy over the edge, completely wear him out. It was working, Naruto peering at Sasuke from the side of the arena, still struggling to regain strength. Both of the Shinigami now had out their wooden swords, so now was the time to impress with their sword abilities. Sasuke flash stepped to Naruto's position, where Naruto had just begun to finally regain his strength. He turned in time to see Sasuke attack, which was stopped as Naruto used his sword to stop Sasuke's own. Sasuke and Naruto clashed with their swords, Sasuke beginning to chuckle as he overpowered the weakened Naruto. Sasuke stopped one of Naruto's attacks, then slammed his sword across Naruto's face, which caused him to topple backwards across the arena.

"Just give up loser, you're finished now," Sasuke stated as he stood before Naruto. "Your effort is completely futile, so I see no reason to finish this match. I can see every move you make as you make it, so it's not even funny anymore. Quit, before I teach you the true meaning of the word Sharingan."

"I'll never quit... I'll never lose to you Sasuke!" Naruto roared as he flash stepped behind Sasuke, bringing his sword down upon Sasuke's back. Sasuke simply sighed as he flash stepped from the attack, then flash stepped behind Naruto. He poked Naruto in the back with his wooden zanpakuto, which caused Naruto to blindly swing behind him. Sasuke flash stepped to the back of Naruto as he turned to swing, poking the Shinigami in the back again. As Naruto turned, he didn't swing this time, just glanced. He turned around the other way to be knocked back by a vicious blow from Sasuke's sword, Sasuke slamming the sword into Naruto's chest. He then began to viciously beat Naruto with the stick, hitting every point of his body without fail. Naruto tried to flash step, but the attacks were to vicious and fast. Sasuke finished the barrage by knocking Naruto across the arena once again, which caused Naruto tremendous pain.

"Damn, I can't cut it like this..." Naruto groaned as he managed to pull himself from the ground. "I'll need to use my "Sharingan Killer" technique huh...?" Sasuke did not allow Naruto a inch of space, flash stepping before the recovering Shinigami. This time Naruto was ready, Sasuke bringing down his sword on Naruto, who didn't try to avoid the blow. As Sasuke did this, the Naruto who was struck disappeared, only an afterimage. Sasuke could only gasp as his entire face was caved in by a punch from Naruto, who flash stepped before him. Sasuke held his face in pain as Naruto attacked with his sword, no one witnessing the attack as Naruto flash stepped behind Sasuke. He stood there gallantly as Sasuke fell to his knees, a long gash appearing across his chest. Naruto did not allow this to be the end, flash stepping behind the kneeling Sasuke. He then kicked the Uchiha in the back of his head, causing him to go across the arena. As Sasuke went flying because of Naruto's blow, Naruto followed up by flash stepping to the exact location Sasuke was going to land, kicking Sasuke up into the air. As Sasuke went up into the air, Naruto attacked him in the air with his sword several times before knocking down the wounded Uchiha into the ground. Naruto stood before the fallen Sasuke, proud of what occurred. But Sasuke was far from finished, he was just getting started in fact. Sasuke's eyes opened abruptly, startling everyone watching as he stood up, still smarting from Naruto's attack.

"No one has ever beat me in such a way, not even Zaraki..." Sasuke murmured as he held his sword up. "I'll defeat you even if it kills me..." Sasuke charged at Naruto, but it was different. Before he had attacked like an animal, but at least one with grace. This time it seemed as if someone had released the animal's chains, causing the animal to be wild, uncaged. It was unexpected, unknown how this could have occurred. Sasuke flash stepped as he ran at Naruto, appearing at the side of Naruto. Naruto looked to his side, dodging the first blow of Sasuke's sword. But the next was unexpected, Sasuke using pure force to push back Naruto, which forced him to break his guard. As this occurred, Sasuke used Hado Number 4: Byakura, sending it on course with Naruto's chest. Naruto took the attack, landing on the ground silently. As he laid there, a red aura spilled from his body, covering the entire boy like a blanket. Sasuke observed this with interest, not expecting such a feat to occur. Naruto let out a primal roar as he looked up at Sasuke, his eyes red as well now. Sasuke could only blink as he was sent across the arena with an unknown attack from Naruto, who used his new power to send some type of spiritual attack from his sword. Sasuke could not keep up with Naruto's new speed, which seemed to put his old speed to shame. As Sasuke realized he was near the edge, he prepared to flash step, but was scooped up by Naruto, who flash stepped before the Uchiha. Naruto wrenched his hand back as Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, knowing there was no way to avoid this blow. Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's cheek, Naruto keeping his fist there as he and Sasuke collided into a wall out of bounds.

"That's it, Uzumaki Naruto is the winner of our tournament!" Kakashi exclaimed as Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat in response.

"Correction, Uchiha Sasuke is the winner of this tournament," Yamamoto stated as everyone gasped in response. "Uzumaki Naruto's foot touched the grass as he plowed Sasuke into the wall. This is an automatic out of bounds, meaning Sasuke had won before Naruto knocked him out of bounds."

"Wow... then I guess Uchiha Sasuke is the winner of out tournament then!" Kakashi corrected as Naruto collapsed to the ground. "We need a medic out here, now!"

"Well, how are you champ?" a voice asked as Sasuke's eyes opened. Sasuke sat up, in a hospital gown. Captain Retsu stood before him, looking down at his medical chart.

"You had quite the battle there, I'm more than impressed," Retsu commented as Sasuke looked down. "You'll be fine to leave soon, so just sit tight OK?" Sasuke fled from the room as Retsu announced this, the captain and her subordinates watching in shock. Sasuke continued to run until he bumped into Aizen, who looked at the boy with his usual smile.

"Sasuke, why are you in such a hurry?" Aizen asked as Sasuke struggled to catch his breath.

"I want it..." Sasuke murmured as he looked up at Aizen. "That Uzumaki kid... they might have said I won, but I lost... I must have the power. I want you to to the Hollofication process on me... I know I'll become stronger if you do!"

"You do know you might not survive?" Aizen responded as Sasuke nodded. "Fine, we'll get started tonight... Sasuke." Sasuke grinned as he looked at his own hands, which were worn out and scratched.

"I will have my vengance on both of them!" Sasuke roared as he laughed maniacally.

_The Sasuke Chronicles have ended! Please stay tuned to the newest chapter of Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma for the new chapter of the Bankai Arc and the newest special chapter! See ya next time! _

_gorutovssageta_


	24. Battle: Sasuke vs Soi Fon!

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own anything but the story! _

"Naruto, there is something that you must understand..." Kushina explained as Naruto continued to consider himself a failure. "You were born of me, the former wielder of Kyubiakuma. You see, Kyubiakuma was born from the chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a mythical beast that was born from the chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a tailed beast that once existed among the World of the Living. It was considered the strongest among all the tailed beast, so a high level spiritual power was needed to contain the beast inside a Shinigami. My clan was known for having high level's of spiritual power, so I was chosen as a sacrifice. As I was born, the contained chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko was placed in my body, manifesting itself as a zanpakuto that resembled the Kyuubi no Yoko in appearance and strength, otherwise a reincarnation of the tailed beast. The power was overwhelming at first, giving me characteristic's of the tailed beast whenever I was in desperate need of strength. It fueled me, yet almost consumed me. It was almost time, after a while of wielding Kyubiakuma for almost twenty year's, I was pregnant. I began to feel weak, my spiritual power decreasing each day. Your father worried, but I told him it was nothing. Until that faithful day..."

_"Kushina, are you OK?" _

_Kushina blinked twice as she focused her attention back on the matter at hand. She was on the battlefield alongside her husband Minato, in pursuit of a rogue Shinigami who had been accused of murdering a fellow squad member. _

_"Yes, I'm fine Minato," Kushina answered cheerfully as she flash stepped ahead of Minato. "Try to keep up slowpoke!"_

_"She isn't responding as usual..." Minato thought as he followed his wife. "Maybe she shouldn't be with us..." _

_"Captain, we located the rogue Shinigami ahead!" a subordinate interrupted, Minato nodding in response as he flash stepped ahead of the group. Kushina had already engaged the enemy, who was currently on the offensive. Minato watched silently as he motioned the other suqad member's to remain in their position. Kushina blocked a slash from the enemy with Kyubiakuma., while Minato flash stepped behind the enemy, holding his zanpakuto at the perpetrator's neck as his/her's sword clashed with Kushina's. _

_"It's over, your under arrest..." Minato stated as the enemy disappeared into thin air, Minato and Kushina going on the defense as this occurred._

_"Namikaze Minato, unfortunately you can't stop what I plan to achieve..." a voice stated as Minato scanned the area for the man. _

_"Scan the area!" Minato shouted to the other squad member's as they all checked the entire area, leaving no rock unturned. _

_"You cannot see me with your eye's, they are too weak..." the voice stated. "They cannot see into the future as mine, this is the problem with most of you Shinigami. I purposely sealed away my strength for many year's in order to hide who I truly am. I am the darkness, while I am the light. Those who cannot see the power I wield are blind. This is why I shall open the eye's of the entire Shinigami race, by exterminating them." _

_"How could you accomplish such a task?" Minato shouted as the voice chuckled in response. _

_"You shall see Namikaze Minato..." the voice answered as a man teleported to Kushina's side, prepared to stab her in the chest. Minato intervened, rejecting the attack with his own zanpakuto as he flash stepped to Kushina. _

_"Why do you want Kushina?" Minato shouted as the man sneered in response. _

_"Kushina is my trophy, she and the other's are going to be mine..." the man answered. "She is the wielder of the zanpakuto that is the resurrection of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I shall take her blade while it is seceding into her child."_

_"Why you, I'll settle this!" Kushina shouted. "Unleash your inner demon, Kyubiakuma!" As Kushina unleashed her shikai, nothing occurred. Her zanpakuto remained the same, unchanged. _

_"Your zanpakuto is weak, it has lost it's spiritual power," the man explained. "It can be cut like butter by a true zanpakuto... just like this!" The man then cut Kyubiakuma in half with his own zanpakuto, Kushina watching this occur with widened eye's as the sword laid in two before her. _

_"Why... why has this occurred?" Kushina stuttered as the man laughed maniacally in response. _

_"Your zanpakuto has found a new master... in your child!" the man responded. "The Kyuubi no Yoko has went to be reborn inside your child, which is currently sucking all of your spiritual pressure dry. Your going to die when the process in completed, so don't expect to be in this plain too much longer..." Kushina let out a slight moan as she spit up a tremendous amount of blood, Minato gasping as he watched this occur. _

_"I-I must get Kushina back to the barrack!" Minato shouted as he looked at his liuetenant, who nodded as Minato took Kushina to recieve medical treatment..._

"Soon after that, I began to lose more power," Kushina finished. "I died the day you were born, with the hope my son would become the Shinigami the Soul Society needed. As a boy, you will not have to endure the pain I did, which I am thankful. Kyubiakuma shall be sent to the spiritual plain alongside you when you die. Naruto, you must not give in to the temptation to give in, because you are not going to solve anything by sulking. Kyubiakuma will abandon you if she sense's your weakness. Never let your spirit waiver, you must advance forward with a clear mind, only with ambition in your eyes. This is the true way of a Shinigami, which you inherited from your father. I know you never give up, so why are you giving up now? Fight, and defeat the darkness that shall await you."

"You don't get it, I don't want to!" Naruto roared as he looked up at his mother. "I failed, something Dad never did! Neither did you, if you two were so powerful! Unlike you two, I'm a failure, who could not protect my precious friend. I lose, I accept it, why can't you?"

"...I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice Naruto," Kushina responded as a zanpakuto surfaced in her right palm. "You have fallen, now as the one who brought you into this world I can help you get up or make sure you never move again." She pointed the zanpakuto at Naruto's neck, who looked up at his mother in shock.

_Soul Society_

"Captain Kuchiki, a minute of your time?" Soi Fon stated as she stopped the Captain as he and Sasuke were in preparation to leave for the World of the Living.

"Yes, but it must be quick," Byakuya responded as he glanced at the time. "What can I do for the Captain of the Second Division?"

"I'd like to formally request that I take the mission to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia and Uzumaki Naruto," Soi Fon answered as Sasuke snickered in response to Soi Fon's outrageous request.

"This is our mission, nothing that your squad's specialty is needed for... Captain," Sasuke responded, "So, why would you even ask of my Captain such a stupid request?"

"I was not speaking to you worm, now be silenced!" Soi Fon shouted at the arrogant Shinigami. "You best hold your tongue, or I'll teach you a lesson in pain!"

"Captain, I apologize for my subordinate's arrogance," Byakuya stated as Sasuke backed down. "But, I must agree that he has a point. Why would you need to take this mission for?"

"This is a personal request, due to the injury my liuetenant recieved while in battle with Uzumaki Naruto," Soi Fon responded. "I'd like to personally make sure that Uzumaki Naruto is returned to the Soul Society, then prosecuted to the fullest extent."

"So, you expect me to abandon my mission for a personal vendetta you have against the third seat holder of the Tenth Division?" Byakuya asked as the Captain snickered. "This doesn't seem like behavior a Captain should display..."

"Basically, he's trying to tell you to beat it, this is our mission," Sasuke interrupted with a grin. "Now, move out our way Captain. We have a mission to complete."

"You insignificant little troll, I'm going to teach you a lesson in not disrespectinng your superior!" Soi Fon screamed as she unsheathed her blade. "Forgive me Captain Kuchiki, but I must teach your subordinate a lesson in respect."

"As you wish Captain," Byakuya responded as he stepped back from Sasuke, who's hand had reached for his zanpakuto as Soi Fon advanced, sword drawn. As Soi Fon swung her zanpakuto at Sasuke's neck, he flash stepped in the nick of time, appearing in the air. He was equipped with his zanpakuto as he reappeared, the long, smooth katana glistening in the afternoon sun as he tried a aerial strike against the 2nd Division Captain, who swayed from the blade as it entered her radius. A smirk crossed Soi Fon's face as she flash stepped after the fact, appearing at the side of the still in the air Sasuke. As Sasuke's mind registered the Captain disappeared, it was far too late. Sasuke was kicked into the pavement, sliding across the pavement as Soi Fon returned back to the pavement.

"Is that all you can do?" Soi Fon taunted as Sasuke looked up with one eye closed. The other eye was the Sharingan, which had seemingly been activated from the start of the battle. Sasuke pulled himself to his feet, brushing off the debris that had surfaced on his kimono after the impact.

"Just as I expected from a Captain," Sasuke stated as he pointed his zanpakuto at Soi Fon. "You're fast, my Sharingan can't even keep up with you. But don't think this is over, I'm going to end you here! Rain down from the heaven, Inazuma!" Using his shikai, Sasuke's zanpakuto transformed into a longer blade, this time with a longer, edged tip and a dragon's face as the handle.

"This is your Shikai?" Soi Fon responded as she covered her mouth, so her laughter could be stifled. "Amusing, yet insignificant. Apologize and I shall not continue this meaningless battle."

"I shall not back down after the blow you dealt to me... Captain," Sasuke stated as he unleashed his spiritual pressure, which was quite impressive. Even Byakuya, who sparred with Sasuke on occasion, was surprised at how much the young Uchiha's spiritual power increased when he unleashed his shikai.

"Fine, then you shall suffer!" Soi Fon roared as she flash stepped before Sasuke in a blink of an eye. As Soi Fon was all ready to attack, Byakuya flash stepped before the speed Captain, which halted Soi Fon's attack.

"Captain, I do believe this has gotten out of hand," Byakuya stated as Sasuke snickered. "Sasuke, please retrieve Renji from the barrack, he shall accompany me to the World of the Living in your place."

"Wait, what is this Captain?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Byakuya. "What did I do to deserve this? Is it because of this fight?"

"It is not, your state of mind is a liability at this time," Byakuya answered. "You also have a motive for this mission other than the retrieval of these Shinigami. I have no toleration for such irrelevance. I shall not comment on your behavior today Captain, so now I shall take my leave." Soi Fon and Sasuke watched Byakuya enter the barrack to retrieve Renji, both unable to say a word.

_New chapter up soon!_

_gorutovssageta_


	25. Awaited Battle! Naruto vs Renji!

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own anything but the story itself! _

"Naruto... don't allow your doubt to consume you," Kushina urged. "You must awaken from this place, this is not your home. You are a resident of Karakura Town, are you not? Protect it, protect those who you care for. Please..."

"Just shut up..." Naruto interrupted. "I failed... I have no reason to believe in myself! I'm weak..." Kushina interrupted by taking a slash at Naruto, who looked up as the blade entered his radius. He stopped the tip of the blade with one finger, Kushina taking this opportunity to go on the offensive. She attacked with her zanpakuto in a relentless manner, Naruto dodging or swaying from each slash. He did a backflip, going into a defensive pose as Kushina ran full speed at him. Naruto flash stepped as Kushina took another mighty swing at his chest, going in the opposite direction of his mother as he reappeared. Kushina flash stepped in response, standing before her son as he tried to escape the fight. Naruto took off via flash step once more, Kushina following as well via flash step. It turned into a flash step battle, each step Naruto took Kushina followed via flash step. Naruto stopped as Kushina continued her relentless strike, unsheathing his zanpakuto from his sash.

"What's that supposed to do?" Kushina asked as she stood before the frightened Shinigami. "Kyubiakuma has abandoned you, she sensed your fear. She sensed your resolve, which is the main reason she accepted you as her master. But you've forgotten who you are, so your zanpakuto has forgotten you. She has lent her power to a destructive force that is hell bent on killing those who you care for. You can still save your friend Rukia, but giving up will only lead to defeat. Don't forget who you are, fight it!"

"B-But I might not win!" Naruto blurted out. "I-I can't fail again! I must win if I want to save Rukia! Failure isn't an option!"

"Then don't allow yourself to fail..." Kushina stated. "Don't give in to doubt, fight the power!"

"YES! I can't lose to this darkness!" Naruto roared as he held up his zanpakuto. "Kyubiakuma, I failed you once. I promise you I shall never doubt myself again! Now, unleash your inner demon, KYUBIAKUMA!" A magnificent aura surfaced around the Shinigami's body as in the real world, the Dark Naruto was in preparation to send a cero at the Visored.

"Time to... no, you can't!" Dark Naruto roared as Shinji and Kensei exchanged a confused glance. "T-this is impossible! This body was supposed to be mine! Curse you Uzumaki Naruto!" The mask was blown off Naruto's face as the true Shinigami stood where the darkness once existed.

"Sorry about that Captain Hirako, I hope that imposter didn't cause you too much trouble," Naruto apologized as he stood before the shocked Visored.

"...I can't believe he was able to supress the Hollow with sheer will like that..." Hiyori stated as all the Visored nodded in agreement. "This kid is unreal... his strength in Hollow form surpassed our own..."

"...I can sense a great spiritual power..." Naruto interrupted as his heart skipped slightly. "It's a spirtual power of a Captain when he's surpressing his or her's power. So... they've arrived. I must go, I'll see you all another time! I must go now, or Rukia will be attacked."

"What about your training?" Shinji shouted after the running Shinigami, who stopped for a moment.

"I'll be back to train with you soon!" Naruto shouted back as he continued running, in search of Rukia and Ichigo.

"So, it's time..." Kisuke sighed as he recieved the new's. "It's Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji?" Rukia's stomach churned at the mention of the two Shinigami, two that she knew quite well. Kisuke hung up the shop's phone, a grim expression on the shop owner's face.

"It's time Ichigo, Rukia," Kisuke announced as Ichigo nodded, zanpakuto in hand. "Ichigo, you've learned a lot in our small time period. You've mastered basic combat, but your chance of winning is slim at best. Will you still assist Naruto in battle?"

"I made a promise, I can't back out," Ichigo responded. "I just trained to fight these two, I'm going to give it my all!"

"By the way, where's Naruto?" Rukia asked as Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged worried look's.

"You idiot, why are you doing this?" Renji asked as Naruto stood before him and Byakuya, alone. "Why did you let Rukia give her Shinigami power to some punk? Now I'm here facing my best friend! How could you be so stupid?"

"Renji... I made a mistake..." Naruto responded. "I know I messed up... and I'm willing to accept the punishment. But Rukia is innocent, so I wish for you to take me, not her."

"Rukia's innocence will be decided when she is returned to the Soul Society," Byakuya stated. "This is not an issue we will converse on. Now tell us the whereabout of Kuchiki Rukia, I shall not repeat myself."

"Then don't, but don't expect me to yield," Naruto responded with a grin as he held up his zanpakuto. "I won't let anyone take her, so I can't lose here!"

"Naruto, don't do this!" Renji shouted as he unsheathed his zanpakuto from his sash. "I can't allow you to attack my Captain! If you even move, I must attack!"

"Do as you wish Renji, but you know as well as I do their going to execute Rukia!" Naruto roared back. "This isn't a matter that I can just roll with the flow! Rukia will die if I don't fight! Now either be by my side or get out my way!"

"I won't side against my Captain Naruto," Renji stated as Naruto sighed in response. "Now roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's shikai was unleashed, his sword now retractable.

"Unleash your inner demon, Kyubiakuma!" Naruto roared as Renji attacked from long range, his sword going at Naruto from a distance. Naruto flash stepped from the attack, going to the side of Renji. Renji blinked in surprise as Naruto sent a stream of red spiritual power at Renji, which sent the red headed Shinigami flying into a tree. Renji pulled himself to his feet as Naruto took a swing at the redhead's chest, which Renji dodged by jumping backward. Renji sent his zanpakuto at Naruto's chest, who deflected the attack with his own zanpakuto. Naruto dropped his zanapkuto for a split second, flash stepping to Renji as the redhead retracted his zanpakuto. Naruto took the tip of the blade with both hand's, pulling the zanpakuto and Renji toward him. As Renji flew toward him, Naruto planted his foot in Renji's stomach, which caused the redhead to cough up a stream of blood. Naruto then flash stepped back to his zanpakuto, which had not even touched the pavement yet. He then sent another stream of spirit power at the still in the air Renji, who was sent sliding into the pavement due to this. Renji looked up at the approaching Naruto with one eye closed as Naruto was in preparation to finish the scuffle. As he advanced, Byakuya intervened by flash stepping before Naruto at a speed that even Naruto had to blink in shock. As he did, he tried to stab Naruto in the chest with his zanpakuto, but Naruto read this attack. He flash stepped in time to avoid it, but was followed by Byakuya. Byakuya attacked first, Naruto only able to sway as Byakuya swung at Naruto with his zanpakuto at incredible speed. Naruto flash stepped back as Byakuya took a mighty swing at the Shinigami. Byakuya flash stepped forward as Naruto made his move, clashing zanpakuto's with the Captain, who looked quite unimpressed.

"You defeated Renji in a flash, but will your speed work on me?" Byakuya asked as he pushed Naruto back with his zanpakuto. Naruto sheathed his zanpakuto as he looked at Byakuya with a grin, going into a fight position.

"You know shunpo, you were trained by Yoruichi," Byakuya stated as a somewhat smile was seen on the Captain's face. "But so was I..." Byakuya flew at Naruto as Naruto's body was surrounded by a red aura. Byakuya slashed at Naruto, who had seemingly fell for the simple strike. But as Byakuya observed, it was an afterimage. Naruto appeared behind Byakuya, who was in preparation for this attack. He turned around in a flash, and as Naruto swung he flash stepped to the side of the Shinigami. Byakuya took a slash at Naruto, who dodged via flash step, then tried to use the opporunity to attack the seemingly unguarding Byakuya. Byakuya responded by overpowering Naruto's attack with his own zanpakuto, then following up with an aerial swing by flash stepping before Naruto's back. Naruto looked back in surprise as the captain attacked, but was quick enough to step away in the blink of an eye.

"He's doing this without even unleashing his shikai..." Naruto observed as he took a deep breath. "He attack's without mercy, but his strength doesn't seem too strong. A good attack could knock this guy out for good.."

"Are you done?" Byakuya stated as he tried to strike Naruto once more, who swayed from Byakuya's attack. "I've grown tired of toying with you... I overestimated you due to your sensei... I see no reason to continue this match."

"I'm not about to lose yet!" Naruto roared as he pointed Kyubiakuma at the advancing Captain. "This is for you, RUKIA!"

_Yes, the long awaited battle of Naruto vs. Byakuya and Renji has begun! Renji is down, but can Naruto defeat a captain to protect his best friend? Or will he be defeated, then captured alongside Rukia to face execution? Will Ichigo prove to be a match for the Shinigami? And what of the Visored? Find out all of this at the next chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! Have a quick question: I've been thinking of a new technique for Naruto to have with Kyubiakuma: The Rinnegan! It will have a legit reason, plus I have a storyline wrote out for this but I want to see what those who regularly read this story think about it. Plus, be sure to check out Naruto: Forever! The Naruto of this story teams up with different counterparts of fanfiction I (and other fellow fanfiction authors) wrote, such as this story, Demon King Naruto, Naruto: Warrior of Z, and The Shinobi Hunter to name a few from me. I'm trying to get permission from other authors as well to use their character (all credit to them) to include in the story. So if you have a unique Naruto (can be crossed with anything, just cannot be regular Naruto it has to be a unique Naruto, please PM me and I'd gladly add your Naruto to the story! Thanks a lot, and I'll see you next chapter! PEACE! _

_gorutovssageta_


	26. Byakuya vs Naruto! Rukia's Fate

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_By gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the story, and or character's that I created. _

As Rukia and Ichigo emerged from the Urahara Shop, Rukia almost collapsed as she sensed the spiritual pressure of both Byakuya and Naruto up ahead not too far from their current location. Rukia halted for a moment, contemplating what could occur to those she cared for if she continued this pointless rebellion against the Soul Society. Naruto's spiritual power was increasing while Byakuya's remained the same, meaning that the captain was pushing Naruto to his limit. And Rukia knew better then most, this was not even the tip of the iceberg. Byakuya's spiritual power paled to what he was displaying at this time, meaning he was toying with Naruto. Ichigo looked back as he halted himself as well, studying the expression on Rukia's face as he glanced back to see what was keeping the girl. She seemed frightened, perhap's even terrified. Ichigo looked back up the street toward Byakuya and Naruto's location, feeling a strange sensation come about him as he did.

"_Am I sensing their power?" _Ichigo wondered as he narrowed his eye's, feeling slightly sick to his stomach at this point. _"If I am, then this is going to be one hell of a fight..." _

"Ichigo, stay here!" Rukia broke her silence, causing Ichigo to look at the former Shinigami in shock. "I know what me and Naruto asked of you, but we can't force you to run to a death match!" Ichigo closed his eye's for a moment, seemingly taking in what Rukia was saying. After a moment, the Substitute Shinigami opened his eye's, flashing Rukia a grin.

"You can stay, but I'm going…" Ichigo responded as he turned back toward the direction Byakuya and Naruto's fight was occurring, then took off toward the area. Rukia stood in the same position, a grim expression now clouding her face. She knew what she had to do, even if it meant she had to die in the process.

As Naruto brought down his zanpakuto at Byakuya for a mighty swing, the captain countered by using his own zanpakuto to absorb the attack, then effortlessly pushed back the still in the air Shinigami into the dirt below. As Naruto was pushed back, he did a backflip as soon as his foot touched the ground, to avoid losing his footing. As this occurred, Byakuya flash stepped behind the still recovering Naruto, who turned in time to see Byakuya's zanpakuto entering his radius, but was unable to avoid it. Byakuya's zanpakuto sliced Naruto across the chest, blood escaping the Shinigami's mouth as this occurred. As Byakuya gave a satisfied grunt, he sheathed his zanpakuto, in preparation to detain the blond haired Shinigami.

"Renji, it is time to go find Rukia," Byakuya stated as he glanced over at the fallen lieutenant, who was wiping a strand of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I apologize Captain Kuchiki, for causing you to lift a finger against such an opponent…" Renji apologized as he bowed his head in shame. "I think my own personal feeling's might have interfered, not allowing me to attack at my full potential. I just… Naruto, you idiot…" Renji glanced over at Naruto, who was still in the same position he was in when Byakuya struck him. Byakuya also glanced over, sensing that something was wrong.

"Wait… this is…" Byakuya stated as his hand reached for his zanpakuto, but it was too late. The real Naruto emerged from the tree's, a stream of spiritual energy sliding across the dirt, hitting Byakuya dead on before his finger even touched the hilt of his blade. Byakuya stood with his arm's crossed before him, in a defensive stance, his outfit now in shred's due to the attack. As Byakuya looked up, Naruto was before him, zanpakuto pointing at the Captain's chest.

"You… are better then I gave you credit for…" Byakuya admitted as Naruto only grinned in response. "I never would have expected this… but it's over now."

"It won 't be over until you leave this place, without Rukia," Naruto explained. "I won't give in, I know that you haven't used your shikai yet. But then again, I haven't even showed you Kyubiakuma's full potential yet. So now what, Captain? You can either take me and let your sister live, or I'll do whatever I have to, even if it mean's I have to kill you to stop you from taking her!"

"Such insolence, when you address someone of a noble clan," Byakuya responded as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "At the end of this match, I shall make you realize the truth: You were simply outclassed from the beginning…"

As Naruto prepared to strike against the Captain, he was interrupted by Ichigo, who emerged from out of nowhere, attacking Byakuya as Byakuya prepared to counter Naruto's incoming attack. Byakuya flipped across the dirt as he was struck by the sheer force of Ichigo's giant zanpakuto. Renji gasped as he witnessed his captain be attacked in such a manner, trying to pull himself up as Naruto and Ichigo stood side by side looming before the fallen Captain.

"So, I hope I made it in time," Ichigo stated as Naruto grinned, sheathing his zanpakuto. "Rukia's on her way, so let's just…" As Ichigo was speaking, Renji's zanpakuto was pushed through Naruto's chest, Naruto looking down as the blade was pushed through his heart. Ichigo's eye's went blank as he looked back at the culprit, who was none other than… Rukia.

"Rukia… why would you do such a thing?" Ichigo choked out as Rukia let go of the hilt of the blade, Naruto's blood down the blade, onto Rukia's hand's. Naruto collapsed onto the ground without a word, Byakuya pulling himself up from the ground.

"Rukia, you must come with me now," Byakuya stated as Rukia nodded, walking to the side of her brother. "So you are the one who stole Rukia's power, are you not?" Ichigo backed away, not knowing what to say or do. Byakuya flash stepped behind Ichigo, cutting the Substitute Shinigami's soul chain as he did. Ichigo collapsed to the ground as this occurred, not knowing what had just happened to him.

"Sir, what of Uzumaki Naruto?" Renji asked as he glanced down at his fallen best friend. He held back his tear's, he held back all emotion. Though in his heart, Renji had been broken.

"Leave him, he will not survive that blow," Byakuya stated. "It would be meaningless to bring a corpse back with us. Come along Rukia, we shall go now…"

"No, don't do this Rukia!" Ichigo tried to choke out, but was unable to utter a word. He could only watch as Rukia, Renji, and Byukuya disappeared through a door that assumingly lead to the Soul Society. As Ichigo's vision gave out, the last sight he saw was a group of people surrounding both him and Naruto…

_Sorry for being gone so long, had a little hiatus since I was falling behind in school. Now I'm back on track, and ready to bring out more chapter's of Naruto: SOTK! So please R&R and I'll see you next chapter, which shall invoke a new saga in the Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma series! See you then! _

_gorutovssageta_


	27. Siege: The New Akatsuki

Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma

_by gorutovssageta_

_I do not own anything but the story itself and the character's I make _

As Ichigo awoke from his slumber, the first thing the Substitute Shinigami realized was that he had survived Byakuya's attack, somehow. The second was that he wasn't inside his home or a hospital, but the Urahara Shop.

_"What the hell am I doing here?" _Ichigo wondered as he examined the room. _"How did I survive that attack? I felt so numb when that Shinigami attacked me... and why couldn't I see it? It was like the pain registered to me after the fact..." _

"That, Kurosaki Ichigo, was a Flash Step," Yoruichi explained as she appeared by the door frame. "That was what you were thinking of right? The Flash Step is an advanced technique that Captain level Shinigami use, some faster than other's. Your opponent was Kuchiki Byakuya, one of my old student's. He, along with Soi Fon of Squad 2 and Uzumaki Naruto, have mastered the Flash Step technique in the Soul Society. With a bit of training, you as well can join the rank's of those who can use a _true _Flash Step."

"Naruto, what happen to Naruto?" Ichigo asked frantically as Yoruichi motioned for the Shinigami to calm down. "Is he alright? Did he survive? What happen to Rukia?"

"Rukia has returned to the Soul Society with Byakuya and Renji," Yoruichi explained. "Naruto has been treated, but has not awoke yet. You are lucky yourself, surviving such an attack."

"I'm not worried about me, we need to go save Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled the cover's from his body. The Substitute Shinigami tried to get out of bed, but was met with a tremendous amount of pain as he did.

"You have not recovered fully, it wouldn't be smart to run off half cocked," Yoruichi stated as Kisuke entered the room.

"Well, look who's awake," Kisuke greeted as he stood at the door frame beside Yoruichi. "So, how's my favorite patient?"

"Look, enough game's alright!" Ichigo roared. "I'm not in the mood, I need to go rescue Rukia from execution! Now, tell me where Naruto is so we can get going!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." Kisuke responded as Ichigo growled angrily. "You see, if I let you go to the Soul Society now, it would be suicide. One, you aren't even a Shinigami anymore. Two, even if you were you'd still be killed as soon as you stepped foot on the soil at the level you were at."

"What do you mean, I'm not a Shinigami anymore?" Ichigo asked as Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged look's.

"Well, your Soul Chain, which is the base of your Shinigami abilities was severed, meaning the immediate lost of your power," Yoruichi explained. "You are now just a normal human, nothing more nothing less."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but as much as he tried he could not find the word's to speak.

"So, you're telling me I can't save my friend?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke smiled in response.

"Now, did I say that Mr. Kurosaki?" Kisuke answered as he sat on the foot of Ichigo's bed. "As a matter of fact, I do have a way to return your Shinigami power back to you. But... it will be intense. Pain beyond imagination intense. Are you willing to give up everything to save Kuchiki Rukia?"

"I'll do whatever it take's to save a friend," Ichigo responded with sheer confidence as Yoruichi and Kisuke smiled in unison. "But what about Naruto? Where is he at?"

"Naruto is with some friend's, but he'll return soon," Kisuke answered as Ichigo gave him a confused glance.

As Naruto awoke, he was greeted by Hiyori and Kensei, Kensei knocking the blond Shinigami upside the head as he opened his eye's.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked as Shinji looked over at the Shinigami and sighed.

"That was because you're an idiot," Shinji answered. "Did you think you were going to defeat a Captain while you can't even use your Bankai because of your Hollow? You were more foolish than I gave you credit for..."

"I don't have time for this, I need to rescue Rukia!" Naruto exclaimed as he rose up from his bed. "Damn, why would Rukia do that? Why would she surrender herself like that so they wouldn't take me? I just don't understand..."

"Let me explain this to you in a way even you'll understand," Shinji explained. "Kuchiki Rukia has accepted her fate, now it is time for you to accept your own. We have remained in the shadow's of the World of the Living for too long now, while he has made movement in the Soul Society. Naruto, we will train you to gain control of your Hollow. But, in return, you will fight with us against the Soul Society. By us, I mean the Visored, Urahara Kisuke..."

"You people are plotting against the Soul Society?" Naruto interrupted as he glanced up at the individual's before him with an astounded look. "I won't do it! Just because I don't agree with the Soul Society's decision at this time, it doesn't change the fact that good people live there. I won't endanger them!"

"So how do you plan to rescue Rukia then?" Kensei asked as a cynical grin slithered onto his face. "Do you plan to polietly ask for her back? Do you truly feel that you'll succeed if you do that? Or have you even thought about how you're going to get her back?"

"You shouldn't throw rock's if you live in a glass house," Shinji quoted. "Do you know the meaning of that sentence Naruto? It mean's if you truly want to save Rukia, you must do whatever you must to do so. You do not enter the lion's den's without knowing you have what it take's to defeat the lion."

"I won't join you in your crusade, I'll find my own way to control the Hollow inside me," Naruto answered firmly as he struggled to stand. "You people are all criminal's, and I want nothing to do with you. Tell that to Urahara too. And you're all supposed to be former Shinigami..."

"So where will you go Naruto?" Shinji asked as Naruto's knee's buckled slightly. "Are you supposed to return back to the Soul Society? They just sent a Captain to retrieve you, but instead the Captain supposedly executed you. Do you think these people care about your fate? They don't give a damn about what happened to you! And you stick up for these corrupt bastard's? I'm not trying to come off as a freedom fighter, but I'm no fool. We were all told to be executed by the Shinigami when we were turned into this! No one was sparred, and we were slated for death! All because one man who is still to this day pulling the wool over their eye's..."

"And who is this mysterious man?" Naruto asked, slightly rolling his eye's.

"I can explain that to you!" a voice exclaimed as Kisuke, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Tessai, Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Minato appeared inside the area via a cloud of smoke.

"Dad? Yoruichi-sensei? Ichigo!" Naruto shouted as a still injured Ichigo gave Naruto a two finger salute while leaning on a cane. "Uryu, Orihime, and Chad too? What's going on here?"

"We're here to explain to all of you what has and will be going on," Yoruichi explained as her and Kisuke stood side by side.

"The reason why we want to stage an assault against the Soul Society is... because of a mysterious organization known as the Akatsuki," Kisuke continued. "The Akatsuki is a group of individual's who either fled from the Soul Society in exile or is actively in the rank's of the Soul Society. The leader is assumed to be an individual who most of us have had advanced interaction's with in the past... Sosuke Aizen."

"Sosuke Aizen isn't a traitor, he's one of the most respected Shinigami in the Soul Society!" Naruto exclaimed. "He wouldn't betray his people, unlike all of you!"

"How wrong you are, my naive friend," Shinji remarked with a dark expression clouding his usually cheerful face, recollecting all the terror that Aizen bestowed upon the Visored. "Our little "group" was established due to the bastard. He experimented upon us, and most likely you as well Naruto."

"Captain Aizen would never do such a damn thing!" Naruto spat as Yoruichi stepped forth, taking a glance at the exasperated Shinigami's face.

"If I told you this is true, would you doubt me as well Naruto?" Yoruichi questioned, causing the Shinigami to open his mouth to speak, but close it almost instantly.

"I... would believe you Yoruichi-sensei," Naruto answered as Yoruichi sat down at the foot of his bed. "But, I just don't understand why Aizen would do such a thing when he's alway's been such a top notch guy. I would never imagine he would be the leader of a group of Shinigami that's planning to defy the Soul Society."

"Defy isn't the word, the Akatsuki are planning to eradicate the Soul Society," Minato remarked. "These are not your ordinary Shinigami. These are Captain class Shinigami, some even reach beyond that limit. One that has been identified as a member was Orochimaru, Aizen's first lieutenant when he became a captain. Orochimaru was a sick, twisted fiend that tried to extract the spiritual pressure from Shinigami in order to increase his own."

"How was he able to do that?" Naruto asked.

"His zanpakuto, Kuchinawanoken has the ability to drain the spiritual power of it's opponent and use it against them," Minato explained. "Very deadly if you're not careful. Orochimaru was also a scientist, rivaling even Kisuke in his studie's. He experimented upon other fellow Shinigami, then mysteriously disappeared when he was being convicted of his crime's."

"So, that mean's a member of the Akatsuki must have set him free?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded in response. "How is this going on under the old man's watch?"

"The Captain-Commander can only be aware of so much," Minato responded. "But it is not him, it's someone in the Central 46 that is pulling the string's behind the scene's. Someone in the Central 46 is a member of the Akatsuki, and need's to be discovered in order to find out more information about the Akatsuki."

"So... you expect to attack the Central 46 Chamber's now?" Naruto questioned as he buried his face inside his palm's. "This is crazy... how can you sit here and expect me to just throw away everything I was raised to believe in? The Soul Society is a place of peace, not war. I'm a Shinigami..."

"You are a criminal, you defied the Soul Society by refusing to return with Kuchiki Byakuya," Kensei reminded the blond Shinigami. "Now you will be hunted like a dog by the Executive Militia squad, who will be accompanied by their captain..." 

"Soi Fon..." Naruto murmured as an image of the fiesty captain surfaced inside his mind. "She'll be itching to find me. I don't know why that girl hate's me so much..."

"Soi Fon hate's you?" Yoruichi asked as a chuckle escaped from her mouth. "I doubt that Soi Fon hate's you Naruto. The last time I remembered, Soi Fon had great respect for you."

"For my entire Shinigami career, Soi Fon has been spying on me, plus trying to get me from my position as third seat!" Naruto exclaimed. "If that's respect... wait, when did me and Soi Fon know each other before I became a Shinigami?"

"You... don't remember Soi Fon being your sparring partner when I trained you?" Yoruichi asked as Naruto held his forehead, a throbbing pain beginning to occur. "Soi Fon was there from the beginning... you and her were sparring partner's... and friend's. Do you remember anything from the day I disappeared Naruto?"

"I-I... my head is killing me," Naruto stammered as lost memorie's swirled throughout his mind. "S-Stop it! What's going on with me? W-Why am I seeing these thing's?"

An image of Hiro and Aizen standing before him surfaced in his mind, Hiro's creepy grin haunting the boy's mind. Aizen brushed his hair back with a grin, Naruto beginning to choke in real life as the sensation of a liquid crawling from his mouth and his eyelid's filled the Shinigami with fear. As Naruto looked up in his image, he was staring at a red and white Hollow mask covering his face, a white mist emerging from the corner of the mask.

"NO!" Naruto roared as he opened his eye's, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead As this occurred, some of his spiritual power leaked inside the room.

"I-I remember everything now... It's like it was all a bad dream... but it was real. I-It was Aizen! He is the one who made me into this Hollow! But I think Kyubiakuma reversed the effect's of the Hollow by sealing it's power into herself. She... saved me."

"Only a zanpakuto as powerful as Kyubiakuma would be able to perform a feat of that magnitude," Kisuke remarked. "You're lucky Naruto. Now you understand, why we must do this. We must assault the Soul Society in order to save it."

"Naruto, we won't be joining all of you, but you're one of us," Hiyori spoke up. "Though I don't like you much. So we'll train you, then you'll join the other's in the Soul Society when your ready."

"Wait, so what's Uryu, Orihime, and Chad doing here?" Naruto questioned. "Don't tell me..."

"Orihime and Chad have their own abilities that will prove to be useful when we siege the Soul Society," Yoruichi explained. "Uryu as well, being a Quincy."

"But what about Rukia?" Naruto asked. "I need to save Rukia at all cost. I'll help you, but Rukia get's rescued first."

"We place that at top priority as well, due to the circumstance's that you and Rukia were to be executed under," Kisuke answered. "Something isn't right, and I think the Akatsuki want Rukia and you dead for a certain reason. I have a strange feeling why, but I can't confirm it yet."

"Then we should..." Naruto started before the entire room was surrounded by member's of Squad 2's militia, Soi Fon and Hyuga Neji standing before the group.

"Well, a coupe de tat against the Soul Society, featuring some of the biggest dropout's in Soul Society history," Soi Fon announced with a smug grin across her face. "Look's like all of the most wanted list has joined us here. Don't try to escape, I'm sending reinforcement's now. It's too bad Uzumaki Naruto allowed himself to spike his spiritual pressure while I happened to be nearby. I would have never known this was occurring." Soi Fon chuckled as her eye's scanned the room of people, her eye's stopping as they reached Yoruichi, who was staring at Soi Fon with her usual care free look.

"You've gotten stronger Soi Fon," Yoruichi greeted as Soi Fon's smile curled up into an angry snarl, seeing her former sensei for the first time in so long.

Soi Fon took aim at Yoruichi, unsheathing her sword to attack her former master, She was intercepted by Naruto, who clashed blade's with the Squad 2 captain as she advanced at Yoruichi.

"Have you lost your mind, attacking Yoruichi-sensei?" Naruto shouted as he struggled to hold Soi Fon back, who was staring eye to eye with the blond Shinigami now.

"You trained this filth in the art of shunpo?" Soi Fon spat as she broke free from the stand-off, doing a back flip to readjust herself. "All of you criminal's are under arrest, make a barrier around the area! No one escape's here, no one! Neji, help isolate these vermin while I take her on."

"No, I'm your opponent Soi Fon!" Naruto roared as he held his zanpakuto up at the captain's haori. "I will not let you attack Yoruichi-sensei without getting past me!" 

"Then you'll die a painful death Uzumaki Naruto!" Soi Fon hissed as she advanced toward Naruto.

Meanwhile, a sinister meeting was occurring in the far depth's of a forbidden place.

"It's been a while since we've met up like this Aizen, what's the meaning of this?" a voice asked as Aizen and Sasuke stepped forth.

"Don't tell me that fool Madara has been active again," another voice sighed as Aizen remained silent.

"As you all know, Rukia Kuchiki has been brought into custody by Kuchiki Byakuya, but failed to bring in Uzumaki Naruto, who is presumed dead," Aizen explained as Sasuke glanced over at Aizen at the mentioing of Naruto. "But he is not dead, his spiritual pressure was just sensed in the World of the Living not even a few moment's ago. As you know, Rukia is in possession of the Akatsuki's first treasure, while Naruto is in possession of the second. If we were to obtain these treasure's, we would have the ablility to slay the Spirit King where he rest his head. The ultimate zanpakuto... the blade of Ten Tail's, which the wielder will be bestowed with enough spiritual pressure to kill two Spirit King's. But as the Akatsuki, we cannot allow Madara to accomplish his own deed's, so it has now become time to make our motive's clear. We shall weaken the Soul Society, then pierce it when it's in it's weakest state. But this will take time, for now we only make our presence known."

"So, what shall we do about Uzumaki?" a voice asked.

"Patience Kuchiki, we don't need any unwanted attention yet," Aizen responded. "Now, on to our other point of attention. As you know, our little "experiment" is going quite well, due to a new member of our team. I'd like to officially christen him as a new member of the Akatsuki now." As Sasuke looked up, a shadow figure was coming into view, the figure becoming more and more familiar as the light shown on his face.

"Welcoming... Uchiha Itachi," Aizen announced as Itachi looked at Sasuke, who looked back at Itachi with a shocked glance. "The Akatsuki shall be forever... dismissed."

_The match between two bitter rival's, Soi Fon vs. Naruto! The Akatsuki make their move! Itachi enter's the fold! Can Naruto and the team escape? Find out next chapter! _

gorutovssageta


	28. Battle: Soi Fon vs Naruto

_Naruto vs. Soi Fon! The battle against two fierce rival's begin! Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I don't own anything but the story itself! Please enjoy and R&R! _

"Soi Fon, why would you attack Yoruichi-sensei, of all people?" Naruto asked as he and Soi Fon crossed sword's. "Answer me! Don't you remember who I am? I'm the one you trained with, we were sparring partner's! Please, stop this now!"

"Shut up, you worm!" Soi Fon spat as her strength increased, causing the injured Naruto to spit up a small amount of blood, the blood rolling down his chin. "I remember you, Uzumaki Naruto! You were there the night she disappeared, you were involved in framing her! I won't have any mercy on you, for corrupting my sensei!"

Soi Fon took this opportunity to break through Naruto's weakening defense, kicking the injured Shinigami in the chest. This sent Naruto pummeling into the wall behind him, the injured Shinigami slumping into a fetal position as the bandage's that were wrapped across Naruto's chest reddened with blood.

"So pathetic, how could you possibly be my sparring partner if you can't even put up a decent fight?" Soi Fon asked as she placed her foot on Naruto's chest, pressing down with all her might. Naruto hollered in agony as this occurred, the pain more excrutiating then the blond Shinigami ever experienced.

"T-This is nothing..." Naruto stammered as he looked up at Soi Fon, blood staining his teeth. "I won't ever give up, not until you remember who I am!" Naruto leapt from the spot he laid, catching Soi Fon by surprise. The Shinigami attacked her with blinding speed, Soi Fon barely able to keep up at this point.

_"T-This isn't possible, how did his speed increase to this level?" _Soi Fon wondered as Naruto's movement became less readable, causing the captain to use the flash step to retreat from the incoming attack's. _"Just a moment ago this kid was barely able to move, now he's doing all of this... and why doe's it not surprise me? I feel as if I expected this to occur..." _

Naruto's knee's buckled slightly as the Shinigami's body began to feel the effect's of using such a high level shunpo technique.

_"I was pushing it by just standing, now my body feel's like jello," _ Naruto groaned as he leaned up against the wall. _"I know she can feel it... I can't let myself fall, I've got to keep it up, no matter what!" _

"U-Unleash you inner demon, Kyubiakuma!" Naruto roared as he unleashed his shikai. _"Stand by me Kyubiakuma, I need to win here, no matter what!" _

**"You're such a bother Naruto," **Kyubiakuma complained as she stood in Naruto's mindscape. **"But none the less, I shall aid you. Just allow me to give you a bit of a boost..." **Naruto's body was shrouded in a cloak of red, Naruto's teeth going fang-like, his blue eye's going a fierce red.

_"This transformation, is he some kind of monster?" _ Soi Fon wondered as she was in the midst of unleashing her own shikai. _"This is ridiculous! But I have the strange sensation I've seen this before as well..."_

"Remember me, Soi Fon," Naruto begged as the captain looked befuddled, almost as if she did not know what to do. "Please, I'm not your enemy. I just regained my memory too, so I know how you feel. But it was not me, it was Aizen!" Soi Fon's eye's widened at the mentioning of the captain, remembering her suspicion's of that night. She had thought that Aizen had tried to influence Naruto to betray Yoruichi, which was why they were searching for her.

"It... was Aizen, not you," Soi Fon remarked as her memorie's began to flood back into her mind. As they did, lost feeling's returned, of a boy that had earned her admiration due to his courage, honor, and commitment to being the best he could be. As that silly grin of a younger Naruto was seen in Soi Fon's mind, and as she looked on at the grown Naruto, who stood before her doing everything in his power to make her remember who he was, she knew she had made a terrible mistake.

"Naruto..." Soi Fon murmured as the blond Shinigami grinned, now knowing the captain's memory was returned. "I've been... I'm sorry I put you through all I have. Master, I must ask you a question."

"Soi Fon, it's good to see you've returned to your true self," Yoruichi remarked as she nodded. "Go ahead Soi Fon."

"If you were leaving the Soul Society, why would you not take me with you?" Soi Fon asked almost meekly as Yoruichi closed her eye's, with a small smile clouding her expression. She answered Soi Fon's question, though only Naruto and Soi Fon able to hear what she said. Naruto turned to his old partner with a grin as Soi Fon's face went a fierce red when Yoruichi finished.

"Well, doe's that explain it to you Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked as Soi Fon wiped a small tear from her eye's.

"Yes, thank you... Master," Soi Fon responded as she turned to her men, who had stopped their siege to see what their captain's next order was. "All of you, return to the Soul Society! This mission is over, I'll take the rest of this on my own! Dismissed!" Though her men weren't too sure what was going on, they did as they were told, all beside Neji.

"I dismissed you Liutenant, now return to the Soul Society," Soi Fon commanded, but Neji refused to budge, not even speak. "Hyuga! Do as I..."

"You're planning to help them defy the Soul Society, aren't you?" Neji interrupted, Soi Fon looking back at the Hyuga with a glare. "You have history with these people, leaving you here doesn't seem like it would be smart Captain. There's no need for you to associate yourself with these vermin. They are destined to be defeated..."

"There you go, determining what's going to happen to someone," Naruto interrupted as he stepped forward. "You can't just sit here thinking you can predict the future. Fate can be changed. just like fate said I should have lost to you."

"You will regret that, Uzumaki," Neji stated as he unsheathed his zanpakuto from his sash. "Now I'll show you, what my eye's can really do."

"You already shown me, then you went crawling back to the Soul Society, remember?" Naruto shot back as Neji let out a slight growl in response. Neji took a swing at Naruto's chest, Soi Fon intervening the strike by flash stepping before Naruto, blocking the blow.

"Captain, is this the path you've chosen?" Neji asked as he tightened his grip upon his zanpakuto. "I will return you to the Soul Society in handcuff's if that is the case."

"Soi Fon, you don't need to do this..." Yoruichi began as Soi Fon interrupted her sensei with a snicker.

"You've alway's been asleep, haven't you Neji?" Soi Fon asked as she stared directly into Neji's glare. "I know one thing those eye's can't see: the fact that your arrogance is what hold's you back from becoming a top class Shinigami. Being a Hyuga can only bring you so far, and you've pathetically reached the limit of your bloodline." Neji broke free from Soi Fon's block, flash stepping behind her, taking a slash at the Captain's back. Soi Fon disappeared in thin air, only her haori being sliced in half. Neji's eye's widened as he was kicked in the chin, causing him to fly across the room. Soi Fon flash stepped once again, this time in the area that Neji was headed toward. Neji tried to use his left hand to slow himself down as Soi Fon advanced forward in a slow pace, only watching in silence.

As Neji managed to stop himself in mid-air, he did a back flip to return back to his feet, but as he did this, he was punched in the cheek as he was in the middle of the flip by Soi Fon. Neji was sent flying the opposite direction now, Soi Fon following him with a flash step. Neji looked up with one eye open, one eye closed, as Soi Fon went on an offensive assault. She used an advanced flash step, her speed increasing to the point that the she was not able to been seen by the naked eye, only the indent's that were appearing in the place's the Captain was attacking. Neji tried to go on the defensive, looking around the room as he tried to use the Byukugan to target the Captain's movement, but it was to no avail. The Byakugan was able to see the Captain's spiritual pressure, but only at the brief moment when she appeared before him, which was already too late for a counterattack.

"You've figured a way to best the Byakugan by using your speed to your advantage," Neji choked out as he kneeled on the ground, Naruto, Yoruichi, and the other's watching from the sideline's. "This is not over..." As Neji spoke, he was interrupted by Soi Fon thrusting her knee into his chest, blood spraying from the Hyuga's mouth as this occurred. Soi Fon then used both fist to pummel the Hyuga into the ground, then placed on foot on the Hyuga's back.

"Do not move, if you value your life," Soi Fon warned as Neji looked up with one eye closed, one eye opened. "You're finished, you have no chance."

"Maybe so..." Neji murmured as he reached for his dropped zanpakuto, which sat before his outstretched hand. As Neji's finger touched the hilt of the zanpakuto, Soi Fon's own zanpakuto pierced his hand, causing it to be immobilized. Neji howled in pain as blood trickled down his arm, Soi Fon picking up the Shinigami by the back of his kimono. She then tossed him to the other side of the room, away from his zanpakuto.

"Master, I am asking your permission to join you and Naruto in sieging the Soul Society," Soi Fon asked as she kneeled on one leg before Yoruichi.

"Stop being so formal Soi Fon," Yoruichi answered. "We're not sieging it, we're saving it. And yes, if you would like to join us, it would be a pleasure."

"You drew your sword on your own subordinate, you'll burn for this traitor..." Neji choked out as Soi Fon looked back, prepared to strike down Neji again. Naruto grabbed Soi Fon's shoulder, who turned to face him, the blond Shinigami shaking his head no. Soi Fon nodded, knowing what he meant.

"This is what we are going to do then," Kisuke announced as everyone in the room turned to face him. "I think it would be best if we take a subtle approach in entering the Soul Society, now that we have a Captain with us. Here is the plan..."

_The plan is revealed next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	29. Siege: The New Plan

_Welcome to the return of Naruto: SOTK! I do not own Naruto or Bleach! _

"...will be announced after me and Yoruichi discuss it once again!" Kisuke exclaimed which earned him a kick to the back from Naruto.

"You're not even prepared yet?" Naruto asked as he angrily paced around the room. "Rukia can be executed at any moment now, and you expect me to sit here and wait on a plan? No way, I'll do this on my own before I do that."

"Naruto, don't be a fool," Yoruichi remarked as she looked directly at the impatient Shinigami. "What will you accomplish by running into the Soul Society as a wanted fugitive? I can tell you now; you'll be nothing more than a fool. If you want to be a fool, I will personally make sure that you stay in the World of the Living. You are a grown man now; you are no longer the child you once were. Being foolish then came without consequence, but now you must be punished for your own actions. Focus on becoming strong, forget about Rukia."

"If what you describe is a fool Master Yoruichi, then I'll remain a fool my entire life..." Naruto responded, looking up at Yoruichi with a look of determination on his face. "I'll never abandon a comrade, especially not as one precious to me as Rukia. Even if I'm considered weak, I'll fight my way through the Soul Society, me and Kyubiakuma will win, no matter what!"

Soi Fon quietly observed with her eyes closed a small smile on her face. Yoruichi smiled as well, giving Naruto a small pat on the back.

"Just what I expected to hear from you Naruto," Yoruichi stated as her smile increased into a grin. "We have a chance yet that this will work. Keep that determination with you Naruto; carry it proudly no matter what those call you because of it. In your own way, you are already a great Shinigami."

To hear this sentiment from his sensei made the blond Shinigami blush, a small tear forming at the corner of his right eye. Naruto wiped the tear from his eye, surprising Yoruichi as he embraced her in a hug.

"Naruto, don't ever think you're alone..." Yoruichi whispered in the blond Shinigami ear. "You're far from it, just look at all the people in this room..." Naruto scanned the individual's in the room, most grinning from ear to ear.

"Naruto... we'll get her back, no matter what," Ichigo assured the Shinigami, who flashed Ichigo his signature thumbs up. "Let's get stronger together."

"Which reminds me, Ichigo and I will be going inside the training room downstairs to get him back his Shinigami abilities," Kisuke added mysteriously. "Until we finish, I'd like you to train with the Visored, just until you're able to gain control of your Inner Hollow. Once you do this, you'll be ready to return to the Soul Society."

"Good, then let's get this started!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a step forward, and then collapsed to the floor.

"Naruto, you've overexerted yourself!" Soi Fon shouted as she leaned over the fallen Shinigami to see if he was alright. "You need to rest up for a while before you do anything!"

"Yeah, probably wouldn't be a terrible idea," Naruto moaned as he was pulled into a bed by Tessai.

_In the Soul Society_

Aizen sat at the small desk table beside his bed in his barrack's, sipping on what looked to be a small glass of red wine. Aizen tilted the cup, draining a partial amount of the liquid into his mouth as he went into a deep thought. He was interrupted by a loud bang at the door, the sound of someone knocking at his barrack.

"Who could possibly be knocking at this hour?" Aizen wondered aloud as he stood up, straightening his fake glasses on his face. Aizen answered the door, Uchiha Sasuke at the door, looking absolutely furious.

"What the hell is this Aizen?" Sasuke spat as he barged into the captain's room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. "You allowed Itachi, my enemy, to join the Akatsuki? I thought that we had an agreement!"

"I never agreed not to place Itachi in the Akatsuki, I simply said it was unnecessary at the time," Aizen responded as he closed the door behind Sasuke, walking back to his seat when he was done. "Now, what can I help you with, because this is highly inappropriate?"

"Shut the hell up with that, you knew this was coming you bastard!" Sasuke roared. "I want Itachi out the Akatsuki, or I quit!"

"No one is allowed to quit the Akatsuki, you know this Sasuke," Aizen replied. "Don't be foolish Sasuke, just return to your barracks."

"Or what? I'm tired of listening to a second rate captain like you Aizen!" Sasuke spat as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "You are pathetic; I should lead the Akatsuki, not some weakling like you."

"Are you challenging me for leadership of the Akatsuki?" Aizen asked as he took a small sip of wine, looking quite uninterested. "I think that would be a grave mistake on your part Sasuke."

"Enough of your head games, I'm going to wipe that ugly look off your face cretin!" Sasuke roared as he took one step to advance forward, but as he did a zanpakuto suddenly was aimed at his throat.

"Ah Gin, I see that you also were in the neighborhood," Aizen stated with a small smile as Gin held his zanpakuto to Sasuke's throat. "I think young Sasuke seemed to get lost on his way to his barracks. Would you mind escorting him back there please? I would myself, but I'm buried in paperwork tonight."

"No problem at all, come Sasuke," Gin answered cheerfully, looking at Sasuke with that horrible smile. "Let's leave the Captain to his work, shall we?"

"Gin, you are such a little as kisser," Sasuke spit out as he spit on Gin's boots. "Get your sword out my face or regret it." Gin did not answer, just continued to look at Sasuke with that goofy smile on his face. Sasuke growled as he used his zanpakuto to push Gin's away, causing Gin to jump back to readjust himself. Sasuke sent a stream of lightning from his sword toward the airborne Gin, who looked down as the lightning jumped up from the ground, wrapping him in a small lightning prison.

"No escape, now DIE!" Sasuke roared as he held his sword at the prison. "Now, strike down my foes, Kaminari!" Sasuke's zanpakuto was unleashed to its true form, a long slim katana with a lightning like aura. Sasuke took one swing of his blade, cutting the prison and supposedly Gin in half. Gin gave Sasuke a devilish smile as he was cut down by the attack, Sasuke smiling in satisfaction as he looked over at Aizen, who still looked unamused. Sasuke went running at Aizen, but was intercepted by Gin, who flash stepped out of nowhere. Sasuke clashed blades with Gin once more, Gin and Sasuke looking at each other face to face. Sasuke began to swing his blade several different directions, each one toward Gin. Gin blocked each strike by colliding Sasuke's zanpakuto with his own, causing each strike to be canceled out. Gin looked to his side as a clone of Sasuke appeared from out of nowhere, the Sharingan in the clone's eyes. Gin's smile grew bigger as he was paralyzed by the lightning that shot from the clone's zanpakuto, unable to move an inch of his body.

"By using the Sharingan on my own blade, I can create a copy of myself, which is a mere illusion that seems as if it is attacking you," Sasuke explained as he advanced toward the paralyzed Gin. "This technique is especially useful for my enemies that cannot see through illusions, such as yourself. It puts focus on the clone while I am the one who is actually attacking you, do you see now? I am an Uchiha, by my clan's name I cannot lose. Now, perish you eyesore." Sasuke brought his sword down on Gin, who once again was seemingly cut down by the zanpakuto.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear friend," Aizen stated as he drained the rest of the wine in his glass. "Gin is... right behind you." Sasuke looked back with widened eyes, Gin indeed standing behind him. Gin smiled as Aizen chuckled broadly.

"Sasuke, don't overestimate the power of your clan so blatantly," Aizen continued as he pulled a large bottle of wine out from inside a cabinet. "Gin is a captain, you are a lieutenant. You cannot beat Gin if he was actually trying, which he is not. Besides..." Aizen flash stepped to the side of Sasuke in an instant, holding his own zanpakuto at Sasuke's neck.

"If I wanted you dead, I'd kill you myself," Aizen warned as Sasuke looked back in fear. "Now get back to where you belong, and I just might forgive this little mishap."

"I-I know everything, I can tell the old man!" Sasuke choked out as he looked back at Aizen. "I know all of it! I know where all your spots are, I know the members! You cannot act as if I'm nothing!"

"But you are nothing Sasuke, but a pawn," Aizen hissed as he increased his pressure he was placing on Sasuke. "Nothing but a little bug who is aching to be squashed. Tell the old man everything you know, it would be too late. You'd be dead the moment you walk out of here. Now I won't tell you again, go home Sasuke." Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but decided it was in his best wishes not to. He left the barracks, going back to his own.

"Why do you even keep him alive for?" Gin asked as Aizen took his seat at his desk once again.

"He is useful to me, I need him alive for the time being," Aizen answered as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Don't worry Gin; you'll get to kill an Uchiha... just not him yet."

"I can't wait..." Gin answered as a bloodthirsty grin crossed his face.

Meanwhile, Naruto had recovered from his early injuries, and was in the middle of a sparring match with Soi Fon. Naruto clashed blades with Soi Fon, each Shinigami not giving the other any breath room. Soi Fon struck at Naruto's chest with the heel of her blade, trying to take a strike at Naruto's chest afterward. Naruto, though winded, flash stepped from the attack, coming in from in the air with an aerial strike. Soi Fon countered with her own blade, each Shinigami trying to overpower the other. They broke free from each other, both flash stepping in the same direction. It became a flash step battle, Naruto clashing zanpakuto's with Soi Fon every time he tried to attack her. Soi Fon finally went in for the kill attack, flash stepping away from Naruto's current flash step, then flew at Naruto with her zanpakuto aimed at his chest. Naruto turned slightly as he seen Soi Fon disappear again, spotting Soi Fon coming in the corner of his eye. He readied his zanpakuto, his own zanpakuto sliding across Soi Fon's as he avoided her attack, and went in for his own. Soi Fon looked at the attacking Naruto in shock, as he cut across her stomach, and then landed on the ground, looking back at Soi Fon with a smile. Soi Fon stumbled slightly as her feet touched the ground, the injury catching her by surprise. She held the part of her stomach that was cut, smiling as she watched Naruto unleash his shikai to finish the match.

"No holding back, Naruto," Soi Fon whispered as she unleashed a white aura, the aura of Shunpo. She held her zanpakuto at her side as Naruto glowed an aura as well, one of red. They both flew at each other, both hitting each other with an attack.

"Good match Naruto," Soi Fon complimented as she and Naruto limped upstairs in the Urahara Shop. "I didn't expect you to get so strong..."

"Hey, I didn't just sit around you know!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as he sat in a chair at the table, sighing as he poured a cup of water. "Wow that was great! We have to do it again..." Soi Fon was paying this no mind, something else now on her mind. This boy, no this man, was giving her goose bumps. Not just that, but feelings that made her feel slightly uncomfortable, yet it felt as she always knew. Soi Fon just looked at Naruto, these feelings building as she watched him talk. Without warning she leaned in...

_It's a cliffy! What will happen? Find out next chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! _

_gorutovssageta _


	30. Ichigo's Training Begins!

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_By gorutovssageta_

As Soi Fon leaned in to plant a kiss on the unsuspecting blond Shinigami, she was intervened by Yoruichi and Ichigo, who entered the room in the midst of a conversation. As Yoruichi was beginning to reply to Ichigo's earlier comment, she glanced over to see Soi Fon's and Naruto's lip's about to touch.

"Hey Yoruichi-sensei!" Naruto greeted with his usual happy grin, glancing at Soi Fon, who was still in position. Soi Fon turned bright red, pushing Naruto out his chair as she stomped out the room, too embarrassed to even speak.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto pondered as Yoruichi and Ichigo sighed in unison. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Naruto, you're going to need to grow up more, learn a bit about female's before _I_ get into this harem," Yoruichi replied with a wink, leaving to find Soi Fon.

"W-Wait! W-What harem?" Naruto shouted after her, but received no response.

"Naruto, I wanted to ask you a question before I begin this training," Ichigo changed the subject, turning to Naruto with an intense glance. "I'm going to be beginning training with Mr. Urahara tomorrow. I… I don't think it's safe."

"Don't worry Ichigo, Mr. Urahara wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Naruto reassured his fellow Shinigami. "At least I think so…"

"I guess we'll all find out later tonight, you're beginning training at midnight sharp!" Kisuke exclaimed as he appeared behind Naruto with a creepy expression on his face, Naruto going slightly blue in the face as he glanced over his shoulder at Kisuke. "Naruto, I'll need you to join us as well, we'll be needing your assistance in this part of Mr. Kurosaki's training."

"No problem, I'll be glad to help," Naruto answered.

As Ichigo stood in the training ground in his human form, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Naruto (Shinigami) entered the field on the opposite side of him.

"So, what are we doing for the first part of training?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke nodded to Naruto, who stepped forward.

"You'll be facing off against Naruto in a one on one match," Kisuke answered as Ichigo's jaw almost hit the ground.

"In my human form you expect me to take on a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke chuckled in response.

"Actually…" Kisuke interjected as he used the bottom of his cane to push Ichigo's soul out of his body, his soul attached to his body by a long chain. "You'll be fighting him as a soul, good luck!"

"Wait, what the hell is this?" Ichigo asked as he tugged at the chain on his chest.

"Naruto, attack now if you will," Kisuke told Naruto, who nodded in response. Unsheathing his zanpakuto, he swung his sword before Ichigo's face, a bead of sweat going down Ichigo's face as a strand of his hair fluttered past his eye's. Ichigo let out a terrified shout before taking off past Naruto, Yoruichi, and Kisuke, who were watching with amusement.

"_What the hell are they doing, this is suicide!_" Ichigo thought as he watched Naruto run after him.

"Don't try to escape, fight him!" Kisuke shouted as Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not fighting him, he'll kill me!" Ichigo screamed back as he seen Naruto begin to pick up speed. "I'm only living because I'm outrunning him!"

Kisuke looked on with a grin as Ichigo picked up on this realization.

"_If I'm able to outrun a Shinigami, maybe I can…" _Ichigo wondered as he stopped running, turning around in a boxing pose. Naruto snickered as he stopped, allowing Ichigo to take a swing at him, which he dodged with minimal effort. Ichigo continued to swing recklessly, Naruto dodging each punch. As Naruto began to chuckle at Ichigo's failing, Ichigo growled as he swung at Naruto with the fastest punch he could muster, Naruto's chuckling ceased as his cheek was pressed in by the force of the blow, causing Naruto to slide backward on the gravel slightly.

"OK, you've done it now," Naruto hissed as he unleashed an intimidating red aura, Naruto sheathing his zanpakuto. As Naruto cocked back his arm to attack, Ichigo found himself up against a large rock, which he backed up into without even noticing. Naruto aimed at Ichigo's face as he swung, Ichigo waiting until the last possible moment to sway from the punch, Naruto letting out a relieved sigh as Ichigo fell to his back, looking up at the sky.

"This is crazy, I can't even breath like this and I still feel winded," Ichigo complained as he sat up. "Are we going to continue?"

"Well, do you feel any better Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, Ichigo examining his body with a thoughtful expression.

"Now that you mention it, I can breath a lot easier, plus I feel a lot lighter as well," Ichigo concluded, Kisuke patting Ichigo on the back.

"Congratulation's, your Spiritual Pressure has finally returned," Kisuke said as he helped Ichigo to his feet. "Now that we've succeeded in the first step, on to step two."

"What's step two exactly?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke guided him to a specific location. Naruto unsheathed his zanpakuto, slicing the chain that was attached to Ichigo's chest to a certain point.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing that for?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke remained silent, he and Naruto stepping from near Ichigo.

As Ichigo stood there, the ground collapsed underneath him, causing him to fall into what seemed like a bottomless pit.

"Dammit, get me out of here!" Ichigo roared as Kisuke shook his head no. "This time, you'll be occupied by our female Shinigami, Soi Fon." Soi Fon leapt inside the pit, landing next to Ichigo.

"Why am I stuck with her?" Ichigo complained, Soi Fon literally almost spitting out fire at him.

"Shut up, before I end you here!" Soi Fon threatened as she placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, Yoruichi clearing her throat to get Soi Fon's attention.

"Oh… I apologize Sensei," Soi Fon remarked sheepishly before sitting Indian-Style next to the standing Ichigo, who was too busy looking up at Kisuke scowling to notice.

"Alright, climb back up now Ichigo," Kisuke commanded as Ichigo looked at him with shock written all over his face. "I'm not kidding, get to it."

"How am I supposed to do that exactly?" Ichigo asked angrily as he looked at the climb. "It's impossible!"

"I wouldn't complain, I'd get to it," Kisuke answered as he looked at the time. "Let's go Ichigo." Ichigo scowled again as he sat down, not even attempting to climb the wall. Time passed, Ichigo looking up at the wall with the same expression.

"So… are you hungry yet?" Soi Fon asked with a wicked smile, Ichigo responding by shaking his head no. "Well, that's a good thing. It's not good to become hungry as a spirit, it mean's your going to advance to the stage of becoming a Hollow."

"You mean… I can become a monster like Orihime's brother was like this?" Ichigo asked as Soi Fon's grin grew.

"You just figured that out?" Soi Fon remarked as she pointed at the cliff. "If you don't climb up to that by the time your chain is fully eaten, you'll become a Hollow."

"Wait, my chain eaten?" Ichigo asked a mouth appeared on his chain connected to his chest, painfully eating away at the chain as Ichigo screamed in pain.

"W-What's going on here?" Ichigo choked out as Soi Fon chuckled in response.

"You still don't get it," Soi Fon answered as she looked at Ichigo with utter seriousness. "Here's the deal: If you don't reach the top of that as a Shinigami before you become a Hollow, you will be eliminated by me. You've already been down here for seventy two hours, most of the early soul's would start turning around now. So be advised, if you want to live I suggest you begin to climb." Ichigo looked at her with fear as he tried to climb the wall, not succeeding at climbing it.

"Dammit!" Ichigo roared as he continued to try. Several hour's later, Ichigo was still unable to climb the wall, breathing heavily as he looked up at the cliff. As he did, several mouths appeared on the chain attached to Ichigo's chest, Ichigo screaming in pain as the chain was severed completely, a black hole appearing where the chain once hung. Ichigo let out a ferocious roar as he was covered in a yellow aura, a Hollow mask forming on his face.

"He's turning!" Soi Fon roared up to Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Naruto, who looked down inside the pit in horror.

"I'll save him somehow!" Naruto screamed as he prepared to jump into the pit, Kisuke pulling him back at the last moment.

As Soi Fon unsheathed her zanpakuto, a yellow light swallowed up the entire pit, Soi Fon and everyone nearby blinded as something flew out the light, landing before Naruto.

"Ichigo…?" Naruto asked as the smoke cleared slightly, showing someone wearing a hakasho. "Ichigo, you scared me for a minute buddy…" Naruto stopped as he witnessed the Hollow mask on Ichigo's face, Naruto looking at Ichigo with widened eyes.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, unsheathing his zanpakuto off his back, Naruto going into an defensive position. Ichigo used the heel of his zanpakuto to crack the mask off his face, showing the real Ichigo underneath the mask.

"So, I guess I did it," Ichigo murmured as he looked down at the zanpakuto in his hand.

"Yes, you did quite well Ichigo, time for the final part of your training!" Kisuke announced as he pointed at Naruto. "A head to head real match against Naruto, no holding back. Naruto, I'd like you to unleash your shikai please."

"Um, unleash your inner demon, Kyubiakuma!" Naruto shouted uncertainly, his sword transforming to it's shikai state.

"No problem, I can do this in my Shinigami form," Ichigo remarked with sheer confidence, waiting for Naruto to attack.

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked as he grinned darkly. "OK, let's see about that, show me what you've got." Without warning, Ichigo swung his zanpakuto in front of Naruto's face, a strand of hair fluttering past Naruto's eyes.

"I owed you that one," Ichigo responded as he looked at Naruto with a determined grin. "Round 2, let's do this!"

_Next chapter is up soon! Ichigo vs. Naruto, no holding back! Also was wondering if anyone with any artistic talent would like to draw the cover for my story! Since I have no drawing ability, please inbox me for more information if you're interested! Thank you! _

_gorutovssageta_


	31. Ultimate Battle: Ichigo vs Naruto!

_Hey, gorutovssageta here. Want to say this; because of a few negative reviews I received, I want to fully explain myself. I'm not the type of author that will tell every single detail from the beginning, unless it is an essential part of the plot at the moment, so if you're expecting to learn everything from reading two chapters, it's not going to happen. This is called storytelling; the story would get boring quickly if I let out every single secret before the story is firmly on the ground. For those who doubt this story, stick with it. It will only get better, believe me when I say this. I made a few mistakes in the beginning of the story I will be fixing as well, I'm aware of these mistakes, but I don't have much time to fix them which is why I desperately need a beta if anyone if interested. Also, if you PM'd me and I did not answer I apologize, I do try to reply to everything I get sent, bad or good, but it's hard sometimes with my schedule. I also try to send out thank you as well, which I haven't got to do in a while. I thank everyone that takes the time to review this story; believe it or not this gives me the ambition to get out another chapter faster. So once again, thank you everyone that has this story on their story alerts and favorites and those who have me on their author alerts I appreciate it. On to the story!_

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_By gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, I just own this story and any characters I create. _

Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto with both hand's, running full speed at Naruto, who countered as Ichigo swung his zanpakuto at his torso by flash stepping from the attack. Ichigo looked to his side as Naruto appeared, Ichigo swinging his zanpakuto at Naruto's knee's, which Naruto evaded by leaping into the air. As he leapt into the air, Naruto kicked Ichigo in the chin, causing the substitute Shinigami to slide back from the force of the kick, Ichigo wiping a strip of blood that was forming off his face with the sleeve of his shihakusho. Naruto did not attempt to attack, allowing Ichigo to run at him for another attack. Ichigo began to attack with a flurry of swings, each swing excelling in power while lacking in accuracy. Naruto swayed gracefully from each swing, Ichigo beginning to feel frustrated.

"Fight me, for real dammit!" Ichigo roared angrily, running at Naruto a third time. Naruto dodged Ichigo's first attack, moving to the left as Ichigo attacked from the right. Naruto ducked as Ichigo took a swing at his neck, Naruto using his free hand to punch Ichigo in the jaw, causing the Shinigami to be launched upward in the air. Naruto stood watching as Ichigo went up further, and then came down, Naruto flash stepping toward Ichigo as he was about five feet from touching the ground. Ichigo's cheek caved in as Naruto punched him directly in the cheek, the force alone sending Ichigo toppling into a boulder.

"D-Dammit!" Ichigo stammered as he pulled himself up from the gravel.

"Naruto, let's talk for a minute," Kisuke said as he guide d Naruto in to a crowd consisting of Tessai, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon. Ichigo looked over in confusion as he heard Naruto sigh. The group disbanded, Naruto walking back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I don't think we'll need you to join us in the Soul Society after all," Naruto announced to Ichigo, who looked back at the blond haired Shinigami in disbelief.

"But why, what's going on?" Ichigo asked as Naruto gave him a cold glance.

"You're too weak to even compare to my power, you'll be cut down by a Captain in a minute," Naruto answered cruelly as he gave Ichigo a smirk. "Just look at your zanpakuto! It's pathetic! What do you expect to do with that big piece of garbage?"

Ichigo ran at Naruto as fast as he could muster, bringing his sword down on Naruto. Naruto stopped the blade with his index finger, looking at Ichigo with a devilish grin.

"Did I anger you Ichigo?" Naruto taunted as he chuckled darkly. "I would be angry too if I was so weak. You'll never be able to help save Rukia; all you'd be is dead weight. Hell, you wouldn't be able to save anyone!" A tear rolled down Ichigo's right eye as he thought of not being able to protect those precious to him, all of these people's image in his mind.

"I will protect them, I WILL!" Ichigo roared as he pulled his zanpakuto away, ramming in toward Naruto's chest. With one quick movement, Naruto flash stepped from the incoming attack, and then cut Ichigo's blade in half with his own zanpakuto. Ichigo looked on with his eyes widened as this occurred, Naruto flashing him an evil grin.

"Sorry, but that blade is too weak, I can cut it just like I'm cutting paper," Naruto remarked as he pushed Ichigo to the ground with his left foot, and then held his zanpakuto at Ichigo's throat.

"Cut his Soul Chain, there is no need for him to even exist as this point," Soi Fon suggested as Naruto stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Good idea Soi Fon, let's put this loser out his misery!" Naruto shouted with a wild grin as he prepared to stab Ichigo in the chest.

"_Is this all I can do?" _Ichigo wondered as he felt himself crawl backward. _"Is all I can do is cower? Run? Am I really this weak? This is pathetic, I'm pathetic!" _

"**Yes Ichigo, you are pathetic,**" a voice stated as Ichigo looked behind him, spotting a tall man wearing all black standing behind him. "**You still can't hear me can you? You still cannot hear my name though I have been calling to you all along.**"

"Calling to me?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the man with a confused look. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you haven't been calling to me."

"**But I have Ichigo, is your ears open wide enough?**" the man asked as his eye's seemed to look right into Ichigo's soul. "**To truly hear my name, you must not just open your ears; you must open your heart. You must not have any more doubt; doubt will hold you back from unleashing your true potential. Ichigo, you are not weak, you must prove yourself, for this is the moment!**"

"Who… are you?" Ichigo asked. "I feel as if I know who you are, but it's like I just don't remember your name…"

"Then look inside yourself, lose all of the doubt that shrouds your mind, find the path you want to follow, and run down it without looking back!" the man roared as on the training field, Ichigo began to glow, a blue aura surfacing around his body.

"So, he's finally ascending," Soi Fon remarked as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. "This should be interesting to see how much his power will increase."

"Ichigo, say my name!" the man screamed as Ichigo looked down at his zanpakuto, then up at Naruto.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo roared as his zanpakuto finally was awakened, entering its shikai state. The zanpakuto now looked more like an oversized cleaver, with no tsuba nor hilt. Ichigo was holding a cloth wrapped tang, the blade almost as tall as the Shinigami. The blade was had a black finish with a silver edge, Ichigo holding it proudly as he looked at Naruto with a determined grin. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo used the cloth to throw the zanpakuto like a projectile, Naruto managing to avoid the attack via flash step. Ichigo used the cloth to pull the zanpakuto back into his grasp, looking behind him as Naruto appeared in an instant, taking a swing at Ichigo's chest with his zanpakuto. Ichigo blocked with his zanpakuto, the sound of metal grinding roaring in the air as Ichigo and Naruto clashed. Small sparks lit up the room as both contestants yanked their sword toward them, and then ran at each other. Ichigo swung his giant zanpakuto with ease, as if it was as light as a feather. Naruto blocked each attack with his zanpakuto, Ichigo's speed increasing with each blocked attack. Naruto flash stepped backward, Ichigo running forward at full speed. Naruto flash stepped farther backward as Ichigo entered his radius, Ichigo smirking as he witnessed Naruto's tactic.

"What is this, run and hide now?" Ichigo asked as he held his zanpakuto before his broad body. "Are you going to fight or just be a coward? Maybe I should cut your Soul Chain!"

"Not happening, but you're welcome to try!" Naruto shot back as he and Ichigo ran at each other again.

"Should we tell Naruto to stop now?" Yoruichi whispered to Kisuke, who was watching this battle with sheer amusement.

"Nah, let them duke this one out," Kisuke answered, taking a bite of a juicy red apple he pulled out his coat pocket. "Let Ichigo get used to his shikai, plus this is really fun to watch!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she turned back to the battle, which was starting to heat up.

Ichigo rolled from a sideways slash that Naruto delivered, Naruto looking back as Ichigo jumped on his shoulders, then cut him across the chest as he did. Blood shot from Naruto's mouth as he watched with shock, Ichigo jumping down off Naruto's shoulders then kicking him in the chest, which sent the blond Shinigami crashing into a boulder. Naruto looked up with a grin as he lay in the debris, Ichigo looking back with a questionable glance as the Naruto he was looking at disappeared. Ichigo scanned the area immediately after confirming that it was a fake Naruto, Naruto nowhere to be found.

"Where did he…?" Ichigo wondered until he spotted a large hole not too far from where the debris laid. "No way…" Naruto's hand shot up from the ground, grabbing Ichigo's ankle. Ichigo looked down with his eyes widened as he was pulled underground, him and Naruto exchanging blows via fist. Naruto punched Ichigo square in the jaw, causing Ichigo's jaw to cave in slightly, throwing him up into the air, out of the hole. As he did, his zanpakuto began to glow red, Naruto smiling as he sent a wave of pure spiritual pressure at the descending Ichigo, whose outfit was slightly damaged by the attack. Ichigo fell to the ground, smoke coming up from his body as half of his kimono was ripped, part of his chest showing. His zanpakuto lay next to his hand, Naruto walking over to make sure the substitute Shinigami was alright. Ichigo's eyes shot open as Naruto's hand reached out to wake him up, Ichigo grabbing his hand as it entered his radius. Naruto looked on in surprise as Ichigo punched him firmly in the chest, causing the blond Shinigami to cough out slightly as he did. Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto as Naruto was still smarting from the punch, the zanpakuto giving off its own blue aura as it made contact with its master. Naruto looked on as Ichigo pulled the zanpakuto back, prepared to hit Naruto with a dense high amount of spiritual pressure. Naruto couldn't move due to Ichigo still holding on to his hand, Naruto able to do nothing as the wave hit him dead on, even Kisuke and Yoruichi running in to stop it. But it was too late, Naruto's zanpakuto laid next to a smoking Naruto, who seemed injured.

"Alright, this match is over," Kisuke announced as he gave Ichigo a grin. "Good job, you defeated a full-fledged Shinigami only on your second try! Congratulations!"

"Not quite," a voice corrected as Ichigo was struck in the face by a red blur, his face caving in as he went flying from the power of the attack. The Naruto on the ground disappeared, Naruto appearing only with the bottom half of his kimono on, a red and white aura covering his body.

"You're going to use shunpo?" Yoruichi asked in surprise, Naruto shrugging as a grin crossed his face.

"If he's gonna fight in the big leagues, he might as well get a taste from the best Shinigami there is!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes went from blue to red, a slit replacing his pupil. "This is gonna hurt Ichigo, I'm holding nothing back anymore!" Behind Naruto, Kyubiakuma was glowing a fierce red, emitting her own power into her master without being directly in contact with him.

Ichigo pulled himself up, barely standing as he leaned on his zanpakuto.

"Fine, I won't hold back anything either Naruto!"  
Ichigo shouted with a smile as Naruto and Ichigo ran at each other once again, this time only one wielding a zanpakuto. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto wildly at Naruto, who swayed from each swing with pure grace and style. Naruto closed his eyes as Ichigo increased his speed, swinging even more wildly now. Naruto let his energy flow through his body, blocking each shot with his body, using his legs and arms to stop the blows.

"What? How is that…?" Ichigo questioned before he was tripped by a quick sweep kick from Naruto, and then punched in the side of his torso, which sent him flying toward Kisuke and Yoruichi. As it looked like Ichigo was going to collide with Kisuke and Yoruichi, Naruto appeared from out of nowhere, standing between Ichigo and Kisuke and Yoruichi. Naruto expanded his aura in a violent manner, causing Ichigo to be halted in the air for a moment, and then Naruto attacked Ichigo with a flurry of punches and kicks, each punch and kick leaving a dent wherever it touched. When the barrage stopped, Naruto looked at Ichigo as he fell toward the ground, before kneeing him in his back, then tossing him by his ankle to the ground, Ichigo's chin jutting against the ground as he slid in the dirt. Ichigo was breathing heavily, Naruto advancing slowly but menacingly. Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto, but Naruto flash stepped next to him, kicking it out of his reach. Ichigo looked up as he witnessed Naruto smiling at him, holding out his hand to help Ichigo up. Ichigo accepted it, looking at Naruto in confusion as the blond haired Shinigami patted him on the back.

"Sorry I had to be so rough, but you'll need to learn Ichigo," Naruto apologized. "The captains of the Soul Society will be 50 times rougher than I just was. Swinging wildly won't help; it will only get you killed. I'm in the same boat as you; I still have a lot to learn. So let's get stronger together, Ichigo."

"Yeah, let's do it Naruto," Ichigo agreed as he gave Naruto a pat on the back, and then sighed in pain. "Ouch…"

"Yeah, we might need a medic…" Naruto said as he looked at Ichigo with a worried expression.

"I think I've got the perfect person," Yoruichi remarked with a wink.

"Ichigo, you need to be more careful," Orihime urged as she healed Ichigo's wounds. "You too Naruto, you both look like you just came out a trash compactor!"

"Every time I _see_ you you're banged up Orihime," Naruto replied with a grin, Orihime blushing slightly.

"Hey Naruto, wanna get a bite to eat at my dad's house?" Ichigo asked as Orihime finished up healing him.

"Sure, I don't mind," Naruto answered as he drooled slightly. "I haven't eaten in a while, so that sounds great!"

"Oh, I was thinking I'd cook a meal for you Naruto!" Orihime said, but blushed immediately afterward.

"Uh, thanks but I already accepted an offer, but I owe you a dinner date Orihime!" Naruto shouted as he and Ichigo gathered their stuff around the Urahara Shop.

"A date!" Orihime and Soi Fon both said, Orihime blushing while Soi Fon stood by the door sulking.

"Naruto, you still owe me ramen!" Soi Fon shouted as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

"That was almost a hundred years ago Soi Fon," Naruto answered with a grin, Soi Fon blushing slightly. "But sure, we'll definitely get some ramen together! Me, you, and Yoruichi-sensei!"

Usually this would make Soi Fon happy, but she really wanted to spend some alone time with Naruto.

"Yeah… sound's great Naruto," Soi Fon answered with slight disappointment as she looked away.

"Alright, we're outta here!" Naruto shouted as he and Ichigo left the shop, everyone waving goodbye as the duo left.

As Ichigo and Naruto walked back, they were surprised as they were met by a familiar figure.

"Dad?" Naruto asked as Minato stepped from the shadows.

"Naruto, I would like to spend a little time with you if you're not too busy," Minato said as he brushed his hair back. "Without your friend, alright?"

"Uh, sure," Ichigo commented as he gave Naruto a wave. "Just come over when you're done alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over," Naruto answered, looking back at Minato, who didn't seem like himself. Of course Naruto didn't know him well, but he seemed off.

"So, what do you want to talk about Dad?" Naruto asked as he looked at Minato, who began to chuckle slightly. Naruto looked back in confusion as Minato held up his right hand, the hand turning to paper as it wrapped Naruto in a tight bind, Naruto struggling to pull free.

"So, this is the wielder of Kyubiakuma," a female's voice stated out Minato's mouth as a paper sword began to form in Minato's left hand, the sword turning to a katana when it was done. "Madara-sempai will be most pleased…"

_A mysterious warrior has arrived wielding a zanpakuto made of paper! Who is this warrior? Will Naruto be able to get out of this bind? Find out next chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma. Also, getting close to almost 200 reviews! Woooh! So to celebrate, when I hit 200, I'm going to put out the first NSOTK movie chapter as well as a new chapter same day! So review, review! It will pay off! Later! _

_gorutovssageta_


	32. Femme Fetale! Soi Fon vs Konan

Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma

by gorutovssageta

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, just the story.

"The wielder of one of the nine sacred zanpakuto," the Minato impersonator announced as he/she increased the pressure being placed on Naruto's body with the paper that was shooting out his/her's left arm.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto stammered as he tried to break free from the paper, but was unable to do so.

"I am Konan, one of the member's of the true Akatsuki," the Minato impersonator answered, his/her's skin fluttering off his/her's body to reveal a blue haired woman with amber eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing on her left eye.

"Wait, how many groups do the Akatsuki have?" Naruto questioned as Konan remained silent. "Answer me! What do you mean you're part of the "true" Akatsuki?"

"You're not in a position to be giving me demands Uzumaki Naruto," Konan reminded the blond Shinigami as she increased the pressure being placed on Naruto's body once more, causing the Shinigami to scream in anguish. "I haven't come here to fight you, I've come here to warn you..."

"Yeah, and I guess wrapping me up in this gift wrap paper garbage is a peace gesture right?" Naruto interrupted sarcastically, this comment earning him another increase in pressure from Konan's paper. Naruto closed his eyes as he screamed out in pain, the pressure enough to almost break a bone at this point.

"Listen to me," Konan hissed as her face remained stoic, showing absolutely no emotion. "You're a rogue Shinigami on the run from the Soul Society for allowing Kuchiki Rukia to sacrifice her Shinigami abilities to a human. You need us, just as much as we need you Uzumaki Naruto. We've all been subjected to the Soul Society's injustice, which is why we formed the original Akatsuki. Though most of our members have gone to follow a psychopath, most of us true Akatsuki members have remained faithful to Uchiha Madara, the leader of the true Akatsuki. He would like to extend his hand to help you, in return for your complete cooperation with our plans."

"So... you're asking me to join the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, Konan nodding in response. "Heh, that's a joke. Now why would I join an organization that's trying to kill me? Plus, I thought Aizen was the leader of the Akatsuki, not this 'Uchiha Madara' character. What's the real story here?"

Konan opened her mouth to respond, but was intercepted by a zanpakuto being thrusted towards her chest, Konan jumping back to avoid the attack.

"Naruto isn't joining your little cult, so don't even bother," Soi Fon said as she appeared before the immobilized Naruto via flash step.

"Is this your woman Uzumaki Naruto?" Konan asked, Soi Fon blushing ferociously as this question was asked. "I would suggest you tell her to stand down."

"Don't you disrespect me, I'm right here!" Soi Fon roared as she went into an attack position. "I'll cut that smug look right off your face!" Soi Fon ran at Konan, who did not move as Soi Fon sliced the woman's head off her shoulders. Naruto opened his mouth in shock, looking at the dismembered head of Konan with widened eyes.

"Soi Fon, you went way too far!" Naruto roared as Soi Fon shrugged, sheathing her zanpakuto.

"Oh well, I don't really care," Soi Fon replied as she looked at the head of Konan, which was beginning to peel. Soi Fon looked at it with widened eyes as the head exploded, Konan appearing in front of Soi Fon, holding the woman by her shihakusho.

"My body is made of paper, you can never truly cut me with your blade," Konan taunted as she threw Soi Fon against a brick wall, the captain falling into a fetal position as her back slammed up against the wall. Soi Fon flash stepped from the ground, appearing in front of Konan with her zanpakuto drawn. Soi Fon cut Konan across the chest, but the woman transformed into several pieces of colored paper as Soi Fon's zanpakuto made impact. Each of the colored paper flew at Soi Fon like a shuriken, each one just as sharp. Soi Fon swayed from several of them, but was unable to continue as the number of them being thrown at once continued to increase. Soi Fon let out a slight scream as she was pegged with several of the paper shuriken, Konan appearing before the female Shinigami as Soi Fon went kneeling to the ground. Soi Fon growled as she took a swipe at Konan's knees, which turned to paper as impact was made, Konan's left hand turning into a zanpakuto. Konan's zanpakuto's aura was made of paper, the small pieces of paper in a flurry around the sword, Soi Fon looking up as Konan's zanpakuto zeroed in on her chest. Soi Fon managed to flash step away, just in time to avoid the blow.

"_I can't analyze her attack pattern, I don't see a flaw in her defense..." _Soi Fon thought as she looked up at the floating Konan. _"Damn... I didn't think she would be this good..._"

"I've wasted too much time on this," Konan announced as she looked directly at Naruto. "You'll join us, you don't have much time. Soon the Soul Society will realize you're still alive. Plus, they will come for your captain friend here as well. Once they do, you'll seek us out. Here..." Konan let Naruto out of the paper cocoon, throwing a piece of paper at Naruto's feet.

"Until then Uzumaki Naruto," Konan finished as she turned to paper, each piece of her body floating away into the wind until it was completely gone.

_OK, pretty short because I didn't want to get too much in, leave you guys in suspense when the next upcoming chapters will be the movie chapters. So stay tuned for more soon, and here is the first movie chapter as promised! THANK YOU! to all who reviewed, I'm at 200 which I think is really cool. So thank you all, please keep it up, and I'll keep working as hard as I can! Thank you again!_

_gorutovssageta_


	33. Movie: Chapter 1

Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: THE MOVIE

by gorutovssageta

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, just the story._

_This movie takes place during the time Naruto was still in the Soul Society _

"Uzumaki Naruto, this floor better be clean by the time I get back, or you'll be getting another week of docked pay!" Hitsugaya Toshiro roared as he stood at the door of the Squad 10 barracks, participating in one of his favorite activities at the moment: scowling at Uzumaki Naruto, the third seat of Squad 10.

"Yeah, no problem Toshiro," Naruto answered nonchalantly as he laid in the middle of the room on the floor lazily. "Any chance I'll be getting in the action this time?"

"I've told you several times my name is Captain Hitsugaya, and no," Toshiro responded in a grumpy manner. "You've made enough of a mess here, I don't need you making a mess on the battlefield as well. Now you're going to make us late, let's go Rangiku."

Rangiku flashed Naruto a sympathetic smile before leaving the barracks with Toshiro, closing the door as they exited. Naruto sat up, looking at the tile with a disappointed expression clouding his usual goofy smile. The blond Shinigami was always treated like this, even to those he outranked. He was considered to be a risk himself and those around him, though he recieved training from a legend of the Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihion. He also acceled in the Shinigami Academy, on par with those considered geniuses, such as Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, and Hyuga Neji. But though he had such an impressive resume, he was treated like a boy who couldn't be trusted to even wield a butter knife.

"I guess this is the fate of all great Shinigami right?" Naruto said sarcastically as he pulled a mop from one of the several closets in the barracks. He dipped the mop in a bucket of cold water, mopping all the dirt and grime off the floor. As Naruto mopped the floor, he sensed a small, almost familiar spiritual pressure flare nearby, almost as if it was right outside the barracks. He paid this no mind, flaring spiritual pressure was nothing to be alerted about in a society full of Shinigami. He continued to mop, while a mysterious individual sneaked up on the seemingly unsuspecting Shinigami. Naruto's eyes looked to the side the person was approaching from, Naruto still pretending to seemingly not be paying attention. The mysterious individual unsheathed his/her zanpakuto, Naruto still mopping the floor as if this was not occurring. The mysterious individual went into an attack position, Naruto ducking as the mysterious individual took a slash at the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto looked back, using the tip of the mop to stab the individual in the stomach, causing the person to gasp from momentary lost of breath. The person growled as he/she swung their zanpakuto at Naruto's chest, Naruto swaying from the blow with ease. Naruto pressed the wet mop head in the stranger's face, rubbing it in for a moment before flipping the mop over back to the tip, using it to sweep the stranger off his/her's feet, causing them to fall on their back. As the person fell, almost as if it was slow motion, Naruto kicked the stranger in the side, the force causing the person to be knocked into the furniture.

"Well, I think I 'cleaned' up that mess!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, the grin fading as the person rose up from all the debris caused by the broken furniture, brushing themselves off angrily.

"Playtime is over brat..." the person (who sounded like a female) hissed as she retrieved her zanpakuto that she had dropped after impact with the furniture from the ground. "I have a mission to accomplish, I won't have some loser Shinigami get in my way."

A tick appeared on Naruto's forehead as he was called a 'loser Shinigami' by the mystery woman, the mystery woman using Naruto's anger as a distraction, running full speed toward the Shinigami. Naruto looked forward, using the mop to block the woman's slash, but the mop was cut in two. Naruto tossed the piece with the mop head, using the piece with the tip to slap across the woman's face, which caused the woman to smart over the attack, but recover almost instantly. She kicked the piece of the mop out of Naruto's hand, using her left leg to kick Naruto in the chest after successfully knocking the mop piece out his hand. Naruto stumbled back slightly, but recovered as the woman tried to stab him in the chest. Naruto managed to sway from the strike in the nick of time, using his left hand to karate chop the woman in the back of her head, which caused her to pass out. Naruto sighed as he knelt down over the unconscious woman, trying to figure out who could be causing him so much grief. As he pulled the woman's mask off, it was revealed to be a female version... of himself. The girl looked so much like his own self it was uncanny. Naruto fell back as he witnessed this, almost afraid to look over at the woman again.

"H-How is this possible?" Naruto stammered out loud, the woman's eyes opening instantly at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"You've seen my face..." the woman remarked as she picked up her mask from the ground beside her. "But I think I've learned enough about you in our fight. My master always told me that you can learn a lot about someone when you exchange fists with them. I apologize for having to do all of this, but it was all neccesary to discover if you were indeed the _real _Uzumaki Naruto."

"What do you mean, the _real_ Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto questioned. "And why the hell do you look just like me lady? What's going on here?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you, just not here alright?" the woman persisted. "Meet me in the capital at midnight, you'll know where to find me." The woman disappeared via flash step, Naruto looking at the location she was standing at in awe.

"What's going on here...?" Naruto wondered aloud as Toshiro and Rangiku entered the barracks, chatting amongst each other.

"How did you forget your zanpakuto Rangiku?" Toshiro scolded as Rangiku shrugged, looking a bit like she drank too much sake.

"I'm sorry Captain, I just had to stop for a drink before we left, so I thought it'd be best if I left it here so we avoided a situation like before!" Rangiku answered as she hiccuped slightly, laughing out loud as she did. Toshiro glanced at Naruto, who was standing in the middle of a the room, the place completely destroyed from the battle with the mystery woman.

"What...the...hell...did...you...DO!" Toshiro roared as a tick appeared on his forehead. "I left you alone for not even 10 minutes! And I come back to this?"

"Toshiro, you've got to listen to me, it was..." Naruto tried to explain, but was interrupted by Toshiro growling angrily.

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Toshiro screamed as he looked as if he wanted to kill the blond Shinigami. "You... I swear you are one of the incompetent Shinigami of all time! You can't do anything right! Not even mop a damn floor!"

"Listen, a woman came here that looked just like me, she attacked me out of nowhere!" Naruto shouted. "I was trying to protect this place! She told me she wanted to talk to me at midnight, something about 'I'd know where to meet her' or some crap."

"Well that's nice, but you're not going NOWHERE until this place is SPOTLESS!" Toshiro roared as Rangiku returned with her sword sheathed in her sash. "Let's go Rangiku! I'll be personally coming back to check on you, so if you leave I'll make sure you're docked every cent of your pay!" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but Toshiro held up his hand to silence the Shinigami. He motioned for Rangiku to follow him as he left the barracks, leaving Naruto in the middle of the room dumbfounded.

_Later_

"Captain, we've arrived at our location," Rangiku reported as Toshiro, who seemed slightly occupied by something, nodded absentmindedly. "Captain, are you going to participate in doing a report of our findings?"

"Uh, right I apologize," Toshiro responded as he looked up at Rangiku. "Was it just as the reports indicated?"

"Yes, it seems that a wormhole that leads to who knows where has appeared in the middle of the sky right above the Seireitei," Rangiku answered. "We'll need to give a full detailed report to the Research and Development division by tonight, which they'll probably come down to investigate themselves... Captain, are you paying attention?"

"Rangiku, do you think I was too hard on Naruto?" Toshiro asked almost sheepishly as Rangiku gave him a knowing smile.

"You were as always, but I know you deep down really like him Captain," Rangiku answered. "I think he does too. But you two act like cats and dogs when you're around each other, I swear."

"I guess an apology might be in order, he could be..." Toshiro murmured as someone or something shot from the wormhole, streaming past Toshiro and Rangiku. "...telling the truth. Rangiku, get this report down to the Research and Development division, they'll be wanting to investigate this themselves. I'll go chase after whatever just emerged from that wormhole!" Rangiku nodded as they flash stepped in opposite directions, Toshiro going after the mysterious person or thing while Rangiku went to give a full report of Squad 10's finding to the Research and Development division.

_Later_

As midnight arrived, Naruto looked out the barracks window, scoping out the area to see if Toshiro was skulking around. When he thought the close was clear, he leaped out the window, flash stepping to the capital. When he reached his destination, Naruto scanned the area for the mystery woman, but did not see her anywhere.

"I'd know where to meet her..." Naruto repeated, looking around the entire capital. "Well, I have no idea where this girl could be. Meh, my mind is too warped right now. I know, I'll get a bowl of ramen to clear my head, then go search for her!" Naruto nodded to himself with a smile as he went to the ramen bar, sitting down next to someone who was devouring a bowl of ramen.

"Mmm, that look's really good!" Naruto commented as he looked at the bowl of ramen the person was eating, which just happen to be miso ramen, his favorite.

"Thank you, it's my favorite!" the person exclaimed as the person looked at Naruto, Naruto gasping as he pointed at the ramen eater.

"Y-Your that woman!" Naruto shouted as the mystery woman sat next to him, slurping on the ramen happily.

"Yup, I told you to meet me here remember?" the mystery woman answered. "Somewhere you'd know to meet me! Well, I guess you want me to explain who I am right? I guess I'll start with that." The woman used a napkin to wipe the excess broth off her face, burping loudly before giving Naruto a dazzling smile.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruko, I'm a Shinigami," the woman announced, almost making Naruto fall out his seat. "I come from an alternate dimension, I arrived here via the wormhole to tell you Shinigami something very important."

"So... are you my daughter or sister or something?" Naruto asked, Naruko laughing as she shook her head no.

"No, a bit weirder," Naruko answered. "I'm... you. I'm an alternate version of you." Naruto looked at Naruko with shock, not even knowing what to say.

"T-That's impossible!" Naruto shouted as he looked up at the sky. "How is this even possible? Is my world going to explode or something because you're here?"

"Well... that's what we need to talk about," Naruko responded. "Your world isn't about to explode, but it's going to end up like mine. You see, at one point my world was just as yours is now, peaceful and serene. But that all ended when an unknown being emerged from what seemed out of nowhere, turning our world to chaos. It started when he killed the old woman..."

"You mean... old man Yamamoto?" Naruto asked, Naruko nodding in response.

"He's a woman in my dimension," Naruko explained. "After that, everything just seemed to go downhill. The captains were no chance against his zanpakuto, which can twist reality to anything he pleases it to be. Literally, he changed the Soul Society into a barren wasteland. And though he's defeated our best, he's still hungry for more. We are slaves in our own world, though some of us were able to escape that fate. We stand as a resistance, but we are quickly getting nowhere. He's defeated us every time we've tried to rebel. Now he's set his sights on every dimension that exists. He won't stop until everything is in his rule, one Soul Society isn't enough. He's coming for you all, and he will twist your reality into what ours have turned into. We aren't strong enough to stop him, we've lost too many. But you might stand a chance, which is why we build a device that can transport us here. That's the wormhole that is in the sky. But once we open it, we don't know how to close it, so anything can come in and out as it pleases. But we needed to find a way to warn you all."

"This isn't good..." Naruto remarked as he absorbed in all of the information. "This isn't good at all... this is horrible!"

"Don't worry kid, it's about to get worse!" a voice stated as a zanpakuto crashed through Naruto's chair, Naruto flash stepping in the nick of time to avoid the attack. A tall raven haired man and a blond haired woman stood in front of Naruto and Naruko, each having a sinister grin on their faces.

"You followed me here..." Naruko choked out as she looked at the two individuals before her. "I-I won't let you do it to this place as well!"

_A dimensional battle is about to occur! Stay tuned, a new movie chapter is coming up real soon! Stay tuned ;) _

_gorutovssageta_


	34. Movie: Chapter 2

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: THE MOVIE_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, if I did I'd have my name on a lot of hospitals and stuff because I'd donate a lot of money! I just own this story and the characters I create. Please read and drop a review if you like it! THANK YOU! _

"No, they found me!" Naruko exclaimed in a fearful manner as she backed away from the advancing Shinigami. The blond Shinigami took hold of Naruko's arm, grasping it tightly. Naruto stepped forward, his hand slowly reaching for the hilt of his zanpakuto, his zanpakuto laced up on his back with a thin string that ran across his chest, connecting in the back. Naruto looked behind him as the black haired Shinigami flash stepped to that location, also reaching for the hilt of his blade. Both Shinigami drew their blades at once, the blades connecting as Naruto turned around, initiating a blade to blade staredown with his mystery opponent.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Naruto hissed at the mystery Shinigami as the two glared at each other.

"Stay out of our way kid, this has nothing to do with you... yet," the mystery Shinigami answered as the two Shinigami both mirrored each other by performing a backflip to end the draw. As Naruto's feet touched the pavement, he flash stepped behind the mysterious Shinigami, trying to lob off the man's head with his zanpakuto. The man turned slightly, able to stop Naruto's attack by blocking with his sword wielding arm, which was his left. Naruto growled angrily as the man's mouth curled into a smile, Naruto attacking the man wildly now. The man swayed from most of the ground attacks, using his zanpakuto to stop all aerial attacks. Naruto's speed increased slightly with each attack that was blocked, trying to best his opponent using his key weapon: speed. It wasn't working, each attack being read and avoided by the mysterious Shinigami.

"Nice try, but I know your whole moveset," the mysterious Shinigami boosted, Naruto located a few feet away, breathing heavily due to his constant attacking. "Even in this dimension, you aren't a challenge Uzumaki."

"Just who the hell are you?" Naruto repeated angrily as the person gave him a cruel grin.

"Don't worry, I doubt you know me in this dimension, but if you insist to know, my name is Sagamoto Koyoto," the Shinigami finally answered. "I am a faithful servant of the man simply known as the Dimension King. After taking the Spirit King's life, which is said to be the strongest being in all dimensions, he has taken the name king of all dimensions. Soon your dimension will be his personal playground as well... but it wouldn't have been so soon if it wasn't for your other half here. She lead us into this dimension by opening a portal that could not be closed! By the way Naruko, your little "team" has been captured and returned to where they belong. And once we find that wretched woman, she's going back too."

"You'll never capture her you twisted..." Naruko began, but was silenced when the woman holding her wrist dug in with her nails, causing Naruko to squeal in pain.

"Let her go, now!" Naruto roared as he pointed his zanpakuto at Koyoto's chest. "Or I swear to you, I will make you pay!"

"I told you, I've fought this version of you several times, there's nothing you can do to surprise me," Koyoto bragged with a confident grin as Naruto let out a fierce battle cry, a red aura surfacing around his body.

"Wait... isn't that the aura of Kyubiakuma?" the blond woman asked as her, Naruko, and Koyoto all gawked in surprise. "Are you telling me that this Uzumaki is the wielder of Kyubiakuma in this dimension?"

"T-That's not possible!" Koyoto screamed as Naruto let out another roar, his aura surfacing around his body in the shape of the Kyuubi no Yoko. "You can't be the wielder of Kyubiakuma!"

"Well if you don't believe it, unleash your inner demons, Kyubiakuma!" Naruto shouted as his zanpakuto went into it's shikai form, the sword about 5 feet tall now. It was covered in small ridges along the front of the blade, the sword glowing a faint red color.

"That is indeed Kyubiakuma, what should we do Koyoto?" the blond woman asked Koyoto, who seemed to be frozen in place, his right eye flinching constantly. "Koyoto, please! This is not the time for a breakdown, we must do something!" Koyoto continued to look at the zanpakuto that Naruto was holding, his eyes not even blinking as he ran his left hand down his chest.

"Koyoto, would you...?" the woman began to yell, but was interrupted by a maniacal laugh from Koyoto.

"The Kyubiakuma... I still remember when you gave me this scar... the feeling of being cut by a true demon sword..." Koyoto muttered as his eyes looked at Kyubiakuma, focusing on nothing else but the sword. "That sensation... I must have your power, I must wield you! Kyubiakuma, I beg you to allow me to become your master!"

"What's wrong with this guy?" Naruto asked as he looked at Naruko, who was also looking at Naruto with a bewildered expression. "What? This guy brags that he knows my fighting style, but then starts acting like this when I unleash my shikai?"

"Naruto... in my dimension, I am _not _the wielder of Kyubiakuma," Naruko admitted as Naruto looked back at her in shock. "My mother is the wielder of Kyubiakuma. Once the most feared individual in the Soul Society due to her skill with a blade, and that fact that she wields one of the strongest zanpakutos in Shinigami history."

"So... what is your zanpakuto then?" Naruto asked, Naruko looking away in an embarrassed manner.

"I... don't know, I'm only an unseated officer in my dimension..." Naruko answered, making Naruto almost go white in the face.

_"Crap, my alternate self is a complete loser!" _Naruto thought nervously as he looked at Naruko with an apologetic grin. _"Wait... does that make me successful? If my alternate self is a complete washout, I must be doing something right! Yes, I knew I was on the road to greatness!" _As Naruto celebrated a bit, Naruko did a sweat drop as she automatically knew what her alternate self was thinking.

"...you think I'm a complete loser don't you?" Naruko asked sadly, Naruto stopping his celebration for a moment to look at the hurt Shinigami. As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Koyoto, who tried to strike him from behind with his zanpakuto.

"I will take Kyubiakuma from you, then place you in prison with the rest of the rebels!" Koyoto roared as saliva rolled down his mouth. "I will have it, you will give it to me!"

"Sorry, but you won't be getting anything!" A voice screamed as Toshiro flash stepped in front of Koyoto, making Koyoto halt his incoming attack on Naruto.

"Captain, why are you here?" Naruto asked in surprise as Toshiro glanced at Naruto, then at Naruko.

_"Great... he was telling the truth..." _Toshiro thought to himself as he looked back at his opponent with a serious expression. _"This is going to be a long night..." _

"Get out my way boy!" Koyoto roared as a tick appeared on Toshiro's forehead from being called "boy" by Koyoto.

"Naruto... I can use some back-up if you'd like to assist me," Toshiro asked reluctantly, Naruto's eyes widening as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yes captain!" Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes, giving Toshiro a happy salute. Toshiro smiled slightly at not being called "Toshiro" like the knucklehead Shinigami usually called him, watching as Naruto ran past him to fight Koyoto. "Hey, you take on the girl, OK Toshiro?"

"Dammit, it's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro roared as he ran past Naruto, running toward the woman who was still holding Naruko captive.

"You look quite familiar, you must be one of the several captains I killed when me and my master invaded the Soul Society in this weaklings dimension," the blond Shinigami stated with a malicious grin as she drew her zanpakuto from her sash with one hand. "Now, I know you wouldn't want this girl's blood on your hands, so let's not do anything stupid now alright?"

"You would hold this woman hostage just to make me surrender?" Toshiro asked, complete disgust leaking in his voice. "You have no shame, or pride for that matter. Fine, let's play your game then." Toshiro sheathed his zanpakuto, the blond haired woman grinning broadly as she threw Naruko in front of her, the tip of the woman's zanpakuto appearing in the front of Naruko's stomach as Toshiro reached out to grab her. Naruko's eyes widened as she coughed out a tremendous amount of blood, the blood spraying on Toshiro, who looked on with his eyes widened in shock, no word able to escape from his mouth. As Naruko fell, Toshiro observed that the woman had disappeared, something now tapping on Toshiro's shoulders. Toshiro looked back in silence as the woman stood there now, a set of claws on each of her hands.

"This is my zanpakuto in it's shikai state, do you like?" the woman asked as she licked the tip of one of the claws with a malicious smile. "My claws have tasted so much blood of Shinigami, but it never tires of it. It hungers for more, and so do I." The woman flash stepped behind Toshiro, taking a swing at Toshiro's neck, but the attack was stopped by what looked like several sakura petals...

Meanwhile, Naruto and Koyoto was clashing violently, Koyoto's thirst for the sword increasing the more his blade touched Kyubiakuma. Naruto was beginning to feel slightly dizzy, the effect of using the shikai state of his zanpakuto for so long beginning to take effect on him. (A/N: If you read the earlier chapters of NSOTK, you would know that Naruto could not use Kyubiakuma very long due to the fact that it would consume his personality, giving him the same violent nature as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Due to this, because of the sword's hunger to take over his body at the time, Naruto fatigued more quicker before he lost complete control. In other words, when he fatigued, it meant he was soon going to be consumed by the spirit of the Kyuubi no Yoko.)

"What's wrong, you're nothing like that damned Uzumaki Kushina!" Koyoto shouted with a grin as he flash stepped in front of Naruto, preparing to bring down his zanpakuto onto Naruto, who was kneeling before him breathing heavily. Naruto slowly looked up, his blue orbs beginning to turn a shade of blood red. As Koyoto prepared to swing, a bolt of electricity hit him square in the chest, causing him to be paralyzed for the moment. A Shinigami flash stepped in front of him, hitting the paralyzed Shinigami with the hilt of his blade across the face, which caused Koyoto be knocked away from Naruto's radius.

"What a Dobe, always getting hurt just like a little baby," a voice teased as Naruto looked up, the Shinigami none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Since you and your captain can't handle intruders, let me and my captain show you how it's done!"

_Sasuke and Naruto vs. Koyoto! What is this new Shinigami's shikai? Who is this Dimension King? What is his plans for Naruto's Soul Society? Is Uzumaki Kushina still alive in this dimension? Will Toshiro be able to take on this blond woman's shikai state zanpakuto, or will he fall? Who is his incoming help? All (And I mean everything) will be explained in upcoming chapters! To all those who don't fully understand yet or are still confused, you'll get a full explanation next chapter, that is a promise! _

_gorutovssageta_


	35. Movie: Chapter 3

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: THE MOVIE_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself and the characters I created._

"It's too bad, you're not half bad looking kid," the blond woman commented, causing Toshiro to slightly blush. "Now, it's time to die child!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a voice commanded, tiny blade fragments blocking the woman's path to Toshiro.

"What the hell is this, some kind of trick?" the woman barked as she was suddenly attacked by a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had slate gray eyes, long black hair. He wore a white headpiece that symbolized nobility, along with the standard captain haori with a white scarf.

"Captain Kuchiki, I thank you for assistance, but I'll take it from here," Toshiro commented as Byakuya glanced over at the captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya, don't you think it would be wise to draw your zanpakuto when in battle with an opponent?" Byakuya asked as Toshiro realized his zanpakuto was still sheathed from when he sheathed it earlier. Before Toshiro could respond, Byakuya attacked the woman from above, appearing above her via flash step. The woman glanced up, managing to locate Byakuya before he was able to get the advantage. She flash stepped to the left of herself approximately three feet away, Byakuya landing on his feet where the woman once stood. Both Shinigami had a bit of a stare down for a moment, as if it was an old western movie scene.

"Come at me, if you can keep up," Byakuya chided as the woman sneered in response.

"I was trained in the art of speed killing, your speed is nothing compared to my own!" the woman roared as she ran full speed at Byakuya, to the human eye it looked as if she had just appeared in front of Byakuya in not even a half a second. Byakuya watched as the woman took a swipe at his chest, the captain swaying from the attack with minimal difficulty. The woman's expression grew angrier as her attack speed increased, Byakuya increasing the speed of his swaying as the woman continued to try to land an attack. Byakuya used his shikai in secret, putting his sword to the side so the woman could not see his sword transforming into tiny particles.

"You bastard, stay still!" The woman barked as she held her hand back, prepared to pack some power into her next attack. She was suddenly pushed away from Byakuya's radius by his sword particles, which returned to sword form after getting the woman several feet away from him. Byakuya allowed the woman to get up, an emotionless expression still on the captain's face.

"You're good… really good…" the woman admitted as she pulled herself up to her feet. "What is your name Shinigami?"

"My name does not matter, and neither does yours," Byakuya answered as the woman growled at this caddy comment. "You will die not knowing the name of your assailant, as is the way all scum of your nature should."

"You have a lot of nerve, judging me in such a way!" the woman bellowed as she looked at Byakuya with a look that could kill. "Scum of my nature? What do you know about me?"

"I care to know nothing about you, you're of no importance to me," Byakuya answered, the woman screaming out in frustration. She flew at Byakuya with blinding speed, her claws poised to attack Byakuya. The woman stopped as she realized Byakuya had disappeared from her vision, the Shinigami no longer in front of her. Byakuya performed an incredible flash step, one that visually could not be saw with the naked eye. It seemed almost as if he walked past her, cutting the woman several places before sheathing his sword, the captain appearing behind her with his sword already sheathed. In Toshiro's point of view, the woman was standing still, suddenly Byakuya appearing behind her, looking as if he did not lift a finger, while in actuality he brutally attacked her. The woman's wounds opened after several seconds, blood splashing over everything as the woman's eyes widened in shock. As she looked back, Byakuya's sword was transform into sword particle.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya announced as a cloud of sword particles showered over the woman, disintegrating her. Byakuya allowed his zanpakuto to reform before resheathing it, looking back at Toshiro when he finished.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I leave it to you," Byakuya stated as he prepared to leave, but was intervened when he saw the woman's body begin to regenerate. Byakuya's expression changed slightly as the woman returned, back from the grave.

"Did you miss me, Shinigami?" the woman teased as she unleashed a portion of her spiritual pressure, which had seemed to increase drastically for some unknown reason.

"She… regenerated," Toshiro stated as he gawked at the female Shinigami. "I don't know of any Shinigami that has that ability. What is she…?"

Naruko choked out a handful of blood, leaning up against one of the building's she was nearby.

"I-I did it again, I-I messed up," Naruko stammered, a line of blood rolling down her chin. "I told myself I wouldn't mess this up, I told myself I wouldn't allow another dimension to fall! But… I failed again. Mom… what would you do…?" Naruko looked up at the night sky, thinking of the answer to her own question. She smiled, pulling herself up from the ground as she figured out the answer. Her mother wouldn't give up, even though the world was against her. She would fight, until her body turned into dust. And that's just what Naruko planned to do.

"Hey, are you OK?" a female's voice asked as Naruko looked back, Haruno Sakura behind her.

"You look like a guy I had a crush on in the Shinigami Academy," Naruko said as she gave Sakura a weak grin.

"You look like a guy that was in my class in Shinigami Academy, Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura remarked as Naruko coughed out another handful of blood, holding her stomach as she fell to her knee's. Sakura rushed over to Naruko's side, witnessing the injury the female Shinigami had sustained.

"Hold on, I'm going to heal you," Sakura assured Naruko as she laid Naruko on her back.

"So, you're a healer?" Naruko asked as Sakura nodded, holding both of her hands to Naruko's wound, her hands glowing with green spiritual energy.

"I learned from my captain, and my captain is the greatest healer in the Soul Society, though there is someone that is said to rival her," Sakura explained as the wound healed. "Captain Unohana doesn't like to speak about her, I guess they had a bit of a rivalry until she disappeared a long time ago."

"Captain Unohana, I remember that name!" Naruko exclaimed as she began to feel her reiatsu return to her.

"Where are you from exactly?" Sakura asked as she finished up healing Naruko, who was sitting up now.

"I'm from inside the wormhole, a different dimension," Naruko answered, Sakura's eyes widened as she heard this.

"So, you are the Ryoka that is attacking us," Sakura muttered as her hand reached for the hilt of her zanpakuto. "I'm sorry, but I must take you in for questioning!" Naruko froze in place, not knowing what to do at this point. Sakura did not seem like she had a lot of power, but if she was trained personally by a captain, her skill must be incredibly high. Naruko glanced back in the direction where Naruto was facing off against Koyoto, the female Shinigami sensing another presence alongside Naruto.

"That… is that Uchiha Sasuki?" Naruko wondered out loud as Sakura looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did you hear me?" Sakura asked, almost earnestly. "I need to take you in, so please surrender. I'd hate to reinjure you after I just healed you."

"There will be no need for a battle, I'll come with you willingly," Naruko replied as she looked at Sakura with a determined expression. "Please, I ask you to do me one favor. I must speak with your Captain-Commander, I must warn him of what is to come! He is approaching fast, I know this for a fact is those two are already here!"

"That isn't a decision I can make, I'll take you to my captain," Sakura answered. "If my captain finds it appropriate, she will bring you to see the Head Captain."

Naruko looked back once again, praying for the safety of her alternate self. She turned back to Sakura, following the lieutenant back to the 4th Division barracks.

_Alright, next chapter will be out soon! Naruto and Sasuke vs. Koyoto! _

_gorutovssageta_


	36. Movie: Chapter 4

"So, time to die Shinigami?" the woman asked Byakuya, who did not reply. Instead, he just placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, prepared to unsheathe it. The woman suddenly appeared next to Byakuya before he could even blink her hand on the sleeve of his shihakusho. Byakuya's eye's widened as the woman used her free hand to attack, Byakuya not prepared to defend due to the fact that his zanpakuto was still sheathed. Also, since the woman was grasping onto his sleeve, he was unable to use the flash step without being followed. Byakuya was stabbed in the chest with the woman's clawed left hand, the woman digging into the captain's chest like a drill. Byakuya looked at her with blood rolling down his chin, the woman wiping the blood off with her clawed hand. Her tongue ran down her clawed hand, Byakuya's blood smeared on her tongue.

"So good, the blood of Shinigami," the woman cooed as she flashed Byakuya a devilish smile. "Yours is especially delicious. You gave me quite the fight Shinigami, but this has grown pathetically dull. You're no fun anymore…" Byakuya grimaced as the woman prepared her clawed hand for another attack; Byakuya pulling the woman's other hand off his shihakusho. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, contemplating the best way to defeat this vixen. If she was able to regenerate, there was virtually no way to lay her down for good. Plus, it seemed when she regenerated, her spiritual power increased massively along with her speed and stamina.

"May I make a suggestion Captain Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked as he appeared at the side of Byakuya. "There are two of us you know. We can defeat her, somehow, if we work together. But separately, we can be picked apart. Do you agree?"

"Yes, you do make a point Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya reluctantly seemed to agree, though his voice nor his facial expressions showed this. "We shall do this as a team."

"Isn't that cute, you need help beating me now after you just defeated me with your shikai Captain," the woman teased as she unleashed her reiatsu, which was a pitch black color. "How about I show you something I never got the chance to show you in our previous battle?" Byakuya did not reply as the woman cackled darkly, the aura increasing around her body as she held out her clawed hand.

"Bankai!" the woman screamed as her claws increased in size, each one growing about four inches taller. A red aura now surrounded each claw, as well as the black aura that surrounded the woman's body.

"Kirā Tsume," the woman announced as she pointed at Byakuya with one of her clawed hands. "Time to die, nameless Shinigami. I'll teach you to look down on me."

"Since you have sullied my eyes with your pathetic Bankai, allow me to give you a proper burial with my own," Byakuya responded as he dropped his zanpakuto from his hand, the zanpakuto seemingly going phasing through the ground itself as he did. "Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The whole area went pitch back as two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up from the ground.

"It doesn't matter if you can "regenerate" due to the fact that each time you do, I will just destroy your body again," Byakuya stated as he watched the woman's eyes widen in surprise. "Now, scatter." One of the pillars of swords evaporated, transforming into a cloud of sword particles that rained down on the woman, who seemingly was disingreted by the attack. The woman suddenly flew out the cloud of sword particles, not a scratch seen on her body.

"All that bravado, and for what?" the woman sneered as she advanced toward Byakuya. "Are you holding back on me nameless captain? Or is this the extent of your power?"

"Scatter…" was all the Byakuya said as all of the swords evaporated, filling the entire area in sword particles. The woman grinned maliciously as the sword particles all homed in on her, the woman destroying each sword particle with her claws as they came at her. The speed of her attacking was astounding, attacking wildly at least thirty swings per second.

"Impressive, you managed to defeat my Bankai using sheer speed," Byakuya complimented the woman as he pointed his zanpakuto at her.

"I don't need your compliments Shinigami," the woman answered as she shot Byakuya a twisted smile. "Let me let you in on a little secret since you probably still have it in your little dense head that you can defeat me. I can't be killed as long as my master exists. You wonder why? Because my master's zanpakuto will not allow us to perish. Koyoto and I were born from my master's zanpakuto, which has the ability to twist reality as you must know by now. Since he has that power, he is able to create whatever he sees fit, which include me and Koyoto. So officially, since we only exist due to my master's zanpakuto, we can't be killed. We will continue to return each time we're killed, even stronger."

"I see… so it would be pointless to continue this battle," Byakuya remarked as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "Bakudo, Number 63: Sajō Sabaku!" An energy chain entangled the woman, preventing her from escaping. The woman let out a primal roar as she tried to use sheer strength to break the kido, but it was to no avail.

"**Ceris, I command you to allow them to capture you,**" a voice commanded inside the woman's mind, the woman's eye's widening as she instantly recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Master, is that you?" Ceris asked as she scanned the area. "I don't see you, where are you?"

"**I am not in that dimension… yet,**" the voice answered. "**I was a bit held up here by an unexpected foe… but I should be wrapping this up shortly. For the time being, allow these Shinigami to capture you. I shall be sending reinforcement to that dimension anyhow. I will also be arriving as well…**"

"Master, I can handle these vermin!" Ceris persisted as the voice chuckled in response.

"**I do not doubt your power Ceris, but I would like to personally break these vermin myself,**" the voice remarked. "**You have done a fine job in my absence, but it is time for me to make them fall to their knee's.**"

"I agree Master, I shall be awaiting your arrival," Ceris said as she opened her eye's. Byakuya and Toshiro were watching her intensely, the woman remaining silent for the last five minute's.

"All right, let's bring her in," Toshiro said as he hoisted the woman on his back, flash stepping alongside Byakuya to the capital.

Meanwhile, Koyoto had attacked Sasuke, who was on the defensive as Koyoto attacked him relentlessly. Sasuke was barely keeping up with his speed, shifting from side to side each time Koyoto swung his zanpakuto.

"Teme, let me jump in!" Naruto insisted as he intervened in one of Koyoto's attack's, slightly pushing Sasuke away.

"You dobe, did you just interrupt _my _fight?" Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto away this time. "He's my opponent!"

"You stole him from me!" Naruto shot back as he pushed Sasuke away again. "I was fighting him before you decided to act all cool and interfere! Now butt out, I'll take him on!" Both of the Shinigami growled at each other as Koyoto paid no mind to them, his eye on Kyubiakuma. Naruto let out a slight noise as he felt the dizziness once again, falling to his knee's at this point. Naruto's chest began to hurt, burning as if it was on fire. Naruto's eyelid's began to droop, the Shinigami suddenly feeling completely exhausted. A growing laughter was heard in the Shinigami's mind, Naruto scanning the area in fear as he heard the all too familiar laugh.

"**Naruto… give me your body so I can slice him to piece's!**" Kyubiakuma urged as Naruto dropped his zanpakuto, holding his head in pain.

"Dammit… no, I won't let you!" Naruto roared as he looked up at the sky, his blue orbs now a blood red color. "Please… stop it!"

"Kyubiakuma is too much power for a boy," Koyoto remarked with a sly grin as he reached out for the zanpakuto. "Allow me to show you how to truly use a demon sword…" As the tip of Koyoto's index finger brushed Kyubiakuma, his arm was sliced off, Koyoto's eye's widening in shock as this occurred.

"So, it's you," Sasuke stated as he glanced at the Shinigami standing next to him with a small smile. "It's been a while… Zaraki." Zaraki Kenpachi stood next to Sasuke, a gleam in his visible eye as he looked at Koyoto with his signature grin.

"Yeah, it's been too long kid," Kenpachi remarked as his eye never left Koyoto. "You telling me you couldn't kill this weakling? We need to spar sometime kid."

"I could have handled him, I was just interrupted by what this dobe was doing," Sasuke replied as he pointed to Naruto, who was still seemed as if he was in a daze.

"Hey Sasu-kun!" a pink haired girl that was resting on Kenpachi's back exclaimed as Sasuke looked at the girl with an annoyed glance.

"Yachiru, I told you last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sasuke shouted as the young girl stuck her tongue out at him in response, Sasuke looking away with a slight hmph.

"Yachiru, I want you to take this kid somewhere else, I want to see how much the kid has improved since all that time ago," Kenpachi ordered as Yachiru gave him a mock salute, jumping off his back. She picked up Naruto, who was still in a daze, carrying him away from the battle.

"You must have forgotten why they called me "Sasuke of the Wind" Zaraki," Sasuke remarked with a smile as he turned to Koyoto, who was not about to allow Naruto nor Kyubiakuma to escape. As Koyoto prepared to give chase, Kenpachi appeared in front of him, a wild grin on the captain's face.

"Where you going?" Kenpachi asked as he slashed Koyoto across the chest with his zanpakuto, Koyoto letting out a scream as the attack left a long gash on the front of his chest.

"I didn't think I'd need to do this, but whatever get's me to Kyubiakuma!" Koyoto roared as he held his zanpakuto in front of him. "Battle, Senpu!" Koyoto's zanpakuto transformed into a large battle axe, Koyoto's smile increasing to a grin as his spiritual pressure increased drastically.

"Not bad, this might be a minor enjoyment!" Kenpachi stated as he unleashed his own spiritual pressure, the entire area being shrouded in Kenpachi's yellow aura. Sasuke smiled broadly as he watched with his arms folded, Koyoto's eye's widening as he sensed the captain's incredible power.

"W-What are you?" Koyoto asked in fear as he stepped back slightly. "Is it possible that some of those who were weak in the other dimension are strong in this one? There are so many differences…" Kenpachi swung his zanpakuto at Koyoto, who blocked it in the nick of time.

"Enough talk, let's see what you've GOT!" Kenpachi roared as he attacked the man relentlessly, Koyoto unable to do anything but block Kenpachi's attacks. But the more he attacked, it seemed the stronger his attacks got, Koyoto's guard on the verge of breaking now. As Kenpachi attacked once again, Sasuke intervened from Koyoto's side, slashing the man's neck. Koyoto backed away, holding the side of his throat as blood rolled down his neck. Kenpachi then pulled his zanpakuto back, swinging it mightily, which was enough to slice the man cleanly in half. Sasuke and Kenpachi watched as the halves of Koyoto separated, each half falling to the right and left.

"That was pathetic," Kenpachi complained as he looked at the cut down foe. "He didn't even give me an ounce of a fight…" Kenpachi was interrupted as the two halves of Koyoto began to crawl toward each other, merging back into one as they met. Sasuke's eye's widened as Kenpachi grinned, Koyoto standing up and brushing himself off. His spiritual pressure was much more ominous then last time, Koyoto now sporting a red aura around his body.

"Not bad… but you can't kill me like that," Koyoto stated as he smiled at Kenpachi. "And the best thing about this little rebirth is…" Kenpachi's eye widened as he looked down at his chest, Koyoto's axe buried in his torso.

"My speed, power, stamina, and ability has increased," Koyoto finished as he looked up at Kenpachi with a wicked grin. Sasuke eye's widened as he suddenly felt blood rolling down his mouth, a large gash appearing on his chest. Sasuke knelt to the ground for a moment, Koyoto in front of him sporting the same smile he gave Kenpachi.

"They call you Sasuke of the Wind huh?" Koyoto teased as he pressed his foot on Sasuke's chest, forcing the Shinigami on his back. "I killed someone in the other dimension that called herself Sasuki of the Wind… I wonder if it was your alternate self…" Sasuke's eye's shifted to the Sharingan, grasping Koyoto's foot with his free hand. He pulled the Shinigami off of himself, using the opportunity when Koyoto was falling to attack with his zanpakuto. Koyoto smiled at Sasuke as he disappeared in thin air, appearing behind Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke, then appeared in front of him, his axe aiming toward Sasuke's chest. Another zanpakuto blocked the axe as Kenpachi stood next to Sasuke, glaring at Koyoto with that same wild grin. Koyoto disappeared again, appearing on Kenpachi's left side, then appearing to his right. Kenpachi's eye shifted to the right as Koyoto prepared to attack, but was attacked by Sasuke from behind, Sasuke slashing the man across his back. Koyoto let out a slight yelp as this occurred, glancing back at the Uchiha. Sasuke smiled broadly as he pointed his zanpakuto at Koyoto, a blue aura surfacing around Sasuke's body.

"Rain down from the heavens, Inazuma!" Sasuke roared as his zanpakuto transformed into a longer blade, this time with a longer, edged tip and a dragon's face as the handle.

"Now, let me show you my blade's special technique," Sasuke announced as he ran his hand across his zanpakuto, lightning covering the blade from head to toe now. "Raiha…" Kenpachi grinned broadly as he and Sasuke stood side by side, their auras almost seeming as if they were battling as they stood this close. Both Shinigami ran at Koyoto, who dodged both of their synchronized attacks, both Shinigami using the same type of battle style now. Koyoto flash stepped backwards to readjust, but Sasuke followed him, appearing behind the flash stepping Shinigami. Koyoto looked back as Sasuke pushed him forward, Kenpachi stopping Koyoto dead in his tracks by pointing his zanpakuto at him. A bead of sweat went down Koyoto's face as he was struck down by both Shinigami from the back and the front, causing not even a speck of his body to remain.

"Well, that's that," Sasuke announced as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "What a waste of time…"

"You had to use your shikai to beat such a worthless opponent Sasuke?" Kenpachi asked as he shook his head in disappointment. "You've gotten soft! You should join my squad, I'll beat you back into shape…" A slight chuckle was heard as Koyoto's body began to reform in front of Sasuke and Kenpachi.

"No way… there was nothing left of him!" Sasuke shouted as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"This guy just keeps getting better and better," Kenpachi said as he grinned broadly. "Bring it on!"

Naruto laid in a dark void, his body completely numb. He opened his eye's, but nothing was there but the darkness. As he squinted through the darkness to try to see what was truly there, he saw a pair of red eyes, an evil chuckle being heard in the distance. Naruto sat up in the bed he was laying in, this time he found himself in what looked like the Forth Division's barracks.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked as a white haired woman looked up at Naruto from her seat. "I was told to keep an eye on you, I'm Squad Four's third seat Kotetsu Isane."

"I'm Squad Ten's third seat Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you," Naruto responded as he pulled himself out the bed. "What's going on here?"

"Apparently we've captured a Ryoka that entered the Soul Society through that weird wormhole," Isane answered. "My captain and the lieutenant are interrogating her in the next room."

"Her?" Naruto said as he thought of the only person who would willingly allow herself to be interrogated. "Naruko… Hey, I'm going in there!"

"Wait, you're not allowed…" Isane began, but Naruto ran out the room, bursting in the room next door. Naruko sat in a seat next to Unohana Retsu, the captain of the Fourth Division. They each held a cup of what looked like herbal tea, Naruko glancing at Naruko as he busted into the room.

"Hello, it seems as you've awakened Uzumaki Naruto," Retsu greeted as she pointed to a seat next to Sakura. "Please, take a seat next to Sakura. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Uh, no problem Captain," Naruto answered as he took a seat, wondering what the conversation could be about.

"As you know, Naruko's world is in peril due to a being that call's himself the Dimensional King," Retsu explained as she handed Naruto a cup of tea, who accepted it thankfully. "We do not have much time until this being comes to our dimension and ravages it the way that he has done Naruko's world. So, I gave the Captain-Commander a call, and he is in agreement. We must attack this "Dimensional King" before he attacks us, meaning we shall use the wormhole to go to Naruko's dimension to fight him there. This way, we'll be able to keep our own dimension safe, while hopefully being able to save Naruko's. I am gathering a team of Shinigami to enter the wormhole, and since you wield a very special zanpakuto, I'd like to request that you'd join me."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do Captain Unohana," Naruto answered as Retsu gave him a kind smile.

"I thank you Naruto, now we have all of our team gathered," Retsu stated as Naruto drained the rest of the tea in his cup. "Everyone, are you ready?" As Retsu said this, a group of Shinigami entered the room.

"Uchiha Itachi, Abarai Renji, Haruno Sakura, Kuchiki Rukia, Ichimaru Gin, Hisagi Shuhei, Soi Fon, Uzumaki Naruto, Kusajishi Yachiru, Hyuga Neji, Gaara, and Nara Shikamaru," Retsu announced as the huge gathering of Shinigami stood tall. "Prepare yourselves, for we are going into another dimension to face a foe that has been said to kill the Spirit King. The Captain-Commander shall be with us soon, but he is trying to establish order here before going to a different dimension. We are low in numbers, but strong in will. Let us fight not only for our own dimension, but our sister dimension that is falling!" The Shinigami cheered as Naruto stood in the midst of the group, a determined look on his face. It… had begun…

_Next chapter: The Dimensional King vs. The Gotei 13's greatest! Will they be able to prevail against an opponent that was said to kill the Spirit King? Can Naruto overcome his sword to fight at full power? Will Sasuke and Kenpachi be able to take out Koyoto for good? And what is Ceris's plans? Find out all, next chapter! There is two chapters left, so if you're missing the main story, (which I know a lot most likely are) it will be back soon! Just bare with me for two more big ones! _

_gorutovssageta_


	37. Naruto's Growth

"So, the Akatsuki has finally arrived," Yoruichi stated as she wrapped a bandage around Soi Fon's injured arm. "It has finally begun..."

"Not only that, but this Konan lady said that someone name Madara is the leader of the Akatsuki, not Aizen," Naruto reported as he sat next to Soi Fon. "She spoke as if their was two groups that go by the name Akatsuki. So it could be possible..."

"That more than one Akatsuki exist within the Soul Society," Kisuke finished Naruto's sentence as he leaned back in his seat, seemingly in deep thought over the situation. "This could prove to be trouble... There was a man named Madara Uchiha that tried to once take over the clan of Uchiha, but was cast away by his clan due to his treachery. But this was quite some time ago, it seems unlikely that we're talking about the same Madara Uchiha. But it is quite possible..."

"The other Akatsuki could possibly be some type of revenge group," Tessai suggested as Ichigo nodded in agreement, both men standing at opposite sides of a wall. "They might have motivation based on what occurred with Madara Uchiha all those years ago..."

"But it seemed more different than just simple revenge," Naruto added as he sat up slightly in his seat. "Konan spoke as if her group was good, while the other group was evil."

"There is no way to find out other than investigating both groups," Yoruichi said as she stood up from her seat, Soi Fon glancing at Yoruichi's handy work on her arm. "Which is why we will infiltrate both groups when we enter the Soul Society. Soi Fon, since you are most likely wanted for aiding us, you will join the group that Aizen is associated with. Naruto, since you have already recieved an invitation, you will accept Konan's invite to join her Akatsuki. Ichigo, we, meaning myself, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu will focus on rescuing Rukia. But before any of us can accomplish anything, we need to prepare ourselves, mentally and physically. Naruto, you must train with the Visored to control your Hollow form, or you shall not be joining us in the fight. Ichigo, I will train you personally so that you can unlock your true potential, meaning Bankai."

"Wait, so why do I need to train with the Visored, I'm strong enough as I am!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked over at Yoruichi. "I can take on anyone that comes my way, believe it!"

"Your enthusiasm is great Naruto, but you will not be able to overcome a Captain with pure willpower," Yoruichi reminded the blond Shinigami. "You will need strength to back it up."

"Hey, I beat Hyuga Neji, Soi Fon, _and _Kuchiki Byakuya!" Naruto shouted back at his sensei, his comment earning him a punch to the back of the head from Soi Fon.

"You did not beat me!" Soi Fon barked at the knucklehead Shinigami. "And how can you count your fight against Byakuya a win?"

"Because I was winning before Rukia..." Naruto began, but his voice began to trail off after he mentioned Rukia.

"Naruto, if I recall correctly, Byakuya never even used his shikai against you, am I right?" Yoruichi asked Naruto, who nodded slowly. "Then trust me, he was toying with you. If he unleashed his shikai, he would have only been half serious. Byakuya is not a man to take lightly..."

"Fine... I'll start training with Shinji immediately," Naruto grumbled as he looked away defiantly.

"We leave in two days to go to the Soul Society," Yoruichi announced as everyone nodded. "This is the time to get in some late training, even say goodbye to those you'll be leaving behind. But do not take it as you'll never see them again. Because we will survive, no matter what!" Naruto gave a soft cheer as he looked up at the ceiling with a grin. He would master his Hollow, no matter what.

_The next two days_

The next two days went by rather quickly. Naruto spent the whole two days training alongside the Visored, who were having him do basic workouts at this moment in time. Ichigo was with Yoruichi, while Chad, Uryu, and Orihime trained together. Kisuke and Tessai prepared a machine that was going to take them all to the Soul Society, while Soi Fon trained alone. When the two days were complete, everyone but Naruto gathered at the Urahara Shop.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Ichigo asked as he entered the training area.

"He won't be joining us at this time, his training is still in progress," Yoruichi answered as she stood next to Kisuke and Tessai. "We'll be going without him, he'll join us after he's done."

Orihime looked slightly worried, but did not speak up. Ichigo was wondering why his training would be delayed, but was not speaking up either. Soi Fon smiled slightly as she heard the news, relieved to hear that Naruto was taking this so seriously. The blond haired Shinigami had called himself telling Yoruichi and Kisuke that he would not be joining them, that he'll catch up to them when he's finished with his training.

"Is everyone ready?" Kisuke asked as he started up the machine. The machine hummed slightly, then a portal began to open.

"To just let everyone know, I'll be remaining in my cat form for the time we're in the Soul Society so not to raise anymore suspicion then we already are," Yoruichi announced as she went into her cat form. "Now, let's get going!"

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime nodded as they followed Yoruichi inside the portal, unaware of what was going to occur.

"Wait, did you tell them about how long they have to cross to the Soul Society?" Tessai asked Kisuke, who smiled as he shrugged.

"Nah, but they'll be alright," Kisuke answered as he pulled an apple out of his coat pocket. "But more importantly, we need to get ready. Has Minato contacted you?"

"Yes, both he and Isshin are ready," Tessai answered. "Did you contact him?"

"Yeah, but he didn't answer my call," Kisuke responded. "But maybe he'll surprise us. Knowing him, he wouldn't miss a battle like this. But let's focus on the main factor right now. We need to figure out a way to return Minato's spiritual pressure back to him."

"Right, and that might take a while..." Tessai stated as he looked up at the sky. "Let's get to work Boss."

_So, we__'__re about to begin the saga known as the Invasion of Shinigami arc. So prepare for that. If you were expecting a movie chapter, I__'__ve decided to cancel it for the time being. I will be taking each chapter that is not technically part of the story and placing it in a separate story which will be out very soon. So look forward to that, and a new chapter coming up soon!_

_gorutovssageta_


	38. Naruto vs Dark Naruto Part 1

"Naruto, welcome to our little humble abode," Shinji greeted as Naruto walked inside what the Visored considered their base. "It isn't much, but this is where we stay most of the time."

"This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed as he glanced around the area in awe. "So this is where I'll be training at?"

"Yes, if you think you're ready kid," Kensei answered as he cracked his knuckles in a menacing manner. "I'm still aching to get a crack at you ever since that little Hollow incident. This time, I plan to go all out!"

"Kensei calm down," Shinji scowled him as he placed his right hand on Naruto's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, you're going to do fine. Well, I hope at least."

"Wait... do fine in what?" Naruto asked as Hiyori cleared her throat loudly.

"Nobody told the idiot what training consisted of?" Hiyori asked as a tick appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Just who the hell are you calling idiot shorty?" Naruto shouted at Hiyori, who glared back at Naruto with a tick on her forehead.

"Who the hell you calling shorty?" Hiyori shot back as the two glared at each other angrily.

"Calm down, we need to get ready," Lisa stated as she pulled Hiyori back. "You'll get to vent soon enough alright? Just try not to kill the kid..."

"Nah, I don't think that's possible!" Mashiro said quite loudly next to Naruto, who glanced back at her with an annoyed expression. "Naru-san might be puny and weak, but his Hollow form is really powerful! He'll last a long time, we might even have to kill him!"

"Wait, kill me?" Naruto asked as he took a step back, rethinking this whole situation. "What's going on here? I thought I was here for training to control my Hollow? I didn't sign up for death!"

"Naruto, in order to control your Hollow form, you will face off against your inner demon," Shinji explained. "But this will not be a fight that you will participate in while in this world. Your fight will be in your zanpakuto's world, a world where both you and your Hollow self can exist at one time. But while you are in the midst of your own battle, we'll be in a battle with your Hollow self, which will take over your body since you will be occupied. You must not give in, for if you give in, we'll have no choice but to slay you."

"Wait, but can't I take back control of my body?" Naruto asked, Hiyori sneering as the question was asked.

"How could you take back control of a Hollowfied body?" Hiyori asked with a malicious grin. "This is a game of keeps kid. If you lose, you not only lose your body, you lose your entire being. You'll no longer exist, only the being that was created from the Hollowfication process. And he would have to be eliminated at all cost."

"Do you still want to go through with this Naruto?" Shinji asked as Naruto took a moment to contemplate the question. He looked up at the celing, a nostalgic look on his face. He saw him, Rukia, and Renji all at the ramen bar together, eating ramen happily before Toshiro busted Naruto for skipping out on his cleaning duty. He saw when Yoruichi treated him and Soi Fon to a new treat called ice cream, something so delicious just thinking of it made Naruto's mouth water. He remembered the look on Soi Fon's face when she took her first lick. Naruto then thought of Ichigo, when he looked up and saw the confidence and spirit that the boy had when he first donned a Shinigami uniform. He thought of even Sasuke, his eternal rival... All those people that were in his life... All those people he could lose if he lost... Naruto then remembered his mother Kushina's words to him, an image of him, his mother, and Minato all standing together appearing in his mind. Then Rukia, Soi Fon, Ichigo, Kisuke, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Sasuke, Yoruichi, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad all came into the image. All of them together... Naruto grinned broadly as he glanced up at Shinji, a gleam in his right eye.

"Let's do this," was the response that came from Naruto's lips, all of the Visored, even Hiyori, smiling as Shinji nodded.

"All right, I hope you're prepared," Shinji stated before he cracked Naruto in the back of the head, Naruto collapsing to the floor, all of the Visored standing around him in a small circle...

"So, you made it..."

Naruto's eyes opened slowly as he looked up, a beautiful grass covered area surrounding him. It was almost like a small, lush forest, everything around him so green.

"What's going on...?" Naruto wondered as he remembered what happened earlier. "Ah... so this must be in my zanpakuto's world. But this doesn't really seem that much like Kyubiakuma's style..." As Naruto stated this, the world around him died, all of the green grass turning a dirt brown color, all of the trees rotting away in the matter of seconds. The whole area erupted in flames instantly, the flames searing around where Naruto was located menacingly.

"I'm sorry, is this better for you?" a voice asked as Naruto scanned the dying area for who the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked sharply as he stood up. "Show yourself, now!" As Naruto said this, Kyubiakuma appeared at his side, giving him a small smile.

"Welcome Naruto, this is the first time you've come here," Kyubiakuma greeted him as her smile transcended to a sinister one.

"Kyubiakuma... what's going on here?" Naruto asked assertively.

"Just a little redecorating since you didn't like the old place," Kyubiakuma answered innocently, her arms wrapping around Naruto's chest seductively. Naruto glanced up at her as she nuzzled his neck with her cheek. "Did you miss me Naruto?"

"Stop playing with me Kyubiakuma, where is he?" Naruto asked angrily as Kyubiakuma flashed him an obviously fake confused look.

"I don't know who you're talking about Naruto, you'll have to be more specific," Kyubiakuma answered in a childish manner as her lips touched Naruto's neck, leaving a lipstick stain on his neck. "Naruto... don't you want to think about something other than that? How about me for instance?" Naruto closed his eyes as Kyubiakuma's hand stroked his chest, going down his shihakusho. She continued going, reaching farther down as Naruto elbowed her as hard as he could in her chest, Kyubiakuma gasping for air as she tumbled backwards, stumbling away from Naruto's radius.

"Now you've done it scum..." Kyubiakuma murmured angrily, but this time in a man's voice. "I was going to make your death an enjoyable one... but you just had to push it..." Kyubiakuma smiled broadly as he/she pulled off her face, revealing Dark Naruto.

"Well, that was disgusting," he muttered as he brushed his hair back, grinning as he looked at Naruto. "What? You didn't like my little show? I thought it was what you wanted, I know how good you are with the ladies Naruto..."

"Rot and die..." Naruto shot back angrily as he reached on his back for the hilt of his zanpakuto, but it was not there.

"Looking for this?" Dark Naruto asked as he flash stepped past Naruto, cutting him across the chest in the process. As Dark Naruto appeared behind Naruto, blood splattered across Naruto's chest as he glanced back with one eye open, one eye closed.

"I'm sorry... did I hurt you?" Dark Naruto teased as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's OK... I'll put you out your misery..." Dark Naruto threw Naruto across the burning field, right into a pile of searing flames.

"Now... allow me to show you one of Kyubiakuma's true attacks, not those paltry attacks you waste your time on!" Dark Naruto roared as he pulled his zanpakuto wielding hand back, his zanpakuto glowing a bloody red aura. "Tenmazan!" The ground began to shake as Dark Naruto unleashed his attack, three energy claws springing from his zanpakuto, each claw close together so it looked as if it was one giant claw approaching. They were bright red, just as the finish of Kyubiakuma itself. They were also quite large, Naruto glancing up from the ground as they homed in on him. Naruto dove out the way in time, the attack causing a crater to be created in the ground as it hit where Naruto was supposed to be. The crater increased in size as the attack did not fizzle off, staying strong. Finally it began to die off, smoke rising up from what seemed like a bottomless crater.

"Now apologize for that 'rot and die' comment, it was pretty rude," Dark Naruto stated as Naruto glared at him angrily. "No one can save you... you should have never came here Uzumaki Naruto. But you decided to be a fool, so now I shall give you a fool's death... then I'll go kill Rukia myself!"

Naruto's fist tightened up angrily as he heard that comment, unable to control his emotions at this point. He slammed his fist into the dirt angrily, wishing he had his zanpakuto. But what could he do if he had his zanpakuto? His Hollow form knew an attack even Naruto himself didn't know! Naruto began to feel slightly discouraged, Dark Naruto's laughter clouding his mind.

Meanwhile, in the World of the Living, the Visored were having trouble keeping Dark Naruto in check. Shinji had went at him first, but reached his limit after 20 minutes. Hiyori went next, reaching her limit around 15 minutes. Kensei was currently fighting him, and was not doing well. Dark Naruto was plowing through him with sheer force, not even using his zanpakuto.

"Watch out, Naruto himself is trained in shunpo, so his attacks are deadly!" Shinji reminded Kensei, who sneered in response. For a moment, Naruto's Hollow transformation increased drastically, Kensei's eyes widening as he was punched in the chest, his chest slightly caving in as he was sent flying by the strike.

"H-He's getting stronger," Kensei stammered as Lisa helped him to his feet, holding onto his chest in pain. "I-I think I'll take a break for a minute..."

"I'll go in," Mashiro volunteered as she ran at Dark Naruto. "Hey... does it seem like it's slowing down again...?"

"You're too weak, just give up like the coward you are!" Dark Naruto shouted gleefully as Naruto stood with his hair covering his eyes. "You're just a piece of garbage, your body is mine! You could never control might like me, just..." Dark Naruto was interrupted by Naruto, who punched him in the jaw as hard as he could, appearing in front of him with a viciously fast flash step. Dark Naruto glanced at Naruto with widened eyes as he was sent across the field from the sheer strength of the attack.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto roared as he pointed at Dark Naruto. "I'll never give up! I don't care how much you know over me, I don't care if you are billion times stronger than me! I'll _never _give up until my body fades away! I swear this, on all of those I love and care about! I will _never _let you down! I promise you this... Rukia."

"What a touching speech..." Dark Naruto stated with a grin. "Let's put your will to the ultimate test then Uzumaki Naruto! This will be a _true _blood soaked battle! I will never let you have what is rightfully mine! BANKAI!" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, as the ultimate battle was about to begin...

_gorutovssageta to everyone! _

_Hey! I haven't done this in a while, but I've been so busy I haven't been able to think straight! But I'm trying harder now, so let's get to some Q&A and other stuff. I don't have your tags or names, so if I don't say who it was that asked, it's because my phone sucks (long story) plus I'm doing this from memory. Anyhow, I was asked if Rukia was going to have a Bankai, will she be able to kill Itachi, and the reviewer gave a fantastic view on what Rukia's Bankai could look like. Now, I will definetly say, yes. I love the idea, I will use that with your permission because it is a great thought. But will she beat Itachi? Probably not, Itachi's part in this story is quite important, so will he die? I can't say now, but will Rukia maybe have a part in beating him? Possibly... :) I was asked will Naruto achieve Bankai. Yes, Naruto will have a Bankai, plus another form that will differ from Bankai. Will it be some sort of Nine Tailed cloak mode... not really. I mean the idea is cool and all, but I happen to be fond of another ability Naruto has, so this form will be based loosely off of that. Also, due to everyone wanting more, I'm increasing the harem :) So it will consist of... not entirely sure yet, but it will feature maybe two or three more women. I'm adding one by myself, who will be one of Naruto's allies in upcoming chapters, not yet though. I could announce who it is, but it would spoil all the fun! Oh, and I should address the Sasuke thing while I'm at it. Sasuke is not an essential part of the story, he just has a big role. But it isn't like he is taking up the whole story. I just did the Sasuke Chronicles so everyone could see the story from another point of view. And if I'm spelling shunpo wrong (I thought I had it right) someone please tell me lol. And yes, Ichigo will also keep some of his key fights! But some of his fights will transfer to others, or might not even exist. So just know that! Alright, that's it from me! Tell me who else you want in the harem, I'll tally it up and announce it! Till next time, thank you for reading!_

_gorutovssageta_


	39. Naruto vs Menma Part 2

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_by gorutovssageta_

"I must say, I've looked forward to this battle for quite some time Uzumaki Naruto," Dark Naruto stated as a red aura swirled around his body like a hurricane. "But your body will be mine…"

"Enough…" Naruto interrupted suddenly as his body unleashed its own aura, a milky white color. "I don't need my zanpakuto to beat you, I'll beat your face in if that's what it take's to pry my zanpakuto from your hand's! Use whatever you think will protect you, but in the end I _will _defeat you, no matter how strong you are!"

Dark Naruto's eye's changed as Naruto's statement ended, his pupil's red with a slit where the pupil once was while the outer area was pure black. Dark Naruto's midnight black hair blew furiously as the red aura around his body intensified, a cloak forming over his shihakusho. The cloak was a deep blood red color, a row of thin black flames licking across the bottom. Dark Naruto's Kyubiakuma glowed red for a moment, changing shape as it did. When the light subsided, Kyubiakuma was now a bit smaller, but the power radiating from the zanpakuto was astounding. The sword now was in the shape of a thin fang, with the tip curved slightly like an animal's fang would be. The handle was just as the base of the sword, except the hilt was curved more than the base, almost like a rapier. It had a clean black finish with a red aura that seemed to surround the sword itself.

"Death is just around the corner," Dark Naruto stated as he pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto, who seemed as if he was not surprised at this, but he indeed was. Naruto couldn't believe his Bankai had so much strength, so much raw power… it almost overwhelmed the Shinigami, but he was managing to keep cool. He went into an attack position as he performed a flash step, appearing next to Dark Naruto, who smiled as Naruto attacked him with a quick kick to the neck, which almost seemed to faze through the Hollow. Naruto's eyes widened as his chest was caved in by an unknown attack, the image of Dark Naruto in front of him disappearing as Naruto held his chest in agony. Dark Naruto stood behind him, his zanpakuto resting in his left hand, which was at his side. He glanced back as Naruto's hand glowed the same milky white color as his aura; Naruto letting out a battle cry as he flashed stepped in several directions, leaving an afterimage in every area he went to. Dark Naruto glanced around the battlefield as he witnessed approximately twenty Naruto's on the battlefield. As the real Naruto zeroed in for an attack, Dark Naruto held out his zanpakuto in front of him, flicking the zanpakuto in the air, as if he was swatting a fly. Naruto looked on in confusion as a second passed, each image being blown away by sheer force.

"Did you think that would work?" Dark Naruto whispered in Naruto's ear as a bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead. He tried to flash step, but Dark Naruto grabbed his shoulder, slamming the heel of his zanpakuto into Naruto's kidney. Naruto spit out a bit of blood as he did, Dark Naruto repeating the attack again. Naruto winced in pain as the second attack registered, slightly feeling exhausted for some unknown reason.

"W-Why am I feeling so tired?" Naruto stammered as Dark Naruto chuckled darkly.

"It's almost done, soon your body will be mine," Dark Naruto stated as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck, choking the blond Shinigami. "You've lost scum, I win. You're succumbing to my will, and soon your mind will be broken, just like your spirit. Just face it, I'm the true Uzumaki. You're just… worthless. Wash a floor or something…" Dark Naruto chuckled at his own statement, his chuckle turning to a full out laugh as Naruto glanced down, a perplexed expression on his face. What was he to do? How could he beat someone like this without his zanpakuto? Could he really win?

Dark Naruto suddenly let Naruto go, allowing him to take a single step. As Naruto stumbled forward, Dark Naruto did a flash step past him, Naruto's eye's widening as several gash marks appeared across his body. Naruto coughed out a handful of blood as he kneeled down on the ground, his body almost ready to give out. Dark Naruto grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair, pulling him towards himself. Naruto screamed in pain as Dark Naruto stood him up, piercing Naruto's back with his zanpakuto. The zanpakuto went through his stomach, appearing in the front of Naruto, Naruto glancing down at the zanpakuto with blank eyes. Dark Naruto sneered softly as he pulled the zanpakuto out, holding out his left hand, which was gathering a blood red cero. As the cero was gathered, black spark's covered it front head to toe, the mass of the ball increasing drastically.

"This is goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto," Dark Naruto stated as he unleashed the cero, the cero zeroing in on Naruto's back, Naruto currently falling to the ground as the cero flew at him. As the cero hit, the entire area was covering in a dust storm, the blast so powerful it created a hole where Naruto once was.

"**Is that all, Naruto?**"

Naruto's eye's opened slowly, a sensation of tranquility washing over him like a cool shower.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked weakly as he glanced up at the person who was holding him. It was Kyubiakuma, who looked down at him with a surprisingly kind (and beautiful) smile.

"H-How did you save me?" Naruto stammered as Kyubiakuma gave him a grin.

"**I'm the mighty Kyubiakuma, what can't I do?**" Kyubiakuma bragged as Naruto slightly groaned, his stomach flaring up in pain as he did. "**All right, no need for all that. Naruto, though Menma may be able to access my power due to us having to share a soul, I am still me as he is still himself. We are one being, yet we are not. You can still call me because I'm **_**your **_**zanpakuto, not his. He is just a manifestation, nothing more. You must remember that. He hold's no power over you." **

"Menma? Is that his name?" Naruto asked as Kyubiakuma nodded. "Huh, didn't think Hollow's had names. Anyway, how am I supposed to beat him if I can only use shunpo and he's using _my _Bankai?"

"**You can also use your Bankai**," Kyubiakuma suggested as Naruto dead panned for a moment. "**You have multiple Bankai abilities and forms, I told you this before. Maybe if you paid attention to me…**"

"Shut it!" Naruto exclaimed as Kyubiakuma looked away defiantly. "Well I just need access to one; I don't care about the other ones. If I could use one, I could probably beat him!"

"**Now that's the spirit**!" Kyubiakuma roared happily as she punched Naruto in his arm, Naruto howling in pain as she did. "**Right, you're not completely healed yet."**

"That is weird, I do feel a lot better," Naruto admitted as he pulled up his shihakusho to see his stomach, which was completely healed. "Wait, what the hell? Didn't I get stabbed in my stomach? Where's the mark?"

"**As long as you have me in your possession, your healing factor is increased drastically**," Kyubiakuma answered. "**Meaning say a wound that would take a normal Shinigami about a week to heal from will take you a day. I'm healing you directly with my own spiritual pressure, so the healing factor is increased. Meaning…**"

"I get it, the day thing will turn into like a second," Naruto interrupted as he stood up, stretching slightly. "Is he up there?"

"**Yes, I can feel him still there**," Kyubiakuma answered as she glanced up from the hole. "**He is waiting… for you. He knows you're still alive**."

"Kyubiakuma, will you help me fight him?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his zanpakuto, who smiled as she nodded, transforming into a red ball. Naruto reached out with his hand, touching the red ball. The red ball transformed into Kyubiakuma's zanpakuto form, Naruto taking his sword into his possession.

A smirk crossed Menma's face outside the hole as he sensed a spiritual pressure increase drastically from inside the hole where Naruto was in.

"Come to me, Naruto," Menma murmured as he looked at the hole with a wild expression, a wild grin crossing his face. "Let's do this!"

Naruto shot out from the hole with a red aura around his body, the same sword Menma wielded now also in his hand. But it disappeared as Naruto leapt from the hole, Kyubiakuma in her beast form appearing next to Naruto as the sword disappeared. Naruto landed on top of Kyubiakuma as he folded his arms across his chest, the same red and black cloak Menma wore surfacing around his body. Naruto grinned as Kyubiakuma let out a primal roar, Menma glaring up at Kyubiakuma and Naruto as they stood in front of him, as valiant as ever.

"So, Menma was it?" Naruto asked as his red aura mixed with the milky white aura that a shunpo user had when they used the technique, both auras around Naruto's body. "Let's see how you fare against me _and _Kyubiakuma!"

_Bankai vs. Bankai for the fortieth chapter! Naruto vs. Menma! The final battle is going to begin… next chapter! I'm still looking for any votes for the harem which will be increased by one or two, so review who you want to see. Remember, with the reviews, constructive criticism is always appreciated; I want this story to be great for everyone. But flames? Haters going to hate, so they will get deleted and ignored, so don't waste mine and your time. Sorry! Anyway, wanted to answer a question, which I'll actually be naming the questioner since my internet is working properly! _

Rocker1600

Will Naruto play any role in the Soul Society Arc? If he does, who will he face? If you plan to let Ichigo face Kenpachi and Byakuya (which I hope you do), you should have Naruto face Toshiro and, depending on his strength after his training, the Head Captain or even Aizen.

gorutovssageta: _Yes, he will have a major part to play in the arc. He will not be there for a while though, but Ichigo will pick up the slack for that time being. Ichigo will face Kenpachi, but I'm still in the midst of deciding if he will face Byakuya alone or with another known Shinigami (ha). And will Naruto face Toshiro, Yamamoto, and Aizen? He will take on at least two of the three in this list, I can reveal that. Also, to answer your other question about Naruto's Hollow, will he keep it? Yes, Menma's not going anywhere! _

_Anybody else got a question, asks and I shall answer! Later! _

_gorutovssageta_


	40. Ryoka Invasion: Soi Fon's Sanity

_OK, welcome to the first chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: Ryoka/Akatsuki Invasion Arc! I want to announce that most of this in the beginning will follow the Bleach plot, so I will only summarize what is going on while Naruto's part in this arc is revealed meanwhile. Also, I will focus on the Akatsuki's movement, while most of Ichigo's and his crew's fight's beside the major battle's will be skipped unless deemed necessary. I don't own anything but the story itself! _

_Soul Society: Ichigo_

"Well, we've arrived," Yoruichi announced as the group stepped foot on the Soul Society's soil. "It's been a long time…" Yoruichi glanced up at the sky with nostalgia for a moment, before Ichigo interrupted her moment by clearing his throat.

"Let's get started, we need to find Rukia," Ichigo stated as he strided forward.

"Someone's eager…" Yoruichi commented as she followed him, along with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. "Just to warn you, there is…"

"Stop! No one shall enter the Seireitei without authorization!" a loud, shrill voice interrupted Yoruichi as Ichigo neared the gate of the Seireitei, the capital of the Soul Society.

A large, muscular man with his haired tied in a small ponytail towered over Ichigo, who glared up at the gigantic man with a menacing stare.

"Get out my way, or else," Ichigo warned as the guard chuckled, pulling a gargantuan axe from the sash of his shihakusho, holding it up to Ichigo's chin.

"I didn't hear you worm, speak up!" the giant bellowed as Ichigo continued to glare up at him. Ichigo's hand reached for the hilt of his zanpakuto, the giant trying to lob off Ichigo's head as Ichigo made this slight movement. As the axe zeroed in on his neck, Ichigo ducked in the nick of time, unsheathing his zanpakuto as he did. He swung his zanpakuto before the giant as if he was chopping a piece of wood, the giant's ponytail being chopped off in this display.

"How dare you, you little punk!" the giant roared as he pulled yet another gargantuan axe out from the sash of his zanpakuto. "I, Ikkanzaka Jidanbo shall kill you! Identify yourself before you die!"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I don't have time for this," Ichigo replied as he separated one of the head's of Jidanbo's axe from it's hilt, Jidanbo glancing at the falling head with a tear in his eye.

"My axe…" Jidanbo whimpered as he picked up the head from the ground. "You son of a…" As Ichigo prepared to cut off the head of Jidanbo's other axe, he was intercepted by someone else, a Shinigami. The Shinigami had stopped Ichigo's zanpakuto with one finger, his finger resting on the edge of the blade.

"Now, I think that's enough," the Shinigami stated as Yoruichi watched in surprise, cursing their bad luck. Ichigo had run into a Captain-Level Shinigami, something the orange haired substitute Shinigami was not prepared for.

"Who are you, Ryoka?" the Shinigami asked as Ichigo gave the Shinigami the same glare he gave Jidanbo earlier.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what is it with you people with that?" Ichigo asked as the Shinigami chuckled.

"I think you should introduce yourself before a fight, just out of respect," the Shinigami answered, but did not seem like he truly believed that, like he was mocking Ichigo.

"Furthermore, my name is Ichimaru Gin," the Shinigami continued as Yoruichi tried to think of what that name meant to her. "You and your crew are not allowed in the Seireitei, so please leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo shot at Gin, who did not seem to lose his composure.

"Well, that is too bad," Gin stated as his right hand reached for the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Wait…"

Ichigo glanced back at Uryu, who had spoke up.

"We apologize, we'll leave," Uryu continued as he pulled on Ichigo's shihakusho, who was quite confused.

"What are you doing Uryu?" Ichigo whispered loudly as Uryu pulled him away.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Uryu asked as he pulled Ichigo ahead of him. "If you attacked that guy, you will have signed your own death warrant. Didn't you sense his hidden spiritual pressure?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll take him on!" Ichigo shouted, Yoruichi nudging at Ichigo.

"Fool, don't be rash," Yoruichi warned as she glanced over at Gin, who was still standing at the gate. "That is a Captain-Level Shinigami, someone you're not at the level to compete with yet. So cool it, we'll find another way in."

"I still would have taken him…" Ichigo grumbled as he followed Yoruichi and Uryu away from the main gate.

_In the Soul Society: Soi Fon_

Soi Fon stood atop of a large skyscraper, scanning the area underneath her. It was going to be a difficult mission, having to make herself a criminal to join the rank of Akatsuki. But she knew it was vital to retrieve information on the group, and plus it was a request from Master Yoruichi, so she could not refuse.

_Flashback_

"_Soi Fon, you'll be leaving ahead of us," Yoruichi stated as she, Soi Fon, Kisuke, and Tessai stood alone in the Urahara Training Field. "…are you sure you want to do this Soi Fon? You will become a criminal if you do." _

"_Yes," Soi Fon answered firmly as she flashed Yoruichi a reassuring smile. "This is for the greater good, this is bigger than just my reputation. We need information on them to shut them down, and this is the only way." _

"_You might have to do unforgivable thing's Soi Fon," Kisuke warned as he placed a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder. "Try not to, but you might not have any other choice." _

"_Don't worry, I'll survive," Soi Fon answered. "I need to attract Aizen's attention somehow, show him I'm a worthy prospect. But I can't just approach him, he'll get suspicious. What should I do?"_

"_You'll need to find someone associated with the Akatsuki, get them to share information on where they meet," Kisuke suggested. "Bully your way in if you have to. But you must find a way, Soi Fon."_

Soi Fon sighed unhappily as she unsheathed her zanpakuto, diving into a crowd of people walking underneath her. Before the crowd could even stir, Soi Fon had sliced each of them across the chest, not fatally, but enough to do a bit of damage. Blood shot out in a bundle as Soi Fon continued to hack away at anyone who approached her, a panic erupting in the middle of the Seireitei.

"_It's too much…_" Soi Fon thought as she cut a man across his arm. "_I'll go insane if I keep this up…_"

"Stop, criminal!" a Shinigami screamed behind Soi Fon, who glanced back at who spoke with blood stain's covering multiple part's of her body.

"C-Captain Soi Fon?" One of the Shinigami stammered as Soi Fon slashed him across the chest instantly, the Shinigami letting out a slight hiss of pain before he fell to the ground.

"C-Captain!" a voice shrieked as Soi Fon glanced in the opposite direction, Hyuga Hinata, third seat of Soi Fon's squad, stood there. She was trembling, her lavender eyes fixed on Soi Fon, who was glaring at Hinata mercilessly.

"_Get away from here fool!_" Soi Fon screamed inside her mind, but in reality she was advancing toward Hinata, killer intent in her eyes as she pointed her zanpakuto at her former third seat.

"P-Please don't make me fight you!" Hinata shouted as she stumbled backward, Soi Fon using this opportunity to attack, which was intercepted by another zanpakuto, wielded by Hinamori Momo, Aizen's lieutenant.

"What are you doing Captain Soi Fon?" Momo asked shrilly as she struggled to keep Soi Fon at bay.

"I'm here to destroy the Soul Society, get out of my way!" Soi Fon roared as she pushed Momo out the way, advancing toward Hinata, who was shaking her head no.

"You wouldn't do that Captain!" Hinata shouted as Soi Fon lifted up her zanpakuto from her side. "What has happened to you Captain? Please, talk to me! I always looked up to you, y-you were always the strongest woman I knew! I-I just wanted to be like you…" A tear almost rolled down Soi Fon's cheek, but she turned away before Hinata could see it. She flash stepped away from the scene, leaving Momo and Hinata there alone…

_Naruto_

A wild smirk crossed Menma's face he looked up at Naruto, who was standing on top of Kyubiakuma's head. Menma held out his left hand, placing it on the front of his face. Kyubiakuma's eye's widened as she shot a large red ball of energy at Menma from out of her mouth, the ball of energy swallowing up Menma in a bright, red light.

"What did you do that for Kyubiakuma?" Naruto asked angrily as he glanced down at Kyubiakuma. "I know you're eager…"

"**You don't understand, he's going to**…" Kyubiakuma insisted as she was cut across the chest by an unknown force, Naruto looking down in horror as he almost fell off Kyubiakuma, who was crumbling to the ground.

"What's going on?" Naruto shouted as he glanced back, sensing something approaching him. A masked individual flew past Naruto at a blinding speed, cutting Naruto across the chest as it passed the Shinigami without stopping.

"**It's Menma, he's using his mask**!" Kyubiakuma choked out as she struggled to stand on her feet. "**He still has access to my full power, it's going to be difficult to stop him like this!"**

"Don't worry, we _will_ stop him," Naruto reassured Kyubiakuma as Kyubiakuma pulled herself up, Naruto scanning the area for Menma.

"He's different with his mask, he seem's more focused," Naruto observed as he spotted Menma standing on what looked like a small boulder. "He's not talking and boosting like before."

"**When he uses the mask, it's like suppressing his limited personality**," Kyubiakuma explained. "**He's just a pure killing machine… he usually is, but it's ten times worse with his mask. Trust me, he wouldn't have let you be in that hole if he was wearing his mask. **

"I'll give it everything I've got!" Naruto exclaimed as Menma disappeared, appearing above Naruto, who disappeared alongside Kyubiakuma as Menma attacked. Naruto and Kyubiakuma appeared on the other side of the field, Kyubiakuma gathering a ball of pure red energy inside her mouth as she appeared. Naruto flash stepped next to Menma, who hit him in the chest with the hilt of his zanpakuto, then tossed him toward Kyubiakuma, who was just about to unleash her blast. Naruto took a second to recover before he flash stepped away from Kyubiakuma's range, Kyubiakuma sending the ball toward Menma, who did not seem as if he was planning to dodge. Menma simply countered with a large cero, which he gathered in his hand in a second. The two balls battled for supremacy in the air as Kyubiakuma poured all of her power into it, but Menma was not budging easily. Naruto tried to distract Menma by attacking him while he was battling Kyubiakuma, but he elbowed Naruto in the chest with his free arm, then sent him back with a small cero to the chest, which enveloped Naruto in a bright red light. As Kyubiakuma looked over at Naruto, Menma used this opportunity to unleash his full power, easily overpowering Kyubiakuma's ball, which combined with Menma's cero. The cero continued on it's course to Kyubiakuma, who did not know what to do to dodge such a large cero, which was the size of a small moon. As the ball entered Kyubiakuma's radius, Naruto flash stepped in front of the ball, keeping it from Kyubiakuma. Naruto had one eye opened, one eye closed as he used both hands to try to push the ball away, but it was seeming like too much for the Shinigami. Menma gathered another cero in his hand, this one looking as if it was going to be bigger than the cero Naruto was trying to keep at bay. Menma chuckled as he shot the cero at Naruto, who looked back at Kyubiakuma mouthing the words, "Escape now!" to the zanpakuto. Kyubiakuma glanced at her owner with her eye's widened, transforming into her zanpakuto form. Naruto freed up one of his hands as he reached for the zanpakuto, the second cero seconds from impacting. Naruto took hold of the zanpakuto as the second cero made impact with the first, carrying Naruto and the first ball into the ground, which caused both balls to explode.

"**Game over… Uzumaki," **Memna hissed as what looked like gas seeped from his fox skull like mask. **"Game over…" **

_To be continued! _

_gorutovssageta here, with the fourtieth chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I'm proud to say it's been a long, amazing journey! I can't wait till I reach 50! But for now, let's celebrate the big 40. I wanted to answer another question._

Rocker1600: One more question: what role will the other shinobi turned shinigami play, if they play a role at all?

_gorutovssageta: They will play a big role! A lot of them will be introduced in this arc, so I'm glad you mentioned that! _

_Alright, see you on chapter 41, next time! Also, check out Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: After Story! It features the Sasuke Chronicles, and the first movie! It will also feature in the future new chapters of events that are interconnected with the story, so check it out! _

_gorutovssageta_


	41. Ryoka Invasion: Akatsuki's Arrival

_Earth: Naruto_

Menma's second cero zeroed in on the cero Naruto was currently repelling, forcing the spiky, blond haired shinobi to contemplate how he was going to avoid the incoming cero's impact.

"_Dammit, I can't let this go!_" Naruto thought bitterly as he glanced up at the second incoming cero, which was at least a second from impact. "_What should I do? I can't use the flash step… Kyubiakuma, what can I do?"_

"**Naruto, you have the mighty Kyubiakuma as your zanpakuto, you can't lose!**" the arrogant zanpakuto boosted as Naruto let out an exasperated sigh in response. "**Right, sorry… anyway, I have a technique we can use to avoid damage! Just repeat after me...**"

Menma watched his second cero collided with the first, carrying Naruto to the ground just below him before exploding. The explosion was massive, spanning across half the battlefield. Menma stood glaring as the explosion subsided, the entire battlefield now covered in a thick dust.

Menma chuckled as he raised his left hand to remove his mask, the smoke beginning to subside.

"What are you doing? This battle isn't over yet!" a voice shouted out the thick smoke as the smoke drifted to the side, revealing Naruto, alive and well. A smile was on his face, a blood red barrier circling around his body.

"Oni Kyubiakuma: Kitsune Shōheki!" Naruto announced as the barrier disappeared. "I think it's about time we end this, don't you Hollow?"

"**You shall die… Uzumaki Naruto**," Menma threatened as Naruto chuckled in response.

"Look, I got you to talk to me again," Naruto teased as he pointed his zanpakuto at Menma, his cloak blowing in the wind behind him furiously. "Maybe you're finally taking me seriously now… I know you're strong, possibly even stronger than I am right now… but you still can't win. Because I have people who are depending on me to win this, depending on me to come back to them stronger. I won't let them down; no matter how stronger you are than me! I will persevere, no matter what! Dattebayo!"

"**Irritating fool, die!**" Menma roared as he took a step forward to attack, Naruto appearing at his side as soon as his foot arched forward. Menma's eyes peered to his side as Naruto slammed the heel of his zanpakuto into Menma's mask, causing it to crack in the middle. Menma let out a primal roar as he attacked Naruto with his zanpakuto, Naruto blocking the incoming attack with his own zanpakuto. Menma tried to pry his left hand off his zanpakuto to most likely use another cero, but Naruto's left hand clamped down on Menma's hand as his hand left the hilt. Naruto then let out a battle cry as the aura fluorinating around his zanpakuto intensified greatly, Naruto slowly but surely overpowering Menma. Menma let out a choked out gasp as Naruto plowed past his zanpakuto, Naruto zanpakuto now lodged in Menma's shoulder blade. With one quick stroke, Menma now had an X shaped gash across his chest, Naruto sheathing his zanpakuto as the blood shot from Menma's wound dramatically, Menma now kneeling as blood rolled down his shihakusho. Menma growled furiously as he reached for his zanpakuto, Naruto glancing back before he planted his fist in the middle of Menma's mask, causing it to break in half. Each piece of the mask fell to the ground, revealing Menma's shocked face, who was glancing up at Naruto. Naruto glanced back as the Hollow and the Shinigami stared each other down.

"H-How did you…?" Menma stammered before Naruto chuckled.

"I told you, I've got people I need to protect," Naruto explained as he looked forward. "I will not allow the Soul Society to capture Rukia… I will not allow Yoruichi-sensei or Soi Fon to get hurt. I will protect Karakura Town and I will not fall to you, Menma. You are a manifestation of my weakness, I realize that now. There can not be light without dark… so let's work together instead of you trying to take it all for yourself. Help me, Menma."

Menma glared at Naruto for a minute, before a smile crossed his face.

"You are one hell of a guy, I'll give you that," Menma admitted as he brushed his black hair back with his left hand. "Fine Uzumaki Naruto, I concede to you. But the moment I sense you fall, I will take over. So don't lose, or you'll be no more. Just remember that…" Menma transformed into a red light, the red light transferring into the two halved piece's of Menma's mask. The light forced the halved piece's together, forming the complete mask once again. Naruto smiled as he picked up the mask, placing it on his own face. As he did, Menma stood by his side, Naruto's eye's going black on the outside while his pupil's were red with a slit where the pupil usually is.

_Earth: Visored_

"Dammit, it's been over an hour now!" Shinji shouted as the almost completely hollowfied Naruto attacked him. "We might need to…"

Shinji was interrupted as a red light flashed in his face, the skin of the hollowfied Naruto beginning to break apart. A battle cry was heard as Naruto ripped out the hollow shell, sporting the Hollow mask while in his Bankai form.

"W-What is this?" Hiyori stammered as she marveled at the spiritual pressure that was coming from the spiky blond haired Shinigami. "Is… is he still the brat?"

"I-I don't know," Shinji admitted as all the Visored backed up from the Shinigami. Naruto's left hand raised up suddenly, all of the Visored going into an attack position. Naruto pulled the mask off his face, a goofy grin on the Shinigami's face as it was revealed.

"Did I scare you?" Naruto teased as he glanced at Hiyori, who looked away instantly.

"S-Shut the hell up kid!" Hiyori shouted defensively as Shinji chuckled, which earned him a sandal to the face.

"So, you've finally achieved Bankai and you've tamed your Hollow self," Kensei stated as he shook Naruto's hand. "Good job kid, you're not half bad."

"Yeah thank you," Naruto answered back as he glanced at the ceiling. "I've got to go now... I've got something important to do before I meet up with Ichigo in the Soul Society. Thank you…"

"Wait, we still need to discuss something with you Naruto!" Shinji insisted, but was ignored as Naruto flash stepped out the room.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Hiyori asked Shinji, who looked away defiantly.

"Did you see that monster? I'm not _touching _him!" Shinji exclaimed as Hiyori's other sandal hit his face.

_Earth: Naruto_

Naruto appeared on the top of a roof, gazing at the night sky.

"Beautiful night," the Shinigami murmured as he reached in his pocket, retrieving the piece of paper Konan had given him.

"Uh… I'd like to speak with you," Naruto spoke into the paper, feeling pretty stupid as he did. But why else would she give him a blank piece of paper? It had to be something that they could use to communicate to him with. As Naruto spoke into the paper, it transformed into a small paper bird, flying off into the sky. As it disappeared from eye range, a circle of unknown people surrounded Naruto, who looked around the circle without flinching.

"So, this is the Akatsuki," Naruto announced as stood in the middle of the circle. "Who's the leader?"

"I'm not the leader, but I speak for him," a male voice stated as a man wearing a spiraled orange mask stepped forth. "I am called Tobi by most, but my name is Obito. I felt your spiritual pressure a moment ago Uzumaki Naruto, quite impressive. We knew you would try to contact us eventually."

"Why do you want me for?" Naruto asked suspiciously as Obito chuckled.

"You're a smart one, I like that," Obito replied as he placed his left hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We need you because you can help us not only change the Soul Society, but everything. You see, the Akatsuki's goal is to cleanse this world and the next of all evil, to make a perfect world where no one must sacrifice, where heroe's like you aren't needed anymore. Where evil doesn't exist, so all is peace."

"What's your connection to Aizen?" Naruto asked as Obito chuckled again.

"Oho, you even know of Aizen do you?" Obito answered. "Aizen is the leader of the second Akatsuki, which seceded from us to make their own twisted agenda. We were once a whole, but Aizen had another idea for making a perfect world. A world where he is a god, if I might add."

"A god?" Naruto asked in disgust as he glared at Obito menacingly. "So why should I believe that you don't have the same interest?"

"We don't have an interest in becoming a god," Obito assured the blond Shinigami in a rather mocking manner. "We want to save the Soul Society from itself… with a criminal like Aizen as a captain and most of his subordinate's in high ranked area's, the Soul Society is a ticking time bomb. We assure you Uzumaki Naruto, we wish you no harm or foul."

Naruto's eye's narrowed as he asked his final question: "What's Aizen planning?"

"A good question indeed," Obito remarked. "Aizen plan's to use the Hogyoku, a weapon that can give him untold strength. Once he does, he will use it to kill the Spirit King, the ruler of the Soul Society."

"Hogyoku? So that's what he's planning," Naruto murmured. "Where is the Hogyoku?"

"It is thought to be… inside Kuchiki Rukia's gigai," Obito answered as Naruto's eye's widened in shock. "It was placed there by Urahara Kisuke."

"Mr. Urahara did what?" Naruto choked out as he could barely contain his anger. "Son… of… a… BITCH!"

"Now you see, this world is full of deception," Obito stated as he removed his mask, revealing a man not much older than Naruto. He had short, spiky black hair with black eyes. They gazed into Naruto's soul as they stood staring at each other for a moment.

"Join us, Uzumaki Naruto. Join the Akatsuki."

_What will Naruto do? Will Naruto join the Akatsuki? Or will he take them on? You decide! Naruto vs. the Akatsuki or Naruto and the Akatsuki? Plus, on my profile I still have a poll going on for the harem add! Right now Yoruichi is winning, so bring on who you want to see in the harem! Vote now! _

_gorutovssageta_


	42. Ryoka Invasion: The Truth of the Uchiha

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself! _

_Earth: Naruto_

"Join us, Uzumaki Naruto," Obito insisted as Naruto took a moment to contemplate this major decision.

"…Nah, I think I'll pass," Naruto answered bluntly after taking a minute. "I've got to go save Rukia, plus I don't have time to play with all of you. So excuse me, but I've got to…"

Naruto silenced himself as he heard the all too familiar sound of a zanpakuto being unsheathed behind him.

"You don't understand, Uzumaki Naruto, I must _insist _you join us," Obito stated as a cold smile crossed his face. "We need you… plus we came all the way here to the World of the Living for you… we can't just leave, now can we?"

"Yes, you _can _just leave now, which it what I suggest you do immediately," Naruto threatened as his hand reached for the hilt of his zanpakuto. "That's not a request by the way, it's an order. Or if you like, I'll _escort _you out of this town."

"I see… so you refuse to listen to reason…" Obito stated as he nodded to someone, who held their zanpakuto to the back of Naruto's neck. "Then you'll come with us by force. Akatsuki, I think an introduction is in order."

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, nice to meet ya kid," a voice whispered menacingly in Naruto's ear as Naruto felt the thick zanpakuto being held at his neck shift slightly.

"I'm Konan, we've met," Konan remarked dryly as she stepped forward.

"I am Uzumaki Nagato," another one stated as a hooded figure stepped forward.

"Uzumaki Nagato…" Naruto murmured as he eyed the hooded man.

"I'm Ginjo Kugo," another man stated as he stepped forth.

"I am Kariya Jin," a white haired man announced as he stepped forth as well.

"I am Haku," a woman said as she stepped forth.

"I am Zetsu," a creature stated as it stepped forth.

"I am Sasori," a red haired teenager said as he stepped forth.

"I am Uchiha Mikoto," a female announced she stepped forward.

"Wait, another Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the woman suspiciously. "I thought there was only two Uchiha left… which are Uchiha Sasuke and his older brother Uchiha Itachi… so who are you?"

"You have a lot to learn of this world Uzumaki Naruto, if you think there is only _two _Uchiha left," Mikoto answered with a playful, yet sadistic smile. "Just as you didn't know another member of the almost extinct Uzumaki clan is still alive. But don't fret, if you're to join us, we'll tell you all you wish to know."

"Look, the hell with all of you people!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "I think you're all insane! I want nothing to do with any of you!"

"Why? Because you've been brainwashed that we're bad by Urahara Kisuke, the man who placed the Hogyoku inside your best friend, Rukia Kuchiki?" Mikoto asked as she glared at Naruto menacingly. "Tell me, do you know why the Uchiha clan is dwindling in number?"

"Because of the war for the Sharingan," Naruto answered, remembering studying the subject at the Shinigami Academy. "Many Shinigami wished to have the power of the Sharingan, so they banded together to attack the Uchiha clan when Uchiha Fugaku was away on a mission to the World of the Living."

"You're right, but where were the Gotei 13 during this?" Mikoto asked as Naruto cleared his throat nervously, starting to get the sensation he was about to learn something he didn't want to know.

"T-They… T-They…" Naruto stammered as Mikoto chuckled bitterly.

"_They _didn't arrive until the war was already decided, even though it was occurring right under their nose," Mikoto answered angrily as she glared at Naruto. "Once Uchiha Fugaku returned, he came home to a slaughtered clan… the only survivors were his two sons, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi, who were hiding in the floorboards of their home scared half to death. Everyone else died that day… due to the Gotei 13's inability to act… and why did they not act you ask? Because they were afraid of the power of the Sharingan… so they decided it would be best to nip it at the buds… just like they did with the Quincies."

"Why would the Soul Society betray the Uchiha clan for such a foolish reason?" Naruto shouted angrily. "We're not like that! Shinigami are trained to protect the innocent, to…"

"You still believe that when they sent the order to have Kuchiki Byakuya kill you!" Mikoto roared as she got in Naruto's face, her and Naruto's face not even an inch apart. "Your precious Soul Society wanted you dead and you still side with them? What type of fool are you!"

"I'm the type of fool who doesn't give up!" Naruto roared back as Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. "Am I supposed to give up just because they want me dead? Am I supposed to stop caring about my home because of the mistake I made? I was the one responsible for Rukia giving her Shinigami power to Ichigo! I don't care if they kill me a thousand times, I won't let them harm an innocent woman! But do I shun them for it even though I disagree? I don't because that has been my home for as long as I remember… Nobody can make me turn against it!"

"Those are big words Uzumaki Naruto," Obito stated as he motioned for Kisame to lower his zanpakuto, which he did. "Naruto, I admire your courage, I admire your attitude. But I ask you, will you feel the same if you were to see Rukia executed with your own eyes by the people you place your trust in? Would you feel the same way you do now?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words he wished to say. A silence befell the area for a moment before Obito broke it with a slight chuckle.

"As I thought, you wouldn't," Obito continued. "It's easy to have trust when the wool is been over your eyes for as long as you remember. All you remember is the memories you thought were real, but in the end they were just an illusion placed on you by this twisted world we live in. Shinigami put on a cape and try to call themselves 'heroes' by slaughtering Hollows and protecting those who mean a damn to them. But in the end, all they are is glorified murderers. They have no conscious, no true soul. When you enter the Soul Society, you are reborn in a world as chaotic as the one you resided in before. Of course, some remember this while most are not able to even contemplate this idea."

"Wait, remember what happened before they entered the Soul Society?" Naruto asked as reminisced about the visions he used to see. "I've had visions like that before… so vivid."

"Most Shinigami do see visions of their past, though they consciously can't remember so it's like a forgotten dream to them," the one called Haku stated as she tossed her hair back to the side. "Our leader has the ability to allow one to see that which occurred in our mysterious past, unfolding our pasts before our eyes. He can help unlock those memories of the past you cannot reach. All he wants to do is reveal the truth to all… to make this world a better place for all of us… a true Heaven."

"Though I was supposed to die, our leader saved me," Mikoto added as she glanced at Naruto. This was not like the woman he spoke to earlier, now she spoke softly and much more polite. "Though I was impaled with a sword, our leader managed to save my life, plus kill all of those who attacked me. Without him, I would be dead. He is the one who convinced me the world we live in is a cold world… he just wants to save us all."

"You speak about this leader guy like he's a god," Naruto analyzed as Obito chuckled. "I thought your goal wasn't to become a god?"

"Our goal is to cleanse this world, to make a true haven for all to call Heaven," Obito stated as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "A world where you won't be ridiculed even though you wield a zanpakuto stronger than most of all the captains in the Gotei 13. A world where Rukia would not be ruthlessly executed. A world where you and Abarai Renji would not fight against each other… a world of true peace."

"A world of true peace…" Naruto muttered as he glanced up at the sky, taking all of this information in. "Yes… I want to be a member of this world. I'll join you… I'll join the Akatsuki."

_Soul Society: Soi Fon_

As Soi Fon stood in the brisk rain, it felt as if the sky itself cried for her sin. She wiped the rain that ran down her neck away, which was causing her slight discomfort.

"You're getting wet, Captain Soi Fon," a voice stated as Soi Fon glanced behind her, Aizen standing with an umbrella. "You've done a lot in the past couple hours… due to you and the attacking Ryoka we've been in red alert, something we haven't been in for a while. But I have one question… why?"

"Because I can't stand this place, I want to see it burn," Soi Fon answered as she unsheathed her zanpakuto. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I was alerted by my lieutenant that you attacked her and your own squad member, so I decided to investigate," Aizen answered as he straightened his glasses on his face.

"So are you here to capture me?" Soi Fon asked as she went into attack position.

"No, I'm here to make you an offer," Aizen answered as he flashed Soi Fon a twisted smile. "If you want to see this place burn… I can make your wish come true."

"And what do you want in return?" Soi Fon asked suspiciously as Aizen smiled broadly.

"All I ask for is your loyalty and trust," Aizen answered as Soi Fon smiled on the inside. Finally, she was getting the offer she had to do so much to get. As Soi Fon stood on top of a large building with Aizen, under them laid over one hundred injured Shinigami, all sprawled out around the bottom of the building structure.

_Alright, next chapter we'll catch up with Ichigo and the gang while also seeing a few new characters enter the fray! As you see, I've brought in Mikoto really OOC, but of course why she is like that is explained. But something about a beautiful woman with the Sharingan fighting alongside the Akatsuki just seemed… awesome. So I chose Mikoto, the perfect candidate. Also, I've added the Bount leader Jin (Which will be explained) along with Kugo! So, hope your as excited about next chapter as I am! See you then! Also, check out the redone Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma chapter 1! I added a bit more incite as well as a longer battle between Naruto and the mysterious Shinigami! So check it out! Also, poll for add to harem is still ongoing! I've added Mikoto to the list, so continue to vote! Plus, check out a new chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma featuring Naruto's first date! See you!_

_gorutovssageta_


	43. Ryoka Invasion: Madara's Game

_Naruto Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_By gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself, so don't sue me! _

_Soul Society: Renji_

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, Ichigo had finally made it inside the Seireitei. After teaming up with an unlikely ally named Shiba Ganju, he is engaged by two lieutenant Shinigami, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. Ichigo and Ganju were able to defeat them after a quick yet fierce battle, Now, after their win, Ichigo and Ganju are still on the search for Rukia…

"I can't let you die Rukia…" Renji murmured as he scanned the Seireitei. "I… I'm going to save you. Even if I have to defeat Byakuya to do it…" Renji silenced himself as he seen Ichigo and Ganju approaching from afar.

"T-That's him…" Renji stammered as his fist clenched at his side. "That's that bastard who stole Rukia's power! He was there that night, he's the one who attacked the Captain…"

"Do you even know where we're going kid?" Ganju complained as Ichigo waved the comment away. "Dammit! I…" Ganju suddenly silenced himself as Ichigo glanced at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you…?" Ichigo asked, but was interrupted by Ganju pushing him out the way of an incoming attack by Renji, who appeared above Ichigo using the flash step.

"You idiot! Can't you sense spiritual pressure?" Ganju asked as Ichigo shook his head no.

"I've never been good with that stuff," Ichigo admitted as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Hey, I remember this guy! It's the guy that Naruto fought that night Rukia left!"

"How dare you… EVEN SPEAK HER OR HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Renji roared as he held out his zanpakuto in front of him, "Now roar, Zabimaru!" His zanpakuto went into it's shikai form, Renji shooting Ichigo a hateful stare before he sent his zanpakuto flying at the substitute Shinigami.

"Dammit all!" Ichigo roared as his zanpakuto blocked the incoming attack, causing Ichigo to slide backward. "I don't need this, I need to save Rukia! But fine, if you want to get in my way…" Ichigo's body took on a bluish white aura, which circled furiously around his body.

"I won't hold back!"

_Earth: Naruto/Akatsuki_

"Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to the Akatsuki," Obito stated almost gleefully as he held out his hand. "As a brother, you'll…"

"I don't care if I'm a member of your club," Naruto shot at the Akatsuki member before he could finish his statement. "I'm not doing a damn thing until Rukia's safe. So either help me save Rukia, or you and your social club can go to hell! I don't care about your 'perfect' world that you spout on about! No world is perfect, wishing it to be so is stupid! The only thing you can wish is for a better world, which can only come true if you put the effort in to make it that way!"

Mikoto watched the blond Shinigami rant on with her eyes widened, shocked at the boy's resolve. Even though the boy was a wanted criminal, all of his allies betraying him, he refused to stray from the path of the righteous. The flame of hope still burned with passion in his soul, his eye's remained crystal clear, with no doubt or regret shrouding them.

"Hmm… Uzumaki Naruto…" Obito murmured as a sad smile crossed his face. It was nostalgic to him, to see someone with the same resolve he once carried in his heart. But he knew, it was not to last. This world was hell, this world only brought about pain to all who inhabited it. It was like being incased in a never ending prison of despair. Though Naruto did not realize this yet, it would soon become apparent, Obito was sure of this.

"He's still just a child…" Jin stated as his red eye's studied Naruto's face, which was displaying the look of hope. "He will never know true pain… not yet at least. But give him time to grow, he'll soon understand the Akatsuki and what the true meaning of life is."

"Uzumaki Naruto… we'll aide you in your quest to save Kuchiki Rukia," Obito answered Naruto's request. "But… I think it would be wise for you to meet our leader first."

"Uchiha Madara, right?" Naruto asked as Obito nodded. "Yeah… I'd like to have a word with him."

"Then let's go, we have no time to waste," Obito insisted as he motioned for Naruto to approach him. Naruto obeyed, Obito placing his left hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey… what are you…?" Naruto questioned as he was sucked inside something, the sensation making Naruto want to throw up. As the feeling disappeared gradually, Naruto glanced up, realizing he was not in the World of the Living anymore. He had been teleported to some dark area, a pitch black room. As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, a flame flickered, a candle lighting itself in the room. As the dim light flickered, Naruto could make out the image of an old man, who seemed to be in a meditative state.

"Madara-sensei… I have brought before you Uzumaki Naruto, the third seat of the Tenth Division," Obito announced as the man's eye's opened, revealing the Sharingan. A shiver went down Naruto's spine as he gazed into Madara's eye's, which seemed so intimidating. They were nothing like Sasuke's Sharingan, which seemed to dwarf Madara's by a large margarine.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Madara spoke in a low, frail voice. "Step forward, let me see into your soul…" Obito nodded at Naruto, who nodded nervously as he stepped forward, Madara glaring at Naruto for a moment. Naruto stood still nervously, his palm's beginning to sweat at just the glare Madara was giving him.

"I see…" Madara finally stated as he looked away. "He is indeed… the one we've searched for. You've done well Obito."

"Thank you ancestor," Obito answered as he bowed slightly. "I will excuse myself now. Naruto, I shall see you in a bit." Obito teleported away via a small portal that seemed to surface around Obito's body. It sucked him in, leaving Naruto and Madara alone.

"You… would like to see the Uzumaki Naruto of the World of the Living?" Madara asked suddenly, which caught Naruto off guard.

"I… yes I would," Naruto answered as he glanced away nervously.

"My Sharingan can reveal the part of your memory that was sealed away when you were reborn into this world," Madara stated as he gazed into Naruto's blue orb's. "Look deep into my eye's Uzumaki Naruto… let me show you the truth…"

"**Naruto, wait…**" Kyubiakuma began to try to warn her master, but was silenced when she seen Madara's Sharingan. A sinister smile crossed Madara's face as he glanced at Kyubiakuma in zanpakuto form, which was sheathed on Naruto's back.

"Silence yourself Kyuubi, know your place," Madara hissed, Kyubiakuma's eye's widening as she found herself face to face with him.

"**H-How are you…?**" Kyubiakuma stammered as Madara chuckled ominously.

"I am accessing Uzumaki Naruto's mind, which I have froze for the time being while you and I have a little talk," Madara told her as he walked forward. "I may be a bit older, but you remember me, don't you Kyuubi? You still retained your memorie's of the World of the Living when you were reborn, I _know _you did. So you remember me, as your master. Which I will be again, once I use Uzumaki Naruto to the extent of his usefulness."

"**What are you planning, Madara?" **Kyubiakuma asked angrily as Madara chuckled, his eye's poised on Kyubiakuma.

"None of a zanpakuto's concern," Madara answered as his Sharingan spinned slightly, which meant he was preparing to use the second stage, the Mangekyou. "You shall be under my influence for the time being…"

"Shut the hell up, old man!" Kyubiakuma suddenly shouted as Kyubiakuma froze, her body shattering like a piece of glass. Now stood Menma, who had a cynical grin pasted on his face.

"Look, I don't like anybody crowding my space, so get the hell outta here!" Menma told Madara, who glared at Menma with anger.

"I knew it was true, Uzumaki Naruto was hollowfied by that fool Aizen," Madara murmured angrily as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "It cannot be tolerated… you must be killed if my plan is to be successful…"

"Wait, you wanna fight me old man?" Menma asked excitedly as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Look, Kyubiakuma might be scared of you, but I'm not her, got it? I don't care who you _think _you are, but I'm not gonna back down because you're a senior citizen!"

"I am the God of Death… and you are a nuisance…" Madara stated as he pointed his zanpakuto forward. "Crush them…"

Madara's eye's widened as the connection was broke, Naruto waking up from the image's Madara had shown him. Madara had Naruto live through some of his greatest battle's, even the one where he fought against Sasuke at the Valley of Death. He also implanted memorie's in Naruto's head, showing him doing evil thing's around the Hidden Leaf Village.

"W-What was all that?" Naruto asked as Madara looked at him in shock, now back inside the Akatsuki hideout.

"It was the memorie's of your past…" Madara stated as his composure returned almost instantly. "How was it?"

"It was… terrible…" Naruto choked out as a tear streamed down his cheek. "I-I killed people… Innocent people… why…"

"Sometime's we cannot change who we really are, no matter what those precious to us say," Madara answered softly. "We must embrace it… for there is nothing wrong with being yourself. But there is something wrong with pretending to be something you're not…"

Another tear rolled down Naruto's face as he contemplated what Madara spoke, unable to believe all of this. It all seemed so real, it felt as if he had really sliced off a man's head with his own two hand's. So real…

"Do not worry, that is why we're here," Madara cooed as he smiled ominously out of Naruto's sight. "The Akatsuki is forever my dear child…"

_Madara tainting Naruto's mind! Will Menma or Kyubiakuma be able to save him? Will he truly embrace who Madara wants him to be? Or will he come to his senses? Find out next chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! Also, don't forget to vote on the harem on my page! And check out Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: After Story for a look at Naruto's first date with a girl on the harem! _

_gorutovssageta_


	44. Ryoka Invasion: Naruto vs Obito

_Hey, gorutovssageta here, back with another new chapter of Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma. I got to say, sometimes it is tough to hear your critics, but its even worse when they have a good point. Most people think I wrote myself into a wall with these newer chapters of SOTK, but I have to disagree. But there is something I will admit to: I have been leaving out crutial details that might ruin the story for some of my readers. Let me say right now, i apologize for all those who are disappointed by the way the story has gone or is going. But I will not apologize for going the creative mile, by pushing the limitations of realism in the Naruto/Bleach woirlds. I will not apologize for bringing in new, fresh characters that are not normally used for fanfiction, I refuse to. But I promise to all those who are on my side, stick around for the ride. Because this story is NOWHERE near finished. Enough of me yapping, get to reaing! I do not own Naruto or Bleach. _

Naruto's zanpakuto swiftly cut through Madara's sash that was connected around his torso, in a show of his swordsmanship. Madara did not waiver nor show any emotion as his sword was gracefully aimed at Naruto's chest, which Naruto used a flash step to avoid the quick attack. Naruto was quite befuddled on how the old man was still able to move so gracefully in his age, but did not allow this to taint his concentration. Madara's zanpakuto was coming for Naruto's neck, poised in a position that could slice the Shinigami's head off clean. Naruto ducked promptly, the heel of his own zanpakuto connecting to the bottom of Madara's jaw. Madara slightly smarted from the attack, stumbling backward slightly as Obito's left hand reached for his zanpakuto sheathed at his waist.

"No Obito, this is my fight," Madara commanded as he steadied himself.

"But your body, it isn't…" Obito insisted, but immediately silenced himself as Madara raised his left hand to silence him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Madara responded as he caste a dark sideway glare at Naruto, who was standing in front of the relic with his zanpakuto in hand at his waist. The look on the young Shinigami's face was of pure determination; it was a look that stated he would not give into Madara's foolishness.

Madara ran as fast as he could toward Naruto, who simply deflected his sword as it entered his radius. Madara continued to strike, though it seemed pointless. The blond Shinigami blocked or deflected each of Madara's incoming attacks, which seemed to infuriate the enigma even more. As Madara prepared to strike the blond Shinigami once again, Naruto side stepped as Madara ran into his radius, and then countered by using his zanpakuto to slice the old Shinigami's left arm off. Madara roared in agony as he fell to his knees, blood running down his gray kimono.

"Damn you…" Madara hissed as Obito ran to the enigma's side. "Damn it all… kill him Obito!" Obito nodded as he teleported behind Naruto, who seemed to not be paying any attention. But as Obito tried to bring his sword down on Naruto's back, Naruto appeared to his side, grasping on his arm furiously.

"Did you think that would work?" Naruto asked angrily as he kneed Obito in the chest, knocking the wind out the Uchiha. Naruto used his index finger to poke Obito in the forehead, which caused him to fall to the ground. Naruto's gaze returned to Madara, who seemed to be backing away in fear.

"N-No… I just wanted to make a perfect world!" Madara stammered as he looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes. "I-I just…"

Naruto heard no more as he raised his zanpakuto to the sky, driving his zanpakuto into Madara's chest, a line of blood rolling out the old Shinigami's mouth before he fell over to the ground, seemingly dead.

"It's over…" Naruto murmured as he sheathed his zanpakuto on his back, glancing up at the rising sun in the sky. "It's finally…"

Naruto stopped talking as his body suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain, specifically his chest. Naruto gazed down at his chest, which had a zanpakuto sticking out of it. Naruto looked back slightly as he seen the glowing red of the Sharingan, but the person's face was hidden.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto choked out as he felt his knees going limp.

"My dear child, I haven't changed… I'm still Uchiha Madara," the man stated as the shadow covering him dissipated, revealing Madara, who had a dark smile across his face.

"B-But I defeated you!" Naruto exclaimed as Madara tsked in response.

"You naïve fool, you have been in an illusion since the beginning of this 'so called' battle," Madara stated as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Did you really think you could defeat a Sharingan user?"

"W-Wait, the Sharingan is capable of creating some type of illusion?" Naruto stammered. "I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't, you're just a diluted child," Madara answered wistfully. "You're nothing but a pawn of the Soul Society, a mere trinket to them. A dog that they have decided to put down…"

"Enough! I'm not a pawn or a dog!" Naruto roared as he pulled Madara's zanpakuto from near his heart without the slightest amount of fear on his face. The wound began to heal quickly as Naruto faced Madara and Obito, who seemed to be unfazed by this turn of event.

"You refuse to heel, don't you scum?" Obito asked cruelly as he advanced forward menacingly. "This time, _I'll _be your opponent. And I won't go as easy as Madara-sama by placing you in a paltry genjutsu…" Obito activated his Sharingan, which were fixed on Naruto's face.

"I'll kill you!"

Obito flew forward, without his zanpakuto even in hand. Naruto blocked his incoming attack, but was punched in the kidney by an unknown force as he blocked it. Naruto spit out a handful of blood as he stumbled back, glaring angrily at Obito as he held his side. Obito sneered as he flew forward once again, this time Naruto watching the perimeter around his body.

"_Let's see where he will attack from,_" Naruto pondered as he scanned the area. As Obito tried to strike the right side of his face, the left side of Naruto's face was caved in instantly, though Naruto had avoided the attack. Naruto took the hit, bouncing across the pavement before he managed to pull himself up to his feet.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Obito asked as a grin slithered across his face. "Well, I guess you never will then. I wanted to give you at least a sporting chance, but you'll never be able to figure it out. Your just trash, just like the whole Soul Society."

"What is your problem with the Soul Society?" _"_Naruto asked as he leaned heavily on Kyubiakuma.

"None of your business trash," Obito answered as he unsheathed his zanpakuto menacingly. "It's time to end this worthless battle."

"Bring it on!" Naruto shouted with determination returning to his voice as he and Obito ran full speed at each other, Naruto scanning the area as he ran forward.

"_What exactly is he doing_?" Naruto wondered as he tried to attack Obito, but his sword phased through the Uchiha as if he was a ghost. "_Is he some type of ghost? Maybe he's… wait…" _As Obito prepared to attack, he lashed his foot out, which Naruto dodged promptly. But as he dodged, Obito's sword wielding arm disappeared, the limp having some type of black mist surrounding it. Naruto turned to his side instantly, where Obito's arm was aimed at his chest, driving in fiercely. Naruto used his own zanpakuto to block, the arm disappearing as Obito began to chuckle.

"So, you finally figured it out," Obito stated as a bead of sweat rolled down a nervous Naruto's forehead.

"It had me baffled for a while, but yeah, I finally figured it out," Naruto answered as he glared at Obito. "You were using your Mangekyou Sharingan to teleport random body parts to attack me while your physical body was only being used as a diversion."

"You are indeed just like your pathetic father, Uzumaki Naruto," Obito stated as a somewhat sad smile crossed his face. "But that is behind me now…"

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he looked at Obito with widened eyes. "You know my father?"

"You've said enough Obito," Madara stated as he glared in a certain direction. "It seems soon we will be interrupted by unwanted visitors. We shall retreat for now, but next time you will be dead Uzumaki Naruto. You are now branded an enemy of the Akatsuki, never forget that."

"I will defeat you, Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed angrily as Madara and Obito disappeared in a swirl of black.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kisuke shouted as he ran toward the injured Naruto with Minato, Isshin in his Shinigami form and Tessai by his side.

Naruto turned to Kisuke, who looked back at him with a look of sincere concern.

"You placed the Hogyoku inside my best friend," Naruto murmured as he punched Kisuke in the face, which was knocked back by the mighty punch by the Shinigami. Kisuke looked up as Naruto stood over him, Naruto's sword at Kisuke's throat.

"I should beat the hell out of you for what your putting Rukia through…" Naruto threatened as Minato prepared to intervene, but Naruto removed his zanpakuto from Kisuke's neck.

"But I won't, because Rukia wouldn't want it like this," Naruto finished as he sheathed his zanpakuto back to where it belonged. "But you _will _help me fix this, because it's just as much my fault as it is your own. So as the ones, who caused the problem, let's fix it together." Naruto's right hand went before Kisuke, the sun beginning to rise on what seemed like an endless night. Minato smiled warmly as he patted Naruto on the back, which turned to him abruptly.

"Dad, do you know someone named Uchiha Obito?" Naruto asked, Minato's eyes widening as he heard the name of a fallen comrade.

"Yes, he was my fourth seat back when I was the leader of Squad 2," Minato answered. "But he died in the battle for the Sharingan… Why do you ask?"

"Because he's not dead, he's allied with Uchiha Madara and his Akatsuki," Naruto explained as Minato's eyes widened. "I just fought against him… he's just as much as a monster as that Uchiha Madara…"

"But that's impossible; Obito was a boy to afraid to even pick up his own sword half the time!" Minato exclaimed as he masked his face with his left hand. "How could this have happen? One of my own men now in the hands of Uchiha Madara?"

"It isn't your fault Minato," Isshin assured Minato as Naruto's eyes widened, the blond Shinigami beginning to stammer as he pointed at Isshin.

"A-Ah… isn't that Ichigo's old man?" Naruto exclaimed as Isshin grinned, putting his hand out.

"I guess we've never really been introduced, but yeah I'm Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's dad," Isshin introduced himself as Naruto gawked at him in shock.

"Naruto, I need you to keep this a secret from Ichigo, alright?" Kisuke asked as Naruto glared at him angrily.

"I don't like keeping secrets from my friends," Naruto answered as Minato placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Please Naruto, this isn't the way Isshin would like his son to find out he was a Shinigami," Minato pleaded. "I ask as your father, please Naruto."

"Well… alright dad," Naruto answered grudgily.

"Thanks son," Minato answered as he rubbed Naruto's head affectionately.

"Alright enough chat, you need to return to the Soul Society," Kisuke said as Naruto nodded in response. "You've finally achieved Bankai, so now is the time. I…"

"I'd like to teach you one technique before you go to the Soul Society," Minato interrupted as Naruto glanced up at his dad in confusion. "It's something I'll like to teach you before you go to the Soul Society, so let's get started immediately. Hey Kisuke, get your machine started up, we'll see you in three days."

"Uh… OK Minato," Kisuke answered as Minato guided Naruto away from the group.

"What do you think he's going to show him?" Isshin asked Kisuke, who grinned mysteriously.

"Something I researched a long time ago I assume," Kisuke answered mysteriously as he fixed his hat, turning away from Isshin. "See you later, Isshin."

Kisuke and Tessai left, leaving Isshin to think of what Kisuke was talking about.

_Alright, that's the newest chapter! Follow me on fanfiction or follow me on Facebook on Gorutovssageta. gorutovssageta, out! _

_gorutovssageta_


	45. Ryoka Invasion: Yoruichi's Attack

_New chapter of Naruto: SOTK! I do not own Naruto or Bleach! _

"So, what's so secret about this technique your teaching me?" Naruto asked suspiciously as he followed Minato eagerly.

"Well, it's a technique that was once used by special shinobi in the World of the Living, that's all I can tell you right now," Minato stated mysteriously as Naruto nodded his head in approval.

This intrigued the Shinigami, hoping that this training could possibly help uncover his past.

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked as Minato pointed ahead to a small ramen shop.

"We're training at a ramen shop?" Naruto asked as his left eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Of course not, I just wanted to get a bit to eat before we began," Minato answered as he took a seat. He gave Naruto a small smile as he patted the empty seat beside his own. Naruto shrugged as he took a seat beside his father.

"I've been going here for quite a long time now," Minato said to Naruto as he patiently waited for the ramen waitress to finish with another patron. "They say their recipe here has been in the family for generations now, spanning back to when shinobi was still around."

"Wow, that's a long time," Naruto commented, taking in the savory, hearty smell of the ramen shop.

Something about it seemed so familiar, yet Naruto couldn't put his finger on why. He never ate there before, hell he never even knew the place existed in Karakura Town. But something about the whole atmosphere made Naruto feel comfortable, like he was right at home.

"So, what will you have?" the waitress asked politely as Minato glanced at Naruto, who knew what he wanted without a second's hesitation.

"I'd like a bowl of miso ramen please," Naruto answered cheerfully as Minato also said he wanted the same thing. The waitress took this down as the chef made the ramen right in front of Naruto and Minato, Naruto watching in awe as he witnessed the chef boil the noodles and chop the vegetables and meat. Minato watched his son with a smile as Naruto's bowl was finally prepared, the Shinigami eagerly taking the hot bowl of ramen as he broke apart his chopsticks. Minato graciously accepted his own as Naruto glanced at his dad, who seemed just as eager to taste the delicious looking ramen as his son did.

"Down the hatch!" Naruto and Minato both exclaimed in unison as they dug into the ramen, Naruto laughing happily as he ate beside his dad.

It seemed to take a turn for the worst the farther Ichigo and company traversed into the depth of the Soul Society. After managing to defeat the third seat of the Sixth Division, Abarai Renji, Ichigo is confronted by the Captain of the Eleventh Division, Zaraki Kenpachi. The battle end's in a draw, with Ichigo passing out from exhaustion. Now Ichigo has awaken, but has realized Ganju and Hanataro are in a confrontation with Kuchiki Byakuya. Against Yoruichi's wish, Ichigo confront's Byakuya for the second time...

"You…" Byakuya hissed as his head shifted to glare in the direction of Ichigo, whom just arrived.

"I knew I'd run into you again…" Ichigo stated as he unsheathed his zanpakuto from it's cotton white wrap. "Rukia's brother, Byakuya right?"

"You are a brave one, Ryoka," Byakuya said as his right hand rested on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "But you're quite foolish if you think you'll leave here alive."

"I'm different from last time," Ichigo told him as he held his zanpakuto in front of him, gripping the blade with both of his hand's. Byakuya didn't even speak as Ichigo prepared to attack, but was suddenly knocked unconscious by an unknown person. As Ichigo fell to the ground, the person who attacked him became visible.

"Well, some thing's never change, now do they Byakuya?" the person stated as a teasing smile crossed her face. "Your still the same little brat you were the last time I saw you."

"You dare speak to me in such a manner, Ryoka?" Byakuya answered curtly.

"Come now Byakuya, is that all I am to you now, just a Ryoka?" Yoruichi asked as she gave Byakuya her signature smile. "You know, I am the one who taught you that flash step technique you used to defeat this boy the first time."

"Enough, you'll be taken in alongside him," Byakuya threatened as he shot Yoruichi a hateful glare. "I'll defeat you with your own technique."

"I doubt that you'll be able to do that Byakuya," Yoruichi assured the clan leader as he responded with a simple snicker. "You might have mastered the Flash Step technique, but I taught it to you. You do remember what they called me, don't you?"

Byakuya did not respond as he walked forward, Yoruichi mirroring him as the two faced each other menacingly. Byakuya flash stepped first, only to be intercepted by Yoruichi, who kicked him in the back as he resurfaced behind where he thought Yoruichi still resided. Byakuya was pushed forward from the kick, Yoruichi flash stepping in front of Byakuya before he was even able to take a breath. She lifted up his chin so he seen her face, then kicked him in the side of the face brutally, which sent the clan leader head first into the building nearby, Yoruichi smiling broadly.

"Byakuya, you'll have to do better than that to beat me," Yoruichi shouted into the smoke that was created from her attack, Byakuya slowly pulling himself out the crater the was created from his body colliding into the building.

"Then how about this?" Byakuya whispered into Yoruichi's ear as Yoruichi's eye's widened as the Byakuya that was next to the crater disappeared. Yoruichi did a back flip as Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto, prepared to end this battle once and for all.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya stated, but his sword did not release as Yoruichi kicked the zanpakuto from Byakuya's grasp. With one quick movement, she kicked Byukuya in the chest as well, Byakuya being pushed back, his feet sliding against the pavement.

"You never did defeat me in tag, did you Byakuya?" Yoruichi teased as Byakuya looked up at speed goddess angrily, who was standing atop of a building with Ichigo cradled in her left arm. "Three days… give me three days and I'll make this boy stronger than you… I'll make him as big of a threat as Naruto is to you…"

Byakuya prepared to give chase, but Yoruichi escaped with a flash step.

Soi Fon was the first to attack, launching herself at Itachi, who did not seem if he was going to defend himself. As Soi Fon's foot touched Itachi's chest, his body blurred instantaneously to the left, causing Soi Fon to lose control. Soi Fon did a one handed flip to regain her footing, glaring at Itachi as she dusted herself off. She began to study the Uchiha intensely, who did not attack nor even speak. Instead he stood in that same position, with a cold expression on his face. A bead of sweat rolled down Soi Fon's forehead, the bead rolling down her forehead almost in slow motion. As the bead of sweat fell toward the ground, Soi Fon used the Flash Step to appear at Itachi's side, who did not seem to notice. Soi Fon smiled wickedly as her left hand aimed for Itachi's throat, prepared to hit a vital spot. But the back of Itachi's left hand rose up, causing Soi Fon's hand to cease it's movement. As this moment occurred, Itachi and Soi Fon found themselves in a stare down, Soi Fon smirking as Itachi's glare seemed to stare into the depth of her very soul. She began to quickly exchange blows with Itachi for a brief moment, Itachi swaying constantly as Soi Fon attacked him from each angle quick and furiously. Itachi studied her movement carefully, which Soi Fon caught onto quickly.

"_So, he's trying to see how I attack and the best way to defend against me,_" Soi Fon thought as she continued to attack. "_He's good, I'll give him that. His speed is almost equal to my own, almost…" _

Soi Fon's face curled into a vicious smile as she took aim at Itachi's chest, her hand positioned in the crane style. As her hand connected with Itachi's chest, he disappeared in a group of crows, all of the crows flocking before Soi Fon's eyes. Soi Fon covered herself as Itachi's fist collided with Soi Fon's face, pushing the Captain back slightly.

"I think I've seen enough," Aizen stated as Soi Fon turned to him angrily.

"No, I want to continue!" Soi Fon roared angrily as she glared back at Itachi, who resurfaced in front of her, with the same cold expression on his face that he wore before. "This bastard won't get the best of me…"

"There is no reason to continue this battle, due to the fact that I have decided you are worthy of joining the Akatsuki," Aizen interrupted Soi Fon, who stared back at Aizen with amazement written all over her face. "Don't be surprised, you did well against an opponent that you virtually stood no chance against. Besides, Itachi broke his word on not using his Sharingan, meaning you were pushing him to his limit obviously."

"That is incorrect, I just did not want to drag on such a pathetic battle," Itachi answered simply with no emotion in his voice.

"Hmm, whatever you say, Itachi," Aizen answered with a smirk on his face, which did not seem to even infuriate the Uchiha. Soi Fon picked up on this, making her wonder what was the deal with him. Though he was backed by almost seven different captains, he rejected taking the captain's test, preferring to remain a lieutenant. He was always a strange one…

"Now, it is time for us to come out from under the woodwork, Akatsuki brethren," Aizen announced, which broke Soi Fon's thoughts. "It is time… to attack the Soul Society…"

_Alright, next chapter shall be the battle you've all been waiting for, plus a secret battle that will shake the foundation of the world! Sorry for the wait, but I shall not disappoint no longer! _

_gorutovssageta_


	46. Ryoka Invasion: Ichigo vs Byakuya

_**Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own anything but the story! **_

As Naruto swallowed another mouthful of the savory miso ramen, he couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at his father, who had devoured his third bowl of ramen with ease.

"I see where I get my appetite for ramen from," Naruto said in between slurping the broth of the ramen, Minato wiping his mouth with a napkin before giving his son a small grin.

"Actually, you got it mostly from your mother," Minato admitted with a sheepish smile. "She used to eat me under the table when I used to bring her out to eat ramen in the Soul Society. We had an ongoing bet that whoever eats less pay's the bill. And… I always paid the bill…" Minato and Naruto began to chuckle in unison before their chuckle's transformed into full blown laughter.

"Dad… I hate to do this, but I need to go," Naruto stated as his expression turned serious. "My friend's are depending on me to show up soon, and I can't disappoint them. I have to save Rukia; I can't let her down…"

"If you receive the training now, your chance of rescuing her will increase greatly, you know this right?" Minato asked quietly as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"Yes, but I'm confident that I'll win with my power as is," Naruto answered as Minato sat down his iced tea on the counter. "Dad… please believe in me, I know I can do this."

"I already believe in you Naruto, it's a parent's job to unconditionally love and believe in their children," Minato said as he placed his right hand on Naruto's shoulder. "If you think this is what's right, then go get em. I believe in you… Naruto." Minato gazed at his son lovingly with a proud smile on his face, Naruto surprising Minato by wrapping his arm's around him in a tight hug. Minato hugged him back, sensing his son's will was as strong as ever.

"I won't let you down Dad, I won't let your trust be wasted," Naruto mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I will bring her back… no matter what it take's."

Naruto separated from his father, giving him one final wave of fair well before he pulled out of his gigai, resuming his Shinigami form. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, opening the door to the Soul Society with his blade. The door slid open slowly, Naruto's determination written all over his face as he walked through the door.

"_Good luck Naruto…_" Minato thought as he watched his son leave for the Soul Society. "_We'll continue our training when you return… little do you already know that we've already begun…" _

_**Soul Society: All**_

_The final battle was at hand. With Ichigo training with his zanpakuto Zangetsu to achieve his Bankai, the Soul Society had come apart at the threads. With the captain's attacking each other and the other Ryoka (Uryu, Orihime, Chad) each making their own impact on the Soul Society, it seemed that the home to fallen soul's had been torn apart. Now, Ichigo prepares to return to the battlefield after his intense training…_

"I… feel great!" Ichigo exclaimed happily as he felt a power course through him unlike he had ever felt before. It made the substitute Shinigami feel more confident than ever before, Yoruichi giving him the thumb's up before Ichigo left to confront the Shinigami who had captured Rukia, once and for all. With a flash step, Ichigo disappeared from the area, Yoruichi deciding it was time for her to head out as well.

"Good luck, Ichigo," Yoruichi stated as she disappeared with a flash step.

_At Rukia's execution_

All of the captain's (all beside Soi Fon and the presumed dead Aizen) stood in wait as Rukia was to be executed soon.

"_So this is it…" _Rukia thought as she gazed at her brother, who didn't even look in her direction. "_I'm going to die here… I never even got to tell him how I felt… I feel like I accomplished nothing, I killed Kaien, I betrayed Naruto and Ichigo… I deserve this fate… But…"_

Rukia's heart felt heavy as an image of Naruto's smiling face was in her mind. A tear rolled down Rukia's face as her hair fell over her face as she looked down to the ground in shame.

"At least you will get to live, even if I die…" Rukia murmured as the ground inches from her face was stained with her tears. "I will always lo…"

Rukia's sentence was interrupted by a spike in spiritual pressure, which came from nowhere. All of the captain's turned as a silhouetted figure appeared, his cloak flowing in the wind as he approached the field. All of the captain's unsheathed their swords, the figure picking up speed as his walk transformed into running. Kaname and Gin approached the figure, which seemed to welcome this. As Kaname and Gin tried to attack, Kaname was knocked to his knee's as the figure's elbow was thrusted into his chest without warning. Kaname winced in pain as Gin was punched in the face, his face caving in as the punch made contact. The figure then kicked Gin from his radius, approaching Rukia. Rukia looked on in amazement as the figure continued to assault all of the lieutenant's and captain's that approached him, without even using his zanpakuto.

"N-Naruto?" Rukia choked out as the figure was now before Rukia.

"Sorry, but he'll be here soon," the figure stated as he removed his hood, revealing a smiling Ichigo. "For now, you'll just have to deal with me here as your rescuer."

"Y-You idiot, why are you here?" Rukia spit out as she gazed at Ichigo in amazement. "Are you crazy? You're going to die if you don't escape now!"

"Sorry, but I made a promise, I can't do that," Ichigo replied firmly as he tried to loosen Rukia's restraint's. "I'm going to get you out of here…" Ichigo disappeared in a flash step as a zanpakuto tried to attack him from behind, Byakuya now facing Rukia.

"N-Nii-san…" Rukia stammered as Byakuya turned to see Ichigo behind him.

"She will die today Kurosaki Ichigo, I will not allow you to interfere," Byakuya stated as Ichigo shook his head in disapproval.

"That's your sister you're talking about so callously, do you know that?" Ichigo asked angrily as Byakuya said nothing. "You are a monster in more ways than one…"

"Enough, this is the law, and I will abide by it no matter what," Byakuya answered as he stared at Ichigo with his usual expression, nothing. "I will show you here and now that you're paltry training is no match for me…"

"Heh, well let's see about that," Ichigo stated as he attacked Byakuya instantly with a flash step, which Byakuya avoided by flash stepping to the side of where Ichigo flash stepped. It was now Ichigo on defense as Byakuya unleashed a flurry of speed attack's, which Ichigo blocked each one with precise defense, stunning the still imprisoned Rukia. Byakuya analyzed this all, increasing the speed of his attacks drastically, but Ichigo was still able to read them all, blocking each attack. As Byakuya gave one final strike, Ichigo blocked this, pressing up against Byakuya's zanpakuto with his own. The two faced off for a moment before Ichigo broke through his defense, which seemed to surprise the nobleman though he did not express it. As Byakuya's defense broke, Ichigo tried to drive his zanpakuto into Byakuya's chest for a finish, but Byakuya flash stepped to avoid the attack.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked as he appeared at Byakuya's side, attacking once again. Byakuya swayed from the attack, flash stepping toward Rukia's area.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya stated as his zanpakuto transformed into million's of pink flower petal like particle's, each particle on course with Ichigo. Ichigo stood his ground, a blue aura covering his body as he gripped his sword before him. With sheer might, he took a mighty swing at the incoming particle's, which were vaporized by the pure strength of Ichigo. Byakuya watched as Ichigo ran through the remaining particle's full speed, Byakuya flash stepping as Ichigo entered his radius. Ichigo turned as Byakuya appeared who slashed a long line across Ichigo's chest with his zanpakuto. Ichigo winced in pain as he blocked Byakuya's next attack, the line created leaking with blood, which rolled down Ichigo's shihakusho. Ichigo swayed from Byakuya's next slash, leaping backward to reposition himself for his next attack. But Byakuya would not allow him to do so, attacking him once again, this time stabbing Ichigo in his side. A handful of blood came out of Ichigo's mouth as Byakuya pulled out his zanpakuto from Ichigo's side, then kicked the Shinigami to the ground with his left foot.

"You're just trash," Byakuya stated as he loomed over the injured Ichigo. "Someone like you could never defeat me. You have just been outclassed."

"Maybe so, but we'll never know until I go all out, now will we?" Ichigo choked out with an uneasy grin as he pulled himself up to one knee.

"Enough, you're not even worth killing with my Bankai," Byakuya stated as he prepared to unleash his shikai. "Scatter…"

Byakuya was interrupted as the ground began to tremble, a red, three pronged energy wave on course with Byakuya's body. Byakuya was swept away by the attack, not sensing it until it was too late to avoid. Ichigo's eye's widened as he glanced over his shoulder to see who could have unleashed such a powerful attack without even revealing their spiritual pressure, which must have been hidden.

"So, you finally made it…" Ichigo stated with a grin as Naruto stood before him, staring directly at Rukia, who was stunned to see the blond Shinigami.

"Ichigo, thank you," Naruto murmured as he walked past Ichigo, who nodded, watching Naruto walk up to Rukia.

"W-What are _you _doing here!?" Rukia stammered as Naruto just looked at her. "A-Answer me you baka! Don't you know what you've done? I-I tried to kill you! I want nothing to do with either of you! I want to die a Kuchiki clan member with my pride intact! And you're taking that away from me by pulling this…" Naruto chuckled softly as Rukia turned slightly red, glaring at Naruto angrily as he did this.

"What's so funny?" Rukia shouted as Naruto looked back at her with a happy smile.

"You're a terrible liar," Naruto answered. "Almost as terrible as you are in drawing… well, maybe not."

"Take that back, my drawings are great!" Rukia shouted as Ichigo and Naruto both laughed in response. "I-I… you…"

Naruto silenced her as he wrapped her in a warm hug, a shocked Rukia looking down at Naruto's blond hair as he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, but I've had to deal with a lot these day's," Naruto answered as a tear rolled down Rukia's cheek. "I will never let anything like this happen to you again Rukia, this is a promise of a lifetime. I will always protect you, no matter what it take's." Rukia went a dark shade of red as Naruto touched the side of her cheek with his right hand, which felt so warm against Rukia's cold cheek.

"N-Naruto…" Rukia whispered as they both looked at each other. Both began to lean toward each other, Rukia closing her eyes as she and Naruto prepared to…

"Enough!"

Naruto looked back as it was not Byakuya who has spoken this; it was someone he knew quite well…

"Captain, it's good to see you," Naruto stated as Toshiro and Rangiku stood not too far behind Ichigo. Ichigo glanced over to see Byakuya recovering as well, who did not seem to be in the best of spirits.

"Naruto, you must come with us," Toshiro stated firmly as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "I won't ask twice… just make this easier on the both of us, I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to have to fight you… but I will if you get in my way," Naruto warned as Rangiku gasped in sheer disbelief. Naruto had changed… matured so much since she had last seen him. She began to actually wonder if Toshiro would be able to be a completely serious Naruto.

"Naruto… I order you as your captain to stand down!" Toshiro roared as Naruto shook his head no.

"I will not stand down, you'll have to kill me," Naruto replied as Toshiro angrily pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto.

"Then I'll do just that," Toshiro answered as Naruto and Toshiro took off at each other.

"So, I guess that leave's you to me," Ichigo stated as he turned around to see a fully recovered Byakuya.

"Yes, I'll kill you so I can go kill him," Byakuya answered as he allowed his spiritual pressure to flourish. "_I_ will kill both of Yoruichi's student's today. And her third whenever she decides to show her traitorous face as well."

"No more delay's then…" Ichigo stated as he allowed his spiritual pressure to erupt. "Let's go…"

_**Ichigo vs. Byakuya! **_

_**Naruto vs. Toshiro! **_

_**The SOTK is far from over, and it will begin now! Let me say that I know I haven't gotten back to a lot of people's questions, which I apologize for, next chapter I'll be answering all questions, I promise you all! I'd like to announce the final harem tonight! **_

_**Naruto x: **_

_**Rukia, Kyubiakuma, Orihime, Nel, Senna, and Soi Fon! **_

_**More can possibly be added in the future chapter's, but for now this will be the harem set! Thank you all for voting and you're reviewing, it is all much appreciated! Stay tuned for next chapter! **_

_**gorutovssageta**_


	47. Ryoka Invasion: Battle of the Akatsuki

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Welcome to a new chapter of Naruto: SOTK! I want to introduce a new thing I'll be doing every other chapter: bios! The first one will be on Uzumaki Naruto himself, so check it out! I don't own anything but the story itself! _

_Bio: Naruto Uzumaki (Shinigami):_

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Race: Shinigami, Hollow_

_Known Relation: Namikaze Minato (Father), Uzumaki Kushina(Mother), Uzumaki Nagato (Unknown), Uzumaki Naruko (Alternate Self)_

_Occupation: Shinigami, High School Student_

_Company and Ranking: Tenth Division, Third Seat_

_Zanpakuto: Kyubiakuma_

_Shikai Chant/Bankai: Unleash your inner demon, Kyubiakuma, Oni Kyubiakuma_

_Hollow Self: Menma _

_Known Rivalry: Uchiha Sasuke, Soi Fon (Friendly Rival) Ichigo Kurosaki (Friendly Rival), Hyuga Neji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji (Friendly Rival), Gaara _

_Teacher's: Shihoin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, Hatake Kakashi, Visored _

_Favorite Food: Ramen (Miso)_

_Bio: Uzumaki Naruto was born in the worst district in the Soul Society, his parent's supposed death leaving him to fend for himself at a young age. At the age of six, he met another orphan by the name of Abarai Renji, the two quickly becoming friend's. Naruto was a mischevious child, one to play practical joke's on the other resident's of the district. It was due to him and Renji stealing an apple from the main market that he met Kuchiki Rukia, who was another orphan who lived in the district along with two strange children. The children were attacked by an unknown Shinigami, who was in the midst of killing them before a young, brash Naruto stopped his zanpakuto with his bare hands. Exerting his massive spiritual pressure, he managed to not only break the zanpakuto in half and defeat the rogue Shinigami, but also attract the attention of the Soul Society as well. This lead to Naruto entering the Shinigami Academy, which also lead him to meet his eternal rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto excelled in the academy, only scoring low on the written exams, but high on his performance grades. It was noted that he was also a gifted kido user, but not knowing many incantations due to his lack of studying. This increased when he recieved training from the queen of speed, Shihoin Yoruichi, who took Naruto under her wing after finding him passed out from exhaustion when he raced with Sasuke. With this training he learned shunpo/shunko, an art that he has partially mastered. Though he is able to use shunpo/shunko to it's full potential, he is only able to use this technique in short bursts, unlike Yoruichi and Soi Fon, who can use this technique must longer. Shortly after Yoruichi escaped the Soul Society with Kisuke, Naruto was captured by Aizen and Sasuke, leading him to be experimented on with Hollowfication. He was not fully affected due to the acts of Kyubiakuma, who used her power to seal the Hollow inside of herself, fusing Kyubiakuma and the Hollow into two different personalities in one body (zanpakuto). Naruto was placed into the Tenth Division under Hitsugaya Toshiro after displaying his zanpakuto in front of the Head Captain, who decided it would be best to keep Naruto on a short leash due to the power that he possessed. Toshiro took that as restricting Naruto, which he did by not allowing Naruto to accompany him in most missions unless they were the most basic. Naruto was forced to usually mop floors or run errands, though he was the third seat. This lead Naruto to be slightly resentful to the Soul Society. Naruto is a skillful swordsman, being trained in three different types of sword play. Academy, Sokken, and Advanced (From Kisuke). He is an expert hand to hand combatant, able to subdue over 100 enemies without using his zanpakuto. This is tripled when he uses Shunpo/Shunko, increasing his speed, strength, and agility by a large margin. This can also be tripled again once using Kyubiakuma's power, which is able to give him a boost of strength along with using shunpo/shunko (this gives him a red and white corresponding aura) He is now able to use his Bankai, which he achieved after overcoming Menma. This also gives him his Hollow Power at his disposal, which is an even further increase to his impressive power. But this power is not all powerful, due to the fact that Naruto's body at this time does not have the stamina to use this power at the same time, without becoming fatigued to the point of death. Using shunko/shunpo for too long is a major strain on his body, using both that and Kyubiakuma's power is double of that wear on his body. The longest he can use this is about two minutes before his body feels the effects. With all of this power and strength, Naruto is bound to go far, but can he stop those who come in his way? Find out all on Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! _

"C-Captain, you're alive!" Momo stammered as she stared with disbelief at the dark figure approaching her inside the Central 46 chamber was none other than her deceased captain, Aizen.

"Yes, I am Momo," Aizen answered cool and collected as he approached the lieutenant briskly. "It's good to see you again…"

"C-Captain, what's going on here?" Momo asked frantically as she pointed to the massacre surrounding them.

"Don't worry, it'll all be explained soon," Aizen cooed as a sinister smile crossed his face. His hand reached for the hilt of his zanpakuto, Momo's eye's widening as a slash appeared across her chest, blood bursting from the wound abruptly. Momo tried to utter a word, but failed as she fell to her knee's.

"You're too naïve Momo, that's always's been your problem," Aizen stated as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"B-But why Captain, w-what's happened to you?" Momo choked out as a tear rolled down her cheek. "A-Are you being controlled or manipulated?"

"That's why you're naïve, it's so easy to pull the wool over your eye's," Aizen stated as he shook his head in disappointment. "All you've seen is a mask that I wore to amuse you and all those who have believed it. But no Momo, this is the _real_ me."

"C-Captain, no…" Momo cried out as she fell flat on the floor, trying to pull herself toward Aizen. "No…"

"You refuse to lay down and die…" Aizen stated as he reached for the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Stop!" a shrill voice screamed as Aizen glanced over to see Hinata, who was shaking uncontrollably at the door of the Central 46.

"You have the Byakugan, don't you?" Aizen asked as he turned to face Hinata. "Then you should be able to see that you won't win this battle…"

"No, I will be strong!" Hinata shouted earnestly as she went into a Hyuga attack position. "Just like my Captain…"

Soi Fon stood on the peak of the Central 46 chamber, awaiting Aizen's next order's. He had instructed her to guard the Central 46 area while he completed his heinou's deed, this entire situation causing Soi Fon to be on the brink of sanity.

"_I can't take this anymore,_" Soi Fon thought anxiously as she wished that she could end this mission. "_I can't… wait, what is that spiritual pressure?_"

Soi Fon gazed over in the direction of Rukia's execution, sensing not one, but two highspiritualpressure that seemed awful familiar.

"N-Naruto?" Soi Fon stammered as she identified one of the spiritual pressure's. "So you finally made it…"

"Aiiii!"

Soi Fon's head jerked toward the direction of that sound, sensing Hinata's spiritual pressure inside the Central 46.

"How did she…?" Soi Fon said aloud as she flash stepped inside Central 46 as Hinata's zanpakuto was just about to strike Aizen, Soi Fon stopping the blade with her bare hand.

"C-Captain?" Hinata choked out as Soi Fon's eye's narrowed as she slapped Hinata across the face, which caused Hinata to stumble backward.

"Why… are you here?" Soi Fon hissed as Hinata struggled to maintain her balance. "You dare insult me with your presence?"

"C-Captain, please!" Hinata shouted out as Soi Fon's eye's widened in shock. "I don't want to fight you, but I won't let you side with this evil man!"

"So you're willing to face me just to change my perception," Soi Fon muttered softly as she closed her eye's, a slight smile spreading across her face. "Lord Aizen, shall I kill her?"

"Do as you please," Aizen stated with a smirk on his face as he turned away from Soi Fon and Hinata, Soi Fon unsheathing her zanpakuto from the sheath attached to her waist with a thin, green nylon string.

Hinata's hand's trembled fearfully as she wielded her zanpakuto, holding it before herself as Soi Fon advanced forward menacingly. Soi Fon attacked Hinata from the front, executing a quick attack with her zanpakuto, Hinata blocking the attack with her own zanpakuto. Soi Fon snickered as she witnessed Hinata struggle to maintain as Soi Fon increased the pressure she was exerting on Hinata's blade, slowly causing Hinata's only defense to break. Hinata realized this as well, beginning to feel her leg's buckle from the strain. Soi Fon did a quick sweep kick aimed at Hinata's ankle's, knocking the Hyuga off her feet with one quick movement. As Hinata's body fell to the ground, Soi Fon's left foot lashed out at Hinata's torso, sending the Hyuga into the wall behind her, the wall slightly cracking as Hinata's back hit against it. Soi Fon smirked wickedly as she advanced forward, prepared to attack Hinata again.

"_Hinata, get the hint and leave…_" Soi Fon begged inside her mind as she advanced forward. "_If this fight continue's, you'll die…_"

"I-I won't give in," Hinata stammered as she pulled herself up from against the wall. "Y-You taught me that when you trained me… to never give up!"

"Then take my advice now, give up," Soi Fon hissed as she held her zanpakuto up to Hinata's neck. "Just roll over and die…"

"Enough, just kill her," Aizen instructed as Soi Fon nodded in response. As Soi Fon lifted her zanpakuto above her head to finish Hinata, she sliced Aizen instead across the chest with her zanpakuto, Aizen's expression turning into one of complete shock as a bloody gash appeared across his chest.

"I'm not your puppet or part of your pathetic Akatsuki," Soi Fon spat as Aizen's hand rested on his severe wound. "It's time to pay Aizen…"

Soi Fon stopped abruptly as she looked down at her waist, a long gash now across her own waist.

"How is that…?" Soi Fon choked out as Aizen stood behind her, a sinister smile on his face. The Aizen that stood in front of Soi Fon disappeared, a line of blood rolling down Soi Fon's chin as Aizen stabbed her in the stomach from behind.

"You disappoint me Soi Fon, thinking that you could pull the wool over my eye's so easily," Aizen stated as Soi Fon held her stomach with both hand's, kneeling before the tyrant. "Tell me, did you think you'll be able to fool me? It's so apparent, even you should have realized such a foolish plan could never succeed…"

Aizen was silenced as a foot was lashed across his face, the tyrant flash stepping before the kick could connect. Aizen appeared beside the kneeling Soi Fon so he could identify who could have possibly tried to attack him.

"Well, this is a surprise," Aizen stated as Yoruichi smiled in response. "To see you again is quite shocking. But to think you would be without your partner is crime is also a shock. Tell me, where is Urahara?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yoruichi responded as she stood before Aizen with a slight grin. "But I wouldn't worry about him for now. You should worry about what is going to happen to yourself, don't you think?"

"If you insist," Aizen answered with a smile as several spiritual pressure's were felt outside the Central 46 chamber. "I'd like to personally introduce you to my Akatsuki, Yoruichi Shihoin. Let's see how you and your scum compare…"

_**Battlefield: Naruto vs. Toshiro**_

Naruto blocked Toshiro's incoming attack, Toshiro's zanpakuto sliding across Naruto's zanpakuto, causing several spark's to fill the air. Naruto and Toshiro glared at each other as this time Naruto attacked first, using the flash step to appear behind Toshiro, Toshiro and Naruto standing back to back now. Toshiro held his zanpakuto before him, as did Naruto. Naruto and Toshiro both disappeared with a flash step, Naruto holding out his right hand as he appeared before Toshiro.

"Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!" Naruto shouted as a ball of red spiritual energy began to surface in the palm of his hand. Toshiro readied himself as Naruto hurled the ball at Toshiro, who deflected the ball of spiritual energy into the sky using his zanpakuto. Naruto then used the flash step to appear above Toshiro as Toshiro was distracted, his sword beginning to glow a faint red aura as he did.

"Tenmazen!" Naruto shouted as the three pronged attack was sent at the unsuspecting captain at point blank range, giving the chance to avoid the brutal attack virtually impossible. As the smoke that surfaced when the attack hit began to slowly subside, Naruto felt a cold chill suddenly go down his spine.

"That's not good…" Naruto choked out as he felt his left arm tense up. "What the..."

Naruto glanced over at his left arm, which was incased in a large block of solid ice. Naruto turned in time to deflect an incoming Toshiro's attack, Naruto flash stepping back to make some room between him and Toshiro. Toshiro pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto menacingly, Naruto cracking the ice by bashing the heel of his zanpakuto into his frozen hand, which shattered the ice.

"I can't feel my hand, nice work Captain," Naruto congratulated as he tried to move his numb fingers. "That was a pretty good move, but my next one will finish this battle once and for all."

"Your confidence is baffling Naruto, I last remember you as the Tenth Division's floor mopper," Toshiro shot back as Naruto's working hand tightened around his zanpakuto.

Naruto flew forward, slinging as wave of pure spiritual pressure at Toshiro, who flash stepped to Naruto's side where his hand was numb. Naruto looked to his side, Toshiro's zanpakuto driving toward his chest. Naruto threw his zanpakuto into the air, stopping Toshiro's zanpakuto with his bare hands. Toshiro's eyes widened as Naruto pulled Toshiro's zanpakuto toward him, pulling the captain as well. As soon as Toshiro was in Naruto's radius, Naruto's fist slammed into Toshiro's right cheek, which caved in from the direct impact. Toshiro was sent sliding back by the attack, Naruto having to let go of the zanpakuto as he realized his zanpakuto hand was now beginning to go numb due to contact with Toshiro's sword.

"What a foolish move," Toshiro stated as he pulled himself to his feet, retrieving his zanpakuto from the ground. "All you did was seal your fate when you grabbed my zanpakuto. Don't you know that my zanpakuto is the strongest ice type in the Soul Society?"

"Do you know I don't care?" Naruto retorted as Toshiro growled angrily at the blatent disrespect from the blond Shinigami. "I _will _defeat you, even if my whole body is frozen. I'll find a way, even if I have to tear you to shreds with my teeth to get you out my way Captain!"

"Just die then Naruto!" Toshiro shouted as he glared at Naruto with an icy stare. "Ban... kai!"

_Naruto vs. Toshiro! Soi Fon and Yoruichi vs. the Akatsuki! Ichigo vs. Byakuya! Next time, on Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! _


	48. Ryoka Invasion: Akatsuki vs Akatsuki

_Welcome to a new chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I don't own anything but the story! _

Soi Fon stood side by side with Yoruichi as Aizen's Akatsuki surrounded the entire Central 46 chamber.

"There's nowhere to run," Aizen stated menacingly as Soi Fon glanced at Yoruichi, who seemed to be content.

"_Master Yoruichi doesn't seemed to be fazed by this at all_," Soi Fon noted as she stood her ground beside her sensei.

"Your intimidation tactic won't work on me Aizen," Yoruichi stated boldly as Aizen's eye's closed, a small smile spreading across his face. "Are they planning to stand outside all day or are they going to actually come in here and fight?"

"_Why would she egg them on like that?_" Soi Fon wondered as she sneaked a glance at Yoruichi from the corner of her eye. "_She must have that bastard Urahara and everyone else on standby…" _

"Is your Akatsuki scared?" Soi Fon taunted as Aizen snapped his fingers. With this, the Akatsuki was summoned to his side, each member dressed in a casual red and black cloak with a red cloud insignia embroiled on random areas of the cloak. Some of the members were quite familiar, while others were not.

"Orochimaru, I see that we were right about your involvement with the Akatsuki," Yoruichi stated as she identified one of the Akatsuki member's.

"Ah Yoruichi, it's been too long," Orochimaru greeted as a wicked, disturbing smile crossed his pale, white face. "How is my old nemesis? It has been too long since I've seen him."

"You'll get your chance sooner or later," Aizen assured the snake as he glanced at Yoruichi, who still seemed unfazed.

Itachi stood in silence as he stood amongst the other Akatsuki member's, scanning the area with his Sharingan.

"There is a group of individual's approaching each with high levels of spiritual pressure," Itachi reported as Aizen's eye's darted to the ceiling, which exploded when Itachi's sentence was finished. Several unknown people entered through the hole in the ceiling, landing before Aizen and his Akatsuki.

"It's been too long Aizen, we've missed you," a voice stated.

"So, if you're here, _he_ is here as well," Aizen muttered as the man removed his hood masking his identity. "So, you've allied yourself with Yoruichi, have you Obito?"

"The Akatsuki doesn't ally themselves with no one," Obito retorted as he ran full speed at Aizen, but was intervened by Itachi, who used his zanpakuto to hold Obito at bay. Obito used his teleportation to appear beside Aizen, unsheathing his zanpakuto at that moment. Orochimaru tried to attack Obito from behind, but his zanpakuto phased through the Uchiha as if he was a ghost. Obito teleported to the side of Orochimaru, executing a quick kick to Orochimaru's chest, which caught the snake by surprise. The snake was sent flying forward by the kick, while another figure approached him from the back. Obito shifted as a large zanpakuto was heaved at his back, the zanpakuto making it across the room until it found itself in a wall a few feet away from where Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Obito's Akatsuki were located. A man with a white wrap covering his mouth and nose appeared standing on top of the zanpakuto, Yoruichi and Soi Fon glancing over as he appeared via flash step.

"It's him… the man who was said to slaughter his entire graduating class in the Shinigami Academy," Yoruichi stated.

"So, you've heard of me…" the man hissed as he glared menacingly at Yoruichi. "What an honor to be recognized by the Flash Goddess…" The man leapt from atop his zanpakuto, both of his hand's wrapping around the handle of the huge blade as he pulled the zanpakuto from out the wall with ease.

"But… you're supposed to be dead…" Yoruichi said as the man chuckled in response.

"Dead is such an overrated word," the man responded as a vicious blue aura surfaced around his body. The man attacked Yoruichi with his zanpakuto without warning, but was countered by an unknown person.

"You… how dare you get in my way?" the man hissed as a masked individual blocked the man's zanpakuto with his own.

"Master Zabuza, it's been a long time," the person stated as the person removed one hand from his/her's zanpakuto, removing his/her's mask on his/her's face.

"H-Haku?" the man referred to as Zabuza stammered as his eye's widened. "You're part of that clown's Akatsuki?"

"I left the Soul Society after they killed you," Haku answered as he lowered his sword. "I was alone, until I found Obito, who offered me a path that I thought you'd approve of if you were still alive."

"Haku, stand down," Zabuza ordered as he motioned for Haku to move with his zanpakuto. "I work for Lord Aizen now, it isn't the same as it was before!"

"Indeed it isn't, because the Zabuza I know would never call another man Lord!" Haku shouted as he went into an attack position. "He has resurrected you, poisoned your mind!"

"Wrong Haku, he has not poisoned my mind," Zabuza answered as he looked up at the ceiling. "When Lord Aizen found me, I was nothing. After escaping from my execution for my misdeed's the first time, I was captured after being on the run for almost 100 year's. I was captured due to my own weakness, allowing myself to become weak after I found a young boy…"

"You speak of me?" Haku asked knowingly, Zabuza not responding.

"I was weakened by you, I was once a killing machine who killed just for the sport," Zabuza confirmed. "This was why the Soul Society managed to capture me. I was executed on the spot by the captain who found me, not even receiving a fair trial due to the heinousness of my crimes. My body was sent into the dimension of Hollow's, which lead to it being devoured. The Captain thought he had accomplished revenge for his son, who I had killed. But he was wrong. I was reborn inside the Hollow who devoured me, my soul battling with his own for supremacy. In the end I was able to overcome him, becoming the dominant personality of the Hollow's body. With this, I began a new quest for strength, by devouring several Hollow's that stood in my path. This is what led me to Lord Aizen, who offered to allow me to become his first masterpiece."

"I've heard of this… you're an Arrancar!" Yoruchi exclaimed as Zabuza snickered.

"That is none of your concern!" Zabuza roared as he tried to ram through Haku, but was not allowed to pass. Haku's zanpakuto clashed with Zabuza's, forcing them into a draw.

"So, you're no longer the man who I used to know," Haku stated as he struggled to keep Zabuza at bay. "Then I will kill you, to keep the memory of the real Zabuza from tarnishing!"

"That's big talk coming from you Haku," Zabuza growled as he and Haku entered a stare down. "I welcome you to try…"

Meanwhile, Obito was on the offensive, battling it out with each of Aizen's Akatsuki that was present. As Obito continued to try to attack Aizen, he was constantly attacked by another Akatsuki member who was hell bent on not allowing him to touch the tyrant. Itachi's zanpakuto was next to phase through Obito's body, who turned in time to see Itachi strike him.

"You remind me of someone I know…" Obito stated as Itachi seen someone whose face was masked with a hood step forward a few feet behind Obito. Itachi also seen that the person had activated their Sharingan, the Sharingan the only visible trait on the person's cloaked face.

Obito teleported as the person ran forward, using the black mist that surrounded Obito when he teleported as a distraction. Itachi easily seen through the distraction, using his zanpakuto to blow away the black mist. As he did, the person leaped over him, cutting Itachi across the shoulder with his/her's zanpakuto as the person did this. Itachi grimaced as this occurred, turning around as the person tried to kick Itachi in the back. Itachi used his arms to block the attack, which pushed him forward slightly. The person's Sharingan flashed as Itachi tried to identify who this person was. The person ran forward, zanpakuto in hand as Itachi went into a defensive stance. Itachi's zanpakuto blocked the person's zanpakuto as the person tried to execute a quick slash aimed at Itachi's chest. As Itachi blocked the attack, he used his left foot to kick the person in his/her's stomach, but was unsuccessful as he was countered by a flash step. The person appeared above Itachi, sword aiming at the Sharingan user's neck as he/she brought their sword down on the supposedly unsuspecting Itachi. Itachi swayed from the attack, doing a quick back flip to readjust himself. Itachi was shocked at the skill of the Sharingan user, but was baffled as well. For the first time in his life, Itachi did not understand what was going on. And this was saying a lot due to the fact that Itachi was considered a genius among his peers in the Soul Society. This person knew exactly how to fight against the Sharingan, not only avoiding Itachi's glare, but masking his/her's face so that Itachi could not identify nor make eye contact with them.

"I'm impressed, you've managed to counter my Sharingan thus far," Itachi commented as the person stood before Itachi, remaining silent. "Your skills are impressive as well… so who are you?"

The person remained silent as Itachi's eye's shifted to the next level of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"…Amaterasu…" Itachi whispered as a black flame shot out his left eye, which caused his left eye to leak with blood. The black flame went on course with the person, the speed of the attack astounding. The person threw their cloak into the black fire, causing the black fire to increase in size, masking the person's face from Itachi's sight due to this. Itachi held his left eye with his right hand as the black fire seemingly engulfed its target in flame's, which covered the entire room in a black smoke. But as the smoke subsided, Itachi managed to squint through the smoke to see a figure emerging from within.

"T-That's not possible…" Itachi stammered as his eyes widened at who it was who approached him.

"It's been a while son, you've become a splendid Shinigami," Mikoto told her son, who seemed to be frozen in shock. "I always knew that you and Sasuke were destined to become great Shinigami, without a doubt."

"_She doesn't even look the same anymore…" _Itachi thought as he analyzed Mikoto. "_She seems as if she's been consumed by revenge… if not being controlled, but Mother was never weak, she was strong willed…" _

"Itachi…" Mikoto cooed, which made Itachi look up at the advancing Mikoto. "Why are you with Aizen? Join me, your mother, on the side of justice."

"I can't do that," Itachi responded stoically as he tried to regain his composure.

"That's too bad…" Mikoto stated as she closed her eyes. "I have to kill you then, my son." Mikoto's eye's opened, her Sharingan changing abruptly.

"That's… impossible!" Itachi exclaimed as Mikoto's eye's changed into… the Mangekyou.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro exclaimed as ice flowed upon Toshiro's body, two large ice wing's forming on his back.

"Toshiro, I'm honored that you've decided to use your Bankai against a floor mopper like me," Naruto stated sarcastically as a small smile spread across his face.

"I told you… its Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro said quietly as he hovered above Naruto. "I'll give you one last chance to stop this. Naruto… I apologize if I acted out of line, but this is not the way to rescue Rukia. Maybe we together can figure something out, but this isn't the way. Don't do this…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't…" Naruto told Toshiro, who looked down as he heard this. "…I've come too far now, I can't just back away. Even if it makes me a criminal, I can't…"

"I'm sorry as well, Naruto…" Toshiro said as he flash stepped before Naruto without warning. He stabbed Naruto in the stomach with his zanpakuto, Naruto's eye's widening as his eyes couldn't even keep up with Toshiro's new speed.

"Ryusenka!" Toshiro roared as ice seeped from the tip of his zanpakuto, incasing Naruto in a block of ice.

Toshiro sighed as he looked at the frozen Naruto with true sorrow in his eyes, wishing that it could have been different.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Toshiro began until he sensed a bizarre rise in spiritual pressure coming from the block of ice Naruto was incased inside. A red light began to cover the ice, the light so bright that it was impossible to now even see inside the block of ice. Toshiro shielded his eyes as he heard the sound of ice shattering before him, a giant red aura seen around Naruto's body.

"Bankai, Oni Kyubiakuma," Naruto stated boldly as his red and black cloak blew in the wind. "This is where I end this battle…"

_The Soul Society is falling apart! The battle will continue… next chapter! I wanted to go over the harem just once more due to some of the readers thinking some should not be in the harem or their should not even be a harem so I shall let the readers vote this one last time… _

_Harem:_

Soi Fon

Orihime

Yoruichi

Senna

Mikoto

Nel

Rangiku

Riruka

Harribel

_These are the choices for the harem or one last choice: no harem. So please decide via message, review, whatever you see fit. Thank you!_

_gorutovssageta_


	49. Ryoka Invasion: Haku vs Zabuza

_Welcome to a new chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own Naruto or Bleach, just this story! _

"T-This can't be!" Toshiro stammered as the intense sensation of Naruto's incredible spiritual pressure was felt throughout the Soul Society. Even the Captain-Commander took a moment from his battle with Ukitake and Kyoraku to glance in Naruto's direction with a look of slight intrigue upon his face.

"T-This is Naruto's Bankai?" Rukia choked out as the mere presence of Naruto made it difficult for the Kuchiki to breath.

Renji, who was still injured from his battle against Byakuya, was halted as he sensed Naruto's massive spiritual pressure.

"Blondie did it, he's achieved Bankai…" Renji said as a small smile spread across his face. "Don't lose Naruto, I'll be there soon to back you up…" With a determined look on his face, Renji shook off the pain from his injuries, continuing on his route to the battlefield.

"Where are you going?" a voice questioned, which caused Renji to look back.

"What do you want?" Renji asked rudely before he was cut across the chest, blood rolling down Renji's chest as he fell to one knee.

"I came to finish the job our captain began," Sasuke stated as he poked Renji in the side of his neck with his zanpakuto. "You're a traitor to the Soul Society, there's no way I'll let you live."

"You know, I'm tired of you Uchiha," Renji stated as he leaned on his sword for support to keep his body from collapsing. "You've been a thorn in my side ever since you've joined the division."

"You mean because I took your position from you on my first day?" Sasuke asked as a smirk rolled across his face. "Just admit it Abarai, you're upset because you never got to tell your Rukia that you got a promotion. Because I took that, and now I'm going to make sure that Rukia's life is taken as well. There's nothing you or that bonehead Naruto can do to stop it…"

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Renji roared as he interrupted Sasuke. "Naruto is…"

Renji was silenced as Sasuke shoved his zanpakuto through Renji's stomach, Sasuke standing up close and personal next to Renji as he executed this.

"You know what I can't stand? When a loser interrupt's me," Sasuke whispered in Renji's ear as Renji's head rested on Sasuke's left shoulder, a line of blood rolling down Renji's chin. Sasuke snickered as he tossed Renji to the ground like trash, Renji's chest moving in an accelerated rate as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Naruto is a loser, just like you," Sasuke told Renji as he sheathed his zanpakuto in its sheath. "You'll never defeat real Shinigami like me and Captain Kuchiki, so just face reality. Right now, Naruto has just signed his death warrant by returning to the Soul Society. Personally, I think he should have stayed dead… but if that damn Rukia is so important to him…" A bloodthirsty grin slithered across Sasuke's face as he glared in the direction from where Naruto's spiritual pressure was coming from.

"I'll kill her myself…"

Naruto allowed his aura to stabilize as he stood before Toshiro in his Bankai.

"Naruto… has Bankai…" Rangiku choked out as she peeked a look at a dumbfounded Toshiro, who seemed to be in shock. "Captain…"

Rangiku flash stepped before Toshiro, sword unsheathed in an instant as she prepared to step in to fight Naruto.

"Naruto, I can't let you attack our captain!" Rangiku shouted earnestly at Naruto, who could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke to him. "I'll fight you if I have to…" Rangiku silenced herself as the Naruto standing before her disappeared as if he was a mirage.

"R-Rangiku!" Toshiro choked out as Rangiku was knocked out by the hilt of Naruto's zanpakuto, which Naruto slammed against the back of her head.

"Sorry, but I won't let you interfere in this Rangiku," Naruto whispered to the unconscious Rangiku as he picked her up with both hand's. He flash stepped to a safe distance away from the battlefield, laying Rangiku on the ground, then flash stepping back to Toshiro. Through Toshiro's eye's, it looked as if Naruto had never moved an inch from his previous position.

"His speed has increased beyond comprehension," Toshiro said aloud as he tried to get an analysis on Naruto's Bankai. "It's no good, I can't get a good reading of his abilities unless I was to fight him head on. Which might not fare well, due to the fact that in this current form, his spiritual pressure is even higher than my own…"

"Come on, stop analyzing me Toshiro, let's just end this!" Naruto complained as Toshiro's eye's widened.

"_What do I do here_?" Toshiro wondered as he watched Naruto prepare to attack. "_If I just stand here and wait for him to attack, who knows what will occur due to the unknown ability of that zanpakuto. Even if I poured all my strength into disarming him, he is an expert at shunko, which could place me at a more slight advantage, but this would still not be enough… I could try to freeze him… but my lower techniques will all not work, plus I'm not trying to kill him…" _

Toshiro was interrupted by the feeling of someone leaning against his back, but Naruto was still standing before him, ready to attack. But as Toshiro looked back, it was indeed Naruto that was behind him. Naruto smiled at him as he pointed toward the sky, Toshiro looking up to see another Naruto coming at him for an aerial attack. Toshiro managed to block the attack with his zanpakuto as it entered his radius, but the sheer strength of Naruto's zanpakuto was overwhelming the captain.

"Physically since I was the container of a beast in my past life, my body is more tailored than your own for combat," Naruto told Toshiro, who gritted his teeth in anger. "Meaning, though your training and experience are higher than my own…" Naruto broke through Toshiro's defense, slashing Toshiro across the chest with a precise, quick cut. Blood flew in the air as Toshiro held his chest in pain, the cut not deep, but enough to get the blond Shinigami's point across.

"I'm physically stronger than you," Naruto finished, Toshiro's mind still trying to wrap around a way to defeat Naruto.

"_He's smarter, faster, and stronger than he was before…_" Toshiro thought as blood rolled down his shihakusho. _"If this battle continues, it will be a battle to the death…"_

"Toshiro, let's end this…"

Toshiro's eye's widened as he felt Naruto's spiritual pressure decrease slightly. Naruto turned away from Toshiro, headed toward Ichigo and Byakuya.

"Wait… this isn't over!" Toshiro shouted as Naruto chuckled, turning to Toshiro with a kind smile on his face.

"Come on, I just wanted to show you that I'm better than I was before Captain," Naruto told Toshiro, who still seemed to be in shock. "Besides, what would it looked like if a guy who's trying to become the best Shinigami ever was to kick his Captain's butt? I wanna fight you again Captain, but not like this. I wanna fight you, Captain against Captain, one on one! So just wait until then, OK Toshiro?"

A small smile appeared on Toshiro's face as he looked up at Naruto.

"It's… Captain Hitsugaya until then Naruto," Toshiro told him, a grin spreading across Naruto's face as he turned away from Toshiro to head to Ichigo and Byakuya's battle. "Good luck Naruto…"

_Akatsuki_

Meanwhile, Obito was still in the midst of attacking the Akatsuki member's on Aizen's side.

"How did you know they were coming Master?" Soi Fon whispered to Yoruichi, who smiled as Soi Fon asked this question.

"When I was leaving Ichigo, I had come across Obito and his team entering the Soul Society using some type of teleportation," Yoruichi explained. "I had initially planned to intercept them, but when I sensed your spiritual pressure rise, I began to suspect that the other Akatsuki had made their move. So I told this to Obito, who was fine with me leading him and his team to where Aizen was located."

"So why did you arrive by yourself?" Soi Fon asked as Yoruichi's eye's narrowed.

"They had an old man with them, who I don't know what they did with before they came here," Yoruichi said. "Something tells me that old man is important to them…"

Zabuza stood before Haku, Haku holding her zanpakuto to his side as Zabuza ran forward. Zabuza heaved his giant zanpakuto at Haku's torso, Haku jumping up as the zanpakuto was in his radius. Haku landed on the top of the zanpakuto, Zabuza's eye's widening as Haku kicked him across the face with his left foot, which caused Zabuza to be pushed back slightly. Zabuza growled as he ran forward once again, this time Haku holding his sword before him.

"Release, Kōri Keimusho!" Haku shouted as his shikai was released, his sword transforming into a mere needle about 20 inches long.

"Impressive Haku, but do you think that mere toy will beat me?" Zabuza asked menacingly as he continued running toward Haku, who simply jumped over him as he entered his radius.

"Bankai!" Haku shouted as he dropped the needle to the ground, which seemed to phase through the ground like it was dropped inside a puddle. As this occurred, several ice walls appeared around Zabuza.

"I felt that I should not sully you by killing you with my shikai due to the fact that you still resemble Master Zabuza," Haku told Zabuza as he slipped inside one of the ice mirrors. "So I will give you a warrior's death inside my Ice Chambers, one that you deserve."

"You've got a lot of nerve Haku…" Zabuza stated as his spiritual pressure leaked throughout the Ice Chamber. "To speak to me in such a way as if you have the strength… no, the ability to defeat someone of my strength! You little urchin, I'll kill you!"

"Enough of you embarrassing Master Zabuza's name," Haku stated as each mirror now held an image of Haku. "Kōri no yari shi!" Zabuza's eye's widened as his body was riddled with hundreds of ice spears, each spear hitting him in a vital area. As Zabuza looked up at Haku with blood coming from every wound on his body, Haku disappeared, the entire ice chamber exploding in his disappearance. Haku now stood before the explosion, both groups of the Akatsuki glancing back to witness the explosion. Haku silently picked up his mask, which he was prepared to place back on his face. But as he lifted the mask to his face, Zabuza's sword was heaved into his back, which caused the sword to come out the front of Haku's chest. Haku glanced down at the sword in sheer shock as he glanced back to see an entirely different creature than Zabuza behind him.

"I told you Haku, I'm not the same person anymore…" Zabuza stated as Haku fell to his knees. "It's now time for you to witness my _true _power…"

_The finale of Haku vs. Zabuza! Naruto to settle the score with Byakuya! All this and so much more next chapter of Naruto: SOTK! Plus, keep up with voting, next chapter, which is chapter number 50, I shall announce the results! See you soon! _

_gorutovssageta_


	50. Ryoka Invasion: Naruto vs Byakuya

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own anything but the story itself. _

"Ichigo, you're weak…" Byakuya stated as he loomed over a fallen Ichigo, who seemed to be on the brink of defeat. "Your master placed this foolish idea in your head that you could defeat me… but you must realize by now that you're outclassed…" Byakuya's eyes widened as he witnessed Ichigo begin to pull himself up from the ground, a determined look pasted on the Substitute Shinigami's face.

"No… I made a promise to a friend that I would save Rukia!" Ichigo choked out as he struggled to stand on his own two feet. "I can't lose here! I guess I have no choice but to use it…"

"_He can't be referring to…_" Byakuya thought as a slightly surprised look was seen for only an instant on the stoic captain's face.

Ichigo brushed off his shihakusho as he held out his zanpakuto before him, grasping it with both hands as a black and red aura surfaced around his body.

"Ban…kai!" Ichigo roared as his aura covered his entire body, the aura so large that it could be seen around the entire Soul Society. Ichigo's spiritual pressure leaked into the atmosphere, once again all of the Captain's each in their own fight in the Soul Society halting for a moment to glance back at the amazing spiritual pressure coming from yet another person.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya took a moment from his stare down with Ichigo to see a red energy homing in on him, the energy in the form of three claws. Byakuya flash stepped to the two feet to the side of himself to avoid the attack, but he was suddenly attacked again by the same attack, but this time from above. Byakuya did a back flip to avoid the attack this time, but as he did, he felt his back bump into someone who was standing directly behind him. Byakuya turned around to see Naruto standing behind him, his arm's crossed as he stared at Byakuya with an intense look on his face.

"Impossible… you defeated Captain Hitsugaya?" Byakuya asked Naruto, who remained silent as he just stared at Byakuya, the look on his face beginning to change drastically into one of pure hate.

"How… could you…" Naruto mumbled as Byakuya felt his spiritual pressure begin to rise once again. "HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR OWN SISTER BE PUT TO DEATH! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU HAVE THE POWER TO SAVE HER! YOU DO NOTHING, EXCEPT GET IN THE WAY OF THOSE WHO TRULY CARE FOR HER!"

"I will not be…" Byakuya began to shout as his shoulder suddenly was sporting a long gash across the edge, Byakuya's eye's widening as the pain registered. As Byakuya's hand rested on his wound, which was beginning to bleed alarmingly at this point, Naruto let his zanpakuto fall from his right hand, flash stepping before an off his guard Byakuya. Naruto caved in the right side of Byakuya's face with a mean haymaker out of nowhere, Byakuya sent spiraling after this attack. Naruto flew after Byakuya, his aura changing to the white aura of shunko. Naruto kicked Byakuya into the sky, pinballing Byakuya back and forth around the sky consecutively for a moment with intense punches and kick's. Byakuya managed to sway from one of Naruto's punches, trying to counterattack as he did. Byakuya tried to punch Naruto, but his fist phased through Naruto's body, Byakuya's left side of his face being tagged again with another haymaker from the angry blond Shinigami. Naruto then appeared hovering above Byakuya after dishing out the haymaker, pummeling Byakuya into the ground before the Kuchiki could even smart from Naruto's previous attack. As Byakuya's body was on course with the ground, Naruto flash stepped next to his zanpakuto, which hadn't even touched the ground yet since he previously dropped it. Naruto's zanpakuto began to glow red as he placed his right hand on the hilt, Naruto prepared to attack the descending Byakuya with his Tenmazen.

"Naruto, wait!" Ichigo shouted as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's over, there's no need for that."

"This bastard deserves to pay…" Naruto hissed as he glared angrily at Byakuya, who finally hit the ground, now laid out in a small crater that was created from his impact with the ground. "But you're right… it's over."

"Naruto…" Rukia said as she looked at the duo of Ichigo and Naruto in sheer awe. "They got this strong just to save me? This is… incredible…"

"It's time to go home, Rukia," Naruto said to his best friend as he turned to her with his signature happy go lucky smile.

"Yeah, thing's aren't the same without ya," Ichigo added as a smile began to form on Rukia's face.

"You guys are idiots," Rukia blubbered as a tear rolled down her right eye. "Doing all of this to rescue me…"

"What did you expect, we… I need you Rukia," Naruto told Rukia, who began to turn beet red. Ichigo smiled knowingly as Rukia and Naruto both looked at each other blushing.

"You both…" Ichigo began to joke as he was set on fire with some type of black fire that hit him from what seemed like nowhere.

Naruto's eye's widened as he witnessed this, Rukia's mouth open wide as she stared in complete disbelief at Ichigo, who was screaming in agony as he was set ablaze.

"Heh, what a shame," a voice hissed as Naruto's head turned in the direction of the voice.

"No way… Uchiha Madara?" Naruto announced in disbelief as the old Uchiha stood shrouded in the darkness that fit him so well.

"It seemed fitting to end this return party with a bang," Madara stated as a twisted smile covered his face. "I did warn you of what I'd do if you defied me, Uzumaki Naruto. But this is just the beginning of how you will pay the piper…"

"You…" Naruto spit out as he could barely contain his anger. "Why… why are you even here?"

"I've come here for the Hogyoku," Madara answered simply as he glanced at Rukia. "I'll remove it from the girl… before I kill her."

"You won't do no such thing!" Naruto roared as he flew forward at full speed, attacking Madara with his zanpakuto, pouring all his might into this one attack. Madara simply blocked the attack with one finger, Madara's finger and Naruto's zanpakuto colliding causing a red aura to spill over the entire battlefield. As the red aura cleared, Madara's finger was still intact, Naruto's eye's widening. Madara's eye's changed abruptly, from the Sharingan to an entirely different eye.

"W-What's going on here?" Naruto stammered as Madara sent Naruto spiraling backward with some unknown force, Naruto sliding across the ground as Madara advanced toward him menacingly, unsheathing his zanpakuto from its sheath.

"I haven't come here to play with you child, it's time to see the _true_ face of death," Madara stated.

"N-Not gonna happen old man," Ichigo choked out as he tried to move his body to no avail.

"You fool, don't try to deny the inevitable," Madara scoffed as he glanced at the struggling Ichigo. "My Amateratsu will blaze eternally, there is no technique that can douse the flame. You will slowly burn into ashes that is your fate."

"Y-You really think after what I've gone through to get here, after all the pain I've endured that I'll let this stop me?" Ichigo screamed as Madara's eye's widened, Madara witnessing the Substitute Shinigami place his hand on his zanpakuto. "N-Not yet, not until I save her…"

Ichigo let out a primal roar as his aura was unleashed, Ichigo using his zanpakuto to eat away at the flames like a high speed fan. Ichigo stood to his feet, the flame's once surrounding him now dissipated.

"I-Impossible…" Madara stammered as Ichigo brushed off his shihakusho, his eye's fixed on the original Uchiha. "How could you…"

"You underestimate our resolve Madara," Naruto muttered as he pulled himself up to his feet from the cold ground. "We've come so far to get here, we've ascended to levels that no one could expect us to reach… we've defeated those who were once unbeatable to us… You won't knock us down with fear. Even you don't have enough strength…"

"Shut up, I've heard enough of your talking," Madara hissed as a blue aura surfaced around his body, shaping into the form of a being. "It's time you know why the Uchiha were exiled from the Soul Society… it is time you witness the Uchiha's true hatred of this wretched world… I will teach you Uzumaki Naruto and Kurosaki Ichigo, the _true_ meaning of fear!"

_Next Chapter: Naruto and Ichigo shall face off against the ultimate Uchiha, Uchiha Madara! The Akatsuki Civil War will continue, with Itachi vs. Mikoto. Stay tuned for the next new chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! _

_gorutovssageta_


	51. Ryoka Invasion: Obito vs Hanzo

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I don't own anything but the story! _

As Madara's vile blue aura surfaced ominously around his body, the mass of energy took a humanoid shape, a sword made of the Amateratsu flame emerging from the figure's newly formed hand. The bluish aura grew to be a full-sized figure, with a suit of body armor made of Amateratsu flame now attached to the figure's massive body. Madara was sealed inside, his arm's crossed as he glared at the duo of Naruto and Ichigo with a fierce scowl on his old, decrepit face.

"Just what the hell is this thing?" Ichigo asked as Madara's ominou's spiritual pressure washed over the entire Soul Society like rain.

"This is the hatred of all the Uchiha," Madara answered menacingly as a wicked smile crossed the old Uchiha's face. "This… is the Susano'o!"

_Meanwhile_

"It's time to die," Zabuza hissed viciously as he advanced toward Haku, who was still sporting Zabuza's zanpakuto lodged in the middle of his chest.

"Not yet," Haku insisted calmly as the Haku that Zabuza attacked was reduced to just a small puddle of water, meaning that this Haku nothing but a mere clone. The real Haku was nowhere to be found on the battle field, Zabuza examining the area carefully around himself.

"Come out Haku, there's no use hiding," Zabuza growled roughly. "I can smell the fear emanating from your very soul…"

Zabuza turned in time to crush an ice spear that was aimed at his skull, Zabuza chuckling darkly as he shattered the ice spear in his hand like glass.

"You're better than that Haku, don't make me laugh!" Zabuza roared maliciously as he tried to pinpoint the location of where the ice spear was thrown. "Come on... this is my first real fight since I've obtained this new power… at least make it interesting…" Zabuza once again caught an ice spear that was in his radius, this one was aimed directly at his neck.

"Now you're mine!" Zabuza roared furiously as he spotted an aerial Haku above him, Zabuza taking hold of his zanpakuto with both hands, which was planted in the ground an inch away from him. As he pulled the sword from the ground, Haku flash stepped past the Arrancar instantaneously, a large gash appearing across Zabuza's masked face. Zabuza roared in agony as Haku ran forward at full speed to attack again. As Haku approached, a red light bathed the cloth that was wrapped around Zabuza's mouth, Haku's eye's widening as Zabuza shot a large bright red cero from his mouth, homing in at Haku with incredible speed. As the cero supposedly connected with the stunned Haku, Zabuza shot another cero of the same magnitude from his mouth into the mix, for good measure.

"The power of these Arrancar are impressive," Yoruichi stated as she and Soi Fon watched the battle from the sideline. "I wonder what else Aizen has up his sleeve…"

As the smoke subsided from the cero, Zabuza was shocked to find himself once again inside of Haku's Ice Chamber Bankai.

"W-What… how did you…?" Zabuza stammered as each ice mirror held an image of Haku.

"It's over, I win," Haku stated simply as Zabuza growled angrily in response to this arrogant remark.

"How dare you insinuate this battle is over?" Zabuza asked as a menacing red aura surrounded the Arrancar's body. "This isn't over until your dead Haku… so why don't you just roll over and die?"

"You can never beat me, especially with that paltry cero of yours," Haku said as Zabuza's spiritual pressure continued to increase in intervals. "You're just a monster now, nothing more nothing less. You won't leave my crystal ice chamber alive."

"I survived before, I'll survive again!" Zabuza roared angrily as he gathered a massive cero, so big that the cero was gathering power outside the front of his mouth. The cero continued to grow larger in size, at this point as big as a house.

"You can't stop this!" Zabuza roared as he used both hand's to push the cero at Haku's ice mirrors. As the cero touched the ice mirrors, it phased through, Zabuza's eyes widening as he witnessed this.

"W-What's going on?" Zabuza choked out as the cero was absorbed by the ice mirror's.

"It may be made of ice, but it is still a mirror," Haku answered mysteriously as he appeared in the ice mirror behind Zabuza holding the massive cero in his hands. "Anything you attack me with… will come back to you…" Zabuza's eye's widened as he was hit dead on with his own cero by Haku, the cero vaporizing the Arrancar's body on contact.

"H-Haku… y-you've…" Zabuza stammered as a small smile crossed his Hollowfied face. "Good luck Haku…" Zabuza's body was completely vaporized, leaving no trace of the former Arrancar. Haku bowed in respect for his fallen master before he placed back on his mask, stepping out of his ice chamber.

"That kid… he's good," Soi Fon said as Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "He purposely goaded that Arrancar into attacking him so he could deflect the Arrancar's attack back at him. He couldn't defeat him with his normal Bankai so he used an alternate move… smart."

"These Akatsuki are all powerful Shinigami, none are to be taken lightly Soi Fon," Yoruichi reminded Soi Fon, who nodded as she turned around to see Obito still in the process of fighting Aizen's Akatsuki alone.

"Enough…" Aizen stated as he sensed something that he hadn't felt in quite a long time. "I've grown tired of this battle…"

"_Madara-sensei is using his Susano'o,_" Obito thought as he took a quick glance at the door, sensing Madara's incredible spiritual pressure. "_Aizen must sense this as well… so he's trying to escape so he can take the Hogyoku…"_

"I'll take this nuisance on my own," Aizen stated as Obito's eye's widened in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do that Lord Aizen?" Orochimaru asked as he glanced out the window. "I sense the old man… he's using the Susano'o…"

"It doesn't matter," Aizen stated boldly as his hand rested on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "I shall turn the tide of this battle…"

"_That Shikai…_" Obito thought as he teleported in front of Aizen, slashing him across the chest before he could unsheathe his zanpakuto. But as he did, he realized something he couldn't believe.

"It's a fake…" Obito stated as he glared at Aizen's zanpakuto, which floated in mid air before him. "He's going to go after Madara-sensei…"

"But you don't have time to worry about that…" a voice stated menacingly as Obito was cut across the back by an unknown individual.

"Who dares…" Obito hissed angrily as he turned his head to face the unknown individual.

"It's been too long, Uchiha Obito," a muscular man with with long blond hair that went to his waist stated as he stepped forward, wielding a scythe like zanpakuto. "The last time we fought you were still on that fool Minato's squad."

"That was a long time ago, Hanzo," Obito replied as he smiled darkly. "Last time we fought I wasn't the man I am today. Allow me to show you what's changed since then…"

"You're still the same ignorant child that is too afraid to wield a blade, don't pretend you're not," the man referred to as Hanzo scuffed. "It's foolish to resist me, even someone with the Sharingan is no match for my poison."

"Poison? What a silly concept for battle," Obito remarked as Hanzo's eye's widened, angrily cutting Obito across the throat with his zanpakuto. Obito stumbled backward, blood rolling down his neck as he seemed to be choking on his own blood. Hanzo chuckled ominously as he watched the Uchiha bleed out, but something felt wrong…

"Genjutsu…" Hanzo murmured as he sensed Obito preparing to attack him from behind. As Obito cut Hanzo across the back, a cloud of poison sprayed out Hanzo's cut, aimed at Obito's face. Obito covered his face with the sleeve of his jacket, jumping backwards to avoid the lethal poison.

"Paltry genjutsu isn't enough Uchiha," Hanzo told Obito as he turned to face Obito with a sinister look on his half masked face. "You need actual skill and the resolve to defeat me…"

"You're nothing but a mere distraction Hanzo, I can't believe someone of your former caliber has sunken so low to join a fool like Aizen Sosuke…"

"I have my reasons, which are none of your concerns scum," Hanzo responded as he sliced Obito's head off his shoulders, which caught everyone's attention in the entire Central 46 chamber. Obito's head fell cleanly off his shoulders, Hanzo snickering as he watched Obito's body arch over to the floor. But as it did, the body turned to paper, the body exploding as Hanzo's eye's widened in surprise when he realized this was not the real Obito.

"You failed to stall Obito, now what will you do?" a voice asked as Hanzo glanced back to see Konan, who had her usual stoic expression on her pretty face.

"Konan, well this is a surprise," Hanzo greeted as a certain malice was heard in his voice. "Nagato is with you as well no doubt?"

"Don't worry about Nagato, I'm your opponent," Konan told Hanzo as she unsheathed her zanpakuto from the sheath at her waist.

_Naruto and Ichigo_

"It's time to perish, Uzumaki Naruto," Madara stated as his Susano'o loomed over his body. "This is where I'll show you true hatred… the true power of the Uchiha!"

_It's a cliffy! Next time, Naruto and Ichigo shall take on the Susano'o of Madara Uchiha! Plus, Konan vs. Hanzo! And where is Obito? And Sasuke is also still on the move! The true battle begins… next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	52. Ryoka Invasion: The Ultimate Battle (P1)

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own anything but the story! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I took a small hiatus to refocus on work and school, but now my semester's over so I can resume my stories! So please, enjoy! _

As Madara's Susano'o loomed menacingly over the duo of Naruto and Ichigo, it seemed bleak for the team of Karakura Town's Shinigami.

"His spiritual pressure is massive..." Naruto observed as his hand wielding his zanpakuto trembled slightly. "Damn, how are we supposed to beat this..." Naruto slapped the side of his cheek with his left hand, trying to knock reason into himself. He knew he was spouting out foolishness, something he couldn't afford to do at this moment. Time was crucial, something that couldn't be afforded to waste on doubt. Naruto nodded as he silently understood what he needed to do to defeat Madara. He would try to pull the phantom from out this Susano'o, which must shield him from any attack. He would need to attack from underneath while Ichigo would distract him. As Naruto opened his mouth to rely this information to Ichigo, Ichigo held up his right hand as if to silence Naruto.

"I'll follow your lead Naruto, so lead the way," Ichigo told him as Naruto grinned in response.

"Then let's not waste any time, let's go!" Naruto roared eagerly as he and Ichigo disappeared via flash step. Madara stood inside his massive Susano'o, Naruto appearing at the right of it as Ichigo appeared at the left. Naruto executed a full power attack on the Susano'o's right arm, but the blow did not even seem to affect Madara or his Susano'o. Ichigo did the same on the left, with the same result. Madara chuckled ominously as his Susano'o's left arm which wielded the Amaterasu sword rose into the sky, Ichigo and Naruto prepared to go on the defensive. Naruto's eye's widened as the Susano'o disappeared from before his eye's in an instant, appearing behind him. As the Amaterasu sword came down upon Naruto, Ichigo managed to flash step in front of the stunned Naruto, blocking the flame sword with his own zanpakuto. Ichigo struggled to keep the flame sword at bay, a bead of sweat rolling down Ichigo's forehead as the sword drew closer to breaking his defense. Naruto came back to his sense's, a swirl of red energy spinning around his zanpakuto in a circular motion as he glared angrily at the Amaterasu sword.

"Tenmazen!" Naruto roared as he sent the three pronged claw like energy attack at the Amaterasu sword, which began to slowly but surely lift the weight being placed on Ichigo's zanpakuto by the flame sword. The flame sword was pulled back an inch, giving Ichigo enough time to use the flash step to escape, avoiding any direct damage. The Tenmazen dispersed, Madara seeming surprised that Naruto managed this feat. Naruto did not give Madara any more time to think of this as he charged up another Tenmazen, this time throwing it directly at the center of the Susano'o where Madara stood. The attack bounced off the Susano'o as if it was a fly.

"If that's all you can bring to the table Uzumaki, you won't survive much longer," Madara warned. "You can never match the hatred of the Uchiha, never!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared as he sent a wave of pure spiritual energy at Madara's Susano'o, which had the same affect as Naruto's Tenmazen.

"Useless scum, I haven't even show you a fraction of what I can do," Madara hissed as he sent two ball's of Amaterasu fire at both Naruto and Ichigo, who dodged it as it entered their radius. But as they moved to dodge, it followed, causing both Shinigami to go on the move.

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo shouted to Naruto as they both ran side by side from the incoming Amaterasu.

"We need to find a way to get underneath that Susano'o," Naruto answered as Ichigo nodded, both Shinigami taking separate direction for a moment. As Naruto ran left and Ichigo ran right, the Amaterasu's both went their direction. Naruto glanced back at Ichigo as he ran, Ichigo looking back at him as well. They both flash stepped back to the middle of the field, both the Amaterasu turning to follow their opponent.

"So distraction from me while you try to attack from underneath?" Ichigo asked as Naruto nodded. "Sound's like a plan, but how do you plan to go underground?"

"That's the issue, he'll see me if I try to dig my way underneath," Naruto answered as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Naruto and Ichigo both flash stepped instantly as the Amaterasu were in their radius, both of the Amaterasu hitting each other. Ichigo and Naruto reappeared above the Amaterasu, Naruto sending his Tenmazen at it while Ichigo sent a wave of pure spiritual energy. A huge cloud of smoke formed over the field as Ichigo and Naruto hovered over where the Amaterasu once burned victorious. But it was short lived as Naruto felt something grab hold of his body tightly. Naruto struggled to pull away from the strong grip as he looked to his side to see Madara and his Susano'o, Naruto held captive by the Susano'o's left hand.

"Naruto!" Ichigo roared as he began to take off full speed toward Naruto, until he was set ablaze by the Amaterasu thought to be extinguished.

"Did you really believe your paltry attack would extinguish the flame of the Amaterasu?" Madara scoffed as he tightened the Susano'o's grip on Naruto's body, causing Naruto to howl in pain. "I've grown tired of this scuffle... it's time to end this..." Naruto's eye's widened as Madara's eye's changed from his Mangekyou Sharingan to the eye's he had activated earlier to pummel Naruto with that unknown force.

"W-What is that?" Naruto choked out as Madara chuckled ominously.

"This is the Rinnegan, the ultimate eye," Madara stated as he glared at the helpless Uzumaki. "This is the eye of a god... so it's fitting that I would awaken it..."

"A-Arrogant bastard..." Ichigo stammered as he tried to pull himself up to his feet with all his might. "I-I won't let you do this..."

"Silence you fool, you just refuse to die!" Madara interrupted as he eyed the burning Shinigami. "I'll make an example of you, Kurosaki Ichigo... Chibaku Tensei!"

The ground began to tremble as the entire Soul Society seemed to tremble in fear of Madara's attack. Ichigo scanned the area as he felt himself being freed from the Amaterasu.

"I'm... free?" Ichigo said aloud as he looked at Madara with a baffled expression on his face. "Oh well... here I come..." As Ichigo took a step in Madara's direction, a giant sphere was formed around his body, compressing the Shinigami within it. A dark black sphere loomed over the sky, casting a black cloud over the battlefield, a shocked expression written all over Naruto's face.

"I-Ichigo!" Naruto cried out as he tried to break free from the Susano'o grip to no avail.

"He's finished, you can't save him," Madara told Naruto, who's spiritual pressure began to slowly increase. "You shall be next..." Madara silenced himself as he seen black aura spilling out of the sphere Ichigo was encased inside, Naruto's eye's widening as he sensed a Hollow with massive power in the vicinity. But it seemed close... too close. Naruto turned his attention to the sphere, realizing that the Hollow he sensed... was Ichigo.

"**Ha, is this all you've got old man**?" a shrill voice rang out in the area as the sphere began to crack.

"No... impossible!" Madara shouted angrily as more black aura spilled from the cracking sphere.

"**Here I come... Madara!**" the voice stated in a sing a long manner as something flew out the sphere at top speed, causing the entire sphere to shatter. Madara's eye's widened as he sent a large piece of rock at the incoming creature, who sliced the rock in half as it approached. Madara gritted his teeth as he sent several rocks at the incoming creature, a black and red energy attack causing them all to be vaporized before they even entered it's radius.

"**Madaraaaaaa!" **the voice sang as Ichigo hovered before Madara's Susano'o, but completely different this time. He was wearing half of a Hollow mask, wielding the Hollow eye's with Ichigo's facial features. His top half of his shihakusho was gone, wielding his zanpakuto in his right hand.

"T-This is Hollowfication..." Madara stammered as he angrily glared at Ichigo. "You fool, what do you think you can accomplish in this form that you couldn't do before?"

"**I'm not for all this talk you want to do old man, just die**!" Ichigo shouted in that same voice that was heard earlier as he attacked Madara's Susano'o relentlessly. As Madara's attention was placed on Ichigo's constant attacking, Naruto managed to break free from the Susano'o grip, something Madara didn't realize due to his infatuation with Ichigo at the moment.

"_So... what can I do to get underneath him_?" Naruto wondered to himself as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. As he did, an image of an attack that for some reason Hatake Kakashi, one of Naruto's trainer's at the Academy, used while wearing some type of strange ninja outfit came to Naruto's mind.

"Kakashi-sensei never used that at the Academy, why do I remember him using that attack?" Naruto wondered as he scratched the back of his blond head. "Oh well... it'll work. But how..." Naruto remembered Kakashi showing him hand sign's, something Naruto definitely knew he did not learn from the Academy.

"Is it possible I knew Kakashi-sensei from my past life?" Naruto wondered aloud as he looked down at both of his hands. "Well, no time to wonder now. Let's see if this will work..."

As Ichigo attacked consecutively at Madara's Susano'o, Madara used the Chibaku Tensei to continue throwing rocks at Ichigo, who kept breaking them before they entered his radius, and then returning to attack Madara.

"You pestering little..." Madara hissed as he suddenly felt Naruto's presence around him. "Don't tell me..." Madara finally realized that due to Ichigo breaking his concentration, he had accidentally given Naruto the opening he needed to escape from his grasp. But before he could even try to search for the blond Shinigami, Naruto emerged from underground, zanpakuto above his head as he leapt from underground. Madara's eye's widened as Naruto used the Tenmazen at point blank range, the inside of Madara's Susano'o filled with blinding red light.

_Sorry, but it's a cliffy! Next chapter, the finale of the Naruto and Ichigo vs Madara fight along with the Akatsuki War! See you next time!_

_gorutovssageta_


	53. Ryoka Invasion: The Ultimate Battle (P2)

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own Naruto or Bleach, so don't sue me! _

Madara's Susano'o was filled with the bright red light of Naruto's Tenmazen Naruto shielding his eyes from the light, waiting to see if his point blank attack on Madara was successful. As the light began to subside however, it was clear that it was not. Madara seemed to be in perfect condition as Naruto peered through the diminishing light at the ancient Uchiha. But he was wrong. As the light completely subsided, Naruto saw that Madara's left arm was gone, the nub that remained causing Madara to endure severe pain.

"Y-You bastard child…" Madara stammered as he winced in the middle of his sentence from the pain. Madara held his nub with his right arm, falling to his knee's as his Susano'o broke apart.

"Tsk, how the Uchiha have fallen," a voice stated boldly as Naruto turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"I-It's you!" Naruto roared as the same red aura that surrounded Kyubiakuma shot from Naruto's body.

"You've done well, Uzumaki Naruto," Aizen congratulated Naruto as he approached him and Madara with a growing sinister smile on the tyrant's face. "You've managed to not only defeat an aged relic that is past overdue, you practically handed me the Hogyoku. I must thank you personally…"

"SHUT… THE… HELL… UP…!" Naruto sounded out each word as he spit it out his mouth. "I hate you even more than I hate this bastard! I'm going to finish this here and now! TENMAZEN!" Naruto shot a Tenmazen at the approaching Aizen, whose sinister smile increased as the attack entered his radius. Aizen literally deflected the attack to the sky with his right hand, Naruto's eye's widening as Aizen tapped him on the shoulder.

"You mistake me for that old fool," Aizen whispered in Naruto's ear, who was shocked that Aizen managed to perform such a feat. "You… are weak…" Aizen suddenly sheathed his zanpakuto, which seemed to appear from nowhere. Naruto watched him do this in confusion, until he seen a large gash appear across his chest, Naruto's eye's widening as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Rukia screamed as she struggled to get free from her restraint. "Dammit, I need to…"

Hollow Ichigo was behind Aizen, who seemed to not be on his guard, Hollow Ichigo's zanpakuto above his head as he prepared to attack. But as he did, the Aizen he attacks disappeared, an afterimage. Aizen appeared above Hollow Ichigo, who looked up at him with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Aizen flashed him a small smile, which seemed to infuriate the Hollow. Hollow Ichigo jumped up to approach Aizen, but was kicked in the side of his face by Aizen, who was at the side of the Hollow now. Hollow Ichigo looked at the Aizen in front of him who was disappearing, another afterimage. Hollow Ichigo couldn't even move as Aizen slashed him across the chest with his zanpakuto, Hollow Ichigo's eye's widening as he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Aizen landed at his side, glaring down at the fallen Hollow with a disgusted look on his face. With his left foot, he crushed the Hollow mask on Ichigo's face, which crumbled to pieces beneath the tyrant's boot, leaving Ichigo unconscious.

"Now that we're finally alone, let's talk," Aizen stated as he turned to Madara. "It's been a while, Madara-sensei."

"You still call me sensei after all the trouble you've caused me?" Madara choked out as he glared at Aizen angrily.

"I call you that because I still respect the man you once were, the man who taught me everything I know," Aizen answered simply as he kneeled beside Madara. "But you've grown old, decrepit. Your stamina is pathetic; you fell to someone as weak as Uzumaki Naruto. You cannot achieve what you plan when you cannot even fully wield your power as you once did. Even your trump card, the mighty Rinnegan is pathetic now. You were overpowered by two children, which is the reason I left your pathetic Akatsuki to start my own. I had realized that you had reached your limit, as well as your usefulness in my eye's…" Aizen unsheathed his zanpakuto; Madara's shocked expression reflecting off the polished blade.

"You once told me that in this world, wherever there is light, there is also shadow's," Aizen continued. "That as long as the concept of winner's existing, there must be losers. That the selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace cause's wars, and hatred is born to protect love. But that is wrong, all of it is pathetically wrong. Except one specific part…" Aizen cut Madara across the chest, a handful of blood coming down Madara's mouth as Aizen did this.

"That as long as the concept of winners exists, there must be losers," Aizen stated as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "You were weak, which therefore make's you the loser…" Aizen silenced himself as he blocked an incoming attack from Obito, who attacked him from out of nowhere.

"Another Uchiha poised to die at my feet," Aizen muttered as he smiled maliciously at Obito, who did not return the smile. "Did you come to see your mentor die?"

"No, I've come to kill you," Obito hissed menacingly as he ran at Aizen, who blocked Obito's incoming attack with his right hand, not bothering to even use his zanpakuto.

"O-Obito, s-stop!" Madara choked out as he looked up at the angry Uchiha. "Y-You do not possess the power to defeat him right now, t-take the Hogyoku and go!"

"No, I won't just run away!" Obito roared angrily as he glared at Aizen. But as the Uchiha looked down at the side of Aizen's feet, he saw Naruto, who had fainted. He knew he was acting as he once did, like a child. Just like… Uzumaki Naruto.

"You're right," Obito stated calmly as he turned to Rukia, whose eye's widened. "The Hogyoku take precedence."

"What make's you think you'll just take it?" Aizen asked as he advanced toward Obito.

"Because of this," Obito stated as he disappeared in a black portal for a second. When he returned, his entire Akatsuki stood by his side. Each of the Akatsuki had their weapons drawn, prepared to fight the tyrant.

"Hmm, what a fool," Aizen hissed as he snapped his finger's, his entire Akatsuki now at his side as well.

Naruto looked up from the ground as he sensed several different high level's of spiritual pressure surrounding him. Aizen was not paying any attention to him, neither was Obito or any of his Akatsuki. Naruto pulled himself up to his feet, slowly making his way toward Rukia.

"Naruto!" Rukia whispered as low as she could as Naruto managed to reach her without being noticed.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of this," Naruto assured his best friend as he tried to loosen her restraint's. But as he did, a zanpakuto tried to slice his hand off, Naruto jumping back in the nick of time to avoid the attack.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Naruto?" a voice asked in a sinister tone as Naruto turned to face none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto whispered loudly as he glared at the Uchiha, who chuckled in response.

"It should be obvious, I'm doing my duty as a Shinigami," Sasuke answered as a grin crept upon his face.

"Sasuke please, you have to help me save Rukia!" Naruto pleaded as he pointed to the two group's of Akatsuki. "Both of those group's are trying to take something inside of her called…"

"Oh, you mean the Hogyoku?" Sasuke finished as Naruto turned to see Aizen smiling menacingly at him from the battlefield. Naruto's eye's widened as he looked at Sasuke, who began to laugh as he seen the look on Naruto's face.

"Y-You're with Aizen…" Naruto stated in disbelief as Sasuke unsheathed his zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Well, look who figured it out," Sasuke teased as he pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto. "You did before as well… but I guess you still don't remember due to Hiro's memory wipe. What a shame… guess it's time to settle this once and for all now…"

"You… bastard!" Naruto roared as he pointed his zanpakuto at Sasuke's chest. "I will not let you hurt Rukia! I SWEAR IT!"

_This is it! The battle of Sasuke vs. Naruto begins next chapter with so many questions looming in the air! Is Madara really defeated? Is Aizen going to take the Hogyoku? Will Ichigo be able to come through? Will backup arrive in time to help? Find out all these answers and more in the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma!_

_Gorutovssageta _


	54. Ryoka Invasion: Naruto vs Sasuke

In an instant, Naruto and Sasuke were in a stand still, swords drawn, face to face for the first time in over one hundred year's.

"I've been waiting for this you know," Sasuke stated as he circled around Naruto in a menacing fashion, his Sharingan fixed on Naruto's face. "I've been waiting to show you the power of a _real _Uchiha."

"Oh yeah? Well I just fought a "_real_" Uchiha and he wasn't so great," Naruto boosted as he smiled boldly at Sasuke, who seemed infuriated by the smart comment.

"You idiotic Shinigami, alway's looking down on us Uchiha," Sasuke hissed as he glared at Naruto, his hand's wrapped tightly around his zanpakuto. "But we... _I _will teach you a lesson..."

Sasuke took a quick swing aimed at Naruto's torso with his zanpakuto, Naruto taking a large leap backward to avoid the quick strike. As soon as Naruto's feet touched the ground, he disappeared in thin air, Sasuke calmly awaiting for him to reappear. As Naruto reappeared behind Sasuke, Sasuke initiated to counter each and every strike Naruto tried to land on him, Naruto unleashing a barrage of quick attack's as he appeared behind the seemingly defenseless Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto with his Sharingan, which slightly spun in a menacing manner, Sasuke chuckling softly as this occurred. Naruto angrily sent a Tenmazen at the Uchiha, who deflected the powerful spirit attack toward the sky with his zanpakuto. Sasuke then stuck the tip of his sword into the ground, Naruto going into a defensive stance as he awaited Sasuke's attack. But nothing occurred, a confused look crossing Naruto's face for a moment. But the look was replaced with one of sheer surprise as electricity shot from out the ground underneath him, surrounding him in an electric barrier. As Naruto tried to use the flash step to escape, he realized that he was also being paralyzed by the technique, Sasuke pulling up his sword from the earth as he approached Naruto slowly. Naruto struggled to break free from the paralysis, but it was for naught. As Naruto felt the feeling begin to return to his finger's, Sasuke appeared before Naruto via flash step, cutting the Uzumaki across the chest in an instant. Naruto's eye's widened in surprise as his blood splashed onto Sasuke's shihakusho. Sasuke smiled ominously as he stabbed Naruto in the heart, a mouthful of blood rolling down Naruto's mouth as he looked down at the sword that pierced his heart. Sasuke snickered softly as he observed this, this only lasting a moment as he realized that this was not the real Naruto. The stabbed Naruto disappeared in thin air, Sasuke angrily scanning the area for Naruto as he realized that this was the same technique that Byakuya knew. Naruto hid behind a rock nearby, holding the cut wound across his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke wasn't a pushover, but not impossible to defeat. But Naruto was being pressed to the limit, having used his Bankai for so long.

"_Dammit, I can't lose here_!" Naruto thought as he tried to catch his breath. "_But I've already been in my Bankai for so long now... I'm beginning to reach my limit..." _

As Naruto glanced over the rock to see if he could see Sasuke, Sasuke almost lopped his head off his shoulder's, Naruto ducking in the nick of time to avoid Sasuke's zanpakuto.

"Hiding now, little mouse?" Sasuke asked menacingly as he sneered. "You pathetic fool, is this all you're worth? I feel foolish to even have wasted my time on some second-rate Shinigami washout..."

Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto, who attacked without warning, but Sasuke blocked the attack easily. Naruto growled as he pulled himself away from Sasuke, taking off in the opposite direction. Sasuke took off after Naruto, both running at the same speed now.

"Hado Number 32, Ōkasen!" Naruto roared as he fired a wide beam of yellow light from his right palm directly at Sasuke.

"Bakudo Number 44, Sekisho!" Sasuke shouted as he formed a wall instantly between himself and Naruto's attack, Naruto's attack fizzing away as it came in contact. Naruto flash stepped a feet above Sasuke, holding his right hand at Sasuke's face.

"Hado Number 31, Shakkahō!" Naruto hissed as the red ball of spiritual energy formed in his right palm.

"Bakudo Number 8, Seki!" Sasuke stated as he held up his forearm, which was now sporting a small shield. Naruto's ball of energy was reflected back to him as soon as it came in contact with Sasuke's shield, Naruto's eye's widening as he was struck down by his own attack, Naruto's body slightly smoking as it went crashing to the ground. Naruto coughed slightly as he tried to pull himself up to his feet, but his body was not responding.

"Damn it..." Naruto whispered as he looked up at Sasuke, who was beginning to chuckle as he approached Naruto. "I guess I have no choice then..." Naruto lifted his hand up to his face as Sasuke approached, Naruto's spiritual pressure beginning to slightly rise dramatically. As Sasuke realized this, a pink sword came between Naruto and Sasuke, both men staring at the sword in surprise.

"Enough of this," a voice stated as Naruto looked behind Sasuke to see an injured Byakuya behind the Uchiha.

"Heh, so you've come Captain," Sasuke stated as he grinned at Byakuya. "You're just in time to see me kill Uzumaki Naruto..."

"No, he will face judgement, you will not kill him," Byakuya commanded as Sasuke chuckled, placing the tip of his zanpakuto against Naruto's throat.

"Or what, Captain?" Sasuke asked menacingly as he looked at Byakuya ominously. "What will you do if I kill him?"

Byakuya remained silent as Sasuke snickered at the Captain.

"That's what I thought," Sasuke said as he closed his eye's. "You're one of the reason's the Soul Society is so weak, because you're all too soft. Even you, a man I actually respected in this dump, is too soft to get the job done..."

Sasuke's eye's opened abruptly as he sensed a massive spiritual pressure boost come from behind him, a spiritual pressure the like's of nothing he ever felt before. Sasuke looked toward Naruto, the entire left side of his face caving in as he did. Sasuke was sent hurtling past Byakuya by the attack, Byakuya's eye's widening as he seen the man, or creäture, who was responsible.

Naruto stood tall with his Hollow mask covering his face, his pupil's red with a yellow slit in the middle while the outside of them were pure black as the night sky. His blond hair had taken the tint of black, now slightly longer than it was before. A black aura surrounded his body, a bit of black smoke arising from underneath the mask.

Sasuke pulled himself up from the rubble, in shock of the creature that had just attacked him. Was that really Naruto? Is he really _this_ powerful? All these question's went through Sasuke's head as he raised his own hand to his face, preparing to unleash his own true strength. As an purple aura surfaced around Sasuke's body, he was struck down by a kick to the face from out of nowhere, Soi Fon appearing next to Sasuke beside Yoruichi.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," Soi Fon said as she scanned the battlefield. "Where is Naruto?"

Yoruichi pointed ahead as Soi Fon turned to see Masked Naruto approaching the injured Byakuya.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon both appeared before Byakuya in an instant, Naruto remaining silent as they appeared.

"Naruto, you're not in the right state of mind right now," Yoruichi told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't do this."

"I just wanted to tell him how much of a fool he really is," Naruto stated in a slightly twisted voice.

"Wait, you're in... control?" Soi Fon asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and we don't have much time..." Naruto began to say until his mask faded, Naruto collapsing to his knee's as it did. "D-Dammit... my body is too exhausted to handle it..."

"He's too exhausted to continue fighting, we need to get him out of here," Yoruichi stated as Soi Fon nodded in agreement.

"N-No, I need to save Rukia!" Naruto choked out as he desperately tried to get to his feet. "She's in danger! I'm so close, I can't give up now!"

"It's too late for that..." a voice stated as Obito laid on the ground unconsciou's, Aizen now standing before Rukia.

"Dammit, no!" Naruto roared as he got up to his feet, Soi Fon and Yoruichi ready to attack. But they were both neutralized by an unknown force, two red hand's squeezing them half to death.

"W-What is this?" Soi Fon stammered as she looked back, Itachi standing in some type of humanoid being.

"This, is my Susano'o," Itachi answered simply as Naruto was set ablaze by an Amateratsu.

Naruto began to roar in agony as Aizen extracted the Hogyoku from Rukia's body. Rukia began to scream in pain as well as Aizen chuckled, the Hogyoku now in his palm.

"You see Uzumaki Naruto, you are weak," Aizen stated as he bent down, looking directly in Naruto's face. "And you, and this entire Soul Society, have lost. Madara Uchiha has lost. Your preciou's Yoruichi and Urahara have lost. You are all... loser's."

Naruto let out a ferociou's roar as he leapt toward Aizen, but the flame's kept him down.

"Aizen!"

Aizen looked to his side to see half the Soul Society approaching him and the Akatsuki. A small smile crossed his face as he stood on the hill, with the Hogyoku in his hand.

_The battle is coming to an epic conclusion... next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	55. Ryoka Invasion: Final

_New chapter of Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma! I do not own Naruto or Bleach._

"So, it's come to this," Aizen stated as he gazed into the brilliant shimmer of the small orb in his palm.

"Give up Aizen, it's over," Toshiro warned as he and Rangiku stood among half of the entire Gotei 13 who was at the scene.

"Sosuke Aizen, you are a traitor!" Yamamoto bellowed loudly as he glared at the villian Aizen. "I will deal with you personally!"

"Should we retreat?" Konan suggested to Obito, who nodded gingerly as his left hand covered a large gash on his torso. Konan hand signaled for the Akatsuki to retreat, each of Madara's Akatsuki gathering next to the wounded Obito. Haku carried the defeated Madara, who had seemed to have lost consciousness after being attacked by Aizen. He laid the Uchiha beside Obito as Obito used his Mangekyou Sharingan teleport the entire Akatsuki out of the Soul Society.

"It seem's it's time for our exit as well," Aizen announced with a small smile as each member of the Gotei 13 drew their zanpakuto in response.

"You're not going anywhere traitor!" Komamura shouted as he ran forward to attack Aizen, but was intercepted by Tosen, who flash stepped in front of Komamura without any warning.

"I forgot to thank you for rescuing me earlier... Sajin," Tosen muttered coldly as he slashed Komamura across the chest with his zanpakuto, the anthropomorphic wolf's eye's widening as he collapsed from the deep wound inflicted by Tosen. Tosen then flash stepped beside Aizen, kneeling beside him as Aizen smirked at the Head Captain, who was livid.

"Dammit to hell!" Toshiro roared angrily as he ran forward to attack Aizen, Aizen signaling Tosen to remain calm as Gin struck Toshiro from the back with the heel of his zanpakuto.

"You're such a child Captain Hitsugaya, that's your biggest flaw," Gin teased as he nonchalantly walked next to Aizen, kneeling on the opposite side of him.

"C-Captain!" Naruto stammered angrily as he watched Toshiro get struck down by Gin. "N-No... NO!"

A red aura surfaced around Naruto's body as he used this momentum to escape from the Amateratsu, flying toward Aizen and his gang at full speed. He managed to sway from each of Aizen's Akatsuki's grab's and attack's on his way toward Aizen, using someone's face as a kick stand to push himself even faster toward Aizen. Aizen glanced back at Naruto as the Shinigami raised his sword above his head to attack, but was struck down by Tosen and Gin at the last moment.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my business has not concluded with you... yet," Aizen murmured as a portal to another dimension opened in the sky above Aizen.

"Do you think I will just allow you to escape, Aizen?" Yamamoto roared as he ready to attack, Aizen and the other Akatsuki disappearing in thin air before the head captain could even lift a finger.

"We will meet again soon..." Aizen promised as he and the entire Akatsuki hovered underneath the portal, Aizen removing his glasses' as he flashed the entire Soul Society a sinister smile. "Until next time..."

Aizen and his Akatsuki disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving the entire battlefield silent...

As Naruto awoke, the first thing he realized was that he was in his _real_ bed. He knew because one side of his bed was slightly lumpier than the other side, and Naruto was face first laid out on the lumpy side.

"Naruto, you're awake!" a voice stated cheerfully as Orihime sat by the side of Naruto's bed, holding his left hand. Naruto slightly blushed as Orihime let go of his hand almost instantly, both looking away almost in unison.

"About time you woke up bonehead," Soi Fon said as Naruto seen her posted up against a wall inside his room. "You need to really clean up one of these day's..."

"Heh, sorry about the smell..." Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two day's," Yoruichi in cat form stated as she entered the room along Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was..." Naruto admitted with a sheepish grin. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just had a few minor cut's and scrape's, nothing major," Ichigo said with a fake smile as he rubbed the back of his head, remembering how he lost control on the battlefield for a brief moment. "Don't worry about it. But hey, there's someone else that wanted to see you too..."

As Ichigo said this, a familiar person walked inside the room, Naruto's face lighting up as soon as he realized who it was.

"Rukia..." Naruto said softly as Rukia walked up to him without a word. She slapped him across the face, Naruto looking at her in shock as Rukia draped her arm's across his neck, softly crying into his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again you idiot... you almost died!" Rukia sobbed as Naruto's face softened into a small smile, hugging his best friend back.

"I'd do anything to save you Rukia, I'd do it all again without a second thought," Naruto said as Rukia smiled, both of them just enjoying this moment they both thought they'd never have again.

"Naruto..." a voice stated nervously as Renji entered the room alongside Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Renji..." Naruto said softly as both him and Renji just looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry..." Renji and Naruto said in unison as Rukia chuckled.

"No... it was my fault Renji," Naruto said as he stood up from his bed. "I should have had more trust in all of you... instead of thinking I could take on the world by myself... I promise you all, I won't ever do that again."

"Naruto, I need you to accompany me and Rangiku to the Head Captain's chamber," Toshiro stated as Naruto nodded nervously. "You as well Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Head Captain's Chamber_

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Yamamoto stated as Naruto and Ichigo stood before him, each of the captain's of each squad present as well. "You have failed your mission, allowed Kuchiki Rukia to almost die, attacked several of your comrade's including captain's as well as disobeyed several rule's and conduct of the Gotei 13..."

Naruto's head sunk in shame as Yamamoto silenced himself, taking a deep breath before he finished his sentence.

"...but you've done a good job..."

Naruto glanced up in surprise as something of a smile appeared on the head captain's face.

"You have not only prevented Aizen and those other men from attacking the Soul Society, you have uncovered an entire conspiracy that was going on underneath all of our nose's," Yamamoto continued. "And for that, Uzumaki Naruto, I thank you. As my token of gratitude, I will forgive what has occurred in the past. You are reinstated to active duty once again..."

"Wait..." Naruto interrupted as Toshiro looked down, hoping for the best. "With all due respect old man, I don't know if I can accept. I've been treated like garbage by the Soul Society because of a reason I'm still not even sure of. I was made a third seat but I was given a mission to patrol the World of the Living, which is a unseated officer's assignment. This is not an assignment that was meant for a third seat officer, but I was forced to take it anyway. Why is that? Why am I not allowed to take real mission's?"

Yamamoto looked down for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"I cannot relay that information to you Uzumaki Naruto," Yamamoto answered harshly.

"Then I cannot accept your invitation back to the Soul Society, old man," Naruto responded coldly as everyone in the room gasped in surprise.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Toshiro shouted shrilly. "This is the Head Captain you're speaking to! Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I've finally grown up I think," Naruto answered honestly as he looked back at his captain. "I know each of you know something about me that you're not telling me... and if you can't trust me, I can't trust you. Being a Shinigami is my life, but I won't be lied to anymore."

"If you do this, you will be stripped of your power and banished to the world of the living, you know this?" Yamamoto stated as Naruto smiled boldly, shaking his head no.

"Sorry old man, but I'm going to have to say no to that too," Naruto answered as he looked at the head captain dead in the eye. "I still have people I need to protect with this power, and people I must destroy."

"Do you honestly think I'll allow you to escape this room?" Yamamoto asked as Naruto shrugged, flashing Yamamoto another bold smile.

"...my dad did, so will I," Naruto answered as a few of the captain's smiled in response to this. "When you need me, I'll be there. I will _always_ be a Shinigami. But until you can trust me, I can't do it."

Yamamoto remained silent as Naruto unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Unleash your inner demon, Kyubiakuma!" Naruto roared as he unleashed his shikai before each of the captain's. "Ban...kai!"

Naruto went into his Bankai state, waving Yamamoto goodbye as each Captain ran at him at the same time. Naruto dodged each and every attempt to grab him as he made his way to the door. As he reached out to open the door, a hand wrapped around his wrist. It was Byakuya Kuchiki, who stared at him darkly as Naruto mirrored the expression. Byakuya let go of his wrist, Naruto opening the door and escaping from the area.

"Heh, that's one gutsy kid," Kenpachi stated as he watched Naruto escape along Byakuya. "I want to fight him one day..."

"Capture him!" Byakuya shouted as he flash stepped after Naruto, Kenpachi smiling knowingly as he and the other captain's followed.

_That was the end of the Ryoka Invasion! The next chapter will introduce a new arc, so prepare for more action! See you next time! _

_gorutovssageta_


	56. BountAkatsuki: The Beginning

_Last time on Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: Naruto was faced with a tough decision: Leave the Soul Society behind, or continue to be put in the dark over a situation he knew nothing about that involved himself. Naruto chose to defy the Soul Society once again, unleashing his Bankai to escape from the Captain's chamber. He was caught by Kuchiki Byakuya, who purposely allowed him to escape due to Naruto being responsible for rescuing Rukia. Byakuya and Kenpachi tried to give chase, but Naruto managed to escape from their clutches. Now, the Soul Society has returned to normal, leaving the question hanging in the air around the Soul Society... what of Uzumaki Naruto?_

_gorutovssageta presents_

_Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma: Bount/Madara's Akatsuki Arc_

_I do not own anything but the story and the characters that I created. _

As the yellow sun began to slowly diminish over Karakura Town, Ichigo was just arriving home after his fruitful journey to the Soul Society. The journey was long and filled to the brim with peril, but in the end Naruto ended up rescuing Rukia and preventing Madara and Aizen's Akatsuki from sieging the Soul Society for the time being.

"Damn, it's good to be home," Ichigo sighed with relief in his tone as he stuck his key into the door of the Karakura clinic. As the door opened, Ichigo was almost mowed down by his father, who performed a dropkick on the unsuspecting teen as he took one step inside the house. Ichigo managed to avoid the dropkick, countering with a punch to the gut, which caused his father to keel over in pain.

"Damn, you're getting good boy!" Isshin commented as he held his stomach.

"I see nothing has changed around here..." Ichigo said knowingly as he shook his head in annoyance. "But it's good to see you Dad..."

As Ichigo went to his room, he could hear the sound of someone snoring inside his room.

"Kon better not had harrassed anyone in my body when I was gone," Ichigo muttered as he turned the doorknob to open his room door, the expression on his face slightly changing as he seen that the perpetrator was not Kon, but Naruto, who was sprawled out on Ichigo's bed with his shirt off.

"Hey, wake the hell up!" Ichigo shouted as he poked Naruto in the rib with his foot.

"Huh, where's my ramen?" Naruto answered sleepily as he turned over on the bed.

"Dammit, GET UP!" Ichigo roared as he pulled Naruto off his bed, Naruto's forehead bouncing off the floor.

"Ow, what the hell Ichigo?" Naruto cried as he rubbed his forehead gingerly. "When did you get back?"

"I just got back," Ichigo answered as he scratched the back of his head. "You are aware that the Soul Society is hunting you right?"

"Yeah, that's not any _new _new's," Naruto said as he waved the comment away. "They'll never find me as long as I remain in this gigai anyhow. So what did the old man say to you after I escaped?"

"He told me I did a service to the Soul Society, so I was to be the Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town," Ichigo explained as he sat down on his bed.

"So in reality, you're replacing me," Naruto commented bitterly as he shook his head.

"I don't understand, why did you even do that?" Ichigo asked as Naruto laid back down, looking up at Ichigo's ceiling.

"I honestly don't know," Naruto answered as he closed his eye's. "I wanted to prove a point, but I guess I went too far. I know that they're hiding something from me, and I want to know why. So until they tell me, I won't go back to the Soul Society. And I'll beat up anyone they try to send after me! Dattebayo!"

"You're a rare case Naruto," Ichigo said as he looked outside his window. "By the way, did you know about Urahara?"

"That he was the one who put that Hogyoku thing inside Rukia?" Naruto asked as Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I had found out... I wasn't too happy either..."

"He apologized to me before he dropped me off here," Ichigo said as he looked up at the ceiling as well. "I really didn't know what to say..."

Naruto remained silent as he opened his eye's, the Shinigami looking as if he was in deep thought.

"We need to focus' on Aizen and Madara, forget about Urahara," Naruto finally stated as Ichigo nodded in agreement. "We need to find a way to retrieve the Hogyoku. We... just need to forgot all that other stuff right now and focu's on getting that back..."

"Well, if that's what you want," Ichigo said in a carefree way as he booted Naruto off of his bed. "Go sleep in the closet where Rukia used to sleep."

"I threw Kon in there!" Naruto exclaimed as he shrugged. "Oh well..."

As Naruto laid in bed, he looked up into the darkness silently, wondering why he _did _throw away his Shinigami career. Was it really the right thing to do? Will they eventually cave and tell him what he want's to know? Naruto shook these thought's from his mind as he tried to focu's on one thing: Preventing the Akatsuki from using the Hogyoku. If that thing has as much power as Urahara said, it would be an understatement to say it was dangerou's in Aizen's hand's.

"I just need to focu's, forget about all this other stuff!" Naruto exclaimed as he patted his pillow firmly.

"_That's right, just forget..._" a voice hissed softly as Naruto sat up at the sound of a voice. Naruto opened the closet door, spotting Ichigo sound asleep and Kon fast asleep as well. Naruto picked Kon up, knocking his Soul Candy form from the stuffed animal's mouth. Naruto swallowed the Soul Candy, Kon stirring in Naruto's gigai, but not waking up. Naruto (Shinigami) jumped out the window, searching for where the voice could have come from.

"Must have just imagined it..." Naruto murmured as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it's been a while," a familiar voice stated as Naruto turned around to see someone he did _not _expect to run into.

"A-Aizen?" Naruto stammered as it was indeed Aizen that stood before him, Naruto's shock quickly turning into anger as he drew his zanpakuto.

Aizen's smile curled up into an ugly grin as he chuckled at Naruto menacingly.

"You think you can just beat me?" Aizen asked as he snickered. "You stand no chance Uzumaki Naruto."

"I... will NEVER forgive you!" Naruto screamed angrily as he ran at Aizen full speed, Aizen's eye's widening as Naruto appeared before him almost instantly. Aizen managed to stop Naruto's attack by drawing his zanpakuto at the very last moment, Naruto glaring at Aizen as they stood in a stand still. Naruto did several three sixty turn's, attacking like a tornado as Aizen managed to stop each attack, with a blatant look of fear on his face.

"I-Impossible!" Aizen choked out as he took a step back, looking quite in fear of Naruto's power.

"Give it to me, give me the Hogyoku!" Naruto roared as he glowed a crimson light, the ground slightly trembling as Naruto prepared to strike down Aizen where he stood.

"I could use a little help here!" Aizen said to someone as Sasuke appeared by Aizen's side.

"I guess that's my cue huh?" Sasuke said in a deep voice. "I mean, Uzumaki Naruto, it's been too long..."

"Alright, just who in the hell are you people?" Naruto asked as Sasuke and Aizen looked at one another in unison.

"...what do you mean?" Sasuke asked in an obviously fake tone, looking away from Naruto's piercing glare.

"We're Sasuke Aizen and Sosuke Uchiha!" Aizen shouted angrily as Naruto chuckled at this statement.

"Oh really? You do know that it's _Sosuke _Aizen and _Sasuke _Uchiha right?" Naruto asked as Aizen dead panned for a moment.

"T-That's what I said!" Aizen stammered as Naruto snickered, pointing his zanpakuto at the fake Aizen's chest.

"It's over faker, I'm going to teach you a lesson for pissing me off!" Naruto hissed as he prepared to attack the fake.

"W-Wait, Urahara Kisuke sent us!" Sasuke shouted earnestly as Naruto's face darkened.

"In that case, I'll attack you TWICE as hard!" Naruto roared as Sasuke and Aizen looked at one another in unison.

"Wait! He told me to give you this message in case you tried to beat us up," Sasuke said as the fake Sasuke's voice transformed into a female's voice. She handed Naruto the message, Naruto silently reading over the note as his sword remained pointed at the fake Aizen's chest.

"Alright fine, I believe you," Naruto said finally after a minute.

"C-Could you possibly remove the sword from my chest?" the fake Aizen stammered as Naruto nodded, sheathing his zanpakuto. The fake Aizen and Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke, replacing them were three individual's. One was a small girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eye's, wearing a pink fur-trimmed coat, a black bird shaped cape, and bright red boot's. Another was a young man wearing a fur coat and a zippered mask. The last was a bespetacled man with a thin mustache and long, two toned colored hair.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting this..." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I am Ririn, I'm the leader of our group," the young girl boosted as the other two somewhat groaned. "The guy with the glasse's is Kurodo and the other is Noba. We're here to help you find a group that is connected to Madara's Akatsuki. A member of Madara's Akatsuki is a member of another society called the Bount's."

"Never heard of them," Naruto stated as he crossed his arm's across his chest. "Who is the person who is connected to Madara's Akatsuki? And where can I find him?"

"We don't know, but we do know that he's said to be the leader of this society," Kurodo told Naruto as Naruto smiled, placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Then let's go shake some tree's..." Naruto stated as he smiled broadly.

_The Bount Arc has begun! With Naruto hot on the trail, will he be able to take on these new opponents known as the Bount's? And what of the Soul Society? Find out all next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
